Teana's Travels Book 32: Seeking Lights
by D.K.N
Summary: Warned of what is coming, the Dimensional Defense Force seeks new Realms containing new heroes, to help stand against the approaching Darkness. Various worlds will see battle, and warriors of light will rise to the challenge. But will they be enough? Rated M for violence and language.
1. Castaways

Hello again, folks. I'm going to be doing something a little different for this Book; rather than spending the whole big Book focusing on one story, we'll be jumping back & forth between different Realms, as multiple stories unfold at the same time. Let's see what new friends – and new foes – the Dimensional Defense Force makes this time…

To understand the plot and concepts and characters of the first new series we'll visit, I strongly advice you watch through the animé _Cross Ange_ (available on Crunchyroll), or at least find some detailed written plot synopses.

 **THE FOLLOWING THINGS ARE THE PROPERTIES OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS; I DO NOT OWN THEM AND MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS STORY**

 _Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha_ (Teana, various other characters) – 7Arcs

 _Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni_ (Shion and friends/family) – 07th Expansion and Studio Deen

 _Shuffle!_ (Kaede Fuyō and associated characters) – Navel and Asread

 _Erika's New Perfume_ (Marie, Sarah, Erika, Timmy, Veronica) – DeviantArtist 'Lance the Young'

 _Mai-chan's Daily Life_ (Mai, Kizuna) – Waita Uziga

 _Star Wars_ (Ahsoka, Cody, Rex, _Force Unleashed_ cast) – George Lucas, Lucasfilm

 _Halo_ (Forerunners, UNSC, Sangheili Alliance) – Bungie, 343 Industries

 _StarCraft_ (multiple characters, events, and devices) – Blizzard Entertainment

 _Naruto_ (characters, techniques, abilities) – Masashi Kishimoto

 _Mahō Sensei Negima_ (characters, spells, abilities) – Ken Akamatsu

 _Kingdom Hearts_ (characters, weapons, enemies, concepts) – Square-Enix

 _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ (characters, concepts, tech) – Studio Gainax

 _Elfen Lied_ (Kaede K., others) – Lynn Okamoto, Arms

 _Red vs. Blue_ (The Blood-Gulch Crew, the ex-Freelancers) – Rooster Teeth

 _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_ – Hasbro, Lauren Faust

 _Transformers Film Series_ – Hasbro, Michael Bay

 _Transformers: Beast Wars_ – Hasbro, Mainframe Entertainment

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ (card-game played by characters in this series once or twice) – Kazuki Takahashi, Viz Media

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_ – SEGA

 _Gears of War_ – Epic Games

 _Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles_ – Columbia Tristar (I think)

 _Mass Effect_ – Bioware

 _Metroid_ – Nintendo

 _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ – Gen Urobuchi, SHAFT

 _The Legend of Zelda_ – Nintendo

 _Tōhō_ – ZUN

 _RWBY_ – Rooster Teeth

 _Pretty Cure / PreCure_ – Toei Animation

 _Kill La Kill_ – Trigger

 _Cross Ange_ – Sunrise

 _Cardcaptor Sakura_ – Clamp

 _Sailor Moon_ – Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha

 _Sailor Nothing_ – used with express permission of Stefan "Twoflower" Gagne; please visit his website for _SN_ and his other original works

Other works, which I have not decided whether or not to implement in _Teana's Travels_ , might appear in later chapters; in that case, their Disclaimers will be at the front of their introductory chapters.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** ** _BOOK 32 START_** **-**

Evangeline McDowell sat in her cottage, relaxing as the credits of her movie played. Her life had definitely become interesting in the months since her freedom, though there were also times of calmness and tranquility like now. At least she'd gotten to have some fun cutting loose against Harbinger's and Amon's forces in the last two big conflicts. Even though she was now free of the old curse, she still hung around; Mahora Academy had pretty much become her home by now, and it was where most of the people she (begrudgingly admitted she) cared about were, so… why leave?

A tiny smile graced her adorable young features as she remembered shortly after the Lifemaker was slain, when she had finally admitted to herself the feelings she'd developed for Negi, and went to him. Letting down her emotional barriers and letting him see the 'real' Evangeline, the sad, lonely little girl at her core deep behind centuries of cynicism and pain, had been one of the hardest things she'd ever done. But it had been worth it. He had accepted her, _all_ of her, and after so many years of being abandoned, he had sworn that he would be with her.

In the months since, Negi and the rest of Ala Alba had helped Evangeline start to slowly 'heal' from her nearly six centuries of 'issues' and pain, occasionally even letting herself act her physical age. Chizuru Naba, in particular, had grown fond of fawning over the immortal little girl. Asuna had… _eventually_ forgiven her for everything (though not until after she'd performed a temporary power-sealing and delivered a beating of a fight that was immediately followed by a spanking with her _harisen_ -form Artifact). She'd also made friends amongst the Dimensional Defense Force's people. She and the Wolkenritter warrior and fellow 'eternal child' Vita got along like two peas in a pod, and she had also become fast friends with Asari Matriarch Aethyta. She had a decent relationship with the Bureau's 'Three Great Aces' too, having helped Yagami master some lower-yield techniques so she wasn't as much of a 'glass cannon' anymore, and Takamachi was rather insightful with a gift for reading people (though the young woman's powerful maternal instincts occasionally led her to start mothering Evangeline a little, with Fate being the same way).

Eva shifted in her seat a little, both arms still lightly holding onto the big pink stuffed bunny-plushie in her lap, feeling its effect wash over her. Some of Eva's plushies had a special enchantment woven into them, so that when she was in physical contact with them, it triggered a 'loosening' of her emotional barriers and made her demeanor and emotions more childlike and innocent, and gave her feelings of security and comfort, especially if she was actively holding one. It was the closest she could get to the innocent childhood she had long since lost. The effect 'stacked' the more of them were touching her at once; if she were to be 'buried' by, say, 8-10 of them, it would leave her in a state of near-infantile bliss and carefree comfort. It was originally something she'd come up with for whenever she'd lay alone in her bedroom – a place of pink & white, frills and lace, full of dolls and stuffed toys and glowing with warm innocence, her 'refuge' from the dark, cynical real world. After a few of the others had found out about this, they – particularly Chizuru – had insisted that she always have at least one of the enchanted plushies either on hand or in a subspace pocket, to take out whenever she thought she needed it. Occasionally, if she was starting to show signs of stress or 'getting fussy' (as Chizuru happily called it, to the tiny immortal's embarrassment), they would manually take the enchanted plushie out and push/place it into Eva's arms, triggering the effect to calm and relax her (they also sometimes did the same for/to Negi).

She sighed. She could 'feel' that things would spring into motion soon, though right now everything was quiet. People were coming down from the excitement of the Amon War, but already some of them were scrying through the Realms, scouting for magical signatures, for signs of trouble or of strong heroes, just as Shenron had suggested. A few other things were in motion, too; just this morning the UNSC _Infinity_ had departed for the Forerunner Shield World 'Requiem', to reclaim it from Jul Mdama's forces. The 'Blood-Gulchers', accompanied by Washington, Carolina, and Epsilon (though _not_ by Lanstar's older brother; he'd been reassigned at the last minute), were hitching a ride with a military transport ship bound for a planet called Chorus on the fringes of the UNSC's Outer Colonies. And in a couple weeks, the planet Remnant's "Vytal Festival" – a combination fair and tournament – would be starting.

Evangeline suddenly sensed multiple energy signatures warp in, just outside her front door; some of them were old and powerful. Setting her stuffed bunny down and hopping down off the couch, she headed for the door just as a knock came from it. Extending her senses, she was a bit surprised as she sensed Protoss energy signatures. She floated a few feet off the ground, to bring her up to eye level with the aliens, and then opened her door. Her eyes widened as she was faced with three of the four great leaders of all Protoss civilization (Talandar was busy holding the fort back on Aiur).

"Greetings, Miss McDowell" Artanis said with a slight nod, Vorazun and Alarak flanking him, along with a few humans – Ryūko, Asuna, & Yang (no big surprise; the three of them had become fairly good friends lately), Ex-Agent Texas, and… four new faces, young women Eva hadn't seen before.

"Hierarch" she returned a respectful nod. "What brings you all here?"

"We were hoping to use your temporally-displaced 'resort' for training purposes."

"I assume it has something to do with these three newcomers?"

"It does indeed" Vorazun replied. "We will explain in detail, including exactly why we Protoss have taken an interest in them, once we are inside."

"…Very well. Follow me."

The odd group followed the little _shinso_ as she floated in. Alarak had to suppress a gesture of amusement; he knew how powerful McDowell was thanks to the archival data and footage, and he rather liked her personality and ways of combat, but… The fact she was floating up so far in order to be at eye level with them did little to offset how positively _tiny_ she looked – by human standards, she was small even for a near-preadolescent, while by Sangheili or Protoss standards she was pretty much toddler-sized.

'And to think she is 50 years older than I am…' he thought.

As she led them toward the basement, Evangeline snuck a few peeks at the three newcomers. They all looked around 16-18 years of age; two of them wore what looked like either uniforms or Barrier Jackets (though she could sense they were mere cloth with some armoring, not mana-formed clothing), while the third wore a maid uniform of sorts. The first had shoulder-length golden-blonde hair, a toned yet rather 'curvy' build, and the way she carried herself, her 'aura'… Evangeline assumed either royalty or (more likely) ex-royalty hardened by experience. The second had long dark-red hair, long and held in two large ponytails, and deep blue eyes. The third, the one in the maid outfit, had short dark-purple hair and orange eyes. The last one was slightly younger, with hair of a duller blonde than the first girl, bright blue eyes, a red & pink dress, and a royal air to her. What's more, the latter two had an odd magical energy signature.

'Mana transfer?' Eva thought.

Some people who used magic could transfer their own mana into other people, as a 'jump start' for healing magic-based injuries or helping a mage's body start 'refilling' after they exhausted their own reserves. With training, people could use someone else's mana to cast spells instead of their own energy, though they would always be 'diluted'. The maid-girl and the princess-type one felt like they were carrying a lot of somebody else's transferred mana, but not using any of their own. What's more, the transferred mana felt… tainted, unnatural, like something had been 'added' to it by force.

'Curious…' the _shinso_ thought. 'I'll have to grill them for intel."

"Here we are" she said, standing in front of the rather sizable 'diorama' that contained her personal pocket dimension. "Every 24 hours in here equals _one_ in the outside world. Step right in."

- _Break_ -

Angelise Misurugi – better known to some as 'Ange' – was having a very weird day, even by her standards. It had started right after she, her faithful maid & friend Momoka, her old friend Misty, and her nemesis turned unexpected ally Hildegaard (or 'Hilda') had made their escape from the island nation/prison of Arzenal… _literally_ 'right after', in fact; mere _seconds_ after taking off in their stolen dropship, a swirling blue, black, & white portal had opened right in their path, and Momoka had been unable to react quick enough to prevent their craft from flying right through it in full view of the three 'higher-ups' watching from the deck they'd just left behind (she kinda had a feeling those three may have actually _heard_ Hilda's shouted "What the fu-" as they passed through).

The slipspace portal had quickly deposited the craft into a new locale, on a new world in a new dimension. It had set down with a hard but safe landing, skidding along the grass for a few dozen meters before sliding to a stop. By chance, they'd landed in an unofficial DDF training field, one that was occupied by a few people, who were ready to help cut the now-stuck rear door of the VTOL open and get them out, the redhead – Asuna – using a strange and powerful weapon that formed a long blade of blue superheated energy to cut a large hole for the dimensionally-displaced quartet to emerge from.

When the four dimensional refugees emerged, they'd found themselves in a picnic/training field toward the outskirts of an utterly _humongous_ locale known as 'Mahora Academy'. In addition to the four people right there to greet them and make sure they were unhurt – introduced as Asuna Kagurazaka, Ryūko Matoi, Yang Xiao-Long, and a power-armored woman called 'Agent Texas' – they had been deeply shocked to see actual _space aliens_ among the curious onlookers – a group of Unggoy, a few Turians, a Sangheili, a couple of Protoss… Tex had been quick to give them a bare-bones explanation about the 'Dimensional Defense Force', and then remarked how they were _not_ the first 'castaways' to randomly appear from trans-Realm rifts (though it was, she added, a very rare occurrence).

And the surprises hadn't stopped there. A flash of whirling blue light had heralded another alien's arrival – tall, with pale grayish-blue flesh and glowing blue eyes with no mouth to speak up, clad in elaborate white & gold armor with glowing blue lines running along it. The four 'greeters' had saluted, while even Ange felt the split-second compulsion to bow. He had greeted them warmly, and Tex had introduced him as Hierarch Artanis, explaining how he was the leader of his entire race and one of the handful of people (along with briefly mentioned names like Hood, Vadam, Arika, Hackett, Valerian, Celestia, and others) who held command over the DDF as a whole.

Artanis claimed that the fragment of Xel'Naga power still within him had allowed him to sense something out of the ordinary, along with a 'feeling' of 'needing' to be present. What's more, he had been accompanied by two other Protoss: Matriarch Vorazun and Highlord Alarak, two more of the four leaders of the Protoss. Then, Ange and Hilda had felt a 'twinge' in the backs of their minds, and the three Protoss' eyes had widened as they sensed… something; they wouldn't yet say what. Vorazun had then calmly insisted upon accompanying the group to a place where they could have 'a bit more privacy and plenty of time'.

During the walk over to 'Eva-chan's Cottage' (Asuna had called it), the first thing Ange had done was apologize profusely to Misty for everything. Upon learning Angelise's motivation, to save her endangered little sister, Misty had quickly forgiven her. Then, while still en route, Ange & Hilda had received a _big_ surprise in the form of a message to Artanis from Phase-Smith Karax and his accompanying human & Huragok engineers: their Para-Mails had made the inter-Realm trip, too, being warped right into the _Starshot_ 's hangar! The various engineers were examining the two transforming mechs with interest, and – upon psychokinetically discerning that their owners were 'good guys' – already drawing up plans for various upgrades – better armor, better power cores, new & upgraded weaponry, maybe 'hazardous-environment functionality', energy shielding… Stunned, the two pilots had nonetheless quickly accepted the offer, with Karax assuring them that their machines were in good hands.

Now, as they all stepped onto a rune on the floor just outside the impressive-looking diorama in the little blonde immortal girl's basement, they were all enveloped in a brilliant flash of light. When it faded, Ange opened her eyes… and her jaw dropped, as did those of her three fellow 'castaways', as they found themselves standing atop a platform extending out from a huge and magnificent structure, which in turn was linked to other structures. A beautiful view of forest, rocky terrain, and sea was visible out to the sides far below.

"Welcome to my Resort," Evangeline said, "a place to get away from it all… or train until you drop. For every 24 hours that pass in here, _one_ hour passes outside."

"This is my first time being in here…" Ryūko said. "It's even fancier in person… in a good way, I mean."

"I hear that" Yang replied, as Tex nodded in agreement.

"It's got plenty of resources to aid in study or training" a new voice chimed in.

The group turned, and were faced with the sight of a young boy around 10 or 11, in a dark-green outfit, with two-toned red hair tied back in a ponytail, and a warm smile on his face. The new quartet couldn't help but think he was cute (not in a romantic way, in an 'Awww…' way).

"Newcomers," Artanis addressed 'Group Ange', "may I introduce Negi Entheofushia-Springfield – S+-rank combat mage, prodigy in magical theory & applications, savior of this particular world… and Prince of the lost kingdom of Ostia."

"I didn't exactly save this world alone…" Negi admitted sheepishly. "It was a big team effort. And I… don't really like to advertise the 'prince' bit…"

"I'm surprised you haven't said some barb against him yet…" Vorazun murmured toward Alarak.

"I have seen what the boy is capable of" the Highlord replied. "Despite his… frustrating degree of humility, he has courage and fortitude to match the greatest of Tal'darim warriors. Not to mention his raw power… and the _wonderful_ ferocity he can unleash upon his foes the rare occasions he is pushed too far…"

"If you'll follow me," Evangeline spoke up, "we can have a seat and some snacks… photosynthetic species notwithstanding" she shot the Protoss a mildly apologetic look.

Artanis gave a simple gesture of non-offence, and Eva led the whole group along the walkway and into an open-air patio with chairs and tables. Seated at one of the tables was a woman with long golden-blonde hair, wearing a loose pale-pink dress. As she looked up, setting down her tea, they saw that her eyes were heterochromatic, just like Asuna's.

"Newcomers?" she asked. "Dimensional refugees?"

"Indeed" Evangeline replied, a hint of softness to her tone; after she had fully moved on from Nagi (helped by the revelation she'd actually been subconsciously seeking a _father_ -figure in him), she and Nagi's wife had actually come to get along quite well; in fact, more often than not Evangeline tended to trigger the woman's maternal instincts.

"I've only just met them," Negi spoke up, "so I'm… afraid I can't tell you much yet. Sorry, mother."

The woman smiled warmly. "It's all right, Negi" She spoke with the warmth in her tone that only a mother could manage.

"Mother…?" Momoka murmured, before her eyes widened. "Wait… B-But that means…"

"Correct" Evangeline smirked. "This is Arika Entheofushia, wife of Nagi Springfield, mother of Negi… and _Queen_ of the nation of Ostia."

Realizing she was in the presence of genuine royalty (though really, part of her thought, Artanis could be considered a King, too), Momoka nearly tripped over herself hastily bowing, only for Arika to soothe her and tell her it was alright not to be that formal. Ange was rooted in place for a few seconds; Arika's presence was so similar to her lost mother's…

"I'm still a bit surprised to see you here, milady" Yang said to her. "I thought you'd be busy for a while tending to the situation back on _Mundus Magicus_."

"Well," the woman replied, "I was, but then the doctors felt that too much of the stress involved with that may not be a good idea as I am now. For that same reason, I won't be of too much help training the newcomers, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean, 'as you are now'?" Hilda asked, curious.

In response, Arika stood up, placing a hand on her stomach… which was visibly rounded. Near-immediately, the newcomer quartet understood.

"She's pregnant…" Misty murmured.

Arika nodded, a warm glow of a smile forming on her face. "In about four & a half months, Negi will become an older brother."

Misty looked to the young boy with a genuine smile. "Congratulations" she said to him sweetly.

"T-Thanks…" Negi replied, now sounding a bit… uneasy. "It… It means a lot to me, actually becoming a… *gulp*… a big brother, but… I…"

Ange allowed herself a little smirk. "Are you nervous about it?"

" _Yes_ " Negi replied emphatically, his smile dropping into a plainly worried expression. "I mean… W-What if the fact that I don't really know how to 'be a kid' that well negatively effects my sibling's emotional development? What if I accidentally come off as too distant? Or by trying not to do that, I end up too clingy? What if I make new enemies in the future and they go after my sibling to get to me, like what mom's enemies did to me to get to her? What if I catch a cold or something and it makes them really, really sick? What if I say or do the wrong thing and end up messing them up later in life? What if-"

As Negi continued his quietly panicked rambling, slowly getting trapped in circular thinking, nearly pulling his hair from how badly he was fretting and worrying, the newcomer quartet sweat-dropped.

"Is… this normal?" Hilda murmured.

"Pretty much, yeah" Asuna sighed. "Negi's always been a natural worrywart; throw in something this big, and…"

"I don't think I was even _this_ worried before Ruby came along…" Yang mumbled.

"Yang, you were _two years old_ when Ruby was born" Ryūko replied. "And as for me, I _am_ the younger of two siblings, so I got no idea what the poor kid's going through right now."

"Goodness, Artanis," Alarak said with mirth, "and I thought _you_ worried too much about things…"

As Arika and Momoka both tried to comfort the poor prepubescent prince and pull him out of the downward spiral of worries and worst-case imaginings, Tex and Eva turned to Ange & Hilda. "So," the ex-Freelancer said, "what's you girls' story, anyway?"

After giving poor Negi a chance to calm down, the newcomer quartet got to explaining. They told about the 'World of Mana', of its technology, its mysterious power (what little they knew about it, anyway), its nations… and the 'Norma', how society viewed them, and the 'DRAGONs' they secretly fought. Several of the DDF group, particularly Negi and Artanis, tensed with calm anger upon hearing of the vicious racism and hate Normas faced. All the while, they listened, thinking…

"What are your names, anyway?" Alarak interjected. "We haven't actually been told that yet."

"Oh! My apologies. I am Momoka Oginome, personal servant to Angeli… Ange-sama."

"My name is Misty Rosenblum, princess of the Rosenblum Kingdom."

"Ange."

"Hilda."

Artanis looked at the latter two. "Please… What are your _true_ names, the ones you were rightfully given by birth, that _they_ stole from you?"

The two Normas looked at the Protoss Hierarch, surprised by the warm, paternal tone in his voice, by the fact he actually cared. "A… Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi…"

"…Hildegard Schlievogt" the red-haired young woman spoke with uncharacteristic softness.

"Oginome…" Evangeline addressed Ange's maid. "Show me this… 'Light of Mana'. I wish to see and sense it for myself."

"As do we" Vorazun added, with Arika nodding; the two of them shared a look.

"…O-Okay…" Momoka stood up, holding her hands together in front of her chest and then pulling them apart a few inches. Soon, a spark of green light formed, steadily growing in size for a few seconds; the light had a slight waver to it, almost flickering. The DDF people observed it closely, especially the dedicated mages. Before long, Evangeline's expression changed and she let out a "Tch…"

"I knew it…" she said. "Girls, I think your world's society is hiding some _big_ secrets."

"What makes you say that?" Misty asked.

"There's something fundamentally _wrong_ about your so-called 'Light of Mana'."

Evangeline's comment so startled Momoka that she lost hold of her power, letting it dissipate and fade out. She and Misty stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, with Ange & Hilda reacting with similar, but lesser, shock.

"Momoka-san," Negi spoke up, "the way you described it, how it works and where it comes from… _True_ mana doesn't work like that."

"The energy known as mana, as we know it," Arika picked up the explanation, "is nearly everywhere throughout Creation – only the massive voids between galactic clusters are completely barren of it. It is concentrated wherever there is life; in particular, life-bearing planets brim with it, store and even _produce_ it, as well as 'radiating' it out through space. It is similar to another omnipresent energy known as The Force – there is a theory they may have actually split off from a common 'ancestor' around 8 to 10 billion years ago, in fact.

"The shaping and manipulating of mana is known colloquially as 'magic'. Every person has a Mana Core, or 'Linker Core' as the TSAB call it; it's an… well, the best analogy would be an ethereal 'organ' within the body and soul. It continuously draws in raw mana from the planet, 'coloring' it with the person's life-force and 'self', and storing it. When a mage casts a spell of any kind, the mana contained within their body is shaped and 'linked' into whatever form the caster desires, like combining various atoms in certain ways to form molecules. Shaped by the user's will, the magical energy is then released and used accordingly. And the depth & breadth of things it can do is **_far_** beyond the 'Light of Mana' capabilities you listed."

"Mana directly generated from and pulled into the body from the planet itself?" Angelise said, astonished.

"Every person's magical energy feels different," Evangeline said, "behaves differently, and people excel and are deficient in various things. The fact that everyone on your world has the exact same 'power set', with very little variation in capability and strength, even all having the same _color_ , is not natural. …In fact, your 'Light of Mana' feels… diluted, and _tainted_. It's like someone… took a bunch of mana from one person, 'thinned it out' so to speak, added in some sort of… corruption, and then _shoved_ it into everyone on your world. It feels like something somewhere between the magical-energy equivalent of external-source symbiotic and _parasitic_ , leaning slightly towards the latter."

"Hey" Tex spoke up. "I think I've got a theory that could explain the 'Norma'. I was just looking through some of the stuff in our databases related to these latest topics, and I'm thinking… What if it's because they have… well, the magic-channeling equivalent of particularly robust immune systems? Their Linker Cores would detect how there's something 'wrong' with the mana that society uses, and reject it the same way the body would reject and fight against a pathogen."

Eva snapped her fingers. "That's _gotta_ be it. At least, it makes the most sense out of anything _I_ can think of."

"Agreed" Arika replied, with Negi nodding.

The visiting quartet were deeply shocked, especially Ange & Hilda. The reason Normas couldn't use the "Light of Mana" was because there was something fundamentally _wrong_ with that power, and their bodies – their 'Cores' – were automatically rejecting it to protect them?

"Of course," Vorazun spoke up, "this brings to mind some good news: although Norma Linker-Cores reject that 'tainted' mana… there should be nothing preventing them from wielding _true_ mana, directly from the planet and their own bodies, the way it is _supposed_ to be done. In fact, being able to actively reject that tainted power, where others cannot, should be evidence of particularly robust Mana Cores, and correspondingly higher magic potential…"

After several seconds of silence, Momoka spoke up. "Would it… W-Would it be possible to… purge someone of the tainted, 'false' mana, so that we could learn _true_ mana manipulation?"

"It should indeed be possible" Artanis replied. "In fact, there may be another reason to do it besides that…"

"Is this related to why you and these two came along, Hierarch?" Arika asked.

"Indeed it is. Shortly after our arrival, Vorazun, Alarak, & I sensed something astounding." He turned to the newcomer quartet. "There is something you should know about my people's history. Thought it is now gone, for centuries the Protoss bore a race-wide psionic gestalt link, known as the Khala. It enabled us to share thoughts and emotions to a degree far deeper than standard telepathy, to coordinate our minds and wills to a great degree, to 'become one' through its connection. The Khala was recently lost, when we all had to sever ourselves from it in order to free ourselves from a dark god's control. In fact, that very dark god _created_ the Khala with the intent of using it to control us.

"When you four arrived here… Angelise, Hildegard, we sensed something dormant within you two that should be impossible. We sensed a psionic link just like the Khala, but 'cleaner'. And we believe this dormant link may be shared across every single 'Norma' in existence."

"Come now, Artanis," Alarak interjected, "didn't you sense it? It's not _just_ the Norma; the other two have a faint signal of it as well, buried beneath the 'False Light' they carry. It is possible that the pseudo-Khala may be slumbering within every single person on their whole planet."

Ange's legs almost fell out from under her, while even the other DDF people were visibly shocked. "But… how?" she whispered.

"The Dark One who forged the Khala with the intent on bending the Protoss to his will had a good-natured counterpart," Vorazun replied, "a silent overseer and guardian. Considering that the piece of his essence within Artanis led us here… it is possible that Ouros reached across realities to bestow a 'purified' version of Amon's tool to the people of your world."

"Of course," Tex cut in, "the Xel'Naga weren't the only ancient race to meddle in other Realms for the greater good. This could also be another of The Librarian's actions, somehow, a delayed 'contingency plan' for something or the like."

"Regardless of its source," Artanis said, "it is at least partially connected to a powerful psionic potential I sense in you girls, a potential I strongly suspect is shared by the rest of your people. …Your entire race could be as psionically gifted as we Protoss."

"There is a reason we were brought here" Vorazun said. "And I believe that reason was to help you girls become the first of your kind to access this dormant psionic link, to… _awaken_ it, and achieve your long-slumbering potential."

"Could… Could _we_ wield this power, too?" Misty asked.

"You would first need to be purged of the False Light that infests you," Alarak replied, "but yes, I believe so."

"Please step forward, Angelise" the Hierarch spoke. "The time of your awakening has come…"

Stifling a nervous gulp, Ange came up to Artanis, having to look up to make eye contact with the tall alien. Then, Alarak came up to stand beside the Khalai/Daelaam Hierarch. "It may be easier with two" he stated.

"Clear your mind," Artanis coached, "and open it to yourself, to truth, to the universe. Reach out with it, and feel mine & Alarak's reaching for it in turn."

Ange took a deep, slow breath, her eyes closed. She could soon feel a… twinge in the back of her mind, very slowly moving toward the 'front' of it. She could feel… a strange warmth, and depth, the faint impression of an outstretched hand reaching for hers.

"Do not be afraid" Alarak spoke. "Feel the connection, the power, resting just below the 'sea' of your consciousness, ready to break the surface… and _let_ it do so. Take hold of that power, that essence, for it is your own…"

It felt like something was welling up, out of the shadows – something big and a little scary, but also… comforting, even welcome. Emotions of all sorts flickered deep within her, split-seconds at a time, feeling like they both were and weren't hers… She could feel it beginning to grow, straining to break free. All it needed was one last push…

"Open your mind to everything" Artanis said. "All are connected; take hold of that connection, and its strength, its purity. Awaken to your true power. Embrace eternity!"

And then, it all broke free. Ange was enveloped and filled by a surging _flood_ of sensation and essence and pure, true _power_. She could sense the life-forces of everyone around her, clear as day, shining bright, even the small but growing 'spark' inside Queen Arika's womb. Furthermore, she could feel a faint connection, one that defied words, to Hilda, and the 'echo' of one with Momoka and Misty. If she concentrated, she could faintly feel that connection linking her across the Realms, to every 'Norma' back home. This strange… network, for lack of a better description, carried significant power with it. On the outside, the others – especially the three fellow 'travelers' – watched in awe as this power was expressed, in the form of cascading blue and red psionic energy, coursing through and around her. She floated a few inches off the ground, as her right eye glowed red and her left eye glowed blue.

Soon, she gradually floated back down, and the formerly all-encompassing glow of her eyes faded to the point where it was just her irises carrying a faint glow. She looked down at her hands, watching and feeling as the energy softly crackled around them at her mental call, as she panted softly. This… This felt _incredible_ …

"Did… you two…?" Asuna started to ask the two Protoss.

"No" Alarak replied. "That light was not our energy, but _hers_."

"There is little doubt now that whoever empowered her world's people with psionic power and a Khala-like link based it upon our people's abilities" Artanis said. "Angelise is wielding Khalai-type and Tal'darim-type psionic powers."

"H-How do you feel, Angelise-sama?" Momoka asked.

"I…" the blonde young woman whispered, her voice having a faint 'echo' as she also broadcasted it telepathically. "I feel… I-I don't know the words that could describe this… It's so… _pure_ … I can feel emotions linked to it – courage, determination, a strange sort of… compassion, the strength to fight for what is right and just… and righteous fury…"

"That last bit is probably your Tal'darim side," Alarak replied, "the desire for vengeance against the wicked, hateful people of your world who have caused so much unjust anguish and suffering… You sense it even from here, don't you? The blind, ignorant, poisonous disgust and hatred your world's users of the False Light feel towards those who cannot wield it…"

"Along with a desire to lead your people to prosperity and freedom from that oppression…" Artanis added. "Am I correct?"

After a few seconds, Ange nodded, her expression slightly 'hardened'.

"Now then," Vorazun spoke up as she stepped forward, "Hildegard, I believe it is your turn."

The redhead held gave a slightly shaky nod, closing her eyes as she stood before the Nerazim Matriarch.

"Open your mind to the universe," Vorazun spoke softly, "let the Sacred Darkness bolster the light of your soul. Feel my essence reaching out to yours, to the spark that slumbers deep within you. Reach out for that spark, let it come to you… and let it grow. Awaken to your destiny. Embrace eternity!"

Soon, a soft gasp from Hildegard was immediately followed by a surge of psionic power, enveloping and coursing through her. Green and red energies orbited her, as her left eye brightly glowed red, and her right eye green.

"Nerazim and Tal'darim…" Artanis murmured as Hilda came back down from the 'rush' of awakening, panting softly as she observed herself with an amazed expression, watching the bi-colored energies course through her arms at her will.

"I feel… something else, besides this 'psionic' power…" she admitted. "It feels… cool and dark, but in an almost… comforting manner."

"That," Vorazun replied, "is the Void – the 'Sacred Darkness'. It is a power wielded by we Nerazim. Since the Fallen One was slain, calling upon its energies has become less difficult and mentally taxing, as it has been purged of the echo of his taint. I will teach you to wield it."

"Just as I will teach _both_ of them to wield the strength of fury and crimson might of the Tal'darim" Alarak cut in.

"And I shall tutor Angelise in the ways of the Khalai's powers" Artanis added.

"I have a suspicion these two may be… special" Vorazun said. "From what I can sense and discern, it is likely that the rest of their world's people can only each wield _one_ of the three types of energy – Khalai, Nerazim, or Tal'darim."

Now, Ange and Hilda could 'feel' each other to a surprising degree; already they could sense each other's presence and essence, each other's emotions, even glimpses of surface thoughts. Very soon, with only a slight effort, they figured out how to telepathically send each other wordless thoughts – images, ideas, concepts, and such. Angelise 'thought' words at Hilda instead of speaking them, and the redhead's eyes widened slightly as she heard the blonde's voice in her head.

"Um…" Rosenblum spoke up. "What next?"

"…Artanis-sama," Momoka spoke up, "Arika-sama… Please… If the 'Light of Mana' has something wrong with it, if it's keeping me from serving and protecting Angelise-sama properly… Please, get it out of me, and teach me how to wield _true_ mana, and maybe connect with this 'link' they have!"

The two 'royals' in question shared a look, and nodded. "Very well" Arika said. "Let's get that parasitic mana out of you first. Asuna?"

"Got it!" the young redhead nodded, stepping forward as Arika got to her feet.

"What's Asuna-san have to do with this?" Angelise asked.

"Asuna has an exceedingly rare ability," Negi replied, "one that – as far as we know – is wielded only by her: Selective Absolute Magic Cancel. Basically, while she can use some magic, and spells meant to help her, like healing spells and physical-reinforcement magic and such – will work on her… any magic meant to harm, or stop, or inconvenience her, or the like, is completely, instantaneously _nullified_. She can instantly erase even the most powerful of army-busting spells, and tear through the most durable and complex magical barriers like wet paper, all while the support spells from her allies keep her going strong."

"So, like… partial selective 'Norma-ness'…" Misty murmured, amazed. "She can nullify mana-bolts and tear through mana constructs like a Norma, but can also still _use_ mana herself, and mana-based healing  & support techniques still work on her…"

"And considering the number of magic-using foes we go up against," Tex spoke up, "it makes her _incalculably_ valuable on the battlefield."

"Add all that to my sword and martial-arts training," Asuna said, "my chakra-manipulation tricks, my _Kankahō_ , and the Jedi training I've been getting from Master Kota, and I'm not someone to take lightly in a serious fight."

"If we combine facets of Asuna's power with Mom's arcane Vespertatia-family magic," Negi said, "we can safely extract the tainted mana from you."

Taking a deep breath, Momoka nodded, readying herself as Arika stood before her.

"I'm afraid I don't know whether or not this may hurt" the kind Queen said. "If it does, I apologize in advance, but I will try very hard not to let it."

The young maid closed her eyes, as a Vetus-system rune circle of white light formed beneath Arika's feet, the Queen calling forth her magic. She extended a hand, another small rune forming in front of it, and 'reached' out with her will. She quickly located Momoka's Linker Core, and telepathically transmitted a spell to allow everyone else to see a visual representation of what she felt. They all saw the 'shell' of altered mana around Momoka's Core, an almost-sickly green; Evangeline grimaced as she 'saw' and sensed its twisted properties – a polluted 'pale shadow' of what mana was supposed to be.

Asuna moved in, her hand overlapping with Arika's, and the rune gained a few extra details and shifted slightly in color. Within a few seconds, Momoka gave the tiniest of winces as the greenish energy began to be slowly drawn out of her. Arika and Asuna focused, melding their energies, as they carefully extracted the foreign mana from the girl's Linker Core. They kept it slow & steady, until finally the last of it was pulled out, leaving the girl's Mana Core 'clean'. Momoka visibly relaxed as the process was over, and opened her eyes to see a sphere of bright green energy being held in front of the rune hovering before Arika & Asuna's hands. This was the 'Light of Mana', extracted from her. Now that she looked at it… it _did_ feel sort of… _off_ …

"Seal it up" Evangeline said. "I'd like to study it, maybe figure out its origin."

Vorazun stepped forward, joining Asuna and Arika in weaving energies together to form a complex sealing spell of combined magical and Void energies, encasing the extracted energy in a stable form for storage and analysis. Eva in turn then conjured a transparent cube of magic-forged 'glass' around the sealed 'object', for ease of transport. She carefully set it down on the table.

Artanis began to step forward toward Momoka, only for Ange to hold out a hand to stop him. She walked up to her faithful servant & friend, who looked up at her with varying emotions.

"Relax, Momoka…" the newly-'awakened' young woman said. "Clear your thoughts and open your mind to me…"

The others watched as Ange performed the awakening 'ceremony' as it had been done with her, and soon blue psionic energy sparked to life around Momoka, her eyes gaining a blue glow – she was a 'Khalai-type', apparently. As the young maid came back to herself, looking herself over in quiet amazement, she felt the connection now tying her to Ange, strong and pure…

"Incredible…" she whispered.

Finally, it was Misty's turn. As Arika & Asuna got to work, the Rosenblum princess gritted her teeth as the foreign near-parasitic energy was slowly, carefully extracted from her. Finally, the sickly green 'mana' was out, an orb of green energy floating before Arika & Asuna's hands and rune. They looked to Evangeline.

"Since it's exactly the same as the first one, I don't need a second sample" the _shinso_ said. "Destroy it."

Asuna nodded, reaching out and taking hold of the orb of extracted mana between her hands. With some slight effort, she crushed her hands together, and the energy 'popped' like a balloon, rapidly disintegrating into nothing. The redhead stuck her tongue out a little.

"I feel like I need to wash my hands now…" she complained.

The last 'awakening' was then performed, seeing Misty's body and eyes suffused in a green glow – Nerazim-type psionic power (contrary to what some believed, the Nerazim _did_ have 'standard' psionic power in addition to their Void manipulation, able to perform such tricks as psionic-based energy blasts, lightning, and other techniques commonly associated with Khalai and Tal'darim; it just took them a bit more training than it did for the other 'races').

"Okay," Negi said, "even with all the extra time we've got from this Resort, we've still got a lot to do – archive 'footage', teaching, training…"

"I'll help oversee close-combat training" Tex said. "Yang, Negi, you two can help me with that."

"We will ensure they learn to wield their psionic powers effectively" Artanis said.

"A suggestion for something to add, Hierarch" Arika spoke up. "Why not teach them _Khalani_ – your people's native language? It may aid them in learning your ways. If nothing else, it would enable them to speak with one another without their 'enemies' back home knowing what they're saying."

"…A decent enough idea" Alarak admitted. "We'll try to fit that in."

"And of course," Vorazun added, "they should learn 'true' magic manipulation as well, to further increase their power & capabilities over those of their world who wield the False Light."

"Right" Evangeline said, looking to the newcomer quartet. "Get ready, girls. You've got a _lot_ of learning to do…"

 **-** ** _Break_** **-**

 **Realm H4-L0 – Melodia System – Chorus – Wreck of (half of) the** ** _Hand of Merope_**

"…Well, now what?"

Hearing Grif's question, Wash sighed as he looked around at the canyon they'd 'landed' in. "Someone will come looking for us… eventually" the Freelancer-turned-Spartan replied. "In the meantime, we should make camp."

"Epsilon and I can head out," Carolina suggested, "scout the rest of the planet. Maybe we'll find someone who can help us, or the crash-site of the other half of the ship."

"If you think it'll help…"

"So what do we do until help _does_ come?" Tucker asked. " _If_ it comes…"

"…How 'bout some War Games?" Donut suggested. "Y'know, like old times, except we won't _actually_ be trying to kill each other?"

"You mean, 'red versus blue', opposite sides of the canyon, CTF and stuff?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah!" Doc replied. "It'll be like a blast from the past!"

"Hopefully not as annoying," Lopez chimed in, "or as taxing on our vehicles." In the wake of being recruited by the DDF, somebody had _finally_ given Lopez an English voice-chip, though he kept his Spanish one as well; sometimes he'd deliberately speak only in Spanish so that the others wouldn't understand him… or to mess with them.

"How will we decide who gets which base?" Caboose asked.

"That's an easy one!" Sarge replied. "We'll use one of the oldest, most tried & true, most noble of duels known to mankind: _Rock! Paper! Scissors!_ Winner's team gets to use the _Hand_ 's hulk… loser's team has to make a fort out of sheet metal and sandbags. Come on, Wash!"

'This is perfect…' the old soldier thought. 'In all my years, throughout hundreds of matches, I am the undefeated RPS champion! The Freelancer will bow before my hand's luck and might!'

Several seconds later, the canyon echoed with Sarge's loud "Son of a _bitch!-!_ "

 **-** ** _Break_** **-**

 **Same Realm – Epoloch System – Requiem**

"The Covies believe," Commander Palmer's voice was heard, "that this world is the home of one of their gods. The way I see it? If those freaks wanna meet God… it's our duty to help them along!"

A massive slipspace rift heralded the arrival of the UNSC dreadnought _Infinity_. Immediately upon emerging into realspace, it plowed right into a 'Didact's Hands' _Resolution_ -class light cruiser, ripping the smaller vessel in half. Completing its emergence, the _Infinity_ opened its ventral hatches, disgorging a small fleet of UNSC frigates and destroyers, which joined their 'parent' vessel in opening fire on the surprised Covenant forces.

As the dreadnought took position near the massive glowing hole that was Requiem's entry portal, a veritable swarm of Pelicans and drop-pods was released from the city-sized warship, making for the entrance and blowing away any Covenant craft in their path. The battle to take Requiem and its secrets for Earth and her allies had officially begun.

 **-** ** _Break_** **-**

In the past several hours/days, training had progressed nicely; Ange & Hilda, especially, had improved markedly in power & skill. Also, at one point, they discovered that their racial psionic link could perform a 'lesser' version of the Khala-style meld; they did not 'become practically one person' like the Protoss once could with the Khala, holding onto their individualities, but they were able to see deep into each other's minds and Hearts, seeing each other's memories, and gaining a much deeper understanding of each other that had gone a long way to improving their once-antagonistic relationship. Lastly, encouraged by what they had learned, how they had 'grown', and what they had planned, they had chosen to reclaim their true names, the ones taken by the cruel people of their world, asking to be referred to as 'Angelise' and 'Hildegard' (though they also still accepted their 'nicknames').

Now, as preparations for a return were finalized, plans and decisions were made, willpower was mustered, wishes of good luck and promises of support were given… The time for a return, for a reuniting and a rescue, had come.

'I'm coming home, mama…' Hildegard thought.

'Wait for me, Sylvia…' Angelise thought.

 **-** ** _CHAPTER END_** **-**

Next Time (might be a while again): The _Cross Ange_ team returns home, and things are set into motion in a _big_ way. Then: The start of the tale of another new Realm.


	2. The Awakening

Fun fact: the fear and hatred Light-of-Mana users feel towards Norma is partially a result of the Light of Mana itself, tainting their thoughts. The psionic energies of an 'Awakened' Norma (and by Protoss) can nullify this influence within a certain radius. So, if somebody isn't completely rock-solid in their hate (as, unfortunately, many many people in this world are, especially adults), it can let them think a little clearer than 'normal'…

Also, I'd like to state my headcanon, which this fic operates on: the 'World of Mana' only really has any people on one continent, around mainland Europe's size or a little smaller, with the rest of the world damn near uninhabited; the five kingdoms/nations are all on that continent, with Arzenal Island being a ways offshore from the Kingdom of Rosenblum.

Now, let's see how good a student Angelise was in Prof. Artanis' "Empowering/Intimidating Public Speeches 101"…

 **SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Realm CA-R8**

The quiet serenity of the countryside was disturbed by a D79 'Pelican' VTOL dropship, flying in low and stopping to hover about 5 feet off the ground. The rear hatch opened, and an M274 'Mongoose' All-Terrain Vehicle was rolled out, bouncing once as its tires hit the ground. Hildegard jumped out next, wearing a simple pale-pink dress given to her by Arika as a gift, along with a pair of armguards/gauntlets – one dull-gold with a circular green gem set into it, the other a faded silver with a red gem; she mounted the Mongoose, and then turned to look as Angelise & Momoka disembarked the dropship. Ange wore a suit of light armor in dull-blue and grey with bits of dull-red, with a pair of armguard/gauntlets, one in white & gold with blue lines and the other dark grey & black with red, and was carrying a UNSC M395 Designated Marksman Rifle, with a Sangheili T55 Storm Rifle slung across her back, and a pouch on her hip holding a few kunai and three M9 frag grenades; Momoka wore a modified version of her maid uniform, with some light armor plating, a Kig-Yar shield gauntlet on her left arm, her right arm with a white/gold & blue gauntlet similar to Angelise's, and a T25 plasma pistol affixed to her right hip. Still inside the Pelican, Misty sat and watched as her new friends prepared to go off on their respective missions, while the dropship would take her 'home' and drop her off there.

As they were about to head out, suddenly a strange aircraft in black & red flew in, slowing to a stop and hovering down. It looked like a paramail or something similar, and as the pilot removed his helmet to show a rather surprised expression, Angelise's eyes widened.

"Tusk?-! What are you doing here? …Is that a paramail?-!"

"Ange?-!" the youth known only as 'Tusk' said with similar surprise. "What's all this?"

"It's a long story – I mean a _really_ long one. But I don't really have time to explain right now; we have to get moving!"

"So this is the boy from those memories of hers I saw…" Hildegard murmured, remembering her blonde friend's rather… awkward (and funny) experiences on that island.

"Ange, if you're planning to do what I think you are, it's too dangerous!"

"I'll be fine; this armor's energy-shielded, and if things go pear-shaped it has a teleport module built in."

"A… A _teleport_ module?"

"We can explain everything in more detail while the 'princess' goes off to be a hero, kid" the marine Corporal standing by the exit of the Pelican's open hatch said. "Before you say anything, don't worry; we're on the Normas' side!" He hit a button, and magnetic clamps unfolded from the underside of the Pelican's tail section, behind the troop compartment. "Hook your ride up and hop in, kid; we'll give ya a lift! We'll get the bosses on the holo, and they'll explain everything to ya!"

"…Can it even carry this thing?"

"It can carry a 10-meter long, 66-ton tank; you're fine!"

Soon, Tusk's hovercraft was hooked up, and he jumped into the troop bay of the Pelican. After waving goodbye to the girls outside, the Corporal turned toward the cockpit. "We're all good, Sam! Seal 'er up and let's get movin'!"

The pilot looked back, giving a thumbs-up, and the Pelican began to fly away, its hatch closing, aimed to ferry Misty back to the Kingdom of Rosenblum while the Corporal set Tusk up for explanations. Hildegard started up the Mongoose, hearing the motor rumble.

"Good luck, Ange" she said.

"You too, Hilda. Be safe."

The redhead grinned, and then off she went, speeding down the road. Angelise turned to her loyal friend, who nodded, and the two of them started down the other road, toward her old kingdom.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Later**

Moving quietly and carefully through the building, toward where they remembered the hover-bike garage being, Ange led with her Storm Rifle at the ready (the DMR was not so good in these close quarters, if a fight did somehow break out), with Momoka close behind with plasma pistol out in one hand. As they drew close to the door to the garage, however, they heard soft noises from within; someone was in there.

Silently motioning Momoka to stay back, Angelise raised her right arm up. With a brief extension of her will, the gauntlet on that arm came alive, and a blade of brilliant blue psionic energy emerged. Holding her Khalai-style psi-blade at the ready, she cautiously stepped into the garage room, looking around. Inside was a lone girl, around her age, holding a Light of Mana lantern. Recognizing her, Ange relaxed a little.

"Akiho…" she spoke, a nowadays-rare softness to her tone.

"A… Angelise-sama?-!" The other girl looked frightened… which changed to astonished confusion as she saw Ange's psi-blade. "W-What is that? How… How are you using the Light of Mana… and why is it blue?"

"I'm not using the Light of Mana" Ange dispelled her psi-blade. "It's something else – something fundamentally different. A new power… A lot has happened to me; you wouldn't believe half of it if I told you. _Und lara khar_ , Akiho; I mean you no harm."

She took a step forward, but then stopped as Akiho took a matching step back. Angelise sighed; Artanis had warned her that this might happen. Fortunately, he'd also suggested what she could say.

"You're afraid of me just because I'm a Norma," she said, "because of what society has told you we're like. Let me ask you something, Akiho, and I want you to actually _think_ about it: have you ever actually been the victim of violence from a Norma, or even witnessed such a thing being committed?"

Akiho opened her mouth to respond… and stopped; she couldn't think of anything.

"I've been a Norma all my life; I just didn't know it until recently. If Norma are inherently violent and cruel… then wouldn't I have acted that way toward you, even if I didn't know that's what I was? Would I have called you my friend, treated you with the respect and kindness I did, been anything like what I was, who you knew me as?"

She watched as Akiho's eyes widened, the other girl's thoughts in a flurry, as prejudice went up against one of its mightiest foes: logic. The girl was silent for a long time, before finally, quietly, she responded, her voice filled with shocked realization:

"…No… Y-You're… You're _right_ … All these years… y-you were a Norma all along, even if you didn't know it, but… you never…Oh God… W… What was I… "

Akiho's legs slid out from under her, sending her to the floor. Ange walked up, kneeling down in front of her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, into the same warm eyes and little smile she'd known for years. "Angelise-sama… How did all of this happen? How did events lead to all of this?"

"I intend to find that out, someday. But for now, I have something very important to do. I came here because Sylvia sent a distress call to me & Momoka. We came back to save her."

"…Sylvia-sama's in trouble?"

"Apparently."

"…What is… this 'new power' you have, anyway?"

"There is a psionic link, and a set of potent powers & abilities that comes with it, shared by everyone on this world. Those with the 'Light of Mana' can't access it, though; the energy interferes with it."

"There's something inherently wrong with the Light of Mana" Momoka spoke up. "Angelise-sama and I… we've discovered something big."

" _True_ mana" Ange said. She held her hands together, and Akiho stared in awe as a spark of golden-yellow energy grew there. "True mana is generated from the planet, naturally drawn to and pulled into a person's body and 'soul', shaped by their life-force. The so-called 'Light of Mana' is a diluted corruption – a 'pale shadow', my teachers called it. Normas' bodies, our essences, are strong enough to reject it the same way white blood cells would fight against a pathogen, but we can still manipulate 'pure' mana the way it's _supposed_ to be, drawn from the world itself."

"And if you're wondering," Momoka said, "it is possible for someone to be purged of the False Light, as our teachers called it, and learn true-mana manipulation."

Momoka called up her own 'true' mana, a deep blue color. Comparing what she felt from these two with what she was used to, Akiho couldn't help but deny that their mana felt… cleaner, purer, _stronger_ , and more… more like it was uniquely _theirs_.

"It… It's not green…" she murmured, in a slight daze.

"True mana comes in all sorts of colors, depending on whose it is" Momoka said. "Some people have blue, or golden-yellow, or green, teal, red, white, orange, purple, silver, this one little girl Vivio has rainbow-colored…"

"We've even seen a few people whose mana is bright pink…" Angelise's smile turned to an amused smirk. "Including at least one boy… Poor kid…"

"Though, for whatever reason," Momoka murmured, thinking aloud, "it doesn't seem to be possible for a human to have a mana-color outside the human visual spectrum… I wonder if aliens with different visual ranges could have mana-colors invisible to us…?"

"We have to get going now, Akiho. You gonna be okay?"

The other girl nodded, still a bit in shock. The two 'visitors' turned to the Light of Mana-powered hoverbikes, ready to pull one out. Suddenly, Momoka's Omnitool (another little gift from the DDF) beeped. She brought it up, her eyes widening as she read the message.

"Angelise-sama," she said, "something's been sent for us. It's waiting to be warped in."

After opening the garage door, Ange had Momoka call it in. A revolving 'pillar' of bluish-white light accompanied a Protoss-style teleportation. It faded to reveal a purple-armored craft, with a large seat and a pair of plasma cannons sticking out the front. Angelise recognized the type of vehicle she'd trained a little with during her time with the DDF:

"A Ghost?"

Walking over, she climbed into the seat of the Sangheili T32 Rapid Assault Vehicle, and then scooted forward to let Momoka squeeze into the seat behind her. She started it up, a quiet, mid-high-pitched whirring hum accompanying the craft floating about a foot off the ground on a wavering, finely-tuned purple-hued 'cushion' of antigravity. Gripping the controls, she pushed the throttle, and the Ghost zoomed off into the night, leaving a still-shocked Akiho in its wake.

"I think I need to lie down…" the girl mumbled.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

To say Hildegard's long-awaited reuniting was going poorly would be a gross understatement. She'd been _replaced_ , and now every word her mother said broke her heart even more. Now, as the woman actually called her a _monster_ , and the little girl that was her little sister / replacement responded by panickedly forming a Light-of-Mana barrier, Hildegard instinctively responded with her own psi-barrier, a deeper hue of green with moving 'patches' of red. Little Hilda and their mother gasped in shock at the sight of it, as the two barriers pressed against each other; rather than shattering outright, the child's mana-barrier was being slowly _eroded_ on contact.

"N… Norma can't… use barriers…" their mother murmured, deeply shocked and confused.

"W-Why… is it like this…?" Hildegard murmured, a tremble and hitch in her voice. Then she looked up at them, heartbroken desperation on her face and tears in her eyes (which bore a slight glow – red in one, green the other). "What did I ever do?-! What did _any_ of us ever do?-! …Have you ever seen or heard of a Norma actually _doing_ any of the horrible things they say about us?-! You know someone all their life, they're kind or righteous or caring, and then when you – and _they_ – find out they're a Norma, all of a sudden they magically become monsters?-! It's all a giant _lie_! We never wanted to hurt anybody until they all started treating us like _shit_! We'd never done anything to you people! How… H-How could you buy into all of that propaganda, the stories, the _lies_ , when we'd done _nothing_ to deserve it?-! What happened to the mother I knew?-! _Who taught you how to hate?-!_ "

As she tearfully ranted, Hildegard didn't quite notice the look of dawning horror on her little sister's face, gears turning in the 10-year-old's mind…

"I spent 11 years in that _Hell_ , I fought and bled, I _sold_ myself, and the only thing on my mind, the only thing that kept me going, was getting out, coming back to you, coming _home_! And after all this time, everything I suffered through, I come home to… _this_?-! I… I survived this long… because I wanted to come back to you, mama… to my home, my _family_! But I… I… I don't _have_ a family! I don't _have_ a home! W… Was it all really… that meaningless? Does being born without that stupid 'Light' really make me that awful? …Is this world… really that rotten…?"

Before either of the other two could respond, Hildegard let out a choked sob. She moved forward, and a whorl of black 'smoke' accompanied her Void-Jump, appearing a few meters behind them and running away; they turned to see her reappear from the black 'mist' that rapidly faded out, running as fast as she could down the paved walkway, out through the gate, down the sidewalk, away…

Watching the other girl flee, remembering the pain in her voice and expression, confused, her thoughts churning from what she'd heard, what she'd pieced together, what Hildegard's words had set spinning in her mind… little Hilda made a decision. She had to talk to her. She had to know. Her mother's startled shout rang out as the 10-year-old took off running, following her older sister…

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

Betrayed. Betrayed by her former people, the citizens of the Misurugi Empire, whose shallow thoughts of close-minded, toxic hatred had assailed her psionic senses since the moment she set foot in the nation's borders. Betrayed by her older brother, who seemed _gleeful_ at the chance to torment her, who'd exposed her in the first place. …Betrayed by Sylvia, her baby sister, the innocent little girl she'd always looked after, whom she'd risked so much to save.

Slowly, constantly building up ever since she returned, Angelise's bottled-up emotions reached a breaking point, and burst free with explosive force.

'Disgusting ungrateful sub-human _beasts_!'

The blonde let out a fierce cry that echoed telepathically, and 'Emperor' Julio & his soldiers cried out as they were sent flying back by a powerful psionic shockwave that obliterated the net that had been holding her & Momoka. Sylvia screamed as the shockwave knocked her mana-powered hover-chair over, sending her sprawling to the ground. Then, they all stared in shock and fear as they witnessed firsthand the fury of a Templar/Ascendant – Ange's eyes glowed brightly, left blue and right red, sparks of red & blue energy coursing around her as she floated an inch or so off the ground. Two soldiers tried to fire at her, but their bullets were deflected by a powerful barrier. She pointed her hand at them, and a torrent of crimson psionic lightning lanced out. The men's mana-barriers shattered like cheap glass, as the violent energies rapidly cooked them from the inside out, leaving them to fall over dead and smoking.

" _I have had_ _ **enough!-!**_ " her telepathy-boosted voice filled the courtyard, the pure _power_ in it bringing the people around to their knees. "I put myself through _Hell_ , and _this_ is what I'm faced with?-! Traitors! _Vermin!-!_ "

Feeling like she was in the presence of an angry goddess, Sylvia trembled as she tried to crawl away backward. She squeaked and froze as her enraged sister's glowing gaze fell upon her, and the older girl bared her teeth.

"Even in the grips of terror, you're still a lazy _brat_ " she snarled. "I spoke with the imperial doctors; your nerves are fully healed! You _should_ be able to walk, but instead you're so _lazy_ , so bent on getting everyone else to do everything for you, that you convince yourself you're still the same helpless child you want everyone to see you as!"

She then turned to look at Julio, who was visibly trying to control his fear in the face of her mysterious and potent new power. Faster than he could react, she flash-stepped forward, grabbing the top half of his face in her palm, and his eyes went wide as she used her power to delve into his mind, seeking the reasons why he had done all this… and finding them. As she was telepathically transmitting her emotions, everyone around could feel her sudden shock… which quickly turned into disgust and hate and burning _rage_.

"You… _**YOU…!-!-!**_ "

Another pulse of power sent the 'Emperor' staggering back, as Angelise's aura now surged more violently, more red to it than blue now.

" _You_ planned it all?-! You plotted and schemed for _months_ , to expose and humiliate me, to twist Sylvia, to _murder_ Mother and Father, just so you could crown yourself Emperor?-!"

"I… You…"

" _Demon!-!_ _ **Murderer!-!**_ "

She then psychically projected the things she's read from his mind – the lust for power, the disgust and hatred toward Norma, to the point of wanting to _exterminate_ them, the seething resentment and hatred of not just her, but his _entire_ family, seeing them as pawns and obstacles, the vicious manipulative self-centeredness, inability to care for anyone but himself… The surrounding soldiers were stunned by the… _evil_ that nested deep in their Emperor's soul… but their shock was nothing compared to Sylvia's. The 12-year-old was completely and utterly horrified, numbly shaking her head, eyes wide and pupils shrunken; her _onii-sama_ – a bloodthirsty sociopath –had conspired for the throne, used her and everyone around him as tools, turned her against _onée-sama_ , _**murdered**_ their parents so he could become Emperor and work towards his goal of _**genocide**_ against the Norma…

'H-How… How _could_ he… What… _Onée…sama…_ … _What have I done?-!_ '

As Angeline's fury seethed within her, Momoka gasped as she looked at her princess' arms. "Angelise-sama!" she cried out, grabbing hold of the other girl. "Stop, please! You can't use _that_ power right now! In your current emotional state, it's far too dangerous!"

Momoka's pleas brought Ange back to her senses, at least partially. The maelstrom of psionic energy surrounding her stabilized and lessened, though did not fade out completely, as the glow of her eyes dimmed. Still, she glared hatefully at the people before her, including her _former_ family…

"I sense it…" she murmured. "Hilda is hurting. She needs help…" She then spoke up. "This isn't over" she warned. "There will be a reckoning…"

Then, the locals watched in awe as a whirling blue light enveloped Angelise & Momoka, and the Ghost speeder they'd ridden in on, teleporting them out.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

As the rain began to very lightly sprinkle from the dark clouds above, Hildegard stopped her slow, distracted walk along the deserted suburban street. Four Light-of-Mana-using police officers surrounded her, guns and batons drawn; their scanners could detect the lack of the False Light in her.

"…Leave me alone" she murmured, a near-dead tone to her voice. "I've already lost everything that mattered to me."

"As if anything could 'matter' to a Norma" one of the men said with callous disgust.

"You need to remember your place, sub-human trash" another snarled.

With her head hanging low, Hildegard twitched. "…The ones who aren't human…"

The four officers were startled as a few motes of red and green light began to slowly sparkle around her body.

"The ones… who _aren't human…_ "

And then, with her emotions being 'projected', they felt as something in her snapped, as she looked up with a grieving, furious expression and eyes that glowed brilliantly red & green.

" _ARE_ _ **YOU!-!-!**_ "

The four men were sent stumbling back by a surge of intense power, a wavering aura of mixing green and red energies around the girl. With twin flashes of light and characteristic sound, from her gauntlets formed two long, thin blades of focused, superheated psionic energy – green from the left arm's, red from the right's. She lunged forward, and one officer – the one whose insult had set her off – let out a cry of shocked pain as her crimson psi-blade pierced through the center of his chest, accompanied by the sizzle of searing, burning flesh. She then swung the blade upward, slicing the man's upper chest, neck, and head in half and letting the partially-bisected body topple over.

The three remaining officer-thugs panicked; one drew his pistol, opening fire. Hildegard held out her left arm, forming a green & red psionic barrier that deflected the shots. Then, she thrusted her right arm at him, unleashing a Psionic Push that slammed him into the brick wall behind him, snapping his neck and dealing other fatal damage as well. The third rushed her, but she blasted him with green-tinted lightning; psionic and Void energies tore through his body, killing him in short order. The final officer/thug panicked and tried to fire, but a swing of her emerald psi-blade sliced the barrel off of his pistol, the surprise making him fall backward. She pounced, pinning him to the ground.

"D-Don't touch me, you freak!" Officer Racist shouted.

In response, Hildegard dispelled her psi-blades, and now her fists glowed with charged power. She shouted as she brought one down with bone-crunching force into his face, and then pulled back and struck again with the other. As she kept hammering down with psionically-strengthened punches, she cried out with each one, her voice steadily growing rougher as tears started to fall from her still-glowing eyes. Unconsciously, she was telepathically projecting out her emotions, her memories, the state of her wounded soul, for anyone in range to feel, but the object of her grief-fueled rage was no longer in a position to feel it.

Nearby, there was a flash of blue light, as Angelise arrived on the scene of her friend's breakdown, watching as she continued furiously pummeling what was increasingly being reduced to a mess of blood, brains, and bone.

"Hilda!" she shouted, trying to be heard over the girl's own continued shouts. "That's enough! Calm down! Please! Hildegard, _stop!-!_ "

With one final enraged, pained scream, the redhead brought both fists together and down in a hammer blow that shook the earth, the shockwave making blades of grass and tree branches blow back, the pavement beneath her and her target shattered from the force. Hildegard took a few squeaked, trembling breaths, and then let out a loud, long wail, a cry of absolute broken grief and loss, tears beginning to freely steam down her face, as she unconsciously telepathically projected what she felt: betrayal, grief, loss, overpowering heartbroken despair.

Cautiously, Angelise approached, as Hildegard's whole body shook with sobs as she continued to wail like a broken child, a girl who'd lost everything. She knelt down, pulling the other girl close, tears coming to her own eyes as she 'felt' her wounded soul. She didn't care one bit that Hildegard was splattered with blood; she just held her close as she cried her eyes out, the poor girl's grief and loss feeling overpowering.

No-one bothered to keep track of time. Eventually, Hildegard had exhausted herself enough that her cries softened, her body feeling heavier in Angelise's arms. Silently, Ange triggered their armors' 'Recall' function, and both vanished in a flash of blue light. Neither of them had noticed the two people that had been concealed behind some nearby shrubbery, having seen – and 'felt' – the whole thing.

Beside her shocked, trembling mother, young Hilda had one hand clutching at her heart, eyes wide and filled with tears, having taken the full 'force' of her older sister's accidentally-projected telepathy/empathy. Looking down at her daughter's state, her mother (also deeply shaken, with a not-insignificant kernel of guilt and other emotions now rooted in her heart) slowly reached for her.

"H… Hilda…"

It happened so fast. There was a blur of movement, and a harsh, sharp sound. The woman reeled from the force of the slap, the sudden burn in her cheek. The 10-year-old's tear-filled eyes glared up at her with disgust and anger.

" _How could you?-!_ " the girl's voice was a near-shriek, tears of sorrow and guilt and rage and betrayal starting to fall from her eyes. "The fact that you told me my older sister was dead was bad enough, but compared to everything else?-! I _felt_ her just now! I felt her emotions, heard her thoughts, saw her memories! She went through _Hell_ just to see you again, and you… _You_ …! She's right! I've never heard about a Norma actually doing what everyone says they do! Why do they say those things about them?-!

"S-She… She only wanted to come home again! She never asked for _this_! _None of the Norma_ ever asked for any of this! I felt her heart break! Felt her soul shatter! The things you _said_ to her… You… _We_ broke her!-! Why? _Why is the whole world so mean to them – to_ _her_ _?-! What have they actually_ _done_ _to deserve being_ _hated_ _?-!_ _Why did you do that to my onée-chan?-!-?-!_ "

Ms. Schlievogt sat there with a look of shock and hurt and guilt, the societal 'conditioning' starting to fracture further, as Hilda caught her breath. The little girl wasn't done yet.

"There's something… _wrong_ with this world" the 10-year-old said. "Why would the people in charge make us all believe those things? …They have to be hiding something. …Someone has to find out what that 'something' is, and drag it out of the shadows, for the world to see. I… I have to…" she sobbed softly, guilt and regret eating at her. "I have to help her…"

"If you truly wish to atone," a new voice echoed, "then I can assist you."

Nearby, there was a whorl of black 'smoke', just like when they'd seen Hildegard teleport earlier. It faded to reveal an alien – tall, with dark bluish-grey flesh, and glowing green eyes, clad in bronze-hued armor and purple cloth, with what looked like the skull of some predatory creature made into a right shoulder pauldron. The two humans were immediately made to 'feel' her psionically-projected presence, instinctively viewing her as "not a threat" without consciously understanding why.

"Y-You… That thing on your arm…" little Hilda murmured. "It's just like…"

The alien woman nodded. "I am Vorazun, Matriarch of the Nerazim race of the species known as Protoss. In essence, I am one of four individuals who lead our entire species. And I am one of several people, human and not, who helped Hildegard and three others awaken their new powers, and taught them how to use them."

"…New powers? …That wasn't the Light of Mana?"

"Not as you know it, no. …The humans of this world share a great power, slumbering in most but ready to be awakened: a psionic link, that brings with it considerable power. In addition to allowing people to share thoughts and memories, emotions and intents, it also allows psionic abilities of considerable range and power – telekinesis, levitation, the casting of illusions, psychometry, psionic lightning, shockwaves of force, durable self-repairing barriers, the rapid mending of one's own wounds and those of one's allies… The so-called 'Light' of Mana interferes with this power, and thus only those without it can access the link, and the abilities it grants. Though, it _is_ possible for one to be purged of the 'Light', so as to be capable of joining the collective.

"Whatever force gifted the humans of this world with this power apparently based it off of the abilities wielded by we Protoss. From what we can discern, the people of this world can access three different types of psionic power which correspond to the three psionically-gifted races of my species: the blue-hued energies of the Khalai, warriors and guardians who protect and guide those in need, fighting with valor and determination to strike down the wicked; the green psionic powers of we Nerazim, seekers who walk in the shadows to watch over others, championing prosperity, freedom, and justice, and exposing hidden misdeeds to the light for all to see; and the crimson power of the Tal'darim, warriors who espouse honor and glory, strength and conviction, ferocity and strength of will, drawing power from righteous fury, and sowing terror amongst the hearts of the evil. …The fourth Protoss race, the Purifiers, have synthetic bodies, using psi-powered technology to substitute for true direct psionic power.

"From what I, the Khalai Hierarch, and the Tal'darim Highlord have sensed, the vast majority of this world's people will only be able to access one of the three power 'sets'. The fact that Hildegard is able to wield two is exceedingly rare; she wields the powers corresponding to Nerazim and Tal'darim, and was thus tutored by myself and by Highlord Alarak, learning to combine the graceful swiftness of the Nerazim, walkers of the shadows who hunt and expose wickedness, with the fierce bravery and focused, unrelenting fury of the Tal'darim. Her fellow 'Awakened One', her foe-turned-friend Angelise, is also capable of wielding two, combining Tal'darim with Khalai energies, tutored by Alarak and by Khalai Hierarch Artanis. …Artanis is, in effect, the leader of our entire _species_ , not just of his race; it was he who united us, along with other former neutral or opposed factions, against the greatest threat any of us had ever known."

"P… Psychic powers…" Ms. Schlievogt murmured. "Every single…"

"…Wait" the child said. "You said red and green… Then what was that black energy my sister and you wielded when you teleport?"

"That is something else entirely. It is the manipulation of one of the oldest and purest forces in existence: the Void. It is the source of many Nerazim abilities, and though all of us can call upon its power, non-Nerazim who can wield it are extremely rare. It is the Sacred Darkness, all-encompassing, all-accepting, at the heart and base of all Creation. Its primordial power is not to be treated likely, but with training and discipline it is our greatest ally."

"…Why does the Light of Mana interfere with these powers?"

"It is diluted… and _tainted_. It does not work the way mana is supposed to. _True_ mana is generated directly from the planet, naturally drawn into the body and 'colored' by one's life-force and Essence, to be called forth in the shape and form that the user wills it to be." She held her hands out, facing toward each other, and swirling motes of deep-green energy formed; the two humans could immediately 'feel' that it felt deeper, more potent, and 'purer' than what they were used to. They then received brief telepathic images of other mages with their own magical energies – orange, red, blue, pink, white…

"Compared to true mana, the so-called 'Light of Mana' you wield is a pale shadow, weakened and diluted, and bears a trace of some corruption of unknown source. Normas' bodies, their Mana Cores, reject the tainted power the way blood cells fight against an intruding pathogen; that is why they are unable to wield it. However… they are _not_ incapable of wielding _true_ mana…"

Then, the two humans got a deep surprise in the form of a psychic image of Hildegard bathed in maroon-red light, a magic rune-circle beneath her. This was followed by an image of Princess Angelise, another known Norma, wielding golden-yellow mana energy.

"Your society deems the 'Norma' as defectives, unnatural… when it is _you_ , those who wield the False Light, who bear an unnatural, tainted power."

Shock reigned.

"Now, child… With what you have seen, sensed, and learned… What will you do?"

Little Hilda went silent, eyes closed and head down as she considered everything. She turned back to face her still-shocked mother… and glared at the woman. She then turned back to the Nerazim Matriarch.

"Vorazun-sama… I… I want to help my sister!"

Her mother gasped. "H-Hilda!"

The girl spun around, glaring daggers at the woman. " _No!_ You don't get a say in this, _mother_! You've caused enough damage! I'm going to help fix what _you_ helped break! If you can't accept both of us… then you can't have _either_ of us."

She stepped backward, stopping once she felt Vorazun's four-digited hand on her shoulder. Then, a whorl of black enveloped both of them, as the Matriarch teleported herself and her young charge out, leaving behind a woman in a state of shock and horror and so many other things that, combined, left her numb.

'Both…' she thought numbly. 'I've lost… both…'

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Arzenal**

The massive main hangar of the island facility was much, much more crowded than normal. The reason was that damn near everyone – pretty much the entire, hundreds-strong Norma population of the island, even the children – had received a summons to gather here, including the 'higher-ups' – Jill, Emma, Zhao Mei, Maggy, Jasmine… What was confusing was that many of them had received summons apparently from each other, but nobody actually remembered sending any. Some of them still whispered about the big happening a few days ago, when Ange & Hilda had vanished – supposedly through something similar to the rifts that DRAGONs appeared from, but visibly different.

Then, everyone's attention was drawn to a strange flashing blue light overhead. They watched in surprised curiosity (with a few drawing weapons) as a strange, gold-plated machine with a single large bright-blue photoreceptor flew in, fins shifting as it defied gravity and slowly flew/floated down. It took position in an empty spot, several meters away from anybody but well in view of all of them.

Then, everyone was startled as the Daelaam Probe projected a beam of scintillating blue energy, starting the opening of a translocation rift. Weapons were drawn as a large sphere of blue & black energy floated a couple of meters off the ground, with the Probe silently, placidly hanging back and monitoring the warp-in. Finally, the warp rift's black was replaced by white, as the sphere grew and shifted into a larger, taller shape. The light faded, as a huge whitish-blue crystal surrounded by a ring of gold-hued metal appeared, floating a little ways off the ground.

Using the Pylon as a beacon, a trio of personnel warp-rifts appeared at its base. After a handful of seconds, three very familiar people emerged, but it was immediately obvious that things had changed with them while they were away. Angelise was clad in pristine armor that was a mix of ivory white and dark grey, along with some gold here and some black there. Her right arm had a gauntlet of gold with glowing blue lines and a blue oval-shaped gem, while the left arm was clad in a mirror of that with black metal and red lines & gem. Hildegard wore a set of light armor, some of it deep black and some of it gleaming silver, with her right arm in a gauntlet like Ange's left and her left arm in one of silver with a green gem. Her hair was no longer in its usual pigtails, instead in a single low ponytail. Lastly, Momoka wore an outfit superficially similar to her old maid uniform, but clearly made by the same makers of the other girls' armor, with white and gold and blue mixed together, some visible armoring, and two gold & blue gauntlets on her arms.

When the three girls looked up, their eyes all had a visible faint glow to them – both blue for Momoka, left blue & right red for Angelise, and left red & right green for Hildegard. Their moods, their 'aura', felt so very different, like people who'd learned and experienced so much more than most people could in such a short timeframe.

"What _happened_ to them?" Rosalie murmured. "Where did they end up?"

"And where did they get that kickass-looking armor?" Vivian added.

From a 'pocket' of her new uniform, Momoka pulled out a fist-sized blue gem – a Khaydarin Crystal. Hildegard then withdrew a sliver of shining green – an Ihann Crystal – and lightly pressed it against its counterpart. The trio then focused their energies, tapping into the psionic gestalt-link, weaving their own and each other's energies together with those within the two crystals. Everyone could 'feel' the power rapidly growing in front of them, causing further curiosity and unease. Then, they let it free.

Supercharged by the Khaydarin Crystal's energies and the Ihann Crystal's unique properties, the trio released a pulse of psionic power that enveloped nearly the entirety of Arzenal Island. Many people let out brief cries of surprise, as every single one of the island's inhabitants had information and memories 'beamed' into their minds – the Dimensional Defense Force, the Protoss, the true nature of mana and the corrupted 'falsehood' of the 'Light of Mana' (with exactly why Norma bodies and Essence 'rejected' it, and how 'true' mana was _not_ rejected the same way), the latent psionic gestalt-link and well of power that everyone of this world possessed but only those without the 'False Light' could access, the peek into this world's common people's thoughts  & beliefs full of ignorant prejudiced hatred…

Hushed murmurings and shocked expressions filled the sizable group of people, as they tried to process everything they'd just learned. Emma Bronson, Arzenal's Light-of-Mana using 'Norma Supervisor', fell to her knees in complete shock at the worldview-breaking things she'd just learned – that Norma couldn't use the 'Light of Mana' because the Light was "tainted", that they _could_ use 'pure' mana taken directly from the planet (which was apparently the way mana was _supposed_ to be wielded), that all people of this world had latent access to a powerful psionic gestalt-link that the 'Light' interfered with…

"This is… incredible…" Salia murmured. "The 'Light of Mana', _true_ mana, p-psychic powers, a peacekeeping, evil-fighting coalition of human and _alien_ powers…" 'And they have _magical girls_ …' part of her mind added.

"H-How… Are the people of the outside world really that cruel and hateful of us…?" Ersha whispered.

"These are certainly some earth-shaking revelations," Jill said as she came closer, trying to keep her stoic composure, "and the opportunities they present are quite valuable to our cause…"

In response, Angelise turned a glare upon 'Jill', making the older woman stop in her tracks. Then, faster than anyone could react, Ange's hand shot out and grabbed hold of Jill's upper face, as she 'scanned' through the stoic commander's mind, and used the crystals to broadcast what she found. …And what she found, dealt a sledgehammer blow to many people's faith in the woman: a cold, frozen, shriveled-up 'heart', a dangerous 'control freak' mentality, and seeing literally _everyone_ as disposable pawns – even her old 'friends' Maggie  & Jasmine, and her loyal protégé Salia, were seen as expendable, as tools rather than people or friends.

In the crowd, Salia fell to her knees, tears starting to build in her horror-widened eyes. Alektra, the person she'd always admired, wanted to be useful to, practically worshipped… saw her as just another expendable pawn, had in fact been leading her along to be more easily manipulated, cared nothing for anyone but herself…

As she let go of Jill, letting the woman stagger back, Angelise glared at her with glowing irises, and for the first time since her return to this place, she spoke, her voice bearing a slight telepathic echo:

"You who care nothing for the lives of those who serve and place their faith in you, who would throw away the lives of those who trust you with such callous disregard for their loyalty or strengths… You are not fit to lead us."

With a shocked and offended expression, Jill turned her gaze outward, seeing damn near _everyone_ glaring at her, even the people she'd once called comrades before her embitterment. She then looked back at Ange, snarling, and her mechanical right arm began to reach for her holstered knife… A flash of blue accompanied Angelise, in a single lightning-quick motion, igniting her right arm's psi-blade and severing Jill's prosthetic limb. The older woman cried out in shock and pain as the metal arm clattered to the floor, twitching as internal circuitry misfired. Despite her anger, Maggie's training as a doctor bade her to begin approaching.

"Leave her" Ange stopped the woman. "My blade's superheated nature cauterized the wound as it was made. There will be no blood loss."

Jasmine roughly dragged the now-deposed 'commander' away, tossing her to the side. "You really have changed for the worse, Alektra" she said in a disappointed tone, before then moving to rejoin the others.

Angelise turned to face the hundreds of gathered Norma. Momoka magically triggered the lift they happened to be standing on to rise a meter or so, giving the blonde psionic warrior a stage of sorts to work with, as Momoka & Hildegard flanked and stood behind her.

"My brethren…" she spoke loudly and clearly, her voice amplified and slightly echoing with her newfound psionic power. "To you all, I offer a gift: the awakening of your sleeping psionic potential, of your connection to our people's… 'Collective'. Those who do not wish to join this union, to receive this power, may feel free to recuse yourselves now."

In the end, no-one left. They all, Norma of all ages, kept their attention locked on her. She nodded, a very small smile briefly appearing on her face. Then, she and her two fellow 'awakened ones' again drew upon the power of their two crystals and of their link with each other.

"All of you, calm your thoughts, and open your Hearts to each other. Feel our energies extending a hand to yours, and grasp it! Accept the true power of our people, and join together in unity, the strength and purpose of the deep bond that awaits you! _Embrace eternity!-!_ "

Another 'pulse' of psionic power, this one 'deeper', raced out across and throughout the island. A second later, all of the Norma's bodies were enveloped in sparkling 'flares' of psionic power, with eyes glowing to match – green and red and blue. Uniquely, Salia's power was two-colored like Angelise & Hildegard's, a mixture of Khalai blue and Nerazim green. Everyone could feel the extraordinary power that they now had access to, at the resting ready just below the surface.

"This is… incredible…" Ersha murmured, blue energies coursing around her. Beside her, Vivian looked over herself in awe, admiring the red glow she now carried.

Experimenting based on what knowledge they'd received so far, some began experimenting with telepathy and reading surface thoughts, and a few small groups or pairs tried out 'melding' their thoughts, seeing each other's minds more deeply. Thankfully, nobody who did this learned anything that would start any fights (in fact, a few people ended up embracing each other upon learning each other's feelings), but…

"C… Chris…" Rosalie murmured, the 'flow' of her green Nerazim-type aura slightly disturbed as she looked at her soft-spoken friend wrapped in red energy. "…Why didn't you tell us you felt that way? I would've _listened_! I… I _never_ wanted to make you feel 'left out' or put upon or anything like that! You're the most important person in the world to me!"

"I…" the other girl stammered. "I-I just couldn't… I thought you…"

Rosalie hugged her. "You thought wrong. I would never want to hurt or take advantage of you. You're special to me …And from now on, I'll give it my all to make sure you know it."

Soon, the two of them turned their gaze and psychic focus to Hildegard… and worry etched their expressions; the redhead seemed to have closed herself off, but from what little they could sense, she'd suffered some sort of emotionally devastating experience, and as a result had gone into what the tech-heads would call the human emotional equivalent of a computer in Safe Mode.

"What _happened_ to her…?" Chris whispered, worried and sad for her friend.

Sitting off to the side, her body enveloped in a crimson aura of energy, for now all Jill could do was sit and stew in her defeated anger…

Spotting Salia and her 'hybrid' energy, Ange gave Hilda a subtle nudge and then a slight gesture in the blue-haired girl's direction toward the front of the crowd. The redhead's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

After giving everyone another minute or so to digest everything, Angelise began to speak once more. "My sisters…" she spoke with a psionically-amplified voice. "Hear me. You now have knowledge of valuable, powerful truths – the existence and nature of 'true' mana, the psionic link and powers within all people of this world, the corrupted _falsehood_ of the so-called 'Light of Mana', and the blind, hateful cruelty of those who wield it. …And now that we have this knowledge, we must _use_ it.

"The 'Light of Mana' is a twisted, false power… and the people of its society are, with precious few exceptions, close-minded, complacent, and hateful. Even as their society stagnates, they treat us with unwarranted contempt and fear and vicious _hatred_ , accuse us of being sociopathic violent monsters when _they_ are the ones more fitting of such descriptors, exile us to this place and send us off to _die_ against unending invaders from another Realm… The 'World of Mana' is a rotten and hateful society, based upon a tainted power! If our species is to be free to achieve its true potential… If we are to have vengeance for all the suffering and fear and pain, the lives ruined and lives _ended_ because of them… that society… must be _removed_!

"Our new allies from beyond this World are willing to lend us resources, technology, weapons, and training. Together with the abilities granted by our psionic gestalt-link, we can bring down this corrupt system, avenge the fallen and the ruined, awaken the world to the truth, and win our freedom! Please! Lend me – lend _us –_ your strength, your courage, your spirit, so that we may free the world from the False Light, and achieve vengeance for all they have wrought upon us! Let us strike as one will, draw strength from one another, and end the corrupt cycle! After the long night, the time finally nears for us to bring about the dawn! Now… Who will join me, in avenging all the wrongs committed against us, and freeing our species from the False Light's thrall?-! Who will help me _vanquish_ their depraved society, and _save this world?-!_ "

Throughout the entire speech, every person – thanks to the psi-link – was able to feel how she truly meant every word she said, to feel how much she had come to care for them, 'her people', the 'true' meanings of her words and intent that went beyond what could be verbalized. They still remembered 'sensing' the corrupt hatred of the outside world. And her mere psionic presence empowered them, bolstering their courage and will, and filling them with resolve and hope.

The end result was that Angelise's call to arms was answered with roaring applause, three different colors of blazing auras melding together to form a dazzling sight. They could do this. They could _win_. They could bring an end to the oppression and suffering and lies!

Suddenly, a large holo-screen formed, projected from the Pylon. Everyone turned to face it, as the image came online to show a glowing-blue-eyed alien with bony/keratin facial projections that approximated a beard.

"Karax" Ange greeted with a little smile, having gotten to know the Phase-Smith during her training with the DDF. "How are things going on you guys' end?"

" _Very well, thankfully_ " the Phase-Smith replied. " _We have many war-drones, vehicles, weapons, and technology ready to assist you. In addition, several of our people, and some from the DDF's other branches, have volunteered to come down and assist in training and other preparations. And to further help with training, to provide more time for it, I've just overseen the completion and testing of a new device; the_ Spear of Adun _is presently in geosynchronous high orbit over Arzenal Island, ready to implement it. It's the latest melding of Protoss and Forerunner technology, to manipulate the flow of time within a select area, so that as hours pass outside the field,_ _ **days**_ _pass within it. I call it… the Chrono Surge Field projector! With this, you'll all have plenty more time for training and preparations!_ "

"That's good to hear, all of it. …How are my & Hilda's Paramails coming along?"

" _We're almost finished with the upgrades. The armor's been upgraded, as have the weapons, they have energy shields now, the cockpit is now enclosed by a specialized multi-energy barrier when in Flight Mode instead of leaving the pilot exposed – I don't know_ _what_ _the designers were thinking there –, their power cores have been enhanced, some Khaydarin Crystals implanted here & there, vacuum and submarine functionalities… Also, the Sangheili Alliance recently unveiled a new weapon, the Type-53 Plasma Caster, and we're performing a little 'experiment' by forging a 'super-sized' and more powerful one for Vilkiss to utilize. It's still not complete, though; the scaling's proving a bit troublesome._

" _Also, my personal research has uncovered some interesting things about your 'Vilkiss', Angelise. From what I can gather, it has numerous dormant hidden functions that its counterparts lack. I'm still trying to discern what they are or how they would be activated… or why it has them in the first place._ "

"The Paramails…" Jill spoke up, "are copies – knock-offs based on an older, more powerful and versatile design, only a few of which still exist: the Ragnamails. The Vilkiss is Arzenal's sole Ragnamail, and we've never been able to activate its hidden functions, before you ask."

Several hushed whispers rang out amongst the Paramail pilots at this revelation. …Zhao Mei, meanwhile, was still in awe at the numerous upgrades the Phase-Smith had mentioned.

" _Intriguing…_ " Karax murmured. " _I'll have to do some more research, maybe enlist some help from the TSAB and some specialist Huragok… Anyhow, moving on. I have the Pylon's signature; we'll begin warping things in now, and set up the Chrono Surge Field, 'connecting' the island with the_ Spear of Adun _. We'll also project a visual and sensor 'illusion' around the island to keep anyone outside from noticing what's happening. …It helps that the people of your world tend not to pay Arzenal much mind usually anyway._ "

A shimmering bluish-white energy field was projected down from space, enveloping the entirety of Arzenal Island. Along its outer 'walls', top-grade holographic images were projected that showed the island in its normal state to those outside of it, while any incoming radio signals would be carefully picked apart and responded to with well-crafted false returns or the like. Then, supplies and people – human, Protoss, Sangheili… – began warping in around the pylon. Among them was Tusk, wearing modest Khalai-style armor and with a blue glow to his eyes. Angelise walked up to him.

"Yo, Ange…" he said, his usual smile on his face. "I guess… it's time for me to explain a few things…"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

Several hours later, in the 'outside' world, as the sun rose on a new day, a bombshell was about to be dropped. There was no warning. In a matter of seconds, every cyber-defense was evaded or bulldozed through. Then, information – with proof and records and footage – was sent to every computer, every station, every personal mana-terminal… Information on the Dragon War – how the Norma were shipped off to fight against an unending horde of invading monsters from another realm, forced to fight and die for the society that hated them. Any attempts by the in-the-know leadership to suppress this information, to stop it from flowing out to the people, were met with failure against the cybernetic might of top-tier UNSC cyberwarfare.

As the day rolled on, people's reactions were varied. Some felt it was a fitting 'punishment' for the 'sub-humans' crime of existence'. Some were shocked and angry that the governments kept something important as an _extradimensional alien invasion_ a secret. Some were fearful that sooner or later the Norma would get fed up and come for revenge against the World of Mana for being forced to fight and die for them. Some, like clandestine 'Normas' Rights' people or the friends & family of Norma who were taken away, were shocked, horrified, sad, or angry to know that the Norma were being thrown into the grinder like this (along with a few regular people who thought 'even the Norma don't deserve _that_ ').

It was a political shitstorm. And it was only a harbinger of what was to come.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

As, in the outside world, the sun set, within the Chrono Surge field/barrier preparations were nearly complete. Every able-bodied person had been trained, in 'traditional' warfare and in the manipulations of their new psionic powers. The _Spear of Adun_ 's forges had provided weapons, armor, and machines of war (Sentries, Observers, Reavers, Interceptors, even Colossi, along with pilotable Immortals, Stalkers, and attack craft); others of the Dimensional Defense Force had also donated, with Sangheili hardware – infantry weapons as well as vehicles – fairly common sights in the hands of the new force. Bonds had been forged and strengthened. Several DDF personnel, moved by the plight of the Norma, had volunteered to assist more 'directly', to actually take part in the coming battles. Lastly, all the locals had been taught the Khalani language, to have a means of communication secure from interception in that nobody of this world would understand what they were saying even if they somehow managed to hack communications or something.

Dropships were being loaded up, vehicles readied. The Paramails, including Ange & Hilda's rides, were all being upgraded still, and so only a few would be able to participate in the first assault. Despite the fact that the Kingdom of Rosenblum was closest to Arzenal Island, their first target to 'conquer' would be the Misurugi Empire; in addition to Angelise's personal vengeance at stake, there was also the fact that Misurugi 'only' had the third-strongest military (having held onto its power amongst the other Great Nations due to technological and resource richness) of the Big Five, and that its present ruler – Ange's older brother Julio – was the most dangerous in terms of psychological state, the most likely to do something 'drastic' if he felt the need or the urge to, so he would be removed from power before he could try anything like launching a genocide invasion or whatnot.

As she walked about, overseeing final preparations, Angelise spared some attention for the two people following her. Momoka was her usual self, but Hildegard was still in a deeply downtrodden, quiet, and stoic state, going through the motions of preparations like a machine. The events with her family had near-totally broken her heart, it seemed.

"It's almost time, huh?" Momoka thought aloud.

"Yeah…" Ange replied softly. "We'll begin the fight to make things right for this world, and avenge those lost to everything that's happened… especially because of my so-called 'brother'…"

The maid nodded, murmuring " _En Harudim_ Sophia…"

"Are _you_ ready?" Ange asked her redhead friend.

"…Sure" Hildegard replied in a quiet, low tone, tired resignation in her eyes. "I'm ready to destroy this rotten world."

"Hilda…"

"Don't give me that tone. _You_ managed to find one or two people out there who were able to listen to reason, who didn't reject you! I didn't get that! I spent all that time putting myself through Hell just to get back to my mother, for _nothing_! I don't even have a family anymore!"

"Do not be so sure of that" a new psionic voice echoed.

The trio turned in surprise as, with a whorl of black 'smoke', Vorazun warped in a few meters away.

"Matriarch…" Hildegard bowed slightly. "What brings you here?"

"When you lost yourself, and unleashed your fury and grief against those _thugs_ who dared call themselves enforcers of the law, you were unconsciously telepathically broadcasting a great many things – the storm of your emotions, of rage, betrayal, grief and despair, the 'feel' of your heart breaking, along with some of your memories, of battles and hardships and sufferings, your wishes that had become 'unfulfilled'… and your foes were not the only ones to receive it.

"Hildegard… Your pained words did not go completely unheeded. They drew curiosity. When you were 'broadcasting' your innermost self, you had an audience to 'feel' the full brunt of it."

From behind the Matriarch, there was a flash of movement, a blur of speed. Hildegard gasped in shock, stumbling back, as something hit her. It took a couple of seconds to register that she was being hugged, by a young girl… and then, at the same time as she sensed this child had been 'awakened' much like Momoka had, purged of the False Light and connected to the psionic gestalt-link and to true mana, she recognized the girl. The realization was accompanied by the girl's telepathically/empathically projected thoughts and emotions pouring out – sorrow, guilt, regret, shame, apology, deep anger at another on Hildegard's behalf, determination to make things right, joy at discovered family, familial love already sprouted and growing…

"I'm so sorry… _onée-chan_ …" little Hilda whispered.

Hildegard was utterly shocked, her emotions conflicted. On one hand, this was the girl who'd 'replaced' her. …But the things the girl – now empowered/awakened with Nerazim-type psionic energy – was 'transmitting' psionically, emotions and concepts purer and stronger than words…

"You were right…" the little girl continued. "What you said… It doesn't make sense, what they say and do about the Norma. And… For h-her to… …I s-shouted at her, you know – at mother… _Screamed_ at her… S-She'd always told me you died… And… seeing your thoughts, your memories, everything you've… been through… all to try and get back to her… and she just…"

Hilda then sent Hildegard another telepathic 'package', 'echoes' of her furious calling-out of their mother.

"When Vorazun-sama appeared, and explained things more… In the end, I told mother… that if she can't accept both of us, she can't have either of us. I… I want to help make things right. I want to help you. I…" She looked up with a teary smile, her eyes bearing a faint green glow. "I finally got to meet you… _onée-chan_ …"

Faced with everything – the words, the telepathic 'messages', feeling the link, hearing the girl's emotions in her voice – Hildegard was quiet and still. Then, finally breaking free, a soft sob shook her body… and she hugged the girl tight, the two siblings holding each other for dear life.

'I lost my mother… but… I gained… a baby sister…'

Ange, Momoka, and Vorazun watched silently from a short distance away, touched by the reconciliation; Momoka sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"We'll tear down the corrupt system, and all its lies," little Hilda whispered, "and show the truth to the whole world."

"'Drag hidden wickedness into the light for all to see'…" Hildegard murmured one of the Nerazim creeds.

"{And ensure that none need fear what hides in the dark}…" the girl finished in Khalani. "Together."

"…Together."

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

An hour (inside the Chrono Surge field) later, final preparations had kicked off in a flurry of activity. Dropships – Protoss Shuttles, Sangheili Phantoms, and Pelicans – were being loaded up with soldiers & gear, with vehicles – from light speeders to main-battle tanks – being affixed to them for transport. Combat VTOLs and Protoss-built Interceptor drones made ready to move out, alongside the few Paramails whose upgrades had been finished in time (sadly not including Vilkiss just yet; she still had another day or so left). The Protoss-donated war drones came online, ready to move out. Many DDF volunteers made ready to join – Protoss warriors, Sangheili, three Mgalekgolo pairs, and even a couple of 'heavy hitters'.

"We're almost ready to move out" Tex said to Ange as she walked up. "I'll be moving in ahead once we've established a foothold, toward the palace."

"I'll be sticking with your group, meanwhile" said a new face, clad in blue & silver Mjolnir armor – Spartan-IV Jameson Locke, one of the most promising S-IVs so far, and one of the few who didn't accompany the _Infinity_ to Requiem due to his other roles and duties.

Angelise nodded, checking to ensure her armor was in top condition, along with her weapons – a UNSC M395 DMR, a Sangheili Alliance T-55 Storm Rifle, a Systems Alliance M3 Predator heavy pistol, and an SA T-50 Particle-Beam Rifle. Nearby, Hildegard was also kitted up and ready, carrying an SA T-51 Carbine, a UNSC M45 shotgun 'Lawgiver' variant, and an M6C SOCOM sidearm.

Their fellows were ready to go as well; Salia had thrived in the new training with her new abilities, wielding Khalai and Nerazim energies with skill to match Ange & Hild's. After being given a pep-talk to help recover from finding out the woman she'd once admired had come to see her as just a tool, she'd discovered newfound resolve to make her own life, forge her own path. Said woman, Jill, had been relegated to a basic frontline soldier, though she _had_ been given a new synthetic arm as well as training to properly use her Tal'darim abilities. Jasmine had come out of semi-retirement and taken up her old command- &-control role, to provide overwatch and tactical & strategic guidance.

Emma Bronson, the former overseer of the facility, had been taken aside and given a long, calm, detailed talk from some TSAB delegates and a High Templar, having things carefully explained and laid out for her regarding the lies she'd bought into. In the end, she had chosen to follow Momoka's and Misty's example, letting herself be purged of the False Light in favor of true mana manipulation, and siding with the people she'd once degraded. She had sworn to do whatever she could to make up for 'buying into all the propaganda'.

Only a handful of the children had been cleared to participate in the assault, deemed to have enough martial skill and psionic strength to safely be allowed into battle, and none of them younger than 10. The rest would be kept safely back at the now-heavily-rebuilt Arzenal, their training continuing far away from the actual fighting.

Now, at long last, the time had come. Angelise gave one final speech, and then it was go time. First the Chrono Surge field was lowered, and then the holographic projection that had hidden what was within. Cyberwarfare specialists worked to disguise what was coming the best they could. Dropships and fighters began lifting off en masse, along with Warp Prisms that would provide further assistance by teleporting heavy units like the Colossi right into the battlefield.

"Now," Angelise spoke from within one of the lead Phantoms, "the war for our freedom begins!"

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Chapter turned out longer than expected, and had to be split into this and the next one. Next Time: the Battle of Misurugi. Then, we'll move on to another new Realm.

I'm probably going to start referring to the character usually referred to as 'Hilda' in canon by her real/full name or as 'Hild', now that her little sis has joined the cast. And for those wondering why Vivian, despite technically not being of that world, is still 'awakened' with the rest? By chance, she was among the few of her people to naturally possess a high psionic potential, and her psi-signature is 'compatible' enough for her to fit in.

 **Khalani Phrases:**

 _Und lara khar_ : Be at peace

 _En Harudim…_ : In memory of…


	3. Revolution

Oh jeez, I'm a bit embarrassed. Turns out there are _six_ (not five)major powers in the _Cross Ange_ verse: Misurugi Empire, Enderant Union, Galia Empire, Rosenblum Kingdom, Marmeria Republic, and Velda Dynasty. Maybe I got confused and unconsciously mixed up with the Five Elemental Nations from the _Naruto_ -verse…

My headcanon for the map of the continent: Rosenblum borders the ocean on the west edge, with plenty of beach real-estate (the capital is located on the coast, in fact) and space for harbors, and a 'little' ways offshore is a (fairly sizable) tectonic plate subduction zone; Arzenal Island is farther out on the other side of the subduction zone, and is formed from a now-extinct hotspot (like how Iceland or Hawaii formed, but Arzenal's hotspot is now geologically 'dead'); Misurugi is northeast of Rosenblum, with somewhat less in the ways of beaches and more in the way of Oceanside cliffs, while inland is quite forested; southeast of there, in the middle of the continent, is Velda, with a _slightly_ arid but still quite livable climate; Enderant is east of Misurugi, with lots of flat grassy plains; Galia is east-southeast of Rosenblum, and most of the continent's major mountain range runs through it; and Marmeria is east-northeast from there, with a mix of mountain and forest terrain.

 **SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Realm CA-R8 – Empire of Misurugi**

As the Sun sank below the horizon, night settling in, the capital seemed quieter and less active than normal, but with an undercurrent of tension. There was still significant anxiety and shock from the revelation of the Norma-Dragon War being made public by the DDF's hackers, along with enough hints of potential unrest that 'Emperor' Julio had sent his military-police to ensure order. The streets that normally bustled with traffic and light were now sparsely populated, with most people presently staying indoors. The weather provided further incentive to not go outside; dark-grey clouds had been gathering over the course of the late afternoon and evening.

The relative silence of the night was disturbed as, from the northwest, a veritable _swarm_ of aircraft flew in, passing quickly over the sparsely-populated forests & plains and approaching the capital. The majority of craft moved down the middle, with a token few on the left & right flanks of that group – a mirror of how the ground forces would advance on the imperial palace, with Angelise leading the central group.

As the first few lead dropships made for a sizable open area between buildings, around a quarter-mile into the city, they could see there was already something going on there. About 15 or 16 civilians, friends or relatives of Norma who were taken away, and now angered by finding out their loved ones had been sent off to die against invaders, had banded together for an impromptu protest. In response, a force of 25 armed military-police had arrived, prepared to arrest and/or kill the lot of them despite that they weren't being violent. It looked like things could get ugly, as they already started pushing people around…

Suddenly, one of the lead Phantom dropships flew in low over the open area, to the startled shock of the people below. It slowly settled in, its ventral gravity lift opening up and projecting a scintillating purple 'beam' down to the ground, depositing a stream of 15 'psionic soldiers' in full armor & gear, with Angelise among them. Observing this gathering, sensing the general mood of it, they had their weapons not pointed in but still at the ready.

"What the hell…?" one of the MPs murmured.

"Who are you people?" the MP leader said in a hostile tone. "What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question" Chris replied, her irises and the 'lines' of her armor glowing red as she hefted an ARC-920 railgun. "A pack of armed soldiers & officers cornering a group of civilians who look like they don't even have anything that could be called a weapon isn't exactly something you'd expect the 'enlightened society of mana' to have happen in it."

"These people are the 'friends' & relatives of freaks and monsters," an MP sneered, "who were made use of by being used to protect _true_ humanity. If they can't accept that, they'll have to share their fate!"

A couple of the 'psionic soldier' girls stepped forward at that, glowing eyes glaring at the Imperial troops. In response, one of the 'jumpier' MPs fired a light-of-mana stun bolt at them. Chris moved forward, and without taking her eyes off the enemy, she swatted her left arm out, striking the in-flight green bolt and instantaneously 'shattering' it on contact. Upon seeing this, the 'mana'-wielders right away knew what they had seen.

"Shit! They're Norma! _Kill them!-!_ "

A few of the MPs fired shots, but the psi-soldiers raised their armor's energy shields, which visibly flared as they deflected the volley, quickly recharging. As the 'mana'-wielders stared in shock at that, Chris raised her railgun, charged a shot, and fired. The 16x65mm hypersonic explosive slug struck the man who'd given the call to fire, blowing his upper torso wide open and sending pieces of him flying.

This kicked off a storm of activity. The remaining Imperial troops opened fire, and the awakened warriors responded on kind, their shields proving resilient enough to protect them from the few shots they took as they sprang into motion. Meanwhile, they enveloped the rounds they fired in parcels of psionic energy, allowing them to more quickly wear through the enemies' light-of-mana barriers. A few MPs tried to turn their guns on the civilians, but three Arzenal Templars moved into position between them, casting powerful psionic barriers to safeguard the people.

Ange leapt into the fray, wielding her blue and red psi-blades to begin slashing and piercing through the Imperial troops. Stone-shattering 'pushes' of psionic power and bolts of psi-lightning flew from her hands, cutting down more of the enemy. And as she performed her grim & bloody work, several of the civilians were in even deeper shock upon realizing they were watching ex-Princess Angelise, wielding incredible new powers to bulldoze through the soldiers who now served her brother.

As the last Imperial soldier fell, speared through the neck by a psi-blade, more dropships began to arrive, depositing more people. A Warp Prism took position overhead and shifted form, beginning to warp in heavy ordnance and units, including a Colossus. They all gathered round their leader, and several of them brought out specially prepared devices built around Khaydarin and (true) mana crystal shards. The devices came online and formed a network, and then they all let loose a pulse of energy that faded into a constant glow. Then, all across the Empire's capital, from the outer-edge suburbs to the Imperial Palace, mana-based holoscreens formed - some personal-use sized, some big-screen-TV-sized, and some even larger. Every person in the city could now see and hear what would be transmitted. From static, the transmission quickly faded into a live, crystal-clear image of the 'core' group, with Ange in the center at the lead, her irises glowing.

"People of the Misurugi Empire," she began, her voice carrying a slight psionic echo, "I have returned. For decades, the people of the 'World of Mana' have allowed their society to stagnate and become complacent, and have tormented a particular group of people without good reason. They… _We_ have been shunned, feared, _hated_ , hit with _baseless_ accusations of doing horrible things, and shipped off to _die_ in an unending, hopeless war. We had never done anything to wrong you that would justify such grievous treatment. You have beaten us down, and treated us as lowly dogs. …But if you would have us be dogs, you will now learn to beware our _fangs_.

"The so-called 'Light of Mana' is a tainted power, fostering complacency, ignorance, weak wills, isolation… Our bodies fight against it as they would against a parasite or infection, because that's what it _is_! I name it _false!-!_ " Her blue and red psionic energies began to visibly whirl around her. "We, who were once called 'Norma', have gained access to the _true_ power-source of humanity. Amongst all people of this world, there is a deep and potent gestalt wellspring of psionic power, bringing with it many abilities. Although the connection to this power is confirmed to lie dormant in _all_ people of this world, those whose bodies carry the False Light cannot access it. …We shall use this power to achieve our freedom and vengeance.

"The people known as the 'Normal of Arzenal' are no more. We have evolved, transcended beyond what we were before, gained access to the great sleeping power within us all. We are The Awakened! …We shall bring an end to an era of hatred, oppression, & corruption; when all is over, those precious few who are willing to let go of old prejudices, discard the hatred & fear taught by this twisted society, and coexist with us in peace, shall reap the benefits of the new age we will bring. But, those who hold onto their hate, who refuse to adapt, who continue to treat us like monsters for no reason, who fight against us, will come to dearly regret their decision, as their narrow-minded world _crumbles_ around them.

"We have come here, to the Misurugi Empire, because its leadership change has made it a new heart of this evil; its leader, a hateful and cruel excuse for a human being whom I am deeply ashamed to admit is my elder brother, is the most vile and unstable of the world 'leaders', driven by lust for power and a sociopathic disdain and hatred not just for Norma, but for _all_ people other than himself! It is only a matter of time before he decides to commit an atrocity, so we have come to remove him from power before that can happen… and avenge our mother and father, whom he conspired to have killed so that _he_ could take the throne!

"We have come to lift the veil from the eyes of the world! To win our freedom from the oppression and hatred that we have unjustly been the victims of for too long! To gain _vengeance_ for the horrible things done to us, the lives ruined and lives _lost_ because of the machinations of those in power!" As more arrived, Angelise floated off the ground, surrounded by chaotic swirling red  & blue energies, her voice nearly booming with psionic power. "To my vile brother, and those who support him, know this: _We are The Awakened, and we are coming for you!-!_ "

The transmission was then ended, the holo-screens being cut. Looking over at the group of shocked & awed civilians, Angelise spotted and recognized a familiar woman, remembering her from shortly before Julio's plot had set into motion. The woman trembled slightly, but then Ange's gaze softened.

"I will see to it that your daughter is returned safely to you," the 'Awakened' psi-warrior said, "once my other business is complete. Right now, though… I have an empire to overthrow." She turned to her fellows, igniting her psi-blade and holding one high. "Forward, warriors! Draw strength from each other, and strike as one will!"

The 'Awakened' and their DDF allies moved out, a sizable force of soldiers, vehicles, and battle drones starting toward the imperial palace, the ground softly rumbling with the movement of tanks, as well as shaking from the footsteps of Colossi. Spartan Texas, equipped with a thruster pack, moved on ahead to provide advance recon all the way along, and would give updates and warnings on various troop movements and concentrations in the main force's path. Spartan Locke, meanwhile, would stick with Ange's group.

As they advanced, it wasn't long before the first semi-organized Imperial response made itself known: a pair of bulky ground-attack VTOLs flying near. A trio of Corsairs serving as support for the advancing force made evasive maneuvers to avoid a barrage of heavy machinegun fire and a few dumb-fire missiles, their shields protecting them from the few bullets that weren't avoided. They then returned fire, joined by a few well-aimed shots from a Scorpion tank traveling toward the middle of the advancing force (the UNSC volunteer driver was a veteran tanker with more than one Covenant dropship kill under his belt). The two enemy crafts' Light-of-Mana shields and comparatively thin armor quickly failed under the onslaught, leaving them to plummet out of the air, spewing smoke & flames.

Moving forward into the city, they caught sight of a few people looking out at them from their windows here & there. Soon, they received a warning from Tex of a few sporadically-spaced snipers up ahead; she'd already assassinated one, and then marked the others on a TACMAP she then uploaded to the allied force. Several of the alliance personnel readied sniper rifles of their own, activating VISR systems and linking them with the data from Spartan Texas. They broke off from the more conspicuous main group, moving forward at different angles, some of them quickly climbing their way up a few buildings. Very soon, the four remaining Imperial snipers were sighted. At the highest-ranking alliance sniper's signal, she and three of her fellow snipers fired at the same time, taking out all four Imperials before they could react.

The 'Awakened' and their allies moved ever onward, and as time and distance passed, the enemy's resistances gradually became bigger and (slightly) more organized, troops dug in and vehicles set up. The Mgalekgolo and Colossi started participating more actively, their heavy weaponry making short work of concentrations of infantry and light vehicles. Sentry drones' shield-supercharge fields helped keep Awakened warriors alive and fighting, but they were starting to have to _work_ a little to break through the Empire's soldiers. The two small flanking forces helped, but the advance was beginning to slow. Furthermore, Julio had started occasionally broadcasting propaganda over loudspeakers, trying to boost his soldiers' morale and bloodlust.

Then, as she led her people in their inexorable march, Angelise felt something begin to well up from deep within her. It built up in her chest, in her soul, wanting to come out. She felt it intertwine with her psionic power, rising closer and closer to the surface. Finally, feeling the power and truth contained within, she let it rise up her body and out through her mouth.

" _Do you hear the people sing, singing the songs of angry men…_ "

As her song continued (lyrically altered from the Terran original in order to better fit the background of this situation), other Awakened began to join in, perfectly in harmony despite having never heard it before. As the sound grew louder, those who heard it, including those singing it, felt courage welling up inside them, their morale beginning to soar upward, their minds coordinating more easily, the belief that they could pull this off filling them. Meanwhile, the Imperials who heard it began to feel a creeping unease, insecurity against these invaders growing, their confidence in victory beginning to drop. Before very long, the song had spread through nearly the entirety of the Awakened, with some of their DDF volunteer allies joining in; several of those Awakened higher on the power-level scale acted as 'amplifiers' for this effect, helping it spread and 'stacking' with Ange's. By chance, Angelise had an extremely rare gift, one scarcely ever seen amongst those who called upon psionic/Force power. Only the Jedi had ever named it, and they would right away realize what was happening if any were present:

Using sung or spoken verse as a medium, Angelise could perform what the Jedi called 'Battle Meditation'.

The advance through the city picked up momentum again, being reinforced by Warp Prisms carrying in more troops and war-drones. More of Julio's lines fell, either slain or – in increasing numbers – broke & ran. The modified revolution song was followed by a Khalani battle hymn, echoing through the streets together with marching feet and rumbling engines. Precision fire and psionic blasts cut through Imperial troops and vehicles. Although there were a few minor injuries, the superior weapons, armor & shields, and overall training & mindset (the 'World of Mana' had never experienced a war before; the nations' armies were practically decorative, for how little actual combat experience they had).

Finally, the Imperial palace was in sight. A paltry few auto-defenses along the outer perimeter sprang up, only for most to quickly fall to Wraith plasma-mortars and other heavy-weapons fire. As they neared the gates, another Battle-Meditation 'song' began, though this one spoken rather than sung [AN: because (in the form I found it, at least) the song is sung in a jaunty, bouncy, folk-dancing-like tune that I really don't think would fit the mood here].

"Axes flash," she shouted, "broadswords swing!"

"Shining armor's piercing ring!" Hild led several others in calling a reply.

"Horses run with polished shield!"

"Fight those bastards 'til they yield!" the reply call was louder, from more people.

"Midnight mare, and blood-red roan!"

"Fight to make this land our own!-!" the reply was from at least two-thirds of the force.

Ange used a psionic 'push' that blew the palace gates wide open. "Sound the horn," she hoisted her blue psi-blade high, "and call the cry:"

The reply came from every single Awakened and DDF soldier in the attack force, psionically amplified, deepened by the bass of the Elites & Hunters' voices, piercing the hearts of the defending Imperials:

" _HOW MANY OF THEM CAN WE MAKE DIE?-!_ "

- _Break_ -

Inside the palace, Imperial soldiers were trying to set up defenses and watchpoints. In one largish chamber deep inside toward the 'rear', a force of 12 armed guards stood spread out, along with a single young, unarmed person. But they were not there to protect her. Fully aware that Angelise had exposed his motives, Julio knew Sylvia had been turned against him. And so, he had the 12-year-old locked up in this room, her hovering wheelchair 'confiscated' to leave her helpless, and with orders to her 'guards' to shoot her if she tried anything. Now, she sat in a small wooden chair against one wall, engulfed in feelings of fear for her life and her country, shock and horror at having recently learned about the long-running secret Dragon War and at the 'Awakened' Norma's current campaign against the city supported by _more_ extra-Realm entities, and deep guilt  & regret at how badly she'd been played, how she'd been deceived into hating her older sister who'd done nothing wrong, saying horribly hurtful things to her…

'I'm… probably going to die here… and after what I did… maybe I… … _Onée-sama_ …'

The dozen guards had their rifles and sidearms ready, their eyes scanning all around. …However, they made a grievous error: none of them were closely watching the maintenance catwalk overhead. Thus, a lone figure's active camouflage module hid her from sight… until she struck. Spartan Texas leapt down, pulling out a Jiralhanae 'Spike Grenade' and using the momentum of her fall to slam it down into the closest guard's right shoulder. Knocked downward by the strike, the man was then hit by a super-strength kick that knocked him away a few meters, bowling over two other guards. The grenade went off, the concussive blast and high-velocity spike shrapnel killing all three men.

As the remaining nine guards turned to face the action, starting to raise their guns, Tex was already moving again. She sprinted towards one of the guards, performing a forward slide to avoid his initial shots while at the same time drawing her M45 shotgun from her back. As he slide carried her close, she fired upward at an angle, the point-blank 8-guage shot blowing the soldier's head apart. As the body began to topple, Tex planted one foot at an angle, enough to bring her slide to an abrupt stop, and kicked off into another sprint to the side, dodging a wave of gunfire from the eight remaining guards. With one hand she drew her M6G pistol, making a few picture-perfect shots mid-spring that brought down two more Imperial troops.

Charging toward another guard, she ducked under a swing of his rifle's bayonet, and pulled free another spike grenade. Boosted by momentum and super strength, she swung the spiked explosive like a club, striking the man in the chest hard enough to not only embed the spikes deep through his armor, but also send him flying back. When the grenade went off, the concussive wave and shrapnel knocked two Imperial guards over. Changing course, she scooped up a fallen guard's rifle mid-run and tossed the bayonet end like a javelin, spearing through another soldier's skull, through his forehead and his brain. Three of the four remaining guards tried to focus their fire, while the fourth began to turn toward Sylvia, raising his rifle. Spotting this, Tex immediately pulled her pistol out & up, and put a round through his skull.

Dodging fire, Tex dashed in at the closest remaining Imperial soldier, unleashing a rapid barrage of bone-snapping punches, finishing with a full-strength blow to the head forceful enough to cause a fatal blow to the brain. Just to be sure, she took out an M9 frag grenade, stuffed it into the man's armor, and threw him at the closest other guard, the resulting blast killing both. The lone remaining man roared out and charged at her, forming a Light-of-Mana barrier to block the two shots she squeezed off before he closed in. He drew a combat knife, taking a swing that Text bent backward to dodge, and she immediately withdrew her own blade, making a reverse-grip slash that clanged against his barrier. A quick jab with her free hand was strong enough to shatter the weakened barrier, and she tilted her head to the side to dodge a stab from his knife. Shifting her grip to standard, she speared upward, piercing almost completely through his upper left arm. As the shock and pain stunned him, she yanked her blade out and drove it through his throat. As the man toppled backward, making horrible sounds as he began what would be a slow and terrifying death, she used her pistol to end his misery much more quickly.

Straightening up, Tex looked over at Sylvia, who was staring with a mixture of fear and awe. "You okay, kid?" the ex-Freelancer asked.

Shakily, Sylvia nodded. "W… Who are you?"

"Well," the black-armored figure slowly approached, keeping her posture relaxed to minimize the girl's fear as best she could, "I go by a few different names. But… My birth-name's either 'Allison' or 'Beta', depending on who you ask. I'm most often known by my title, Agent Texas, from when I was part of a group called Project Freelancer. After that project dissolved, I ended up becoming part of the Spartan-IV super-soldiers, so I became 'Spartan Texas'. Everyone calls me 'Tex', though. I'm part of the really big group helping the 'Awakened'. In fact… I was one of the people in charge of giving Angelise advanced training once she & a few of her friends found us; I taught her in some unarmed close-combat techniques."

"Eh? …Y- You taught _onée-sama_?"

The armored soldier nodded. "Right now, she's leading the charge to bring your black-hearted monster of a brother down. I've been providing recon along their approach to this place, and when I got here I managed to hack their systems and find out you were here, so I came in to get you out. …Can you walk yet?"

"…I… I don't know. Ever since… what _onée-sama_ said yesterday… about it being 'psychosomatic'… I've tried to move my legs, but… I can barely make them twitch. I just don't know what to…"

During the course of this, Tex had slowly strolled around the girl's chair… and, behind her, activated her Omnitool. Courtesy of its holo-projector, Sylvia abruptly froze as she saw something 'appear' right next to her shoulder: a rather large (as in, the size of her hand) spider. Her eyes went wide with pupils shrinking, and then she screamed at the top of her lungs and threw herself from the chair, panickedly making a few stumbled running steps that quickly stabilized as she pressed herself against the wall several meters away, her heart pounding. It was now that she noticed the 'spider' was being projected from Tex's arm.

"See?" the woman said. "You _can_ walk."

"Y-You… I… Y-You could've up with something else…"

"Maybe. But this was quicker. Anyway, kiddo, come over here; I'll fit you with a basic energy-shield generator, and escort you out of here to safety."

- _Break_ -

Another Imperial soldier fell to a shot from Spartan Locke's BR85 rifle. Seconds later, an Imperial marksman toppled forward off the roof, a hole burned through his skull by a shot from Ange's beam rifle. A Colossues' thermal lances incinerated an enemy squad, and strafing runs by Interceptor drones took out several military vehicles before the Imperial troops could man them. Hildegard made a Void Jump, landing amongst a small squad of Imperial troops, and with her twin psi-blades she carved them apart in short order.

A breaching charge blew open the main doors of the Imperial palace, and instantly a wave of gunfire from within pushed several people back; one Awakened's shields were overcome, and she took a hit, and her armor's Protoss-made teleport module whisked her away to medical attention far from the frontlines. Two Hunter pairs lumbered up, crouching low to let their tank-grade armor and starship-grade shields harmlessly deflect the shots being fired at them. Then, they returned fire, their assault cannons launching bright green high-explosive blasts, killing the majority of the enemy and driving the few remaining to retreat inward.

The Mgalekgolo moved in and to the side, letting their allies begin to stream into the structure, with Angelise in the lead and Tusk, Hild, and Spartan Locke right behind her. Salia, wearing armor that mixed Khalai and Nerazim design styles, her right eye's iris glowing blue and the left green, led several others off to the side, beginning a sweep-&-clear operation (with, of course, orders not to use lethal force against anyone other than soldiers or against 'civilians' who tried to kill them first).

Over the next several minutes, the Awakened and their allies made gradual, inexorable progress through the palace and is surrounding areas (of course, sparing some forces and war-drones to continue securing the city). Finally, Ange's group reached the doors to the throne room. The others stood back as her body surged with psionic power, crackling all around her as it concentrated into her hands. After several seconds' charging, she threw the two-colored psionic shockwave forward, blasting the heavy doors wide open and leaving them bent inward at the middle.

A barrage of gunfire came flying out from inside, but Angelise made a psionic-powered leap high and forward into the sizable room. At the arc of her jump she pulled a Psionic Charge downward, landing amongst several of the 'Emperor's' elite soldiers, releasing a lightning-charged kinetic shockwave that sent them flying in all directions with the force of being struck by a car while also shocking them. She then dashed toward another group, dodging the few panicked shots they made, and began using her two psi-blades to stab and slice through them with graceful fury. The others joined in, Locke making precision BR shots to quickly put down a few more of the guards, with Hild's carbine pitching in as well.

Very quickly, the guards were dead. Ange caught sight of Julio trying to flee out the back way, and flash-stepped forward, catching him and lifting him off the ground by the collar one-handed. He struggled, anger and fear on his face, and he prepared to say something – insults, begging to be spared, she didn't know what… and she didn't give him the chance. From the hand holding him up, she let crimson Psionic Lightning surge through him, leaving him screaming and convulsing as nearly every pain receptor in his body was made to fire. After a few seconds, she cut it off, leaving him twitching and smoldering.

"I'm not going to kill you…" she said in a low, tranquilly furious tone. "Not yet. You're going to _suffer_ for all that you've done. And not just like _this_ …"

She shocked him for several seconds again.

"You're going to be locked up and left to _rot_ ," she continued, "stripped of all the power and influence you hurt so many people to acquire, and forced to watch as the oppressive, stagnant, ignorant, hateful society you champion is torn down, and the people you saw as sub-human rise atop the ruins and build a brighter future that will make the 'prosperity' of the World of 'Mana' look like the fucking _Dark Ages_. Only then, once the world understands what a _monster_ you are, will you be executed, painfully and _publicly_ , in front of thousands of people cheering for your gruesome end…"

She again released more red-hued psi-lightning, and 'Emperor' Julio's screams echoed through the throne room…

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

Hours later, as dawn broke, the city had changed. Bits of rubble and some 'small' explosion craters were here & there, though there didn't seem to be any truly serious infrastructure damage. Bodies were being covered up and cleared away – many Imperial soldiers, a small handful of civilians (either people who took up soldiers' guns and tried to help kill the 'evil, dirty Norma', or people who (non-violently) supported the invaders and were murdered by Imperials in response), and four Awakened warriors (who would be buried with honors). The wreckage of destroyed vehicles and drones from both sides were in a few locations as well, also being cleared away.

The capital – and thus, the Misurugi Empire – was under Awakened/DDF control, with soldiers and/or battle-drones posted in various locations, and watching the borders. Citizens who'd tried anything violent against the Awakened's people were being interred, but for most of the populace there was a semi-stable peace; the simplified message to them from the Awakened was "Don't mess with us, and we won't mess with you". Many people were pleasantly surprised that the empowered ex-Norma _weren't_ trying to kill them all in response to the institutionalized prejudice and the Dragon War. In addition, a handful of families & friends had actually been reunited with lost Norma/Awakened relatives.

As the morning sun began to climb through the sky, Angelise made a public statement seen & heard across the capital. Basically, she reiterated the contents of last night's message, in a calmer tone, including that those who didn't cause trouble wouldn't be given trouble, but that this was the beginning of the "hopefully minimal-bloodshed" end of Light-of-'Mana' society; she also revealed how her brother had orchestrated events to exile her and murder their parents all so he could take the throne; seeing as how, despite being pro-Norma, Jurai & Sophia had been rather well-liked by the common people, this sent the 'Emperor's' popularity into an inexorable nosedive.

Then, Ange and her people made another announcement, this one to the world (well, the continent). Essentially, she announced their presence, who & what they were, their beliefs, their goals… Everyone in all six nations of the World of 'Mana' now knew of the Awakened, and that they had taken control of Misurugi. The reactions of the other five heads of state to it all – the Dragon War made public knowledge, the Norma all gaining potent psychic powers that are apparently in _all_ people but the Light of Mana interferes with them, the Misurugi Empire being taken over by the 'Awakened', their carefully-laid plans that had been working for decades – were of barely-contained panic at this massive upheaval.

Embryo was surprised and confused; when 'engineering' the humanity of this world, he'd certainly never included anything like a psionic link and accompanying powers. In addition, there was the Dragon War becoming publicly known, one of the kingdoms 'falling' to the ascended Norma… Two things had him worried; one was that the Awakened or their new allies might eventually find Aura deep beneath the Misurugi capital's 'Dawn Pillar', and the other was that without the Norma as convenient scapegoats, the humanity of this world could end up turning on each other again.

'Still,' the Tuner thought, 'perhaps I'll wait a little while before doing anything, see where this all leads…'

- _Break_ -

The woman known as 'Riza Randog' nervously moved through an empty corridor in the Imperial palace. By laying low, she'd escaped any major trouble when Angelise and her small army of psionically-empowered warriors and alien/extra-Realm helpers took the city. This was what she was good at – not drawing attention. She stayed out of the way as some of the 'Awakened' took it upon themselves to do a little superficial redecorating for the young woman who'd led them to this victory. Julio was somewhere in the dungeons, under heavy guard and surveillance (and anti-mana field projectors).

Hearing a door open nearby, Riza turned to see who it was… and barely had time to register the sight of a rather angry-looking Angelise before she was caught in a telekinetic 'constraint field', practically paralyzed as she was lifted a few inches off the ground and made to float toward Ange's outstretched right hand. The look of deceptively calm anger on the blonde's face belied the fury Riza could practically _taste_ in her 'presence'. Then, from the girl, she was given psychic 'pulses' of information and emotion; from Julio's mind, Ange had gleamed how Riza had _helped_ him in his efforts to assume control and kill their parents. Riza's eyes went wide with fear.

"A… Angelise-sama… Please, I… T-There are very important reasons why I-"

"I don't want to hear them."

Then, there was a burning, sizzling sound as Angelise drove her left arm's crimson psi-blade through the center of Riza's chest, punching out her back.

"Burn in Hell…" the girl hissed.

Trying and failing to breathe through shredded lungs, her heart sliced/burned in two, Riza lost consciousness shortly after Ange unceremoniously dropped her to the floor, and was dead not long after, her final thoughts being regret at being unable to complete her mission, at being unable to see her friends again back home, and at the things she'd done in the course of carrying out her orders…

- _Break_ -

A short while later, two people were walking through the halls (one of them still slightly unsteadily), contemplating things, and almost-literally ran into each other. For several seconds, neither of them said or did anything, just staring at each other in an awkward silence as various emotions ran through them.

" _O… Onée-sama…_ " Sylvia started, her tone soft and nervous.

Her expression turning to one of distaste and anger, Angelise turned and began to walk away.

"W-Wait! _Please_!"

Ange stopped, hearing the desperation in Sylvia's tone. She then turned to look over her shoulder as the 12-year-old sniffled, her body trembling from a small sob.

"I… I'm so… so sorry… You were always looking out for me, but… I l… let Julio string me along, like his puppet… let h-him trick me into blaming you f-for everything, into _hating_ you… I… I'm a bad sister!"

Still crying, she got down on her hands & knees, bowing her head.

"I'm so sorry, Angelise- _onéesama_! I w-wasn't strong or smart enough to avoid being turned against you! I let you down! I'm a bad sister! I… Please forgive me! I'll do anything to make it up to you! _Anything_! If you'll just be my big sister again! I'm _sorry_!-!"

After several more seconds of silence broken only by the younger sister's sobs, the elder spoke.

"Even if I try to… I cannot bring myself to _hate_ you, Sylvia. …I can't forgive you for what you did yet… Not now… But maybe, in the future… You betrayed my trust, Sylvia. That's going to take a long time to make up for… but not an entire lifetime, _if_ you work for it. If you can show me that you've truly repented, then maybe I'll reconsider forgiving you. …The events of that night hurt me more than anything had in a long time. It's going to _take_ me a long time to heal from that. Do you understand?"

The stricken young girl sniffled and nodded, still not raising her head to look at the sister she'd betrayed. Ange let out a sigh, and then turned and left, heading to return to what was now 'her' throne-room. Once there, she practically collapsed into the fancy chair, feeling tired after the all-night battle and emotionally drained from the events of the past hour. After a few seconds, she felt Tusk and Momoka each place a hand on her shoulders. Not too far away, Hildegard sat on a lounge sofa, her little sister's sleeping head in her lap; the girl had participated in the invasion (though toward the mid-rear of the formation so she didn't face too much heavy fighting), and was all tuckered out.

Angelise took a deep breath, steeling herself for what may come in the near future. This wasn't the beginning of the end, only the end of the beginning…

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Next Time (which may take another while): Theta Team is deployed to another new Realm, to aid and recruit a small group of young magic-wielding heroes, and the set of powerful magical spirits their leader commands…

Throughout this Book, we'll keep coming back to Group Ange's adventures as events unfold.


	4. Meeting the Mistress of the Cards

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Realm CCS-38 – Earth – Tomoeda, Japan**

A Midchildan-style teleportation circle appeared in the middle of a presently-unoccupied park, and a flash of light accompanied the arrival of seven young heroes (well, two heroes and five heroines, to be specific) – Theta Team. They'd been assigned to locate the magic-wielding heroes of this Realm, at least partially because scrying had determined that at least some of the local heroes were around their age, no older than 11 or 12.

"I can definitely sense some fairly strong magic in this area…" Erio remarked.

Suddenly, before any more words could be said, all seven kids' heads turned to face the west as they all sensed a familiar dark presence – nearby, somewhere in this park.

"The Heartless are already here?" Laicixa said, summoning her Keyblade. "So much for sightseeing. Let's go!"

- _Break_ -

11-year-old Sakura Kinomoto, one hand on her dormant-form magical staff and the other on the case for her Clow Cards, had a mixture of slight curiosity and nervousness as she and her 'group' looked at the strange dark creatures that now stood before them, varying in shape & size but all sharing the same strange red & black emblem somewhere on their bodies. Syaoran had one hand on his sheathed sword, ready to draw, while Tomoyo got a little distance behind them both, her camera already out.

Only a day ago, Sakura had finally converted the last of the Cards to being properly 'hers', and Eriol Hiiragizawa – the young reincarnation of Clow Reed himself – had explained the reasons behind recent bizarre happenings. It was also yesterday that Syaoran had confessed his feelings to her. For the whole rest of the day, she'd been rather flustered as she processed the fact that he was in love with her, and had spent a lot of time going over her own feelings for him, the times they'd spent together, how he treated her, the funny feeling she got in her chest lately whenever he so much as looked at her…

Originally, Syaoran had been planning to sneak out and return to Hong Kong today, but he had received a premonition that bade him to stay here for now. As a result, he was still in Tomoeda when, earlier this morning, Sakura sought him out as he left his house here, shyly blushing and fidgeting, and without saying a word took hold of his hands and looked him in the eyes with a blushing smile… and then, when he returned the same kind of look to her, she hugged him tightly, making him go bright red.

The two of them had stuck together like glue for the day, gradually becoming less shy about showing each other affection; they were holding hands more often than not, and Tomoyo – who'd joined them about an hour ago – had thought of their current state as "beautifully happy". Even as she felt some heartache at knowing the girl she loved had finally gotten together with Syaoran, seeing Sakura practically glowing like this made Tomoyo's heart soar, and she also found herself unable to deny that Syaoran's shy happiness was equally adorable (in fact, while Sakura was still her 'number-one person', Tomoyo's thoughts had recently been occasionally wandering to and dwelling on how Syaoran was… actually pretty cute, and nice to look at, and he & she had been getting along very well lately, and he was nice to her as well…)

In any case, Sakura had sensed something amiss as the trio (and Kero-chan, in Sakura's purse) were strolling near the park, and they'd moved inward to trace the sensed 'signal'. Here, they were suddenly beset by around a dozen strange dark creatures that warped in via small, spherical black & purple portals. None of them had made any moves yet, but their stances were aggressive.

"W… What are they, Kero-chan?" Sakura whispered.

"I don't know," the Familiar replied, "but they're definitely some kinda creatures of dark magic. Be ready…"

Suddenly, two 'Armored Knight' Heartless drew their blades and charged, aiming for Sakura. In a flash of movement, Syaoran appeared a couple feet past/behind them on the other side, sword drawn, and an instant later both Heartless burst into particles of Darkness that drifted away into nothingness. In response, another half-dozen Soldiers and Armored Knights spawned in, and the whole group (composed of those two types plus some Neoshadows) made ready to charge at Team Sakura.

Then, however, the Keyblade known as 'Midnight Roar' came spinning in as a Strike Raid, cutting through two Soldiers and a Neoshadow. Using the 'Reverse Recall' ability, Laicixa teleported herself to it, emerging in the heart of a cluster of enemies, and released a lightning-charged shockwave that blew several Heartless back from her, injuring them. A Neoshadow tried to leap at her, but a falling strike from Timmy's short-sword cut it down. The rest of Theta Team leapt in to join the group, weapons and Devices drawn and ready.

"Who are you people?" Syaoran asked, on guard.

"Call us Theta Team" Mariko replied with a grin. "And these things are called the Heartless, one of several types of enemies we and our allies fight."

In 'bursts' of Darkness, another sizable amount of Heartless, half as much as the already-present force, warped in. Then, two larger warp-points accompanied the arrival of two identical new Heartless, noticeably larger than their foot-soldier fellows, and seemingly either armored with or composed of ice. The seven young warriors of Theta Team charged in, beginning to carve through the Heartless with practiced ease as the Tomoeda group looked on, in slight awe at the skill, power, and coordination the newcomers displayed.

Soon, though, a few of the Heartless broke off from the main force and tried to attack the locals. One of the two Ice-type Heartless fired a barrage of icicle spears at them, and Syaoran pulled out a seal-tag and conjured forth a rune-shield that blocked the blows. Sakura then summoned her staff, pulling a card (she could instantly sense the identity of any of her cards on contact) and incanting the summon. With a flash of light, the Firey appeared – looking like a vaguely angelic, androgynously male figure with his hair and lower body composed of semi-solid fire. As Syaoran beheaded a Soldier, the Firey blasted a Neoshadow as it tried to approach Sakura from the side.

One of the Ice-type Heartless let out a wave of ice needles, and in response Anya formed a hand seal and spat out _Katon: Hōsenka_ , the little fireballs impacting and canceling out the ice projectiles. She then used her chakrams to cut an Armored Knight down, while Mariko used a vector-enhanced punch to pound a Neoshadow into the ground so hard it made a small crater. Timmy and Erio combined movements and techniques to cut down several Heartless, while Erika dealt with almost half-again that number by herself in the same time-frame. Laicixa used a Sonic Blade strike to take out three Armored Knights at once.

As one of the Ice-type Heartless roared and charged at the Tomoeda group, Caro and the Firey got in its path. The card-spirit conjured and fired a sizable fireball, while Caro added in a (slightly larger) _Katon: Gōkakyū_. The two fire blasts impacted the charging ice-monster head on, blowing it into melting bits. The other Ice-type Heartless sent out a wave of ice spears at them, but they dodged and returned fire. However, the monster leapt out of the way of the incoming fireballs, and when Laicixa and Erika let out a pair of Firaga blasts, it dodged those as well.

"Well," Erio said, "I think it's smart enough to realize that fire is bad for it, after seeing what happened to its twin. I don't think it'll let us hit it with another fire attack."

"Leave it to me!" Anya said. "I think this calls for the technique I just nailed down a couple of days ago."

Dispelling her chakrams, Anya rushed in at the Ice-Heartless, dodging an icicle-knuckled fist and knocking the monster back with a few magic-enhanced blows. Then, she leapt up so that she was facing slightly down at the ~10-foot creature, weaved a few quick hand seals while taking a deep breath, and her telepathic voice rang out:

" _Katon: Haisekishō_!"

She breathed out not fire, but a dense cloud of heated ash that rapidly enveloped the ice monster. Then, she re-summoned her chakrams and swung them forward, having a spike on each one strike against each other. The sudden impact of sharp metal on sharp metal produced a spark, and in response the entire cloud of chakra-conjured ash combusted explosively, the blast engulfing the ice-monster. As she landed, the smoke faded to reveal the shattered, melted remains of the Heartless, evaporating into Darkness.

The remaining 'mook'-level Heartless were quickly mopped up. However, a 'pool' of shadowy darkness sprang up, and from it emerged a new threat: a featureless, jet-black three-dimensional 'silhouette' of Xehanort's Heartless (minus the accompanying Guardian), with glowing yellow eyes. Remembering Sora's tales of fighting a similar 'Shade Clone' of himself on Captain Hook's ship during his first adventure, Laicixa and Erika readied their Keyblades. This Shade-Clone of Xehanort would not be nearly as powerful as the real thing, but definitely a step up from the foot-soldier Heartless.

The Shade-Clone of Xehanort's Heartless dodged Erio and Anya's opening strikes, and lanced out with two quick kicks that sent them flying back. It then fired a barrage of Darkness bolts, which Mariko's vectors and Laicixa's Reflera spell blocked. Then, a pool of shadows formed at its feet, and it dropped in. A second later, it popped up directly behind Erika, launching a darkness-charged punch that she barely reacted in time to block, being sent skidding back on her heels by the force. She threw a Strike Raid, but the Shade-Clone leapt over the attack, firing a shotgun-blast of black energy bolts that were blocked by Timmy's Rune-Shield. The young boy then charged his short-sword with lightning chakra and rushed in, making several crackling strikes that the Shade Clone barely dodged. The last one managed to land a glancing blow, damaging the Shade Clone but not seriously.

The XH Shade Clone kicked Timmy away, and then spun and formed a dark barrier to block a sizable fireball from the Card-spirit still on the battlefield. Looking at the Firey, the Shade Clone's gaze then shifted, following the 'trail' of magic linking the Familiar spirit with its mistress. After a second, the Shade Clone dropped through another shadow-pool. Everyone looked around, wary of where it might emerge next. Suddenly, Sakura heard a sound behind her, and spun around just as the Shade Clone's right hand lanced out and wrapped around her throat, picking her up off the ground by it. As she struggled, it pulled back its other hand, charging a powerful energy blast, and everyone else rushed to respond but knew they likely wouldn't make it in time…

" _Double Dynamic Entry!-!_ "

Two young female figures came flying in, feet-first, landing a powerful double-blow to the Shade Clone's size that knocked Sakura out of its grip and sent it tumbling. Kicking off from their foe, the two girls landed with a flourish nearby, though the smaller, younger one of the two slipped and almost fell, and promptly tried to play it off and pretend that didn't happen.

"Meiling?" Syaoran said with surprise as he recognized the smaller girl.

"Kū Fei?" Anya said with a near-identical tone at seeing the older one.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked pretty much simultaneously.

"Fei-san saved me from a big, chameleon-looking Heartless," Syaoran's energetic cousin replied, "and then she gave me an explanation about the big multi-Realm group she's part of, and how Theta Team was gonna come here and find you guys. I came with her to help you all out here."

"I figured you guys could use the extra muscle" Kū Fei said to Theta Team. "Hope you don't mind. …So, it's a Shade Clone of Xehanort's Heartless?"

"Yeah," Timmy said, looking as the living shadow got to its feet, glaring at the new arrivals, "and I think you've ticked it off."

A little grin formed on the cute face of Ala Alba's _taijutsu_ specialist. "Let me handle this one."

The XH Shade-Clone charged at her, and she raised her arms to block its opening punch, gritting her teeth at withstanding the magically-strengthened blow. The two combatants entered into a flowing, fast-paced exchange of strikes, dodging and blocking and parrying, the force of some of the strikes sending little shockwaves through the air. Finally, Fei landed a solid blow at mid-torso, sending the Shade Clone flying back. The living shadow managed to regain control, firing a wave of Darkness bolts that Kū Fei used a burst of speed to dodge, and then it managed to use that instant to close in and land a blow of its own, a kick that sent her tumbling back. It only took her a second to recover and charge right back in again.

For the next minute or so, the two combatants appeared evenly matched – neither of them was able to land a decisive blow on the other. Fortunately, however, Fei had a new trick up her sleeve, one she had trained in during the months-long 'break' between the Malia Incident and the Reaper War.

'One should be enough…' she thought to herself.

The spectating groups watched as she took a stance, with legs planted with and arms crossed in front of her face. Then…

" _Daichi – Kaimon: Kai!_ "

Kū Fei's energy abruptly surged, a wavering aura enveloping her, and everyone sensed as her power level spiked 'a little'. Then, she flashed forward with greatly increased speed, beginning to run a super-speed circle around the Shade Clone, disorienting it. Finally, she abruptly vanished from sight, and a split-second later reappeared with a rising kick to the living shadow's jaw that sent it hurtling straight upwards a considerable height. At the apex of this 'flight', Fei reappeared again, in the air directly behind the Shade Clone, and she grabbed hold of its shoulders. Turning them both down toward the ground, she began to spin the two of them very rapidly, such that features were blurred away, picking up speed in a spinning piledriver from over 10 meters up:

" _Omote Renge!_ "

The Xehanort's-Heartless Shade Clone was spinning-slammed into the ground headfirst with stone-shattering force, as Kū Fei leapt from the smoke and made a three-point landing outside the dust cloud, panting lightly. As the dust faded, the shattered remains of the Shade Clone were visible disintegrating into Darkness particles that faded away.

"Okay," Erika spoke up, "n-now that things are finally settled down, how about w-we explain ourselves?"

- _Break_ -

Gathered at Tomoyo's sizable abode (her mother was off at work), Theta Team and Kū Fei did their best to explain everything to Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Kero. The local group, in turn, gave a fairly detailed explanation of their exploits and abilities; the more magically knowledgeable of the DDF group were intrigued by the nature and abilities of the Clow Cards (well, 'Sakura Cards' now).

"So basically," Sakura said, "you're traveling across different universes, looking for people who can help against the forces of darkness you're fighting against, and also helping people who're being harassed by those dark forces?"

"That's a decent summation, yes" Laicixa replied.

"…And the fact that those 'Heartless' things actively sought me & my friends out before you guys even got here means that we're probably targets now. And if they come here looking for _us_ , they might hurt other people who get in their way… All right. We'll help you."

The other members of the 'local group' nodded in agreement. "So, what's next?" Kero asked.

"Well," Theta Team's leader replied, "first we're going to set you guys up in a temporally-isolated zone so you can watch the archived data 'footage' of the DDF's backstories and previous battles. Then, we'll see what else comes our way."

- _ **Break**_ -

Even with the temporal-distortion field that crammed days inside into 'only' hours outside, showing the entirety of the recorded data-footage took up a chunk of the day, such that it was around 5 PM by the time it was all over. As they now understood what they were in for, the local group agreed to help and resolved to become more 'prepared'. So far, it had been determined that Syaoran's elemental conversion affinity was Lightning, and that Tomoyo, though possessing little in the way of magic, had decently large chakra reserves and good fine control; combined with her intellect, she'd likely make a good _genjutsu_ user. Kū Fei had also made plans to teach Syaoran and Meiling some new _taijutsu_.

The local four and the same-aged members of Theta Team had started forging friendships already. Anya and Meiling got along swimmingly, while Tomoyo's quiet and gentle natured helped her win over Erika fairly quickly. Timmy & Erio got Syaoran to slowly warm up a little, helped by promising to teach the boy a few _Raiton_ techniques. They also got to learn a bit about Syaoran's family, who were a fairly big reason he chose to leave Hong Kong for as much time as he could find excuses to; his mother was strict, and cold, and… Syaoran didn't say it, but the boys got the idea he _feared_ her more than loved her. On the other side of the spectrum, his four older sisters were bubbly and energetic and obsessed with fawning over 'cute things', and in their eyes Syaoran very much qualified as a 'cute thing'; when around them, the boy's attempts to come off as cool, level-headed, serious, a young noble warrior, were usually foiled by his sisters squeeing and cuddling their 'precious little baby brother' over nearly every little thing he said or did (especially since they found him blushing – which was very easy to make happen – to be 'one of the cutest things in the world').

Now, as the sun began to set, a bit of boredom combined with curiosity led to Syaoran challenging Erio to a sparring match. Tomoyo led everyone to a rather large, empty room in her estate, meant to be reconfigured and filled with varying things as needed (sometimes it was a meeting room, sometimes a playroom, sometimes a training room…). Laicixa activated a Midchildan 'dimension shift' barrier (with Tomoyo & Meiling pulled in by her despite now having enough magic for the 'standard' variant of the spell to do so) to encompass the whole place so that any damage dealt wouldn't carry over to the 'real' room. Another area-encompassing field would convert all damage to magical damage, so that neither boy would come to serious harm.

Now, the two boys squared off on opposite ends of the room, weapons ready. Laicixa waved her hand forward, and Erio & Syaoran charged toward each other, meeting in the middle with a clang of metal as Erio used the staff of Strada to block a downward swing of Syaoran's _jian_. He followed with a counter-strike with the spear-Device's blade, forcing Syaoran to leap back to avoid. The boys flowed into a rapid exchange of blows, trying and failing to break past each other's guard. Eventually Syaoran out enough force into a strike to briefly knock Erio off-balance, and followed through with a horizontal slash and a strike from his sword's pommel. Gritting his teeth, Erio twisted around another incoming strike and lashed out with a magic-charged kick to Syaoran's midsection.

After another exchange of blows, Erio broke off; moving backward with a burst of speed, he deliberately left Strada impaled into the floor as he kept going, reaching the wall and clinging to it with chakra as he flipped back/upward, stopping in a couch two-thirds of the way up. Forming a few hand-seals, he then held his right hand downward while gripping the wrist with the other hand, as a pulsing, crackling mass of focused, highly concentrated Lightning chakra formed:

" _Chidori_!"

With the crackling, 'chirping' energy surrounding his hand which was now held in a 'spear' shape, Erio dashed down the slope of the wall, transitioning to the ground, and rushed at Syaoran with significant speed. Eyes widening, Syaoran immediately tossed up his greatest defense: five rune-shields horizontally 'stacked' in front of each other. When Erio got close, he thrusted his attack forward. The first three barriers were shattered by the force of the armor-piercing attack, and Erio's arm still managed to tear through the center of the fourth before finally being stopped by the fifth, which was visibly 'cracked'.

Syaoran leapt up, dispelling his broken barriers, and landed a kick to the side of Erio's head that sent the redhead tumbling back. Grabbing hold of Strada's staff and pulling it free to bleed off momentum and bring himself out of the tumble, Erio promptly swung his still-electrified hand forward in a wide arc, releasing the remaining electrical chakra as a wave of _Raiton_ senbon. Syaoran did his best to use his sword to deflect them, but a few got through, stinging and numbing the hit areas. This gave Erio the opportunity to rush in again, landing a couple more strikes. Then, however, Syaoran made a feint and waited for the exact instant of Erio's ensuing missed strike where his grip was weakest, and with a heavy swing he knocked the spear-Device out of the redhead's hand. Syaoran then made a horizontal chop with his sword, but Erio bent over backward to avoid it, and when Syaoran was pulling his arm and sword back to try again Erio's foot lanced up, kicking the blade up and out of Syaoran's hand.

With both of them now disarmed, both boys flowed into a martial arts exchange, punches and palm-thrusts and kicks and grapples being blocked and dodged and parried and sometimes getting through, wearing down each other's stamina at a fairly equal rate. Finally, starting to run low, they rushed each other one more time, managed to get around each other's last-ditch attempts at defense, and landed their hits full-force – a right hook to Erio's face that sent his head & body back and downward, and an uppercut to Syaoran's jaw that sent him a foot off the ground. Both boys hit the floor, groaning softly, and neither one did anything to get back up into the fight.

Seeing that the fight was over, Sakura and Caro hurried over to help their respective boys. Nursing their wounds, Erio and Syaoran looked to each other, and tired grins formed on their faces, mutual respect now firmly taken hold. With a little help, they reached out and bumped fists.

"I look forward to working with you" Erio said.

"Same" the Chinese boy replied.

- _Break_ -

Hundreds of miles away, five people reflected on what they'd learned and seen through the eldest's scrying spell. Having learned the 'basics' of the Dimensional Defense Force by listening in on Laicixa & company's explanations, and now witnessed Syaoran's spar against the red-haired boy, Yelan Li was… intrigued. She'd had premonitions of something big coming, of creeping darkness being pushed back by points of light (including one point of light that temporarily went from a normal spark to a roaring blaze and then back again), and she felt this was connected to that. On top of that, the capabilities shown in that last match… Syaoran's shield-spells were quite strong, especially for his age, but that redhead boy's 'Chidori' managed to pierce through _four_ out of the five barriers in a single thrust… The woman turned to her four daughters; their magical capabilities were… average, and mainly geared toward defensive and support abilities, but they were still good enough to be let in on the family secrets. They too had watched their littlest sibling's match with rapt attention, and now they looked to her, silently pleading.

After a few seconds, Yelan stood. "I suppose it may help if we took a slightly more active role in things this time. I will prepare a long-range transportation rune."

As the regal woman walked off, the four sisters turned to each other.

"Let's get ready, girls" Fanren said. "If members of our family are involved in this, it's our duty to support them."

"Plus," Fuutie said with a warm smile, "it's been _far_ too long since we've been able to hold and fawn over our adorable little baby brother!"

"And those new kids are all so cute & cuddly-looking, too!" Shiefa squeed. "Plus, Meiling's there; she's such a cute widdle sweetie! And she actually _likes_ when we hug her and fawn over her."

"I actually think Syaoran does too," Fuutie chimed in, "he just won't admit it~."

"And we get to see Sakura and Tomoyo again!" Feimei added. "Those two are so _precious_ ~!"

"You just hang on, baby bro" Fanren said. "Your big sissies are coming to help you however we can!"

…

Back in Tomoeda, Syaoran felt a slight chill down his spine.

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Next Time: More reinforcements, and more battles.

Syaoran's sisters really do mean well; they love their adorable baby brother like nothing else, and he does in fact love them back quite a bit (he's in fact closer with them than with his & their mother), he's just really embarrassed by how they cuddle and squee over him so much. As for his mother… well, wait and see.


	5. Sisters, Shades, and Seishun!

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Realm CCS-38 – Earth – Tomoeda, Japan**

 **Next Day – 9:00 AM**

Meeting up at Syaoran's place, the groups got to socializing as well as going over more training; while Sakura began learning basic raw-magic attacks like _Sagitta Magica_ from Erika and Caro, Timmy & Erio worked on teaching Syaoran the _Chidori_ , and – already somewhat experienced in forming and shaping his _ki_ / _chakra_ – he was already getting the basics of it very quickly. Tomoyo and Meiling had also started being taught the 'basics' of chakra manipulation, though it would take a while to find the former a proper _genjutsu_ teacher; she was content for now to spend time with Sakura and Syaoran. Speaking of which, those two were increasingly acting more like a cute (albeit still very shy) new couple.

Now, following a message from Laicixa's Omnitool, everyone gathered out back behind the house to await the arrival of more 'help'. Soon, a transportation circle sprang up, and a flash of light deposited four people who, thanks to the archive data-footage, the local group recognized right away: Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, and… Sasuke?

"Guy-sensei is busy," Tenten explained, seeing the slight confusion on Theta Team's faces, "and Sasuke got bored so he tagged along."

"Don't put it like _that_ " the Uchiha said. "I read the initial report about these guys finding a young sword-user with a Lightning affinity, and got curious."

"That would be this one" Kū Fei replied, placing a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

The boy felt a bit nervous as Sasuke looked him over, his Sharingan taking in every detail.

"…Not too often you see a _jian_ -wielder your age" Sasuke said. "And from what I can sense, your power level is… pretty decent, for an 11-year-old. You learn anything from Theta yet?"

Syaoran held his hand palm up, and electrical chakra formed around it – a partially-formed Chidori, the energies not quite condensed enough yet to be called 'properly done'. Still…

"That far along in less than a full day…" Sasuke murmured. "Not bad. …Alright. The 'past-viewing' spell should already have recorded most of your group's adventures by now; let me have a look at your capabilities in that, and see what you can do in the present day. I might be able to teach you a few tricks. You might actually be worth my attention…"

The little smile on Sasuke's face when he said that last bit let everyone know the seemingly-insulting/egotistical remark was a joke, and that he was genuinely interested in the boy. Syaoran nodded, giving a slight bow.

"How are the rest of them coming along?" Neji asked.

"Fairly well" Laicixa replied. "Daidōji, I believe, will make a good _genjutsu_ -user, while Kinomoto has rather high magical aptitude, helped by a sizable pack of Familiars summoned through her cards."

"And I've already started teaching Meiling a few new moves" Fei patted the little Chinese girl on the head. "She's not _quite_ as fast a learner as Negi-kun was, but she's still pretty good. …I think it'll be a few weeks before she can safely open a Gate, though."

Rock Lee nodded. "It is unwise to rush that ability," he said, "especially at her young age. When I was 13, opening just the first Gate left me as strained as opening _four_ Gates does now. It would be best to let her body mature before allowing her to open more than one."

"Say… Tomoyo-chan, was it?" Tenten spoke up. "While we wait for a genjutsu specialist to find you, wanna learn a few tricks with ninja weapons?"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **3:30 PM**

After a mostly uneventful rest of the morning and early afternoon of study, training, and bonding, another incoming disturbance was sensed at the same scarcely-visited spot in the park as yesterday. Two pairs were sent to investigate: Neji & Tenten, and Laicixa & Syaoran. As the quartet arrived, they could definitely sense some sort of malevolent presence… Suddenly, black portals formed on the ground, and from them began to emerge a series of colorful yet frightening and familiar creatures.

"Unversed…" Laicixa scowled as she summoned her Keyblade. "We can't let them get out of here and into the city."

Syaoran drew his sword, Neji took a ready stance, and Tenten summoned a pair of curved blades. They charged into the fray, beginning to strike down Unversed with ease, but there were a lot of the things so it still wouldn't be over too quick. Suddenly, however, a rift began to open on the ground a ways away, a 'dark light' shining up out of it. Everyone heard a deep, rumbling growl from the other side, as it began to slowly widen. Neji turned his Byakugan to look at it… and his eyes widened.

"Oh, hell…" he whispered.

Just because Amon was dead did _not_ mean that all the monsters that followed him magically up and died, too. Now, drawn by sensing powerful magics (including two Keyblades and the Clow Cards) on the other side, a surviving Void Thrasher was trying to force open a rift and pass through. (The sheer malice the beast was giving off was probably what had attracted the Unversed.) The rift was slowly widening, and soon the beast would be able to fit its head or one of its massive claws through…

"I don't think so!"

The sudden new voice heralded the arrival of four young women; judging by their appearances and their chakra signatures, Neji pegged them as fraternal quadruplets (not something you saw every day). Upon seeing them, Syaoran's eyes practically bugged out. "Oh, no way…" he murmured.

The new quartet took position standing in a square around the opening rift, rapidly weaving complex hand-seals and calling up their energies.

"{Li Family Sealing Technique}!" they called out in Chinese together. "{Four Pillars' Divine Lock}!"

A sizable glowing rune-circle with Chinese symbols appeared on the ground, its edges defined by the sisters' positions. As it pulsed and glowed, the Void Thrasher roared in fury as its painstakingly-forged rift began to collapse, being forced closed. It tried to force its way through, but the girls redoubled their efforts, and the rift was soon closed completely, vanishing with a 'pop' of light.

"…Impressive _fūinjutsu_ " Laicixa remarked.

After the few remaining Unversed were mopped up, there was a burst of movement from someone flash-stepping, and a surprised squeak that was muffled midway through. Neji, Tenten, and Laicixa turned to see one of the women hugging little Syaoran tightly, his face – which was rapidly reddening – smushed halfway between her breasts as she cuddled him.

"Baby brother~!" Fanren squeed happily as she hugged him. "It's been so long since we've seen you! Oh, you're as _adowable_ as ever~!"

Fuutie let out a happy little giggle as she joined in petting and fussing over Syaoran, who was now beet-red. The other two, meanwhile…

"Oh my gosh, look at _you_!" Shiefa cooed as she found Laicixa. "Those big wide eyes and that pretty hair, you're _precious_ ~!"

Now it was Laicixa's turn to blush, still not used to being called 'cute'. Feimei joined her sister in cuddling the little blonde girl, who looked increasingly flustered and shy at the attention. A short distance away, Tenten snickered from her place beside Neji.

"He wasn't kidding about them…" she murmured with a smirk.

Then, the four girls, by chance, happened to look in their direction… and their eyes began to widen as they saw the stoic, cool, handsome Neji. Seeing the look on the girls' faces, Tenten immediately latched onto the Hyūga's arm, looking at the siblings with a combination pout/glare, and the message was clear: _Mine_. Looking slightly disappointed, the girls consoled themselves by going back to cuddling and fawning over their adorable baby brother and his new friend. They soon 'switched', letting Feimei and Shiefa cuddle and coo over Syaoran while Fanren and Fuutie checked Laicixa out, 'petting' her and complimenting her on her pretty hair.

Neji allowed himself a tiny smile upon noticing that, though he was obviously embarrassed by his four sisters' treating him like this, Syaoran _did_ hug them back. Judging by the boy's body language, he genuinely did care deeply for his big sisters; he was just embarrassed by exactly how they chose to show their love for him (especially in public).

Soon, the others arrived – Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Kū Fei, Rock Lee, Sasuke, and the rest of Theta Team. The four sisters made it clear they were happy to see Sakura & Tomoyo again, and then quickly started cooing and fawning over the other six kids of Theta; the boys and Anya blushed particularly bright, while Erika and Mariko – used to being cuddled and such – actually had little smiles to go with their blushes at the cuddles and attention and being called cute and such.

"What are you four doing here, anyway?" Syaoran asked.

"Well," Fanren said while still cuddling Mariko, "a scrying spell let us learn a little about what you all have gotten involved in, and we decided to come help however we could."

"It's a good thing we did" Shiefa added, while hugging Meiling. "Whatever the hell that _thing_ on the other side of that rift was, it had almost made a big enough hole to cross over through."

"Wait, 'rift'?" Erio spoke up from his and Caro's position being held close against Fuutie. "What happened?"

"A surviving Void Thrasher tried to force an opening" Neji replied. "These ladies' _fūinjutsu_ stopped that from happening."

"How bad would it have been?" Feimei asked while hugging and petting a blushing Anya.

"Void Thrashers were living heavy siege units used by our most recently-defeated enemy. It would've been able to cause quite a bit of collateral damage before we brought it down, as well as quite a panic."

"And the smaller creatures?" Fanren asked, as she now pulled Erika in to join Mariko in being cuddled.

"The Unversed" Tenten replied. "A type of dark creature made by taking the negative emotions of sapient beings and giving them life & form with dark magic, which are also drawn to areas where those kind of emotions are concentrated. These ones must've been drawn out by sensing the Void Thrasher's malice. Most are cannon fodder for people of our level, but a few can be really challenging and dangerous, especially their leaders, the 'Unversed Lords' – the Darkness of people's Hearts forcibly extracted and made manifest as separate people."

Sasuke moved over to Syaoran. Neji allowed Sasuke to read his recent memories in order to Syaoran's showing in the fight, and the Uchiha then turned to Syaoran and nodded in approval. "Nice trick with the Wind Charm trap against the Buckle Bruiser, Syaoran" he said.

"T- Thank you, Sasuke-san. And I'm… sorry I couldn't keep the reverse-grip style going for very long."

"It takes practice, especially with a blade that large wielded by someone as small as you. You'll get it."

Suddenly, everyone turned in surprise as a survivor from the earlier battle, a Scrapper, emerged, its metallic claws brandished threateningly. However, its life was abruptly ended as a new figure leapt in with lightning speed, landing foot-first on the back of the Unversed's neck, stomping it into the ground. She was tall, with midnight-black hair done up in a high ponytail that still reached her ankles, and clad in white robes. As she straightened up, she had a regal, cold air to her. But what concerned the DDF people was Syaoran's reaction to the woman's arrival and presence; the young boy stiffened, going slightly pale, his pupils dilating and his heart-rate increasing. Sasuke noticed all of these signs, and it pointed to one thing: whoever this woman was, his new little student felt anxiety _–_ _fear –_ at her presence. As she began to come closer, Syaoran's reaction (as Sasuke and Neji, at least, were able to perceive) increased. She stopped, surprised, as Sasuke explicitly put himself between her and the boy.

"…Who are you?" she asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the youth replied with a calm tone and a low, smoldering glare, "younger brother of the present head of the ancient and proud Uchiha warrior clan, and inheritor of Ōtsutsuki Indra's reincarnated chakra. …You would be wise to step back; I do not take kindly to threats against my comrades."

The woman looked slightly surprised. "Threats?"

"The boy behind me… Upon sighting you, I could see and sense that he was stricken with unease and fear; your very presence, and whatever memories he holds of you, leave him fearful of you. I do not care who you are, but Syaoran, _my student_ ,sees you as something to be frightened of, as a _threat_. And a threat against my first ever student is something I will _not_ tolerate." He placed a hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword. "Leave, or you may learn the hard way what happens to people who threaten those whom an Uchiha is responsible for."

More than shock at being talked to in such a way, Yelan Li was deeply shocked by the revelation that Syaoran… her own little son was _afraid_ of her. The look on the boy's face proved it. Stunned, she stepped back, feeling both shocked and hurt that her own progeny genuinely _feared_ her. The strict training, rules, high standards, presence, discipline… Had she taken them much too far?

Glaring at the woman as she got more distance, Sasuke then looked down behind him. "Syaoran."

"Y… Yes, _shishō_?"

"…I think it's time I teach you the _Chidori Nagashi_ – the ability to channel your Lightning-element chakra through your blade. Your grasp of the basic _Chidori_ has already advanced enough for it. Come. And maybe if you get it down quickly enough, I'll also be able to teach you _Raijū Tsuiga_ as well. And perhaps a basic-level Fire-element _ninjutsu_ , like _Hōsenka_ ; I know Fire is not your affinity, but having base-level attacks from outside your affinity can come in useful."

The Uchiha turned and walked away, with Syaoran dutifully following him. Inside, the boy couldn't help but feel… grateful to Sasuke for what he'd just done.

Meanwhile, everyone else had watched the proceedings with varying degrees of shock, but none more than Meiling and the quadruplets. Learning that Syaoran was actually _scared of_ Yelan, and then seeing Sasuke stand up to the intimidating, unflappable clan head, actually make her back off, spelling out that Syaoran was under his protection…

"I…" the woman stammered, her voice almost cracking from its stoic façade. "I m-must attend to something back home. Girls, you may stay as long as you wish."

She left, trying not to look like she was in a hurry to get out of this place, away from all these eyes, away from the sight of her son walking away from her…

"…Well…" Tenten finally spoke up. "That was… something…"

Anya murmured something about 'the downsides and risks of an authoritarian parenting style…'

"Is… s-she gonna be okay?" Erika looked at where the mother had left.

"I believe she has much to think about" Rock Lee replied. "For now, we should focus on more immediate concerns."

The four sisters looked at where their baby brother had gone, shocked and sad to know that he was actually frightened of their mother, and at how Yelan might take this revelation. In the end, though, they decided that the boy would need them more for the moment (plus, they still wanted to cuddle and squee over him some more; in the meantime while he was busy, they would occupy themselves doing that with Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, and the kids of Theta Team).

"Okay…" Kū Fei sighed. "Let's move on, and continue training and such."

"I'll have Voulge send out Area-Search Drones to keep an eye on the city for future incursions" Laicixa said.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **9:30 PM**

As she got ready for bed, Tomoyo went over the day's events in her head. In addition to some more training and study, there'd been some more relaxing moments as well. She, Sakura, and Meiling had been 'a little' nicer than normal to Syaoran due to what had happened earlier. Syaoran's sisters had of course spent a lot of the day showering the kids with cuteness-struck affection; though a little embarrassed by it, Tomoyo also kinda liked it, making her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Speaking of warm & fuzzy feelings, Tomoyo had spent plenty of time in the company of the new 'couple', quietly basking in Sakura's adorable radiant happiness. Even as the young heroine embraced and indulged in her feelings for Syaoran more and more by the moment, she'd been as kind and gentle and warm to Tomoyo as ever, making the long-haired girl's heart well with happiness. Yes, she and Syaoran were so kind to her, so sweet, and so very cute, the little smile on his face when he talked to her making her heart flutter, and he was such a little gentleman to her, and-

Tomoyo's eyes shot wide open as her thoughts screeched to a halt. As she retraced her mental 'steps' of the day, the past several days, the past few/several _weeks_ , her heart began to pound. S-Surely this couldn't be right. She couldn't be feeling _those_ kinds of feelings from… J-Just thinking of that person couldn't… possibly… …Oh. …Oh, dear. …Oh no. It wasn't just a crush; it was the same kind of feelings she felt towards… The young girl's breathing sped up, her face going pink, and her slightly trembling hands covered her mouth.

'H-How… W-When and how did this happen? H-How could I have… I… _I_ … I've _fallen in love_ with Syaoran-kun, _while still_ also being in love with Sakura-chan!-!'

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Day 3 – 9:45 AM**

The new day was starting off easy, with breakfast and only a little light training. Currently, Neji was reading up on a couple of disconcerting reports from Realm H4-L0; all contact had been lost with the team sent to Chorus, and the UNSC _Infinity_ had apparently been 'anchored' to the shield-world Requiem by an artifact they had brought onboard the ship, unable to even move from their orbital position, much less leave the system.

Sakura & Syaoran, meanwhile, were concerned about something else, something closer to home. They hadn't seen Tomoyo all morning, and the others had only caught fleeting glimpses of her. Looking around all over the place, but having no luck, they headed for a spot in the park, near the playground, just to spend time together… and from one of the benches along the edge of the playground, tucked away between some hedges for a bit of privacy, they heard two familiar voices.

"…gonna be okay, Tomoyo-chan" Tenten said soothingly.

"No, it won't!" the young girl replied, sounding more distressed than Sakura or Syaoran had ever heard her. "How can this have happened?-! I'll never be able to look them in the eyes again if they find out!"

"They wouldn't think less of you for this."

"How could they _not_? For me to keep this from them, for me to feel this way… They're so h-happy together, and yet I… E-Even when it was just her, seeing them together… hurt, in my heart; now that it's both of them, I don't think…"

The young girl let out a whine, gripping her head with both hands and hunching over forward in her seat.

"I've… I've been in love with Sakura-chan for so long… and now I l-love Syaoran-kun the same way, _while_ still being in love with Sakura-chan at the same time? How did I get here?"

In the bushes a few meters behind the occupied bench, Sakura went bright red, her eyes wide. ' _H… Hoehh?-!_ T- T- Tomoyo-chan's in love with me? And has been for a _long time_? A-And now she likes Syaoran-kun the same way?'

She looked to her new boyfriend, who was similarly blushing and surprised.

'But… Why didn't she ever say anything? And… why is she so upset about loving us now? Does she actually think we'd be _angry_ at her for that? I would never… She… She's always been there for me, and me for her…'

'In her own way,' Syaoran thought, 'she's helped me so much. She actually helped me win over the girl who _she_ had feelings for, because she considered my and Sakura's happiness above her own… even though it's been tearing her up inside. She's been nothing but nice and kind and sweet to me, practically as much as Sakura…'

Looking to each other again, Sakura and Syaoran then used their magic to pull off a trick that Erika and Timmy had taught them, weaving their magical energies together in a combination telepathic/empathic link, allowing them to 'converse' in words and unspoken concepts at the speed of thought (the fact they were able to, just with magic, communicate so 'deeply' at a level normally seen mainly amongst psionics was a sign of how strong their bond with each other was). Together they went over their own and each other's thoughts, feelings, memories, all related to the girl who'd stood by them for so long, quietly holding in the growing pain in her heart so that nobody else even knew it was there…

Now hunched over and hugging herself, Tomoyo couldn't completely hold back a small, choked sob. "I've betrayed them by feeling this way about them… It would hurt too much to be around them when they're together, n-now that I know how I feel… I… I can't take that. I can't take _double_ of what I've already been feeling. And I can't take the thought of them knowing how I've _betrayed_ their feelings like this. I n-need… to not be around them anymore – to leave them…"

Suddenly, she startled as arms wrapped around her. Her eyes flew open, and got a close-up view of Sakura looking at her with concern and care, just before the other girl pulled her into a hug. Less than a full second later, Syaoran joined in, hugging her from a different angle. Tenten quietly backed off, giving the kids some space and semi-privacy. Tomoyo was practically frozen, blushing at this close contact, but at the same time dread filled her as she realized they'd both heard her confessing her issues to her kunoichi friend.

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura murmured, feeling the other girl stiffen and brace in her arms. "Please… don't leave us… …Why didn't you tell us you were hurting?"

The other girl whimpered something, practically unintelligible, though the word "rejected" was just barely discernible.

Sakura shook her head. "No. I wouldn't have. You're precious to me, Tomoyo-chan. You've always been there for me, helping me, encouraging me…" the girl's face flushed a little as she talked.

"And you've done the same for me, too" Syaoran spoke up, giving Tomoyo a small, shy smile that made her heart pound the same way Sakura's smiles did. "I wouldn't have come this far without both of you girls."

"I-In fact…" Sakura blushed a little more. "Syaoran and I just… used the 'link' trick Theta Team taught us to go over a few things, and…"

She and Syaoran then turned to each other and, while still with one arm each around Tomoyo and the other around each other, had their first kiss. Sakura let out a tiny noise, closing her eyes as her face flushed, with Syaoran reacting the same way. They felt like sparks were running through them, warmth spreading in their chests, like they were on the verge of flying. Tomoyo watched in silent awe, her own face turning pink, as she could see and 'feel' their happiness and love for each other.

Soon, the kiss broke. After letting out a soft, slightly shuddering breath, her eyes half-open and a bit unfocused, Sakura turned her head to face Tomoyo… and the long-haired girl squeaked in surprise as Sakura kissed _her_ now. Her face went bright red, and she let out a tiny whimper-like noise as warmth and happiness _exploded_ within her chest, feeling like she was floating amongst the clouds. After what felt like much more time than it was, Sakura slowly pulled her lips back from Tomoyo's… and then Syaoran's moved in to replace them. The 'bursting warmth, floating in the clouds' feeling that only just begun to settle with Sakura's kiss' end came back as strong as ever, leaving Tomoyo swooning in the other two kids' arms as Syaoran claimed her second kiss, his own face cutely flushed as the pleasure and warmth enveloped him as well. When he finally pulled back, she was panting very softly.

"It…" Sakura spoke up. "It works for Timmy, Erika, & Mariko; it works for Takamachi, Testarossa, and Scrya; it works for Negi-san and all his girls; it works for Gamma 2 & 5, Hōjō-kun, and Kawamura-kun… And… Syaoran and I think it… it could work for us, too…"

"T… Tomoyo…" Syaoran spoke, softly and shyly. "Will you… join me and Sakura in this bond?"

After a few seconds of shock, Tomoyo's face lit up with a beautiful smile, her face blushing brightly, a few tears building in her eyes. She shakily nodded, and then hugged both of them tightly, which they returned.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **2:10 PM**

Laicixa's decision to send Area-Search Drones configured to scan for the telltale magical signatures of incoming incursions had paid off, detecting a single, sizable energy signature growing in (where else?) the park. Sasuke had to go handle something else, but the whole rest of the gang made their way there with haste. Laicixa and Erika erected a TSAB-style 'Dimension Shift' barrier over the whole area, and the heroes now gathered around a swirling mass of blackness that had formed just above the ground.

As the figure emerged and took form, Theta Team recognized it as another of Slind's 'Shades of Existence'… and as they recognized whose Shade it was, they felt anxiety and fear. The tall, humanoid figure, completely pitch-black except for glowing red eyes, was a perfect silhouette of Dabura. And though not as strong as the real one had been in his final fight against the two Saiyans during the Amon Campaign, they could sense that this Shade was around as powerful as Perfect Cell's first incarnation – in other words, high above anyone they had on hand right now.

"Uh-oh…" Anya summed up.

With a 'flash' of dark light, the Shade formed a long, curved blade – a silhouette-replica of the original Dabura's sword. Then, it attacked. Laicixa barely brought her Keyblade up in time to block the first strike, her arms tingling from the transferred force and strain. Mariko and Kū Fei tried to attack from the side, but the Dabura-Shade removed one hand from its sword and pointed its palm at them, firing a dark-red _ki_ blast that sent them both flying. Then, it was the Shade's turn to be sent reeling back from an impact, as a _Hakke Kūshō_ from Neji hit it square in the face.

The Dabura-Shade slammed its palm to the ground, and a large force of black humanoid silhouettes with no discerning features emerged from the earth – 'Lesser' Shades. The demon-Shade gestured, and the underlings charged at the 'weaker' heroes, to keep them occupied and their attention divided. Sakura called forth the Firey, Earthy, Watery, and Windy cards, and they began to engage some of the attackers. Caro fired a pink energy blast from the palm of her glove-form Device, piercing through a Lesser Shade's chest, while Kū Fei broke another Shade's neck with a kick. However, as the beings began to fall, more Lesser Shades began spawning in their place.

Rock Lee's _Konoha Senpū_ struck the Dabura-Shade full on, but didn't do much damage. Tenten threw a few kunai with explosive tags, but the Dabura-Shade shot them out of the air with precision _ki_ blasts. Using that instant of distraction, Laicixa flashed in and struck, a _Zantetsuken_ attack hitting home. However, after its solid-darkness body 'wavering' for only half a second, the Dabura-Shade recovered and, before Laicixa could react, landed a kick to her side that effortlessly broke through her defensive barrier and sent her flying, breaking through a tree along the way before being caught by Caro, who did her best to start healing her.

A 'pack' of _Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga_ lightning hounds from Timmy, Erio, and Syaoran rushed at the Dabura-Shade, striking true and knocking the Shade back, stunning it as well. Neji leapt in close, landing several _Jūken_ strikes, but then the entity regained itself and kicked him away. The Stroke of Midnight came spinning in as a Strike Raid, and the Dabura-Shade raised its blade to block it, but suddenly Erika used her Reverse Recall to appear at its location, with a Rasengan in hand that she then slammed forward, hitting the dark-forged sword and shattering it into a hundred pieces. When she tried to make a follow-up attack, though, the Dabura-Shade dodged and then hit her with a rising knee to the gut that knocked the wind out of her. The shadowy being then went for a kill-strike, only to be interrupted by Lee and Fei, both of them with their First Gates open, pounding away at the entity. Shrugging off the hits, the Dabura-Shade stunned them both with simultaneous hits, blew Kū Fei away with an energy shockwave, and then grabbed Lee by the leg and slammed him back & forth into the ground a few times, tossing him away with a _ki_ blast chaser, leaving him buried in rubble that was once a playground.

Seeing her teammate dispatched like this, and the Lesser Shades still swarming about, Tenten was fed up. Pulling out two special scrolls, she placed them into position and channeled her chakra through them. They shot into the air in puffs of smoke, the smoke around the unfurling scrolls taking the shape of serpentine dragons as they coiled about. She leapt high between them, and at the peak she waved her hands forward and down. In response, a hailstorm of bladed weapons was spawned and came shooting down, cutting through the entire Lesser Shade horde while leaving her allies untouched.

With the field cleared, everyone was now able to focus on the Dabura-Shade. Elemental blasts from the Clow Cards converged on the demon-shade, who simply powered through them and returned fire, almost taking the Familiar spirits down. Laicixa, now back in the fight, formed and swung a _Chidori Eisō_ , but the Dabura-Shade caught the 'blade' of shaped Lightning chakra and snapped it in two. Mariko's eyes and horns faintly glowed as she formed a Stage-1 _Susanō_ , the white spectral summon lashing out with a giant fist. The Dabura-Shade was sent skidding back from the force of blocking the blow, but recovered in time to dodge the downward swing of the glowing white blade held in the entity's other hand. It lunged forward, a full-force punch cracking the ribcage of the spectral being and knocking Mariko back. Another blow broke through completely, and only an emergency _Hiraishin_ recall from Erika saved Mariko from having her skull pulped.

'This isn't working…' Neji thought. 'We need more power!'

Suddenly, everyone's attention was drawn to a surge of power from within the rubble a short distance away. A raging flame of blue and green aura was breaking through, making the earth tremble, and accompanied by it was Rock Lee's voice, calling out as he exceeded a limit and reached a new level of power:

" _Hachimon Tonkō! Dai-Nana – Kyōmon: KAI!-!_ "

Everyone watched in awe as Lee, his energy surging with the power of the Seventh Gate – burst free from the rubble and then moved forward faster than they could even see. In an instant, his fist struck the Dabura-Shade's midsection with such force that it almost tore through the being's torso. The Shade was sent hurtling back, crashing all the way through a large building that bordered the park. After several seconds, the demonic entity emerged, its dark-red aura blazing like a hellish inferno. It held both hands forward, gathering a large concentration of crimson _ki_ ready to fire. In response, Lee held one palm, facing forward, in front of his face, and then the other hand – brought into a fist – tapped against it, the force  & speed building up a truly tremendous amount of pressure.

' _ **Incinerate!**_ ' the Dabura-Shade's distorted voice was heard. ' _ **Infernal Storm!-!**_ '

" _Hoero, seishun!-!_ " Lee's reply came, and he formed the releasing hand-seal. " _HIRUDORA!-!-!_ "

To meet the incoming beam/wave of red chakra, a humongous white tiger of _ki_ -infused air pressure roared out from Lee's position. The two attacks met midway, pressing against each other… and, after only a couple of seconds, the Dabura-Shade's attack rapidly gave way, overpowered by Lee's. The _Hirudora_ engulfed the Shade and detonated, as an _enormous_ explosive release of energy that nearly knocked everyone off their feet. The powerful Shade was overwhelmed near-instantly, obliterated by the force.

As the shockwaves faded, Lee allowed his Inner Gates to re-close, and let himself fall backward onto the ground, panting for breath and aching all over. Tenten and Neji managed to shake off their awe of what they'd witnessed, coming to their teammate's aid and very carefully helping him up.

"Let's drop the dimension-shift barrier and get out of here" Tenten said to the others. "I think Lee will need to see a medic-nin or a healer mage after that."

"I am fine…" the youth replied weakly. "… …Maybe."

The hero group made their exit, those injured being helped along by their fellows, and soon the shift barrier was allowed to collapse, all the property damage vanishing as it had never 'truly' happened.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **4:30 PM**

Hearing someone call her, Meiling came into the living room of Syaoran's house. There, she found the boy in question, along with Sakura and Tomoyo. All three looked a bit nervous/shy as they saw her.

"M-Meiling…" Syaoran started, fidgeting. "Um…"

"Earlier this morning," Sakura picked up, "Syaoran and I discovered that Tomoyo-chan had… been in love with me for a while, and had also fallen for him. We… ended up realizing we both liked her back and… we're trying what Timmy, Erika, & Mariko have going, along with a few others in the DDF."

"F-For the past couple hours," Tomoyo continued, "in-between cuddles and stuff, we've been discussing some more things, about this arrangement, and about how we feel towards…"

She and Sakura then each held a hand out towards Meiling, little smiles on their faces. Syaoran blushed, but smiled as well, and held both arms out. After a second, the other girl got the message, letting out a gasp as her cheeks flushed. For a moment, she went over her feelings toward the three people in front of her…

…And then, in a flash of movement, she moved forward and hugged Syaoran tightly, almost knocking him over. Her face was red, her smile was big, and a few happy-tears formed in her eyes. He hugged her back, and the other two girls joined in. No matter what, they would make this work.

- _Break_ -

Elsewhere in the house, Laicixa relaxed together with Erio and Caro, the two girls each laying their head on one of the boy's shoulders. As she rested with them after the earlier battle, her mind briefly dwelled on the minor reports from other DDF operatives in other Realms, a few of whom had gotten involved in their own little adventures.

In Mundus Magicus, Negi had rescued from slavery (of a particularly bad kind) a trio of young elf boys – a standard elf, a dark-elf, and a shadow-elf, all of them about his age. They were being treated and cared for, and were quickly forming bonds with the members of Ala Alba; the (very feminized by their former 'owners') blonde standard-elf had quickly won Chizuru over and also got along with Konoka & Setsuna (once those two got back from their other quest), the silver-haired dark-elf boy and Chisame were like two peas in a pod and Ayaka was also rather fond of him (his upbringing from before his enslavement had instilled gentlemanly politeness to girls/women, endearing him to her very quickly), and the white-haired, mischievous shadow-elf boy had quickly bonded with Haruna (to the other boys' surprise, her mind was even dirtier than his!), and of course all three were very fond of their 'rescuer' Negi (especially since he _was_ pretty cute…)

Meanwhile, Setsuna, Konoka, and Sarah/Gamma-7 had gotten involved in the tail end of a magical 'quest' on another, new world that teemed with monsters and magic ('like a classic RPG come to life', Sarah had described it). There, they'd joined up with a small group of local adventurers – a sword-wielding elf young man, a girl cursed into a bizarre form by alchemy gone wrong, and a powerful young fire-using mage girl around a year younger than Sarah, who had the same type of 'problem' (and chosen solution) as Erika, Mariko, and Nozomi. In the end, at the final 'dungeon', the fire-mage's mother was being used as a vessel by the Big Bad's spirit… which left said enemy vulnerable to Setsuna's newest trick, taught to her by Konoka's father: _Zanmaken Ni-no-Tachi_. With the evil spirit vanquished and its host freed, an ancient artifact had been used to return the alchemy-cursed girl to her normal body… though now with the same 'problem' as her group's leader. Fortunately, the first girl's now-freed mother was all too happy to take care of _both_ girls.

Teana had wound up stumbling upon another new Realm, on another Earth, saving from Heartless a group of youths who attended a high school for 'differently-abled' people. There'd been some helping them deal with their issues (though the lone boy of them did most of the work there), including helping the deaf girl stand up to her uncompromising, inflexible, bigoted jerk of a father. Meanwhile, scout-probes in the 'Halo-verse' had, while tracing an Missing-In-Action ONI Prowler team, come across a planet on the outer edge of the Outer Colonies, thought to have been long since depopulated by a plague centuries earlier. The people there had, in fact, recovered from that, developing in isolation… with the help of Rejuve tech, as found in Realm LDR-15. The locals had already arrested and 'interred' the three-person Prowler crew for 'violating quarantine', and now ONI was trying to get its people back; they were already preparing to threaten violence against the colony, while Fleet-Admiral Hood was working hard to keep the situation from devolving into that and get diplomacy working. Apparently, the plague that had ravaged the world had been orchestrated by a grey-market pharmaceutical company that – according to research – had been bought out and made a front company of the mega-corp Charon Industries in 2538 (why such an upstanding company as Charon would purchase such a shady lesser company was beyond several people…).

"Do we have any idea where we're going next?" Erio asked.

"Not really" Laicixa replied. "For now, I guess we just continue to supervise the training for Kinomoto-san and her friends."

Timmy and Erika walked in; he'd just finished changing her in the other room, and she was still blushing lightly and clinging to him in a hug as they sat down beside their teammates. "Let's hope that's all we have to do," he said, joining the conversation, "after what we just went through."

Erika nodded. "I-It'd be nice if we could take it e-easy for a few days after a-all that… S-Still, Lee was incredible – so much power…"

"That's the Eight Gates for you" Caro remarked. "And he finally managed to open the Seventh one; Might Guy will be proud…"

"…I wonder if you even need the First Gate open to perform the Front Lotus…" Timmy murmured, ideas in his head.

"You can ask later" Mariko replied as she came up. With a soft crinkle, she climbed up onto the big couch and cuddled with her boyfriend and girlfriend. "Right now, let's just take it easy like this…"

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Next Time: Back to Angelise's world, as more battles and more events lie ahead in her journey…

The few bits mentioned in the 'other adventures' part are basically A) to show that other things are happening in the 'background' at the same time as the events that will be covered directly in this Book, and B) bits related to plotlines I won't be fleshing out in detail, due to the source materials being too risky (or risqué…); bonus points if you can identify the various sources, though (I have a feeling most people won't know them all, or even more than one).


	6. Shaking Things Up

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Remnant – the big sea/lake near Beacon Academy**

"Sun?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Sun Wukong turned from his task to look at her. In one hand, he was gripping the tail of an _enormous_ tuna fish, which looked like it had seen better days.

"Catchin' fish!" he replied with a grin. "Boy, I don't know you guys here in Vale are doing right, but the fish out here get _huge_! Blake asked me to catch a couple tuna for her, but I swear to you, these things can manipulate Aura! I have to beat the crap out of them to catch them!"

"I didn't know fish could use Aura."

"Neither could I? Isn't that so _cool_?-! Anyway, I'm gonna catch one more for the road."

"Cool. Yang, Weiss, and I are gonna head over to one of the 'new' Realms, introduce ourselves to the new DDF members, maybe help out…"

"'Kay. And if you see Scarlet on your way out, check on him for me? He slept wrong and he woke up with his legs 'asleep'. …He kept going on half-asleep about how his legs forgot they were legs."

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-  
**

**Realm CA-R8 – Misurugi Imperial Palace**

A handful of DDF people had joined Ange, Tusk, Sylvia, Momoka, the Schlievogt sisters, and the presently-visiting Salia for lunch – Tex (being a robot/AI who doesn't eat, she was mostly there for the small talk and conversation), Ruby, Weiss, & Yang, Shikamaru & Temari (presently in the "no, he/she is totally _not_ my boyfriend/girlfriend, and this is _not_ a date!" phase, to the quiet knowing grins and snickers from their teammates), and a few people from Ala Alba – Asuna, the 'Library Trio', Chisame, and Chamo. They'd all been talking about various little things, nothing majorly important.

"You know," Haruna spoke up to 'RWBY minus B', "we haven't gotten to meet some of your comrades yet. They hardly ever leave your world, huh?"

"Well, they don't really think they're 'ready' to get involved more deeply with DDF stuff yet" Weiss replied. "Though, they're definitely not averse to receiving some extra training from you guys' specialists."

"Also, a few of them have been on a couple trips off-world" Yang added. "Jaune's been training with that 'Link' guy, Nora met Pinkie Pie… jeez, poor Ren was too exhausted to even _move_ after trying to keep up with them… and Pyrrha visited Midchilda as a tourist."

"Pyrrha… The girl with the Magnet Release bloodline, right?" Temari asked. "She should visit Suna sometime; we have lots of stuff on that ability, could probably help her with some new tricks."

"There were a few other teams, right?" Yue spoke up. "Teams CFVY (Coffee) and… SSSN (Sun)?"

"I remember the footage of that girl in shades unfurling that big-ass gun and shredding monsters like they were made of papier-mâché" Hildegard said with a grin. "That was pretty awesome."

"And Sun's team is chilling at Beacon in preparation for the big festival coming up soon, correct?" Tex asked.

"Yeah" Ruby replied. "I saw Sun earlier, before I came here, but he was occupied."

"Doing what?" Weiss asked.

"Well, he was busy pounding some tuna."

The dining hall went dead-silent. Everyone looked straight at Ruby, with varying expressions of shock; several were starting to blush – Salia had gone particularly red with a positively scandalized look on her face.

"What?" Ruby asked, oblivious to why everyone was reacting like this. "Blake asked him to help her…"

After a few more seconds, the silence began to be broken… by the snickering of Yang, Haruna, Tex, and especially Chamo, whose laugh sounded disturbingly close to a dirty old man's.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Same Day – Mid Afternoon**

"Ma'am!" one of the Awakened, around 20 years old, ran into the intel center that was being set up. "We've got a situation?"

"Mm?" Angelise turned to face the interruption. "What's wrong?"

"The Kingdom of Rosenblum… They're attacking Arzenal!"

" _What_?-!" Ange's eyes gained a bright psionic glow from surprise and shock, her voice faintly 'echoing'.

"Princess Misty tried to stop it, but her father overruled her. There's a Rosenblum naval fleet attacking the island – sending missiles and drone fighters at it! The island's new defenses are holding strong, shooting down the contacts and missiles, and the shields are doing their job well. We've got Interceptors scrambling, too. But the fact remains that another nation of 'mana' is making a pre-emptive strike against us!"

"This can't go unanswered… I need to get there."

"The distance is too great for our present teleportation grid to handle, and the skies & seas aren't exactly friendly. I don't know how we can get there soon…"

"I've got an answer to that!" a new voice called out from near the floor.

Ange looked down, seeing Ala Alba's resident ermine-fey Familiar.

"I recently made a purchase for just such an occasion as maritime stealth! Let's get the others and get to the harbor!"

- _Break_ -

"…You bought a submarine."

"Yep!"

"You bought. A _submarine_."

"Don't look so surprised, Chiu-chan! You know I like to be prepared! It may not look like much, doesn't have many bells & whistles, but it's by the same company that built the _Paru-sama_ , so you know it's a reliable model! And there's room for everyone, so climb on in!"

'It's not just the appearance that seems… _off_ …' Tusk thought, as he looked at the name of the smallish submarine, printed on the side of its pristine off-white hull in big red letters:

HMS _M'Dick_

 _-Break-_

The magitech vessel slipped through the water around 50 meters beneath the surface, carrying a sizable load of DDF and Awakened personnel; the inside was enchanted to be bigger than the outside, but with so many people it was still a bit of a tight squeeze. Bound for Arzenal Island, it had numerous magic-based counter-detection methods that made it far stealthier than it looked.

"Any word from the island?" Angelise asked her faithful retainer.

"Well," Momoka replied, listening to a special encrypted channel Chisame had set up, "from what I can tell, our defenses have already sunk two enemy cruisers and significantly damaged their carrier. No casualties on our side yet, though we've lost a few Interceptors and auto-guns…"

"So on the whole, our people are doing well" Ange summed up.

"Are we really already almost there?" Nodoka asked, reading the display. "This thing's pretty fast…"

"Yep!" Chamo's voice came over the intercom for all to hear. "We're gonna make it in time to help save the day! And it's all thanks to my submarine – the HMS _M'Dick_!" Then, his tone changed. "Speakin' of which~…"

"Oh, no…" Chisame palmed her face.

"I've been meanin' to ask you fine ladies something~…"

"I knew it. I fucking knew it!"

"Knew what?" Weiss asked, only for Chamo's holographic image to appear and his pervertedly gleeful voice to ring out:

" _How does it feel to be_ _ridin' M'Dick_ _?-!_ "

Within a couple seconds, pretty much everyone aboard got the 'joke'. Some blushed, while others groaned.

"Son of a bitch…" Asuna groaned.

"You bought this thing _just_ so you could make that joke, didn't you?-!" Chisame snapped.

"You don't know the kind of dedication I've got! …Didn't answer my question, either." His hologram leaned in toward the males of the group. " _Ehhh~_?"

Tusk blushed and frowned/winced. "It's tight and damp!" he got it over with.

The ermine-fey's perverted laughter was heard throughout the sub (and a few of the dirtier-minded passengers couldn't help but chuckle a little, too).

- _Break_ -

At Arzenal, Jasmine was overseeing defense. So far, the defending tech was doing well, but the enemy's ships kept throwing more drone-fighters at them, as well as occasionally firing shells and missiles from their remaining cruisers. Eventually, one side of the other would run out of ammunition or defensive power…

"Ma'am," one of the 'bridge' techs spoke up, "we've got a signal incoming; it's coming from underwater."

"Activate submarine cameras," the veteran ordered, "get us a visual."

The tech complied, and soon an enhanced and zoomed image showed an approaching submarine… with a rather 'unorthodox' name on it.

"… _in, Arzenal. Do you read?_ "

"What… is that?"

" _It's M'Dick!_ " a male voice piped in. " _It's long, and hard, and full of seamen!_ "

There was suddenly the sound of a struggle, with at least one angry female voice shouting things, along with the first voice shouting in pain and wheezing out something that sounded like "Animal abuse!"

" _Sorry about that, Arzenal. This is Asuna from Ala Alba; we're inbound with Ange & her group, Tex, a few more Ala Alba members, a couple shinobi, and some Remnant Huntresses._"

"That's nice, but what can you do against a fleet of warships?"

" _We'll figure something out, ma'am_ " Tusk's voice replied. " _Coming in for docking now._ "

Before long, Ange's 'crew' found themselves crowded into the bridge (which had already been expanded from its old layout, so there was at least more room), with the young leader looking at the tactical displays.

"So," the young leader remarked, mostly to herself, "how are we gonna deal with this…?"

"From the looks of it," one of the bridge techs replied, "our auto-defenses and fighters are handling it. But, they're taking losses doing so; we can win at this rate, but it'll take a little while to restock our Interceptor squadrons afterwards."

"How are the upgrades to the Paramails coming?"

"Your and Hild's rides are all ready," Jasmine said, "as are a few others. …You wanna suit up and head out, maybe sink a couple of them yourself?"

"If the Dragon War is public knowledge," Shikamaru spoke up, "they might be expecting that, have countermeasures set up."

"You got a better idea?" Hildegard asked.

"Hmm…" the youth brought his hands into the classic Nara Thinking Pose.

Suddenly, the need for such things became questionable.

"Ma'am," a bridge tech called out, "we're detecting a slipspace rupture!"

Sure enough, readings and holo-cams showed as two DDF warships emerged from a slipspace rift in the sky overhead: a UNSC _Valiant_ -class heavy cruiser, and the recognizably famous Systems Alliance assault-frigate _Normandy II_. The latter sprang into action first, roaring through the air toward the Rosenblum naval fleet. A barrage of disruptor torpedoes dealt catastrophically- fatal damage to the already-injured carrier, secondary explosions joining the projectiles in tearing the vessel apart from the inside, sending it to Davy Jones' Locker. The other remaining vessels panicked and tried to fire at the assault frigate, but EDI hacked their weapons systems, leaving them helpless. The _N-2_ hovered in place, unleashing focused barrages of disruptor torpedoes to quickly obliterate the rest of the attacking fleet.

"…Okay" Angelise said, as several of the others were still in awe from witnessing the starship effortlessly obliterate an entire attacking sea-fleet. "Looks like _that's_ taken care of?"

"What now?" Hild asked her.

"…We start planning a counterattack."

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

"Are you sure you want to get involved in this, Commander?"

"Positive" Shepard replied to Ange as he, she, and their teams got ready in the _N2_ 's armory/hangar. "After reading what the people of this world have done to your people… We're not cleared to make unprovoked attacks on them, but you Awakened are officially members of the Dimensional Defense Force, they made an unprovoked attack against you, and thus we're cleared to join you in the retaliatory assault. We'll help you depose their current leadership and expand the Awakened's sphere of influence."

"We are receiving some help from inside in this" EDI reported from a nearby terminal. "Princess Misty is covertly doing what she can to weaken her father's hold on the capital and clear the way for Miss Misurugi's forces; this includes deactivating the beach-side auto-defenses."

As they spoke, the _Normandy II_ was at the heart of a 'small' fleet of Pelican dropships full of Awakened and volunteering UNSC soldiers, bound for the coast-bordering capital of the Rosenblum Kingdom; most would set down on the main beach, disgorging troops and hardware en masse to begin pushing into the city. Garrus, Grunt, and Kaidan would be accompanying Shepard directly, while James & Ashley manned the Mako and Tali & Liara took the newly upgraded Hammerhead.

" _Okay folks,_ " Joker's voice came over the hangar speakers, " _ETA 2- &-a-half minutes. Get ready to bust some heads!_"

- _Break_ -

(Deployment Music: _Halo 5 Guardians_ OST – "Osiris Suite Part 2" (0:00 to 0:31)

Beneath the late-afternoon/early-evening sun, a multitude of Pelicans, a few Warp Prisms, and one larger craft flew in low over the ocean waves, coming up on the long stretch of sandy beach beside the sprawling capital city of the Rosenblum Kingdom. Weaving through the air, they approached unmolested thanks to auto-defenses being disabled. Finally, reaching the shore, the Pelicans swung around and lowered closer to the ground, bleeding off momentum and taking position only a meter or so above the sand, their hatches opening and vehicles being dropped free from magnetic clamps. The _Normandy II_ took position in the center, its ventral hatch lowering open. Awakened and UNSC soldiers began pouring out of the ships, some of them manning vehicles. Warp Prisms took position overhead, shifting form and warping in Immortals, Reavers, a few Colossi, and plenty of Sentries. The Mako and Hammerhead deployed from the _N2_ , along with Shepard & Ange's group.

A flight of Interceptors and Corsairs with Broadsword support flew overhead, into the city to begin engaging enemy aircraft and targets of opportunity. The ground forces began to advance as well, and the first resistance they faced – a platoon of Rosenblum Army infantry – balked at the sight of so much firepower and numbers coming at them, and were quickly wiped out by massed rifle and Colossus fire and an H.E. shell from the Mako.

The sizable force continued, breaking through a few more feeble attempts to bar their path. A Biotic Chain-Shockwave from Kaidan sent several royal soldiers flying, while Grunt grinned as his Carnage shot blew an IFV's damaged armor open, letting a grenade fly in through the new hole and shred the soldiers inside. Garrus used his sniper rifle to pick off an enemy sniper trying to set up on a rooftop up ahead, while Shepard used an Overload to short out an enemy war-droid's systems, leaving it easy prey for four Sentry droids to gang up on and destroy it. Tusk, wielding a BR85 rifle, made several precision headshots in quick succession, while Hildegard cloaked herself with the Void and moved amongst the enemy lines, cutting them down from the shadows. Said shadows were also turned against Rosenblum's soldiers more directly, as Shikamaru picked off targets of opportunity, focusing mostly on Officers and NCOs.

Before long, the allied force had gotten far enough in that the UNSC started setting up a forward operation position, having Warp Prisms set up shop overhead to keep soldiers and war material flowing. With DDF aid, the Awakened were gaining ground even faster than they had when taking Misurugi's capital, pretty much steamrolling over the opposition; this was aided by Princess Misty still doing what she could to covertly 'clear the path', little things that made the alliance's job a little bit easier.

Within an hour, the royal palace was in sight. Numerous defenses and defenders barred the alliance's path… and were promptly decimated as a flight of Broadswords released a sizable wave of precision-guided air-to-surface missiles, stunning the survivors and opening holes for some of the allied forces to push through while the rest mopped up. The royal castle began to go into lockdown… and then come right back out of it, to the confusion and shocked panic of most of the higher-ups inside. Outside, as she watched the structure's final outer defenses shut down, Angelise didn't know if it was Misty helping from the inside, or a UNSC artificial intelligence pitching in; all she knew was that this was their opening.

"Forward!" she cried. "Let's bring this to an end!"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Few Hours Later**

As night fell, the DDF and Awakened forces were consolidating their hold on the city. Civilian casualties were at zero, though several had been arrested following attempted violence against the occupiers. The alliance had made sure everyone – continent-wide – was made aware that this invasion and occupation was _not_ an unprovoked attack, but a retaliatory strike, by presenting proof of the Rosenblum Kingdom's attempted assault on Arzenal Island. Misty, princess of the kingdom, had come out to the public – and her family – with her support of Angelise and her people, revealing her reasons why (including her friendship with Ange, her distaste for the horrendous treatment the other girl's people had been subjected to, her family's participating in a multi-government conspiracy…).

Right now, the 'hero group' of earlier, plus Misty and parts of Team Shepard, were going over things and plans even as they all ate dinner together. There would be an occupation, but a peaceful, mostly 'hands-off' one that would only step in as needed to keep the peace, otherwise letting people go about their daily lives. They would also help oversee a stable transition of government/leadership, not taking away any of Misty & her supporters' powers or influence, and such.

As they talked and ate, however, the gang suddenly got a startling interruption as the doors were practically thrown open. There stood Blake Belladona, the lone member of Team RWBY who'd been too busy back on the homeworld to join her team in this recent battle. She looked very angry, but anger wasn't the only thing making her face red as she stomped up to the curious group.

"All right!" she shouted, her eyes practically glowing. "I _demand_ to know who has been telling people that I've been having Sun Wukong ' _pound my tuna_ '!"

Utensils and jaws dropped, faces going red (especially among those who hadn't been present at breakfast this morning). Ruby, ever innocent, got up and walked to her teammate with a big, pure grin.

"Blake," she said soothingly, "if it really upsets you, we can _all_ take turns pounding your tuna, okay? But, only if we get to eat it together!"

There was a long, deep, mortified silence… that was broken by Chamo breaking into hysterical laughter, with Yang and Haruna following suit.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Next Day – Mid-Morning**

Angelise took a deep, slow breath as she strolled through the Rosenblum castle's courtyard, accompanied by Tusk, Momoka, Chisame (who was surprisingly good at going over logistics regarding recent events), Shikamaru (who was helping her with that), and – standoffishly hanging back from the others – Jill, who'd put her new Protoss-made robotic arm to use against Rosenblum's armed forces yesterday. The facility was being given some repairs and upgrades in the wake of yesterday, though this area of it was already clean and fine.

"Do you think any of the other four nations might try anything?" Ange wondered aloud.

"I can't really say without deeper understanding of the political climate and the traits of their leaders" Shikamaru replied. "They could be scared off by our conquering of this kingdom, and leave us alone. Or they might be furious that you, erm, 'dirty sub-humans' now have control of two whole countries. …If they're smart at all, they'll back off, maybe sue for peace, and the power shifts can be bloodless."

"Don't get your hopes up" Jill spoke up. "The people of the 'World of Mana' are deeply set in their ignorance and prejudicial hatred. They will never consent to peaceful union with us. All we can do is conquer and _force_ them to our wills."

"I'd really rather it not come to that," Tusk said, "but…"

"Even if it does," Momoka replied, "we'll be alright. Angelise-sama will lead us to freedom and victory! She's unbeatable!"

"Well now," a new voice said, "that's certainly an audacious claim."

Startled by the sudden smooth, confident tone from a person that nobody had sensed approaching, they all turned to see a man with pale-blond hair in a smooth dull-green suit sitting atop a waist-high wall, looking at them all with a calm, confident smirk. Upon seeing him, Tusk stiffened, his eyes widening, while Jill briefly stopped breathing, her whole body tensing to the degree her mechanical arm's joints audibly strained.

"Tusk?" Angelise murmured, seeing her male 'friend' tense, the youth's face shifting to eerily calm rage.

"It's him" the young man replied. "The one I told you about. Embryo…"

Hearing this, remembering what little Tusk had been able to tell about this mysterious figure, everyone tensed and made ready for action.

"My, such a chilly reception…" the supposedly-immortal man said.

"What are you doing here?" Ange asked in a calm yet threatening tone, her gauntlets ready to activate psi-blades at a moment's notice. "Why show yourself to us like this?"

"Well, I was curious about you – the leader of 'the Awakened', the people accessing a wellspring of potent power I had no idea existed, aiming to demolish the status quo of stagnation and oppression. …I must say I did not expect the head of this rebellion to be so beautiful."

Angelise simply scowled at him, his attempt to flatter her having absolutely zero effect. Embryo slowly stood up from his seat… and his calm smile shifted to shocked confusion as he froze. His eyes were able to look down, seeing how his shadow was now unusually dark, connected by a 'tendril' of blackness to the shadow of the deceptively lazy-looking shinobi of the group, who now had a hard look in his eyes as he scowled at the suited man.

"Control over shadows…" Embryo mused. "Intriguing…"

Then, Embryo's energy… pulsed, for lack of a better word, and Shikamaru was stunned as his _Kagamane no Jutsu_ hold was 'shattered', freeing the suited man from his control. Immediately the rest of the group took stances and readied weapons – psi-blades ignited, Chisame summoned her girly-looking staff Artifact and then formed a pair of crackling hard-light blades from it to form a double-headed energy axe, and black tendrils with flesh-piercing tips emerged up from Shikamaru's shadow, waving in the air like snakes poised to strike. Looking around at the gathered group, Embryo's gaze shifted to Jill, who was practically trembling with barely-repressed rage at seeing her nemesis again after so long, her irises glowing red with Tal'darim-type psionic power, which also crackled along the length of her red psi-blades like crimson lightning.

"Dear me" the man said with a slight grin. "I thought you'd be a little happier to see me, Alektra."

As the woman tensed, looking even angrier, the others were surprised; she and Embryo knew each other? Enough for him to use her 'birth-name'?

Looking out at the group before him, Embryo chuckled softly. He prepared to make his first move, channeling his unique energies into his fingertips and sighting the various girls and young women before him… Suddenly, however, his smile dropped away and his eyes widened in surprise, as he turned his gaze westward, toward the sea.

"Oh, dear…" he murmured.

"What now?" Tusk asked.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave of you all at this moment" the suited man replied. "I'd rather not be here in a handful of seconds. Something is coming – something that has been building for decades, if not centuries, and is beyond my ability to stop. Farewell."

In a scintillating flash of light, Embryo vanished, teleporting away. For a few seconds, everyone stood surprised, confused by his words.

Chisame spoke up. "…What was that all abo-"

She was cut off as, with no warning, the ground beneath their feet abruptly shuddered with intense force. Then, it began to shake in side-to-side movements with great violence.

"What the hell's going on?-!" Ange cried out.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth as he tried to stay standing, as the sounds of parts of the royal palace groaning and cracking hit his ears. "Earthquake!" he shouted. "And it's a big one!"

Anchoring her feet in place with chakra so she wouldn't fall over in the violent shaking, Ange's brought up her newly-acquired Omnitool, and she and the others could hear Joker and Shepard's voices over the shared comm. before she could get a word out.

" _Joker, EDI, any idea what's happening?_ " the Commander asked from somewhere inside the castle.

" _Scans show there's a plate subduction zone a little ways off the coast_ " Joker replied from his position in the _N2_ 's cockpit as the ship hovered over the city. " _It just ruptured, and it's a BIG rupture! It's at_ _least_ _Magnitude 8.7, maybe 8.8!_ "

As she held on, Misty went pale. The capital's structures were built to withstand earthquakes… but the designers had never thought of a quake _that_ powerful in this region. This was going to be bad…

All across the city, people screamed and fled as the earth shook and heaved beneath them. Glass shattered, concrete cracked and crumbled, steel bent and warped from the weight of failing materials attached to it. There were explosions as cars crashed and pipelines burst. A few buildings – houses, and older commercial buildings – began to collapse, some with people still in them.

There was a loud sound above as the UNSC _Valiant_ -class heavy cruiser _Ad Victoriam_ emerged from slipspace over the city. Even as the ground below still shook, the ship began deploying Pelicans and heavy-lift craft, intent on protecting and saving as many civilians as possible. The Awakened's craft and drones joined the effort, Sentries speeding through the streets to use shield-projectors and hardlight barriers to protect people as best they could.

After a few minutes, the shaking finally stopped, leaving the air of the city filled with shouting, sirens, and smoke. Relief and rescue ships continued to arrive and get to work, and the UNSC & Awakened began setting up emergency treatment centers and the like before the dust had even settled. Ange started asking for status reports from her people across the city, while overhead another ship – a TSAB vessel – emerged into realspace, beginning to send relief and rescue operatives down to the stricken city. Over the next several minutes, Ange's group did what they could to make sense of things and plot out ways to help.

"Aw, hell"

At Shikamaru's sudden exclamation, the others turned to him. He had a grim expression.

"The disaster's not over yet…" he said, holding up his Omnitool displaying a live feed of the city's beaches… where the water was receding by a significant degree. Chisame, being a Japan native, went pale as she was the first to piece together what was coming.

Before long, the wall of water was visible approaching on the horizon, packing enough force to bulldoze through a good chunk of the coastal capital. However, just as the group started to panic wondering what, if anything, could be done, something unexpected happened. Slipspace ruptures formed, and out from them came multiple Protoss-made craft of a special purpose. Moving in formation, they took up position in a long, arcing row along the coastline. Then, their power cores glowed, and huge flat barrier-panes were projected out, linking together and extending down to the ground. They met at the coast's normal waterline, forming a massive, extra-strength Protoss energy shield.

Soon, the displaced water came rushing back in all at once. The tsunami battered the projected field, but did not break through, being held back and prevented from surging into the city. For the next while, the field was held in place, keeping back the water of successive tsunami waves, until eventually the sea returned to a normal state, calm once more. With that, the defensive barrier was deactivated, the multiple Protoss craft holding position overhead just in case.

A Phoenix League specialized disaster-relief vessel and a Protoss ship arrived over the city, beginning to pitch in with relief & rescue efforts. Now that the initial chaos of the quake and tsunami was dealt with, Angelise let out a sigh, heading back inside to begin assessing damages and further organizing her people in aiding the civilian casualties. Maybe if they were lucky, her people lending aid in whatever ways they could would improve the Awakened's public image a little…

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

And now, our heroes have met the final foe of Realm CA-R8. Now that Ange & her people have control over two of the six nations, what will the self-proclaimed 'Tuner of Worlds' try next? And of course, we find out that there are things beyond even his ability; even Embryo's power can't really stop the results of decades/centuries of tectonic pressure releasing all at once in a faultline rupture hundreds of miles long.

Next Time: Nanoha and Sigma Team head to another new Realm, with a new team of magical girls to seek the aid of.


	7. In the Name of the Moon

A fair warning: the only _Sailor Moon_ stuff I've actually watched is A) vague memories of the (ugh…) English dub from when I was a kid, and B) I have the _S_ and _Super-S_ movies on DVD (and since neither of those categories have Hotaru/Saturn in them, I actually have zero experience watching her in action; ditto for the 'Starlights'); everything else related to the series, I've gathered from plot & character synopses on Wikipedia and TV-Tropes, and fanfictions. So, forgive me if I make a few mistakes that aren't pointed out as deliberate changes.

 **SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Realm SM-05 – Earth – Japan**

In the wake of Nehellenia's final defeat, things were settling down. However, the Senshi were still on-guard, for Rei had received a premonition of something approaching; for this reason, Mamoru had put off his planned flight to America, while Chibiusa had also postponed her return to the future, in case either of them were needed. For now, everyone was "cautiously relaxed", waiting for whatever was coming and getting what R&R they could while they waited.

Usagi Tsukino really was trying her hardest to relax, but actually knowing ahead of time, for once, that something was coming made that difficult. The anxious anticipation was really bugging her; at this point, she would've preferred being caught by surprise like all the other threats she'd faced, because at least then she could fully relax until the moment things went crazy.

At the moment, she and the other 'Inners' (Chibiusa, Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto, plus the moon-cat trio) were at the park, enjoying each other's company as best they could… some a bit more than most; even as self-admittedly dense as she was, Usagi couldn't help but notice that Ami and Makoto had been getting pretty… close lately. It was actually pretty cute.

Strolling along through the park, chatting about this & that, their slow and easy 'normal' day received a very sudden interruption as, out of nowhere, a roughly circular mass of roiling shadows appeared on the ground a few meters ahead. From it emerged a jet-black head with glowing yellow eyes and a pair of antenna-like things, followed by a second creature's long, muscular clawed arm. As more Shadows and Neoshadows began to crawl out, they caught sight of the Senshi and began to advance threateningly.

" _Finally_!" Usagi shouted as she pulled out her transformation item. "The anxiety and anticipation of knowing a threat was coming but no idea what or when was driving me up the wall! Let's do this, girls!"

In six flashes of various-colored light, the group of girls transformed into the 'Inner Senshi' – Sailors Moon, Chibi-Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter.

"Are we gonna do the speech?" Minako/Venus asked.

"I don't think these things are sapient," Rei/Mars replied, "so it'd be kinda pointless. Let's just skip to the good part."

As more and more of the shadowy creatures emerged, a Neoshadow leapt forward with claws bared. Makoto/Jupiter moved up in a flash, lancing out with a straight kick that nailed it in the face, the force of her magically-augmented strike sending it flying/tumbling back several meters to smack into a tree, bursting into Darkness particles as it was overcome by damage. Like that were a signal, the rest of the shadowy horde attacked, and the Senshi charged to meet them.

As the fight got moving, it became clear to the Senshi that, individually, these creatures were total cannon fodder. But there were just so damn many of them, continuing to emerge from the dark 'pool' on the ground. What's more, a couple of new types were starting to emerge: floating spherical ones with pink-tipped ear-tendrils, and a couple of humanoid demon-like ones wielding wavy-edged swords.

One of the three present Invisibles melded into the ground and emerged silently behind Sailor Mars, meaning to land a heavy strike from behind with its sword… only for it to be the _receiver_ of such an attack instead, the Keyblade known as Master Keeper slashing down across its back. As the Heartless disintegrated, the Inner Senshi looked in surprise at the newcomer. Aqua held her Keyblade high, releasing a flash-spark of light, and a second later multiple teleportation circles sprang up behind her. Each of the six glowing runes flashed with light, as six more girls were teleported in – the rest of Sigma Team.

At Aqua's hand signal, the team sprang into action. Asa and Kairi bypassed the fighting at first, focusing on sealing the shadow-gateway the Heartless were emerging through; a quick sealing spell from the two of them 'pinched' the rift shut, causing it to collapse and cutting off any further incursions. They then joined their teammates and the Sailor Senshi in engaging the remaining Heartless. With the size of the group doubled plus one, and the seven newcomers well experienced in fighting these foes, it didn't take very long to clear the area.

"Okay," Mana/Sigma-4 spoke up, "now that that's out of the way, let's find a place to sit down and explain things."

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

Sigma Team led the curious and slightly cautious Sailor Senshi to an out-of-the-way place on the outskirts of town, in an old empty warehouse for privacy; Mamoru, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna (Meiō) were already there waiting for them, along with a young woman around 19 or 20, with long auburn hair tied into a side-ponytail, and a spark of life and cheer in her bluish-purple eyes.

"Already found the rest of them, huh, Nanoha-san?" Ginga/Sigma-2 asked.

"I haven't given any _major_ explanations yet" the White Ace replied. "I wanted to wait for us all to be together so we only have to do all of that _once_."

"Who are you people?" Minako asked as she and the others (seeing that the Outers were in civilian form) de-transformed. "And what were those things?"

"We're part of the Dimensional Defense Force," Nanoha replied, "an alliance between people with various special abilities and numerous sovereign powers, committed to helping each other however possible and to fighting various threats to peace and prosperity across the Realms. Those creatures you girls fought are called the Heartless, and they are one of many types of enemies that we fight, beings of Darkness that seek to consume the Hearts of people, and of Worlds. They are presently being led by one of our main foes, who – other than these probing attacks – has been kinda quiet lately. We think he's busy preparing something big within the next few months."

"Let us set up a special barrier," Aqua said, "so we can give you people a more detailed explanation without worrying about time or privacy, and then you can do the same."

"You folks might wanna get comfy," Mana added, "because this is gonna take a while…"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

It was a few hours before explanations – on both sides – were finally done. Most of this was taken up by the local group getting to view the recorded 'footage' to bring them up to speed on everything. The Sailor Senshi in turn had told of their own adventures, from the first to the most recent (a clash against the 'fallen queen' Nehellenia, which had been preceded by an incident with a different dark queen and her quartet of fairies (well, trio, after the youngest of them switched sides due to forming a bond with Chibiusa) trying to kidnap children to fuel some eldritch black hole-esque thing).

After everything was said & done, the Senshi (and Mamoru) were promised training, to broaden their skill-sets and increase their power levels. Also, in Hotaru's case, as she had little going for her beside her planet-cracking ultimate ability, she would be taught some lower-yield spells and techniques so she'd have some things to fit in the huge gap between "basic punches & kicks" and "shatter the continent".

"End of one adventure, start of another…" Makoto remarked.

"I…" Setsuna M. was still stunned. "I still can't believe there's a girl who can stop time, _freely_ , over and over again, with no cost… That… That's _unfair_!"

"We'll figure something out" Usagi replied. "For now, let's just-"

They all stopped mid-stride, eyes widening as they sensed the familiar 'chill' of evil energy in the air. It felt particularly potent, and slightly 'feral'. Sigma Team and Nanoha came running out, sensing it as well, prepared to fight. Soon, several shadow-gates formed, dropping off a moderately-sized pack of Heartless… and then, from a larger portal, a much more massive beast emerged. As it stood to its full 5-meter height, letting out a low, threatening hiss as its glowing yellow eyes looked down at the people before it, its Aura of Fear hitting them, Nanoha and Sigma Team paled a little.

"Hybrid…?" Subaru whispered/whimpered as she looked at the Reaver-class. "But… But how? Amon is dead! How are his monsters still around?-!"

"With how it's working with the Heartless, and its eyes are yellow instead of red…" Nanoha said. "Xehanort must've taken control of at least some of the surviving Hybrids. Aqua, you and I will handle the big guy; the rest of you, take the Heartless out."

Flashes of light accompanied Sailor Forms and Barrier Jackets activating. The Xehanort-controlled Hybrid Reaver roared and charged at the group, with the Heartless following in its wake. Nanoha released a tightly focused storm of Accel Shooter bolts, not only forcing the Reaver to stop its charge and bring an arm up to protect its face but also striking the tips of its secondary limbs as they tried to strike like cobras out at Tuxedo Kamen and Asa, knocking the appendages back. The former then made the first 'kill' of the battle, a single blow of his cane dealing enough blunt-force trauma to a Neoshadow's neck to destroy the creature.

A super-strength punch from Nanoha against the Hybrid Reaver's guard made it stagger back, briefly off-balance. Aqua unleashed a series of quick strikes with her Keyblade, stronger than they appeared to be, cutting into the dark creature's body. The monster swung its massive claws down at the blue-haired young woman, only to be blocked by a bright pink rune-shield. Nanoha then flowed through a quick hand-seal sequence, ending with exhaling a good-sized fireball that enveloped most of the Hybrid's upper body. The beast roared and flailed for a few seconds before leaping out of the flames… and took a Strike Raid to the face that stunned and briefly blinded it, leaving it wide open for the airborne Nanoha to slam a Rasengan down into its head. The force of the sphere's 'detonation' blew the beast's skull apart and sent it hurtling down to the ground, cracking the pavement when it landed.

The others freely engaged the Heartless. Sailor Venus' Love-Me Chain pierced through an Armored Knight's chest, destroying it, and then wrapped around a Soldier, swung it around a couple times, and slammed it head-first into the ground, scoring another kill. Sailor Moon used one of her older attacks from her early days, a Moon Tiara strike slicing through multiple basic Shadows. A trio of Red Nocturnes got hit by Sailor Mercury's attack, the Water/Ice-type magic dealing significant and lethal damage to the fire-based floating Heartless. Asa used a magic-based Singularity to grab a handful of Soldiers and Shadows, and then Kaede rushed in and used her vectors to hack the helpless, involuntarily-clustered dark creatures apart in an instant.

Sailor Chibi-Moon quickly discovered that her staff's "weak" pink rapid-fire projectiles were well-suited to carving through the Shadows and other smaller Heartless types, while Mana & Ginga double-teamed a Stealth Sneak that had just emerged, hammering it with a string of heavy blows, leaving it stunned and wide open for a blast of green thunder from Sailor Jupiter to finish it off. Kairi's Triple Firaga and Sailor Mars' Burning Mandala took down a flock of Blue Rhapsodies, while a _Raiton_ -enhanced heel drop from Subaru took out a Large Body.

The gang continued blasting their way through Heartless, quickly thinning the herd. Suddenly, however, a combined barrier-shield from Nanoha & Aqua was barely tossed up in time to block a quick barrage of what looked like high-velocity grenades wreathed in Darkness energy to boost their force. Looking in the direction the blasts had come from, they all saw a lone figure approaching… and, unlike with the Hybrid, this time the bit of fear they felt was wholly natural.

The Meta's Heartless snarled softly as he strolled up, Darkness-enhanced Brute Shot in his hand and gravity hammer slung across his back. Sensing his power, and remembering the data & footage on what he could do, several of the Senshi stepped back. Aqua and Subaru made to move, only for Nanoha to hold a hand out. The veteran magical girl had a serious expression as she stepped forward, her Device gripped in a relaxed but ready position. As he looked at her, she could tell The Meta's Heartless recognized her.

"I'll handle this, everyone" Nanoha said to the others. "Keep back unless I explicitly ask for help."

The others obliged, stepping back as a shimmering translucent barrier formed around a section of the area, with Nanoha standing just inside one edge and The Meta's Heartless at the other. After several seconds of quiet stillness, The Meta's Heartless suddenly began a sprint toward Nanoha while firing shots from his Darkness-enhanced grenade launcher. Nanoha formed a bright pink Rune Shield that proved large and strong enough to block the shots, while simultaneously firing several Accel Shooter bolts at the charging figure. With agility unexpected for his size and bulk, the armored figure ducked, weaved, twisted, jumped, and otherwise dodged the incoming shots without any real loss in speed.

Once close enough, the white-armored demon leapt forward, coming down at Nanoha with a full-strength falling punch. She angled her Rune Shield up to block, and the shield was heavily cracked by the blow, almost breaking. The Meta's Heartless kicked off from the mana construct as it was dispelled, landing a few meters away and immediately dashing to the side to dodge a _Gōkakyū_ from the white-clad young woman. The armored human-form Heartless rolled into a crouch and formed a Dark Barrier to block a second fireball, and then rushed in with gravity hammer swinging, the head wreathed in purplish energy. Knowing that even her shields wouldn't be able to take more than a few hits from that thing, Nanoha dodged the strikes, ducking and hopping. Finally, she quick-fired a single mana bolt that hit The Meta's Heartless in the chin from below, briefly stunning him, and then she grabbed hold of the hilt of his weapon and struck him with a series of kicks that knocked him away, ripping the hammer out of his grasp. She tossed the weapon up and back, so that it sailed over the upper edge of the barrier and out of the fight.

Now deprived of one of his weapons, The Meta's Heartless snarled and fired a few more Darkness-enhanced Brute Shot rounds. Nanoha shot them out of the air with Accel Shooter bolts, and then flashed forward with a kick that the white-armored titan blocked, sent skidding back on his feet for a meter or so from the force. She leapt back to dodge a counterblow, and then returned fire with _Katon: Hōsenka_ , the barrage of small fireballs knocking The Meta's Heartless back some more. The beast growled and rushed forward, making a leaping strike with the blade of his Brute Shot. Nanoha brought Raising Heart up to block, the Device's shaft proving strong enough to withstand the super-strength strikes from the large curved blade.

Knocking the white-armored monster back again, Nanoha formed two Shadow Clones and sent them in, engaging the powerful human-form Heartless two-on-one in close combat. They managed to deal a few blows, damaging The Meta's Heartless' armor, but it was clear he had the advantage, and soon he managed to dispel the Shadow Clones, slashing one across the throat and caving in the chest of the other. As the 'smoke' of the Shadow Clones' dispelling drifted away, though, it revealed to The Meta's Heartless the sight of the original Nanoha's Divine Buster coming straight at him. Snarling, he braced himself and held his hands out to catch it. The big pink energy beam slammed into him, and he growled as he pushed back as hard as he could, his feet skidding back a short distance as the energy pushed and 'splashed' against his hands. After several seconds the attack cut off, leaving The Meta's Heartless panting from exertion but otherwise appearing unharmed by the attack. However, it had drained a significant chunk of his energy to block a Light-type spell of such magnitude. Steadying himself, he looked around for Nanoha, who seemed to have vanished… until she reappeared directly in front of him, inside his guard, her left hand thrusting in a sphere of spiraling pink & blue energies:

"Starlight Rasengan!"

The tightly-compressed sphere of mixed, chaotically rotating chakra and magical energy was slammed into The Meta's Heartless' mid-torso, and the beast roared as it rapidly grinded into his chestplate and his solid-Darkness body. Finally, Nanoha let the attack 'detonate', and an explosion of light and energy and concussive force sent The Meta's Heartless flying back, a sizable hole blown all the way through his chest. The human-form Heartless slammed into the far edge of the barrier, bouncing off and falling to the ground with a thud, and its body was now visibly, rapidly disintegrating into Darkness particles. A mote of reddish light surrounded by orbiting shadows floated up and away, as the last of the body vanished.

"She did it…" Mana said in soft amazement. "She killed part of The Meta…"

"It's not over yet" Aqua spoke up. "Now that his Nobody and his Heartless are dead… The original Whole Person will come back… We'll need to warn everyone to be on the lookout."

Nanoha let out a sigh as the barrier dropped, walking back over to the others as she and they de-transformed. "Well," she said to the local group, "there's a sneak peek at the kind of stuff you'll be dealing with. I think we should start you guys' training as soon as possible, see what kind of new things my allies and I can teach you.

The local group nodded, and Usagi stepped forward, a serious look on her face. "Where do we start?"

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Next Time: After an (in-universe) break of a week or two (maybe more, haven't decided), things start majorly happening on Team Ange's world. Then: the Sailor Senshi join the DDF in visiting another new world, where the local magical girl is in dire need of help, both in battle and in therapy.


	8. Encroaching Darkness

Sorry for how short and unfulfilling the last chapter was: I promise I have a bigger role planned for the Senshi in the near future. For now, though, let's go back to Team Ange.

And now, I'm not misspelling Salia's name here & there in this chapter; 'Sala' is short for 'Salamandinay', quicker to type. Also remember, 'Hild' is Hildegard, Hilda is the little sister.

 **SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Realm CA-R8**

 **Eight Days After Previous Chapter**

The past week had been a little eventful. The Awakened and the DDF were still assisting in reconstruction and relief aid for Rosenblum in the wake of the strongest quake in the nation's history (though, none of this world's nations were as old as some of, say, Earth's older nation-states). All the help they were giving had fostered some 'small' but growing goodwill amongst the populace, softening some of the racial hatred toward the Awakened and their alien allies.

Speaking of alien allies, Angelise and her inner circle had finally gotten to meet the one Protoss race they hadn't really gotten to know yet, as a small force of Purifiers led by Talandar himself had dropped by to visit and help out for a couple of days. The Purifier leader was glad to meet the Awakened higher-ups, and his jovial personality won some of them over rather quickly.

There were some minor reports from other DDF Realms as well. Dr. Halsey had been called in to try and help figure out a way to get the _Infinity_ 'un-stuck', and she & Roland were now also working on deceiving Jul Mdama himself into inadvertently helping the UNSC by leading them to some Forerunner artifact somewhere on Requiem. There was still no word from the Chorus team (unknown to everyone, they had now become involved in the planet's civil war, though many facts were not yet known to them…). The three young elf boys Ala Alba had rescued from slavery were doing quite well, forming bonds with some of the girls as well as with Negi (in addition to the strong bond they already had with each other); the slightly _tsundere_ dark-elf boy was particularly taken with the young Springfield. Team Sakura and the Sailor Senshi were receiving training, with Sasuke having taken Syaoran under his wing and quickly developing the start of a big-brother attachment to the kid. Negotiations were still in-progress with the newly-(re)discovered colony in the UNSC's outer space, with ONI now making plans to quietly send agents to 'reclaim' its personnel/resources. And the DDF's six new Jinchūriki were honing their skills and collaboration abilities with their 'partners'.

Right now, though, back in Misurugi's capital, Angelise's group was dealing with a different problem: a swarm of aerial attack drones, Rosenblum in design but bearing different markings of affiliation (and the Awakened in the recently-'conquered' kingdom had confirmed Rosenblum ships or bases had _not_ launched these things). The Awakened had deployed their own aircraft, both piloted and drone – to engage the enemy, working in concert with the city's partially-installed new anti-air defenses; many Paramails, now upgraded by the DDF, joined the fight as well. The enemy drones were being destroyed in great numbers, but there were so damned many of them!

"They're gonna grind us down at this rate!" Hildegard said over the comm. in her Paramail's cockpit, watching as an Interceptor drone spiraled down in flames with four of the enemy disc-shaped drones clinging to it.

As she piloted the upgraded Vilkiss, shooting down a few more drones, Angelise gritted her teeth as she looked over the situation. As Hild suggested, there was the possibility that the enemy's sheer numbers would wear her forces down. They needed reinforcements – needed more people to help fight off these things, or else their victory would come with significant losses.

And then, they got the help they needed in the most unexpected of ways.

A sizable, circular distortion appeared in the sky over the city. The Awakened stared up in shock as what they immediately recognized as a Singularity Gate formed over the city, and Dragons began to pour through in huge numbers… and every one of them showed as a 'Friendly' on the locals' motion trackers and scanners. The winged beasts began to focus their ire entirely on the drones attacking the city's defenders, while one of the larger ones actually caught a falling damaged Paramail and carried it safely down to the ground, to the flummoxed shock of its pilot. And then, Ange's group got even more of a surprise as what looked like three Paramails emerged from the rift, fighting alongside – no, _directing_ – the dragons.

"What the hell is going on…?" Salia's shocked murmur was accidentally broadcast over the general comm.

" _I can answer that_ " replied a girl's voice, determined to be coming from the lead Dragon-affiliated Paramail. " _To make a long story short, there were some things we weren't entirely aware of on your side, and some incorrect assumptions. But recently, thanks to you people's new connections with the Dimensional Defense Force, the Dragon Lord Voltaire-sama came to our world and explained things, and convinced us that you all and the DDF could help us if we just explained ourselves to you. For now, though, let's dispose of these nuisances first._ "

With a horde of dragons and three elite-class Paramails now on the defenders' side, the tide of the battle quickly turned. The rate the enemy drones were being destroyed increased significantly, the unlikely alliance swatting them out of the sky en masse. Before long, the remaining drones were herded into tight groups, and then EMP blasts or gravity attacks brought them down, leaving the skies at last clear of hostiles.

Ange brought her craft down into one of the castle's larger courtyards, soon joined by Tusk, Momoka, Hild & Hilda, Salia, Vivian, and Talandar. A few moments later, the three Dragon-aligned Paramails descended and 'parked' as well. From them emerged a trio of young women in odd and slightly revealing clothes, with gem-like objects set into their foreheads, long thin tails sprouting from just above their backsides, and dark-red dragon wings currently folded at rest along their upper backs. The one at the front of the group, clad in red & pink, had a sheathed sword at her waist.

"Dragon-people…?" Momoka murmured.

"Greetings" the lead girl said with a polite smile. "I am Salamandinay, Lieutenant Guardian of the armed forces of the People of Aura, and princess of the Freyja family. These are my guards and partners, Naga and Kaname."

"So," Hildegard said with crossed arms, "care to explain the war?"

"Gladly. Hundreds of years ago, the people of our world nearly annihilated each other in war. The few survivors chose to reorganize society to ensure that wouldn't happen again. In addition, they augmented themselves, in order to better repair the environmental damage to the world, gaining dragon-like forms; our males take the form of massive dragons, consuming the dracunium residue that pollutes the world and converting it into a harmless source of clean energy within their bodies, while we females can shift to the form of smaller dragons to take that substance and process it."

"W-We…" Salia had gone pale. "W-We've been… killing _people_ …?"

"Why have you been attacking this world?" Talandar spoke up, seeing as the locals were still in shock at the revelation of exactly what/who they'd been fighting.

"Our queen, Aura, first of us to take dragon form, was subdued and kidnapped by a man known as Embryo. She is somewhere on this world, kept in a dormant state, and her magical energy and life force are forcibly siphoned from her, altered, and turned into the energy you know as the 'Light of Mana'."

Amongst the again-shocked local group, little Hilda was the first to regain her voice. "So… This whole time, your 'invasion' was just you trying to find and rescue your leader?"

Salamandinay nodded. "We assumed that the Norma knew of all this and were fighting us willingly, to keep us from rescuing our leader. However, Voltaire-sama revealed to us the truth, how your people had been forced to fight us, without being told why we were attacking or what we really were. Thus, the vast majority of us have chosen to shift the ire we once felt toward your people onto those who forced and deceived you into fighting and dying for their benefit; the blood of our people and yours alike, we feel, is on _their_ hands.

"…Do you have any idea where Aura might be?" Tusk asked.

The princess shook her head. "We've had a few undercover operatives scouring the nations for any sign of her, but no luck yet. …We actually haven't heard from our agent here in Misurugi for a little while – Rizardia. I believe… 'Riza' was her alias here?"

At this, several of the locals flinched slightly, while Angelise's eyes briefly widened and then shifted into a calm glare. "So Riza was a Dragon agent?" she said.

"…Was?" Kaname asked. "What do you mean, 'was'?"

"I discovered that she had aided my vile brother in his plot to expose me as a Norma, leading to me being sent to that _Hell_ , as well as my mother dying in my arms and my father being executed. Upon my conquest of this land and learning of that fact, I killed her in vengeance."

The dragon-girl trio gasped in shock, with Kaname looking horror-stricken. Naga snarled, drawing her blade, and in response Hildegard, Salia, and Tusk activated their psi-blades, taking defensive stances. Ange glared at Sala, who glared right back.

"I did not know she was a Dragon," Ange continued, "nor do I particularly care. All I care about is that she aided my brother in exposing me, leading to humiliation, despair, terror, _violation_ , suffering beyond what you could imagine, the deaths of my mother and father… I am keeping Julio alive so as to torture him, to deny him the release of death, but 'Riza' willingly aided him in his mad plot that led to all of that, and so I drove my blade through her heart. …And now that I know she was one of you, I cannot trust you not to betray us in a similar fashion." She punctuated her statement by activating her blue and red psi-blades, though she did not yet raise them into a stance.

Salia frowned, her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Don't do this, Princess Misurugi. We have a common enemy. …The Rizardia I know would never willingly do something that heinous. You should have kept her alive, so I could question her, find out what the hell she was thinking."

"I had no reason to let someone remain alive and unpunished after doing what she did" Ange replied. "Some things are unpardonable. If you really wish to defend her and her actions… then I cannot call you an ally. Draw your blade, 'princess' – show me your strength and conviction, and as we fight, try and reconsider defending a _murderer_."

The two other dragon-girl pilots tensed and readied to fight, only for Salamandinay to hold a hand out, stopping them. "Very well…" she replied, all business. "Let the clashing of our blades and fists bring about understanding of one another."

Talandar, understanding the two warriors' reasoning better than the humans present, gently but firmly got Ange's comrades to stand back, while Sala's partners did the same, giving the two princesses plenty of space in the courtyard. There was a still silence for several moments, the two young warriors staring each other down. Drifting in the wind, a leaf slowly fell toward the ground halfway between them.

The instant the leaf touched ground, Angelise and Salamandinay dashed toward each other. They met in the middle, a sapphire psi-blade clashing against a metal sword imbued with dragon magic that gave it a faint glow. The two princesses broke into a rapid exchange of blows, dodging and blocking each other's blows. They broke off for a moment, and then came at each other from a different angle, mixing some kicks in with their swordplay. Angelise made a chakra-powered leap back to dodge a kick to her midsection, and then quickly disengaged her psi-blades and formed a quick hand-seal sequence, thrusting forward a hand now wreathed in Lightning chakra.

" _Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga_!"

The lightning hound raced out, accompanied by 7 Lightning-type _Sagitta Magica_ bolts. In response, Sala gathered her energies within her upper body, and released it as a 'Dragon's Roar', an echoing shout laced with Wind magic that slammed into the Lightning constructs, dispelling them. She then leapt to avoid a concussive blast of psionic energy, and made her wings expand to full size and spread out, making for an impressive display as she hovered. She allowed herself a small smirk as Angelise glared at her, and then swooped down to continue the fight.

The others watched as the two princesses continued their duel, matching each other blow for blow; it seems, Talandar thought, that Ange had indeed taken well to Artanis & Alarak's psi-blade training. The dueling duo managed to get a feel for each other's styles and what those said about their personalities; Salamandinay was composed and precise, a merger of grace and power; Angelise fought with the skillful combination of two different styles, and she appeared calm and controlled on the surface, but the dragon princess could sense, via empathy and via the blonde's movements and tactics, the fury loosely contained just beneath the surface, along with the positively superhuman willpower the other girl had – this was a young woman who would not allow herself to be broken by anything anymore, who took the pain and anger of her mistreatments and turned it into a carefully controlled mass of rage and hate which she wielded with the help of an unconquerable will, alongside the 'light' given to her by her few (but slowly growing in number) loved ones, which kept her from slipping into the darkness. Glory, honor, and strength of kinship & connectedness of _Khalai_ , and harnessed wrath & righteous fury of _Tal'darim_ …

'A core of light and darkness in equal measure…' Salamandinay thought. 'She will have to be extremely careful not to lose balance.'

As the fight went on, neither combatant was able to hold the advantage for too long. They steadily wore each other down, dealing the occasional surface wounds as well as some damage to their battle-ground. Finally, they stopped, equally tired and sore, staring each other down even as they knelt and panted for breath.

"I am impressed, Ange" Salamandinay finally spoke. "The number of people who can match me blow for blow in a duel can be counted on one hand. …I make no excuses for Lizardia's actions. We cannot afford to be enemies now, not after so much blood has already been shed, and not when our common enemy is waiting for us."

"…Agreed" Angelise replied after some consideration. "I admit… it wouldn't be fair of me to judge your entire race by the actions of a few; that would make me like the people who put me through all this shit in the first place. Let's try an alliance."

The two princesses' respective comrades hurried to them, beginning to tend to their minor wounds.

"So," Ange said as Momoka used her recently-learned healing magic on a cut on the blonde's cheek, "you said you already have people undercover in the six nations?"

"A few of them" Salamandinay replied. "Also, we've been searching for one of our own; apparently, as a toddler she followed her mother into this realm on a mission, only to fall out of the sky and be taken by you humans. With her young age and the hard landing, we strongly suspect she has no memory of what she really is."

"An amnesiac dragon-girl?" Tusk said. "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

The dragon-lady princess nodded… and then pointed right at Vivian. The area went silent, shocked stares looking back & forth between the pointing princess and the confused redhead. With a slightly shaking hand, Vivian pointed to herself. "…Huh?" she squeaked out.

Sala nodded. Kaname pulled out a photograph showing a red-haired woman with dragon wings & tail, accompanied by her grinning three- or four-year-old daughter with the same extra 'parts'; the little girl was clearly a toddler Vivian.

"… _Ehhhhh?-!_ "

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

As they discussed various things about how their alliance could work and how they could search for Aura together, the group (minus Talandar, who was now patrolling the city and convening with his brethren) moved indoors, to the throne room. Sylvia was in here, and cast her gaze downward with a timid, somewhat sad look on her face as Ange's group passed; despite the younger girl's desire for reconciliation, Angelise still treated her coldly most of the time. Sylvia had, though, gotten herself cleansed of the 'False Light', revealing her to be a Khalai-type. For now, Momoka headed off into the kitchen to get some snacks for the group and guests.

Unbeknownst to Ange and her group, a certain individual had borne witness to these recent developments from the shadows… and he was not very happy. This could undermine everything he had worked for, especially if the revelations Angelise and her group had been given were made known to the public. All this, together with the alien and extra-Realm interference…

There was nothing else to it, then. He needed to start over. But before he could bring in the new, he needed to thoroughly wipe away the old…

The relaxed discussions between Ange and Sala's groups were interrupted by a scream from the direction of the kitchen. Immediately Ange & Tusk shot to their feet and rushed in that direction, just in time to see the doors to the kitchen hallway part and Momoka to stumble and run out into the throne room, pursued by three cooks and a waitress-maid. Something was immediately obviously wrong with the kitchen staff; their movements were slightly 'off', they had flat, 'dead' expressions on their faces, and their unfocused eyes had a red glow of a different shade from that seen in Tal'darim-type Awakened. Furthermore, a slightly-visible aura of the same dark-red color could be seen 'clinging' to their forms.

"What the hell is that energy?" Tusk said. "It looks and feels like something's controlling them!"

"That's exactly what's happening" Salamandinay replied. "And I know who."

"It's not just these guys…" Hildegard said, worried, as she read reports coming in on her Omnitool. "We're getting reports from agents and operatives all over. Every person with the Light of Mana across the entire continent is affected!"

Sala frowned. "Show yourself, Embryo."

" _Oh?_ " the man's voice came from nowhere. " _So you know who I am, 'dragon princess'…_ "

"Every resident of our world knows who you are, _snake_ " she snarled. "What are you doing now?"

" _Things have gone too far outside of acceptable parameters for my liking._ " A holographic image of the 'Tuner' appeared." _On top of the people of this world becoming lazy and complacent, there are the more recent developments – this 'psychic link' empowering the Norma, other-Realm humans and_ _aliens_ _interfering in support of these new 'Awakened', two kingdoms falling to them, and now an alliance with the Dragons? …It's all too far out of control. So that is why I am going to start anew…_ "

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Hild asked, glaring at the projection.

" _By triggering a space-time convergence between this world and old world that the Dragon-people hail from, wiping clean all remnants of the previous worlds and forming a new world on which to forge a new humanity. But to do that, I will need control of Misurugi's capital – control of the Dawn Pillars, with which to project the energies necessary to perform the merger._

" _In order to do so, in order to take that city and cleanse this world of resistance across the nations, I have tapped into the most abundant resource I have: the arrogant, ignorant, complacent People of 'Mana'. So long as they carry that energy, I can exercise complete control of them, and I shall now do so indefinitely, until they are no longer needed and the merging takes place._ "

" _Of course, you don't_ _all_ _have to die. I'd appreciate it if some of you could see the light and join me. After all, the new world will need mothers to usher in the new humanity. I could give you anything you could possibly desire. Angelise… You are fierce, and strong-willed, and beautiful. Before I even met you, I confess, I had a dream – a vision, of a young woman with golden hair and crimson eyes. …Join me, and I can give you anything you could ever want…_ "

"…Anything I want? …I want you to go to Hell. And I want to be the one to send you there."

Embryo let out a sigh. " _Goodness gracious…_ " he murmured with exasperation. " _So we're doing this the hard way, then? Very well…_ "

Suddenly, the whole group felt like a weight crashed down on their souls, and like the air dropped in temperature. From her studies under the Protoss, Angelise recognized what these feelings were: an anti-psi field, spreading throughout the entire throne room. Then, with what little sensing ability they had left, they could all sense a fairly powerful dark presence approaching from elsewhere in the castle, drawing near to the throne room. Embryo's hologram turned to one of the doors leading to another hallway.

" _Normally, I would prefer not to use someone so… vicious, and brutish_ ," he said to the group, " _but I feel that viciousness is needed in this situation._ " He then spoke up to the figure on the other side of the door, as the door began to open. " _This is the only psi-suppression field device I could get my hands on, and it only lasts for so long, so do make it count, lad!_ "

And then, the door opened fully, and Angelise & Sylvia reacted with shock and some horror as a familiar young man walked in, his body seething and eyes glowing with dark-red energy. "Oh, I _will_ , Embryo-sama…" Julio said with a wicked grin and a gleam in his dark-red-glowing eyes.

The second everyone tried to move, Julio pointed his palm forward and knocked them all off their feet with a directed 'pulse' of Light-of-Mana supercharged and turned red by dark power. Trying to shake off the slight daze from the unexpected hit, Angelise gasped in surprise and rolled to avoid a fist wreathed in red energy as her evil brother made a leap and a falling punch; the strike hit where her head had just been an instant before, cracking the hard tile floor. Springing to her feet, she conjured and fired five _Sagitta Magica_ bolts, but Julio formed a dark-red 'mana' shield that withstood the attack.

" _Katon: Gōkakyū_!"

Julio's eyes widened as he turned and saw the person-sized fireball that Hildegard had just launched at him. He made a mana-powered leap to avoid it, and as he saw the others getting ready to fight he frowned. Channeling his new power the way Embryo-sama had taught him to, he shaped it to his will and thrust his hands outward. Scintillating dark-red barriers of energy sprang up and pushed outward, shoving nearly everyone back and pinning them against the walls; only Ange and Sylvia (who was apparently cowering by the wall off to the side) were unaffected.

Grinning evilly at his sister, Julio fired a focused wave of dark-red mana bolts. After she hurriedly dodged, Ange focused power into her fists and charged. However, as they exchanged blows, she realized that not only had Embryo freed and empowered Julio, he'd also implanted the young man with some fighting skills, such that he fought like someone trained rather than the person who'd never been in a fight in his life she knew him as.

"It's over, Angelise" he sneered as they caught each other's punches and tried to outmuscle each other. "Of all the people in the world, Embryo-sama chose _me_ to keep my mind, gave me this power and the knowledge of how to use it… With it, I will finally be able to cleanse the world of you and your filthy, mana-less ilk! And when the day of the new world comes, I shall be among the few, the proud, who rule over it and its perfect new people!"

"That… _won't… HAPPEN!_ "

Ange punctuated her statement with a headbutt, knocking Julio back and breaking their grapple. "You honestly believe a word he says?-! Besides, any world _you_ ruled over would become a blood-soaked hellhole!"

They rushed in again, entering another exchange of blows. Suddenly, Julio drew a pistol and brought it up to fire point-blank. In the heat of the moment, Angelise forgot about the anti-psi field, and thus her instinctive attempt to dodge down and to the side to let the bullet glance off her psionic shields instead resulted in her crying out in shocked pain as the projectile cut across the flesh of her shoulder. Julio pressed his attack, firing a few more rounds that were barely dodged or deflected.

Then, after briefly stunning Ange with a strike to the face, he charged dark mana into his leg and struck with a mighty kick. The blonde girl cried out as she was sent flying back into the wall, which cracked and dented on impact. As she slid to the floor, dazed and groaning, she opened her eyes just in time to see her vile brother grinning wickedly and pointing the gun at her head.

"Now _die_!-!" he shouted.

As the gunshots rang out, there was a rush of movement, fluttering cloth and golden hair. Ange felt herself shoved to the side, and heard a pained cry. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as, to Ange's eyes, the memory-sight of her mother falling to the floor, blood trailing from her as she tackled her daughter out of the way of a killing shot, was replicated in the present time by Sylvia falling to the floor at her big sister's lap, blood blossoming from two spots on her upper back. The room went deathly silent and still, with even Julio looking shocked.

"S… Syl…via…?" Ange squeaked out.

The young girl looked up at her sister, teary eyes already looking tired. She heaved and coughed, blood coming out. " _Onée-sama_ …" she let out a ragged whisper. "I'm s-sorry… for everything… I love y-you…" A surprised expression then formed on the little girl's face, even as her eyes drifted closed and her voice dwindled away to nothing. "Mo…mmy…?"

Then, she was quiet and still. Still pinned to the walls by barriers, many of the others stared in shock and grief; tears were already starting to flow from Momoka's eyes. Angelise's eyes were wide and horror-stricken, staring down at her baby sister, her breath coming in strangled gasps and squeaks. Her breathing picked up in rate, her voice 'tightening' as something built up. And then…

Ange's pained, enraged scream was accompanied by a howling surge of power, a wave of energies that disintegrated the barriers, overloaded and destroyed the anti-psi field, and nearly blew Julio off his feet. As she stood, Ange's body wavered with a roiling pitch-black and dark-red aura. Her 'trump card', the secret technique taught to her by Evangeline, was revealed to all, as the runes of _Magia Erebea_ glowed along her hands and arms. As she looked up, her tear-streaked face was in an expression of feral rage, eyes glowing red and surrounded by _Erebea_ runes, and her entire body seemed to suddenly darken unnaturally, as if in a deep, light-swallowing shadow.

A partial encroachment transformation, as seen when Negi first unleashed his rage against Kurt Gödel and then Fate Averruncus at the Ostian Ball before his form-shifting progressed – the 'Erebus Berserker' state.

The ground at Angelise's feet shattered as she flashed forward, and her opening blow sent Julio into the reinforced far wall so hard he almost broke all the way through it. She then pounced on him with a storm of devastating blows, hammering through every pitiful defense he tried to put up, attacking with a near-rabid fury. Her strikes quickly blasted him through the remainder of the wall and into a neighboring chamber, with her in hot pursuit.

Julio was terrified and helpless. Angelise apparently had some new, primordial dark power, one fueled by anger, and he'd just sent her anger into never-before-seen heights. Every attempt he made to fight back, defend himself, or escape was thwarted, and she kept trying to beat him into a bloody smear on the ground, snarling like a feral predator. He tried to bring up a dark-mana shield, but she rapidly conjured 11 Lightning-type magic arrows, used _Magia Erebea_ to infuse them into her arm, and struck with a punch that deformed and shattered the barrier and struck him with most of its force still left, dealing significant damage. She then flashed behind him and struck with a rising blow that sent him shooting through the hole in the wall, back into the throne room.

As Ange leapt through and back into the room, however, her thought-clouding rage was parted by surprise as she sensed a very powerful flare of 'White Magic' close by. She turned to look, and saw Konoka Konoe of _Ala Alba_ , floating off the ground a few inches with her eyes glowing, lips murmuring a complex incantation, and before her the twin fans of her Artifact floated over Sylvia, as intense healing magic poured into the young girl's body. Ange watched in awe as blood evaporated away, and two bullets dropped out of the girl's healing back and clinked to the floor. Her eyes fluttered, and her chest moved with a deep, slow breath. Finally, Konoka floated back down, her glow fading.

"Too close…" Konoka breathed out. "Another 20 or 30 seconds, and…"

Angelise looked to be in disbelieving shock as she slowly walked up, her dark semi-transformation burning away. She knelt down by her little sister, reaching out to carefully touch her face. Warm, breathing, alive…

"She'll be all right" Konoka said gently. "She just needs to rest."

Everyone turned in surprise at a mysterious sound, just in time to see the badly-injured Julio being warped out in Embryo's characteristic manner. With the threat gone for now, the group relaxed a little.

"Not that I'm complaining," Hildegard said, "but what are you doing here, Konoe?"

"Partly to check on how things were going in this Realm," Konoka replied, "and partly because someone from the shinobi world did the same, and I was supposed to link up with him."

"Who?" Tusk asked.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Velda Dynasty – Kobu Desert**

In the 'small' desert area in the heart of the nation of Velda, a red-haired young man with a kanji scarred into his forehead crossed his fingers.

" _Kage Bunshin_!"

Two duplicates of the 5th Kazekage appeared on either side of the original, beginning to mold chakra even as the real Gaara extended his will to the desert sands around him. The injured form of Embryo cried out in surprise as a wall of sand enveloped him, rising into the air and beginning to tighten into a large sphere of ultra-hardened sand with blue markings along it. The two Shadow Clones exhaled a stream of fire that wrapped around the forming 'coffin', and a wave of wind to fan and feed the flames. The sphere of earth began to glow brightly with heat. As the mass seethed and glowed with increasing heat, Gaara extended his hand and clenched it into a fist:

" _Shakunetsu Sabaku Sōsō_!" {灼熱砂瀑送葬}

The mass of burning sand imploded violently, producing a powerful blast of force and heat. Gaara dispelled his Shadow Clones, and as the dust settled it was clear there was virtually nothing left of Embryo's body. He waited around for a bit, extending his senses.

'Do you sense him?'

'NOPE!' Shukaku replied cheerfully. 'LOOKS LIKE YOUR THEORY IS CORRECT; HE CAN'T REMAKE THESE 'ADVANCED COMBAT' BODIES LIKE HE CAN HIS NORMAL ONES, WHICH MEANS HE PROBABLY ONLY HAS A HANDFUL OF THEM. …NO IDEA _HOW_ MANY, BUT IT CAN'T BE MUCH MORE THAN FOUR OR FIVE.'

'Good. …What was it he tried to do to me near the beginning of the battle that you used your chakra to stop?'

'HE TRIED TO MAKE EVERY PAIN-SENSING NERVE IN YOUR BODY FIRE ALL AT ONCE. MIGHT WANNA WARN THE LOCALS HE CAN DO THAT WITH JUST A TOUCH TO THE HEAD.'

Gaara nodded, and then vanished from the area in a whirl of sand.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

And so, another chapter in the tale of this Realm began. Angelise and her allies began to make preparations, to defend two worlds from Embryo's mad plans. Although the enemy would be throwing possessed and dark-empowered people against them, the heroes took comfort in the assumption that the people possessed by the ancient man's power were 'gone', their wills overwritten by Embryo's self.

But they were wrong. Those taken over by Embryo's power were still conscious – helpless prisoners within their own bodies, forced to watch and listen and feel everything and do nothing to stop it all. Furthermore, they were made to know various things that showed them just how badly they, the people of the world, had been 'played' – the truth of what the 'Light of Mana' was, why the Dragons were attacking, how the Norma had been used as scapegoats for humanity's hatred, with hate and disgust of them 'implanted' into people's minds via the False Light… And now, they also knew of exactly what Embryo was planning to do the world.

Some prayed for salvation. Some prayed for forgiveness. Some prayed for it all to just end. And some didn't bother praying all; why try, when the 'god' of this world was the cold monster who'd made all of this happen in the first place?

The world was going to end, and they were going to be used to help bring that about.

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Next Time: The heroes of the DDF find another new Realm, with a small team of local magical girls in need of help, especially the veteran leader who is nearing the end of her emotional rope, and can't take this life much longer…


	9. Guardian Soldiers

As stated in the Disclaimer section of the first chapter, I have Stefan Gagne's explicit personal permission to use the universe he created, so long as I pass on that he would really like it if you, my viewers, checked out some of his other stuff on his site.

 **SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Realm SN-03**

 **Outskirts of Tokyo**

Her name was Himei, 16 years old, and she was very tired. It wasn't just physical tiredness (though there was plenty of that); there was also the kind of emotional exhaustion that plagued her nearly every day… with good reason. Five years of lone war, first as the 'bright splendorous savior' Sailor Salvation and now the 'broken hollow soldier' Sailor Nothing, against an endless horde of monsters – the darkness of people's hearts, repressed dark thoughts and emotions made manifest as evil copies composed of pure darkness and id – had worn her down to the brink of collapse.

At least, though, she finally had allies: her long-time friend and Familiar, the talking cat Dusty; her friend Aki, recently 'awakened' to the shallowness of her old life and taken the mantle of Sailor Beauty; and now the intrepid young journalist Shin, who had just recently strong-armed her way into the group and become Sailor Truth… and, after an initial first fight where she hadn't been taught how to transform yet (Himei was… slightly embarrassed when she realized she'd forgotten to teach the newbie that very basic necessity, and as a result the girl had spent her first fight in civilian form, throwing out guessed random phrases and poses with her transformation item while dodging attacks), had actually been doing pretty well (in the few fights after that she'd been in, that is). Plus, Shin's "hated enemy" Kotashi was not a combatant, but he had a good head on his shoulders and an eye for detail; he was taking it on himself to comb mythological stuff in hopes of finding an origin of the Yamiko.

But not everything was looking up. She was still shaken by the most recent big revelation in her life, which had immediately (as in, by a few minutes) preceded Shin's induction into the group. 'Magnificent Kamen', the cold and cruel man who had given Himei her powers and 'guided' her through the years… was a Yamiko. Her powers came from the same power as her enemies wielded. Whenever she lost control of her rage and literally tore enemies apart with her bare hands, that was her inner darkness manifested, the power of a Yamiko… Now, her fears of what she might become as a result of this job's stress had even more weight to them.

The others were trying to keep her mind off of it for now. At the moment, the three 'Sailors' and Dusty (Kotashi was busy) were convening in the local park to try and come up with ideas without worry of eavesdroppers, seeing as this late in the day the park was pretty much abandoned; the sun had set, and the full moon's light weakly filtered through the overcast clouds overhead. They sat together on a park bench, bouncing ideas off each other, listening to the quiet sounds of night all around them…

…And then, with virtually no warning, Shin – sitting in the middle – grabbed the other two girls and threw them and herself forward off the bench, just before a blast of Darkness blew the bench apart behind them. As they got to their feet, Himei's hair stood on end as she heard a familiar sound of footsteps together with the clacking of a cane's tip against the ground. The now-infamous figure of Magnificent Kamen now stood several meters away, glaring at the three girls with muted disgust and anger. His outfit, formerly mostly white, was now a mix of blacks and grays. The domino mask that hid his eyes now had a red tint to it. But most noticeable was…

"H-How did you get your arm back?" Aki asked.

"I created a Yamiko and then promptly killed it," the 'man' replied, "breaking its essence down and using that to reconstitute my arm."

There was a whirling flash of black 'light', and Himei appeared in her Sailor form. Aki followed suit, a burst of rainbow colors revealing Sailor Beauty, and then a shining flare of light accompanied the emergence of Sailor Truth. Seeing that last one, the masked villain scowled.

" _Another_ one?" he asked.

Sailor Truth took a stance, glaring calmly at the man with her right hand extended out, two fingers pointing at him with light glowing around them – an attack ready to fire. Beauty followed suit, one arm held back across her chest with multi-colored lights dancing around it, ready to be thrown outward. After a few seconds, Sailor Nothing pointed her palm at him, a small black orb forming in front of it and waiting to be launched.

"Sailor Truth is more 'together' than I am" Beauty told him. "She's, like, got Nothing's seriousness and courage but without the fatalism (sorry, Himei-chan). She's smart, and she's the only one of us to come into this while already having some fighting training."

"No matter" Magnificent Kamen replied. "It won't make a difference in the end."

"…Why?" Himei spoke up. "Why would you do all this, even though you're… one of them?"

"I don't expect you to be able to comprehend it, _child_."

"I'm pretty sure I've figured it out, actually" Shin said, catching the others off-guard. "You seem to be something special, a Yamiko able to _resist_ the destructive impulses that plague the others. As for why you've been making Sailors and throwing them at those guys? …I'll bet you don't want to _destroy_ the world of Yamiko, you want to take over – kill their leader and set yourself up as the new king. …Is that right?"

"…Perhaps I underestimated your intelligence a little, after all."

Himei was in quiet shock; _that's_ what he'd been going for all along? That was why he'd ruined and ended so many lives?-! Just so _he_ could be in charge of the bad guys?-!

The blonde Sailor allowed herself a confident little smirk. "I am a seeker of truth, and a journalist. I piece together facts, make sense out of bits & pieces, solve puzzles… expose truths, break lies, illuminate the shadows… As we speak, I'm running an investigation to uncover the _origins_ of the Yamiko."

"You are smart… That means you are dangerous. You'll die first."

Sailor Truth responded by firing her Rude Awakening, a bright beam of Light magic cutting through the night. Magnificent Kamen jumped to the side to dodge, and returned fire with a burst-shot of Darkness. The girls (and Dusty) scattered to avoid, with Sailors Nothing and Beauty firing their attacks. The masked Yamiko dodged the incoming fire, then withdrew the long thin dagger hidden in his cane and rushed them with frightening speed.

Aki let out an 'Eeep!' and fell back, with Magnificent Kamen going after her. Shin intercepted, and he had to move quickly to avoid a fractured jaw. The two of them blocked and dodged hits from each other for several seconds, until he broke off to dodge another Nothingness shot from Himei. Sailor Beauty tried to charge in, Amazing Grace ready, but Magnificent Kamen grabbed Sailor Nothing by the wrist, spun her around and threw her at Beauty, stunning both Sailors. He then, with a lightning-quick movement, grabbed Sailor Truth by the throat with one hand and lifted her off the ground. With the other, he drew his blade, bringing it back and aiming for her heart as she struggled…

A foot clad in a green boot delivered a sudden powerful kick to the side of Magnificent Kamen's head, knocking him to the side and freeing Shin from his grasp. As he shook off the hit, he and the girls (and Dusty) were surprised to see a particularly tall teenage girl who was very obviously a Sailor Soldier; tall, with long legs, brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, in a green & white _fuku_ with a pink bow on the chest and another on the lower back, together with a golden tiara with a oval-shaped green gem.

"…Who… is that?" Dusty remarked.

At hearing him say that, the girls were even more surprised; if Dusty hadn't made this girl a Sailor, who did? A look at Magnificent Kamen saw an expression of disbelief on his face.

The new girl grinned. "Have you ever heard of the concept of 'alternate universes'? I don't know how things are with you girls, but where I come from, the Sailor Soldiers are reincarnations of warrior-princesses of millennia past, heirs to the powers of the planets, with our leader bearing the reincarnated power of the mightiest kingdom's leader. I am Sailor Jupiter, member of the Sol System Guardians, soldier of lightning!"

Sparks of green lightning raced across her form to punctuate her statement, as what she'd just said sank in with the shocked locals. As they tried to process it, their attention was grabbed by multiple signs of movement. Then, Himei's jaw dropped as she caught sight of _eight_ additional Sailor Soldiers standing atop tree branches or lamp-posts, including two who looked around the age she'd been when she first started out, and a trio who looked older than she was now. Jupiter began to point to the newcomers.

"Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, Chibi-Moon, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. And, our leader…"

One last figure dropped in, landing in the shadows, but as she straightened up from her crouch, the clouds were parted to allow a shaft of brilliant moonlight to shine through, illuminating her like a spotlight from the heavens.

"S-Sailor… Moon?" Aki murmured, quietly awestruck by the sight of this mysterious new heroine.

'This… can't be happening…' Magnificent Kamen thought with disbelief and slowly growing rage.

Two cats emerged from the shadows to join the newcomers, both with crescent-moon marks on their foreheads. They both walked up to Dusty.

"Uh…" the local cat-familiar started.

"It's kind of a long story" Artemis replied.

"We've been guiding these girls for a few years now" Luna said. "It looks like you've got a team to mentor, too?"

"…Actually, Himei's been going it all alone for five years; these two are new additions."

Hearing that, the 'traveler' Sailor Soldiers were surprised.

"So, what's up with this guy?" Sailor Venus asked, gesturing to Magnificent Kamen. "Oh, lemme guess… Our guy, Tuxedo Kamen, is a pretty cool guy, but he's been brainwashed by the enemy, like, three different times. He's kinda annoyed by it."

"Actually," Sailor Truth replied, "pretty sure this guy's a _genuine_ cold-hearted asshole. Long story…"

Slowly, Sailor Moon began to walk toward the local trio, her eyes looking Himei over. The girl, looking a bit like an older Hotaru, was petite in build, her 'uniform' looked faded and tattered and dirty, and… Usagi could see a worrying amount of pain in the other girl's eyes as they cautiously watched her. Himei took a slightly defensive stance.

"Easy…" Sailor Moon said in a soothing tone, a gentle smile on her face as she held her hands up. "I'm a friend. …What's your title?"

"…I… started out as 'Sailor Salvation'. But… after I reached the point where I just couldn't take this life anymore, but have no way to get out of it… I became 'Sailor Nothing'."

Concerned by that statement, the Sol Guardians hopped down from their imposing 'perches'. Sailor Moon carefully approached, holding a hand out, and Himei gasped softly as a soft white light from the blonde newcomer's hand accompanied a wound on her arm sustained from her earlier tumble from being thrown at Aki was healed away. Then, Usagi extended two fingers, and lightly pressed them against Sailor Nothing's forehead…

The 'traveler' group gasped and flinched as, through their link to their 'princess', they received knowledge of Himei's long and terrible journey as Usagi read her memories. Tears came to the pure-hearted lunar guardian's eyes, pity and horror crossing her face. …And then, she turned to face Magnificent Kamen, and she seemed eerily calm as she glared at him with pure, utter contempt and hate. There was no speech, no shouting; she only stood and looked at him, calmly and quietly radiating icy fury.

"Oh, my…" Luna whispered out, shocked.

"W-What?" Dusty asked.

"In the years I've worked with her, her years fighting all sorts of monsters and threats… I've never seen or 'felt' Usagi-chan this angry…"

Magnificent Kamen growled softly. "More rats…" he said. "Do not think yourself worthy of directing such a glare against me, you lowly _human_ " the species name was said with disgust and contempt. "I will make you vanish from my sight."

He pointed his cane at Moon and Nothing, charging a densely compressed, roiling sphere of Darkness power. Behind the moon princess, Himei gasped and shivered; right away, she could sense the power in that building attack. If it were to hit her, or Aki, or Shin, there would be no blocking it. She would not only be killed, it very well might blow her into bloody chunks or blast a fist-sized hole through her chest. She'd never sensed so much dark power from a single attack before. Showing a wicked smirk, Magnificent Kamen fired the killing blast…

And, with a single blurring-fast movement of her right arm, Sailor Moon swatted it up & aside like nothing, sending it harmlessly over her to spiral off into the night, not moving any other part of her body, never taking her glaring eyes off of her foe. The locals stared in shock, none more than the masked Yamiko. Snarling, he then rapid-fired three more blasts, only for Sailor Moon to bat them away just as easily. In disbelieving rage, he began to shift back into a different attack stance…

There was a blur of light and color, and the sound of a mighty impact as Sailor Moon's punch practically made a fist-shaped indent out the back of the fancy-dressed villain. Gasping for breath, masked eyes wide, Magnificent Kamen staggered back a few steps. The instant he tried to make another move, a backhand from Usagi sent him hurtling into and _through_ the trunk of a tree several meters away. Fueled by righteous fury, she was making sport of him with an ease that had the three local Sailors' jaws dropped.

As he stumbled out from behind the tree he'd been knocked through, MK's eyes were glowing red as he channeled energy through his cane. In response, Sailor Moon held her hand out, and revealed the latest new power to be bestowed to her, an ability that Master Aqua had deemed her more than worthy of possessing, appearing in a flash of light and sparkles. Most of the 'shaft' of it was a slightly 'soft' pink, with a golden orb portion near the head that connected to another circular gold portion with a large heart in it and two small white wings extending from either side. The 'teeth' were a large gold crescent, inside of which was a gold-lined red heart, while the handle was a thin red bar 'topped' by an ovoid white gem, and the surrounding guard was two thin gold arcs with tine red gems set into them. Lastly, attached to the hilt was a thin gold chain that connected to a dark-pink heart containing a golden crescent, with little white wings.

Curious, and feeling the amazing amount of Light magic in that weapon, Himei then looked at Magnificent Kamen… and, for the first time she'd ever seen, he had an expression of _fear_.

"Impossible…" he said. "A… A Keyblade?-! The Keyblade wielders are extinct – wiped each other out in the war between Light and Dark ones centuries ago!"

"A few survived," Sailor Moon replied, "started a small handful of chains of master and students. I'm the latest link in that."

She then gripped her new weapon, and began to charge. Looking panicked, Magnificent Kamen leapt back, and vanished in a whirl of black rose petals. Usagi stopped, and turned to Sailor Mars, who closed her eyes and focused.

"I can't sense him nearby anymore" Mars said. "He ran."

To make Magnificent Kamen run in fear at the mere sight of the weapon… Just what kind of magic did these 'Keyblades' wield, Himei thought.

"Aw, I missed the chance to make an entrance?"

At the new voice, the whole gang looked up at the top of another lamp-post nearby, perched atop which was a young woman with long auburn hair tied in a side-ponytail, a blue & white outfit, and a complex-looking staff of gold, white, and red with a large gem set into part of the head. She obviously wasn't a Sailor Soldier, but her magic felt similar to Sailor Moon's, including in power.

"Um… Who is she?" Sailor Beauty quietly asked. "She's not even a Sailor…"

"Being a Sailor Soldier isn't the only way to have magic and fight for justice" Artemis replied. "She's from a different Realm than us; we'll explain in detail soon."

"The local situation's a lot worse than we expected, Nanoha-san" Sailor Moon said to the newcomer. "The things the local Sailor Soldiers have been through, what they're up against…"

"Is that so?" the older girl replied, her smile dropping into a serious expression, giving Sailor Nothing a maternally worried glance. "Why don't we find a place where our group and theirs can exchange information and explanations?"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

Finding an old abandoned store, the group set up a 'privacy barrier'; in addition, Sailor Pluto used a result of her recent training and cast a bounded field around the area that sped up the flow of time inside relative to the world outside, so they would have 'more' time to talk. This was made possible thanks to the 'Sol Guardians' Sailor Soldiers making use of Teana's copy of Evangeline's 'resort' to aid in their training, giving their DDF instructors more time and room to work on helping them. They'd been given 'basic' training to boost their power levels and fighting skill, teaching them ki/chakra manipulation and _jutsu_ as well as some new Vetus and/or TSAB spells. Sailor Jupiter had improved especially much, now able to even beat Uranus in a fight; only Saturn and Moon were stronger than her, now. Speaking of the former, it had been discovered that besides 'Destruction', Sailor Saturn had additional domains of magic: Space and Gravity. While her spatial manipulation magic was still being worked on, she'd taken well to gravity magic, even managing to pull off _Shinra Tensei_ and _Banshō Ten'in_.

Sailors Uranus and Neptune were a little more 'well-behaved' now, too, thanks to a 'talk' Nanoha had given them, the 11-year magical-girl veteran and feared powerful warrior of light keeping a calm, 'friendly' smile on her face the whole time as she cheerfully spelled out to the maverick duo that if they ever tried anything like the belligerent actions they'd done against the Inner Senshi in the past, they would pay _dearly_ for it, and if they ever did something on par with what their 'core' timeline counterparts in the not-happened-'yet' _Stars_ season did (namely, _murdering_ Pluto and Saturn in a ploy to earn the big bad's trust and get close enough to try to kill her… which had failed dismally in the end, anyway), she'd beat them within an inch of their lives and ensure they could never transform or use magic again.

As explanations wrapped up, reactions were varied across the two groups. Aki was star-struck, getting to meet a whole team of veteran Sailor Soldiers, champions of Love and Justice who triumphed over the mightiest of foes with the power their friendships gave them. Shin was doing her best to take in all of this new intel and come up with things they could do with it all. Himei was stunned to learn of a whole other team of Sailors without any hidden dark secrets to their backstories or allies (including that their tuxedo-wearing masked male member, currently running a little late and thus not present for the meeting, was a genuine good guy _and_ Sailor Moon's boyfriend), who'd had each other for support since day one (and also upset and a bit jealous that _her_ life as a Sailor hadn't been like that), caught off-guard by the understanding and compassion that the Sol Guardians and Nanoha offered her, and felt a tiny spark of hope deep inside that maybe, with their help, they might be able to pull this off…

"Okay…" Usagi took a breath. "Ami-chan, Rei-chan, try to come up with a way to 'adjust' these girls' powers so their sensing of a Yamiko's creation _doesn't_ come in the form of a skull-splitting headache. You three, from now on whenever you deploy to fight one of those things, each of you will have one or two of us with you."

"We might take you off of 'active duty' for a few days," Nanoha spoke up, "let some of us handle the Yamiko during that time while the rest of us help train you girls, raise your power levels and broaden your skill-sets. Magic-based physical enhancement magic will come in handy. …Really, that should have come with your transformations, and I don't understand why it didn't in you girls' case."

"Because Magnificent Kamen didn't want pawns who'd be strong enough that he wouldn't be able to kill them when they weren't useful to him any longer" Dusty remarked, a blunt and harsh truth that had Nanoha and the Sol Guardians scowling at another reminder of what the vile manipulator had done.

As some of the other _Senshi_ got to discussing things, Nanoha opened a private telepathic channel with Setsuna M.

'Pluto?' she asked. 'Thinking about what Shin-chan told us… I was wondering if we could have access to the Gates of Time for something…'

'What for?' the Soldier of Time and Darkness asked, suspicious.

'A way for our intelligence people to gather some evidence against someone…'

'…I'll contact the Phoenix League's Naval Intelligence Office; they're more trustworthy, more… morally upright than the UNSC's Office of Naval Intelligence. I'll see what we can do…'

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

The next day (a Sunday, with no school), the 'travelers' began the locals' training (this including teaching some basic self-defense moves to Kotashi once he was brought up to date on things). Late in the morning, a Yamiko spawned, but the DDF had the local trio stay put to continue their training, sending Sailor Venus to handle it. In addition to making short work of the newborn darkling, she encountered Dark General Neon and gave a short 'speech' that announced her & her friends, having 'heard the prayers for help from this world's Sailor Soldiers and came to answer them'. Now, the Yami-Gaia's leaders were in a quiet panic over the idea of a whole new team of veteran Sailors from another universe (particularly Cobalt, whose reaction was on the lines of "Are you fucking kidding me?-!").

Now, as another night fell, Sailors Nothing, Chibi-Moon, and Saturn were deployed together to deal with another spawning. Arriving in an empty area of the commercial district, they found Dark General Xenon present, along with a newly-spawned Yamiko – female, young adult.

"So it's true…" he said. "A whole new team of Sailors, from another dimension… But it seems that these particular ones are young… and foolish."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chibi-Moon glared at him.

Xenon smirked. "I decided to be a little clever today, and take advantage of the fact that you people can only sense Yamiko right when they are 'born'…"

He snapped his fingers, and multiple dark portals formed to deposit at least a dozen Yamiko, and they all rushed the three Sailors at once. A quick energy blast from Sailor Saturn blew the head off of one, but the rest managed to dodge Nothing's and Chibi-Moon's attacks and get into close range, forcing the three girls to break up and take evasive actions. Sailor Nothing twisted out of the way of a knife stab and promptly broke the attacker's wrist, and prepared to blast a particularly muscle-bound Yamiko with a Nothingness shot… and then she had to cancel and duck to avoid getting her head chopped off by Xenon's sword. Now, she was frantically dodging and back-stepping as he went after her with a fanged grin.

Sailor Chibi-Moon leapt to avoid a low leg-sweep and followed with a falling axe-kick that hammered the attacker's face into the ground. She then pulled out her rather cutesy-looking wand/staff, jabbed the head of it against another Yamiko's chest, and fired her 'Pink Sugar Heart Attack'; at point-blank range against a low-level foe, the rapid-fire pink magic projectiles quickly tore all the way through the Yamiko's chest, leaving him to collapse and disintegrate into Darkness particles. Sailor Saturn, meanwhile, caught two more in an anti-gravity bind, and then with a downward swing of her glaive she slammed them down into the ground with bone-cracking force.

Xenon was now throwing energy blasts into the mix, and was proving fast and focused enough to not give Sailor Nothing the time to charge and incant her attack, keeping her on the defensive. Using the bit of training she'd already been given, Himei made a magic-powered leap across part of the battleground, landing beside Chibiusa. The two of them turned to see most of the remaining Yamiko leaping at them from several directions… and then Sailor Saturn appeared in their path, her tiara's gem flashing purple as she called out:

" _Shinra Tensei_!"

A shockwave-pulse of Gravity magic struck the incoming Yamiko hard, sending them flying back in various injured states; two were actually killed by it. However, Hotaru would need a few seconds to 'recharge' before she could attack again, and Xenon was unknowingly taking advantage of that; by now, he'd finished charging a sizable dark energy blast, and the girls turned to look just as he fired it. With the speed it was flying at them, the Sailor trio didn't have time to react, except to brace for the incoming impact, as Xenon gleefully waited for the blood and screams…

A second energy blast, white in color, came shooting in with a 'curveball' pattern, slamming into the lower side of Xenon's attack a split-second before it could hit the girls, and knocking it up and away into a distant building. Surprised (and, in Xenon's case, angry), the people looked around, their eyes soon tracing up a tall flagpole. Perched atop it, a long figure stood, their identity mostly concealed by the long, flowing red & black cape in the night breeze. The wind then changed direction, showing the young man clad in a tuxedo-like attire, complete with hat, along with a white-rimmed eye mask. He had his arms folded, one hand grasping a cane, as he glared down at Xenon.

"You usually pick on the children first?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

Xenon gave a bloodthirsty grin. "I do what needs to be done" he replied. "What else do you expect from a true freak?"

"Excellent timing" Sailor Saturn said to Tuxedo Kamen as he leapt down to beside the girls. "My new technique's need to recharge between uses is something I'm still trying to work with."

"No problem" the man said with a brotherly smile toward the three girls, before then shifting to a calm glare at the Dark General.

"So they've even got their own tux-&-mask guy, too…" Xenon remarked. "You feel different from the local one, though; not as much of an asshole, it seems."

"In terms of role and of magic type, I'm more of a male equivalent to a Sailor – representing the planet Earth compared to how the girls represent the other planets – than anything else."

"Well, that's a drag; girls are more fun to make bleed and scream, after all. But I guess I'll have to do with bringing the Queen your head tonight instead."

Dark General Xenon readied his blade – black metal with tiny blood-red gems set into the center of the blade and in the grip & hilt. In response, Tuxedo Kamen gripped his cane just below the handle/ball of the top, holding it like a sword and channeling his magical energy into it so it would better behave like one. The two men charged at each other, meeting in the middle with a clang of metal on metal.

The three Sailor Soldiers watched as Mamoru matched Xenon blow for blow, keeping the Dark General busy. Even the surviving lesser Yamiko had stopped to watch (mainly because they knew trying to interfere would almost certainly end in their deaths). Xenon had decades of experience in causing pain and death, while Tuxedo Kamen had the fighting skill memories of his warrior-prince ancestor. It was a stunning display of swordsmanship between two opponents who appeared evenly matched.

Little did Xenon know that, even while fighting, Tuxedo Kamen was now in telepathic communication with someone, setting something up. Now, the human warrior suddenly caught hold of Xenon's sword hand by the wrist, and then used the hand holding his cane to catch a punch from the other arm, gripping that hand as well. The Dark General growled as he tried to pull free, but then he saw Tuxedo Kamen smirk and look up and behind him. Now suddenly worried, Xenon tried to pull free… but it was too late.

Leaping down from the shadows above, Sailor Moon made a falling strike with her Keyblade that slashed across and through Xenon's back. As Tuxedo Kamen leapt back, the Dark General's eyes and mouth were wide open, feeble gasps accompanying an expression of utter shock. Then, he toppled forward, and when he hit the ground his body came apart into particles of Darkness that drifted away in the wind and winked out of existence. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen shared a high-five.

"One down" she said.

Sailor Nothing's jaw had once again dropped; now only had Tuxedo Kamen matched Xenon in a swordfight, but, after she'd spent five years trying and failing, those two had eliminated a Dark General on only their second day here!

'We…' Himei thought, astonished. 'We might actually be able to pull this off…'

'This will be the first Dark General they've lost in a long time, supposedly' Usagi thought. 'They might get a little desperate now; we'd better be careful…'

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Next Time: Nanoha and the Sailor Soldiers continue in their quest to aid Team Himei in various ways, as new plots emerge from the shadows…


	10. Confronting the Darkness

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Realm H4-L0 – Melodia System – Chorus – Federal Army of Chorus base**

Just as the cold merc known as 'Locus' fired his sniper rifle, Felix appeared from nowhere, Hardlight Shield raised to block the shot, saving Wash.

"Tucker, grenade!" he shouted, holding a hand back.

Tucker did so, tossing the frag grenade he'd been holding behind his back to their 'partner'.

"Ahh~…" Felix sighed. "That… was… _close_! Nice throw, Tucker…"

And then, the black-&-orange mercenary began to laugh, lowering his shield.

"…Felix?" Tucker asked.

"How many times have I jumped in front of a bullet for you, Wash? Three? Those are some pretty great reflexes, huh? Most people would have to… _plan_ that sort of thing."

"What are you doing?" Wash asked, suspicion flooding his tone.

Behind his helmet, Felix smirked. "Oh, just helping out an old acquaintance."

He then threw the un-primed grenade up to Locus, who caught it and handed it off to a neighboring trooper, and then turned to look up at the other soldier.

"You missed a spot" he said coldly.

"Are you done?" Locus asked.

"Not even close."

"Dude, what the hell?-!" Grif exclaimed.

"This doesn't make sense!" Tucker said, shocked. "Locus is your enemy!"

Felix chuckled, and then spoke mockingly. "Right~, and I'm the charismatic mercenary with a gruff exterior, but a heart of gold. …A little too romantic, don't you think?"

"But the guy fucking _shot_ you!"

"Yeah, funny how an act of 'sacrifice' like that buys you so much trust… and so much information."

" _Weren't you with another agent, and an A.I.?_ " " _I need a detailed list of the supplies you've got on hand._ " " _You wouldn't happen to have any high-tech armor on board that wreck, would you?_ "

"But you're supposed to hate each other!" Simmons said.

"Oh, we _do_. After all, you should never mix friends with business."

"Wrap it up" Locus grumbled, impatient.

"But we just work so well together…"

"You filthy liar!" Sarge shouted.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, I never actually _lied_ to you idiots, okay? Well, except for once. 'You're some of the galaxy's greatest soldiers!'" He scoffed. "Now, that couldn't be farther from the truth. But, y'know, it _did_ make you the perfect candidates to 'lead' the people of Chorus."

"Stop boasting and let me kill them" Locus spoke up. "We have a job to do."

"Ooh, that's right, he doesn't like you guys. He actually thinks there might be a few fighters among you. Ha! Told you he's crazy."

"Technically Wash is a Spartan-IV…" Donut spoke up.

"And how do you think Locus and I have kept up with you guys for so long? We have… friends in high places, high enough to ensure that a couple copies of the augmentation tech _miiight_ have 'fallen between the cracks'."

"But why?" Wash shouted, now furious. "Why the capture, why make _us_ part of the war?"

"Well, y'see-"

"Felix!" Locus snapped.

"No!" Felix rounded on him. "I have had to put up with these _morons_ every day, so you let me have this." He turned back to Wash. "You see, someone, somewhere, out in our galaxy, has their eyes set on this planet. It's got a fuckton of Forerunner relics on it, after all, and that's big money. The only problem… is the inhabitants. Now, if it were up to me, I'd just carpet-nuke this dirtball from orbit, but our employer has other ideas. We have to play this thing carefully, you understand? If an entire planet dies overnight, well, people ask questions. But, if you stumble across this rock and find that the settles killed _each other_ … Well, that's just an _awful tragedy_ …"

"…It was you" Tucker said with horror. " _You_ started this war!"

Felix laughed. "Wrong! These people hated each other _way_ before our little operation showed up! Our interference only moved the war up by a couple of _days_! We just had to keep that hate-train a-goin'. And lemme tell you, you guys have helped so much… Does it hurt? Knowing you've caused so much _death_?"

"Enough!" Locus shouted. How many times must I tell you? If you're going to make them suffer, do it _quickly_ and _efficiently_." He turned to the Blood-Gulch team. "There will be no rescue for you. You will die here today, along with the rest. No one will find your bodies. No one will know and truth. And _no one_ is going to stop us from completing our mission and earning our paychecks by _killing every last person on this planet!_ "

"All right," a female voice chimed in, "that's all I needed to hear."

And then, the mercenary standing closest to Locus, wearing a subtly different helmet from the others, primed the grenade and dropped it.

 **-** _ **BREAK**_ **-**

 **Realm SN-03**

Dark General Cobalt was not happy. His newest big attempt to get rid of the meddlesome Sailors who kept getting in the way of his queen-given mission, the monstrous and powerful 'Super Yamiko', had failed thanks to the newcomers; apparently the 'visitors' could convert their ki/chi/chakra into attacks as well as magic, and the Takamachi woman had deep-fried his monster with a huge fireball in that manner.

He would need something stronger. He needed to find someone so 'pure', who had repressed and refused so many dark emotions and thoughts and desires, that their resulting Yamiko would be unstoppable. He reached into his files (pointedly ignoring the picture of Argon's latest 'masterpiece' the other Dark General had slipped in there), and pulled out one at random. Looking it over, he smiled. Yes, this one would do nicely. He checked the information, on location and name.

'Shoutan, Himei'

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

The recent viewing of the DDF's 'archive footage' by the local group had opened up new ideas, new lines of discussion. Aki had been awestruck seeing what some of the DDF's higher-end fighters could do. Shin and Kotashi were already wondering if the Yamiko were some new form of 'Unversed'. Himei was startled and left deep in thought by the significant parallels between her and Homura Akemi. Right now, though, they had school, so they needed to put those thoughts on hold for a little while.

As usual, Himei sat beneath the tree behind the school together with Aki as they ate lunch. The recent encounter with a 'Super-Yamiko' had her a little worried; apparently, Dark General Cobalt's mindset of forgoing 'playing' with people in favor of doing things no-nonsense had led him to design a new kind of monster designed to take out Sailors. If Nanoha-san and the Sol Guardians hadn't been there…

Of course, Himei also had another, more recent development that gave her something more 'normal' to worry about: just a few minutes ago, Seiki had asked her on what was, for all intents and purposes, a date. Even now she was still in shock, a flush to her cheeks… which was not helped by Aki excitedly chattering about it, congratulating her, and whatnot.

"Himei-chan, relax! It'll be okay. I can coach you! You'll knock him off his feet. …Not literally."

"I can barely talk to him. …I can barely talk _at all_. I'm lucky I can talk this well with _you_! What do I do?-! I-I don't know if I'm ready for-"

"Hey~, girls!"

Startled by the interruption, Himei & Aki turned to see a trio of boys from the school track team, giving the girls some… worrying looks, the kind of wicked grins or smirks they'd come to expect from Yamiko even though the girls could 'sense' that they were full human.

"Um…" Aki said, suddenly worried. "What's goin-"

"Get 'em!" one of the boys shouted.

In a burst of motion, the three boys pounced on the seated girls, pinning them. They began to struggle, but the boys muscled them down, one of them creeping his hands down low.

"What the fuck are you doing?-!" Aki shrieked, trying to kick the boys away.

"Sorry, sweet-cheeks! Ami-sama's orders!"

At Aki's shout, several people came to see what was going on – among them Shin, intent on helping her friends; Ami (with her posse in tow), with a huge wicked grin on her face; Aki's mom & dad, come to the school for a parent-teacher meeting and now having heard their daughter's scream; and…

" _Get away from them!-!_ "

Seiki came charging in as fast as he could, murder in his eyes at the sight of his 'teammates' trying to assault the girl he had feelings for and her closest friend. Himei headbutted the boy pinning her down in the face, but he shrugged off the hit and kept her pinned, while the others were starting to overpower Aki…

A single high-velocity 'bolt' of dark-purple energy impacted the ground near the ruckus, startling all five people involved and bringing things to a pause.

"Now that's just uncouth, boys…" a man's voice said from above.

As she looked up in the tree overhead, Himei went pale a little as she saw Dark General Cobalt looking down at the group. The civilians watched in curious shock as he stepped off of the branch and slowly floated down to ground level, hands in the pockets of his long black coat.

"W-Who the hell are you?" one of the sports boys said. "You think you can just step into our terri-"

"Shut it."

At Cobalt's simple statement and hand gesture, the entire sizable group of people in the surrounding area pretty much froze in place and went completely quiet, his 'presence' rooting them to the spot and silencing them all, as they felt in their hearts and bones that this man was not a normal human.

"Not used to having an audience," the man murmured, "especially one that isn't composed of raving, bloodthirsty morons… Well, you'll all be dead by the end of this, so no harm in letting you take some knowledge to the grave. Right, to keep it simple, I am one of the higher-ranking members of a special type of 'people'. A human's darkness – base desires, repressed negative emotions, dark thoughts that never see the light of day, fleeting ideas and thoughts that you would never, ever act on… given life and form and intelligence by dark power, beings of pure Darkness and Id – an 'other self', composed entirely of all that business that the 'original' would never act on…"

A handful of people, including Aki's parents, felt shock as, remembering the girl's apparent wild actions before, put two and two together.

"Most of us are… well, idiots – impulsive, reckless, bloodthirsty, the attention span of a _gnat_ … As far as I am aware, only I and my assistant are different – gifted with self-control, an 'Ego' and 'Superego' to go with our 'Id', so to speak. As a result, while the other 'Dark Generals' are impatient sadists who like to draw things out, 'play' with their food, and be horribly obnoxious overall… I prefer to do things quickly, cleanly, and precisely; torture takes too much time and effort, a quick snap of the neck or stab through the heart or bone-piercing blade through the brainstem, and if it would be too much effort or trouble to kill someone in the first place, why bother?

"For the past five years, our little 'operation' has been plagued by a unique class of young female warriors called 'Sailor Soldiers'. The latest of them, the most recent 'Sailor Salvation' – though, she became 'Sailor Nothing' supposedly after the emotional strain of the war made her 'crack' – has been a particular thorn in our sides, especially now that she's got teammates. To deal with that, I went over my colleagues' heads and devised a new type of living weapon – a supercharged variant of a standard Yamiko, monstrous in form and great in power.

"The thing about the Yamiko is… their strength, and their depravity, are inversely proportionate to the original's; a generally rotten human being, one who gleefully embraces their worst impulses and natures, basically monsters and assholes, will spawn a relatively weak Yamiko." He looked at Ami. "Hmm, like that one – a real brutish, cruel, arrogant, selfish piece of work, she is. I wouldn't get much of a 'shadow' from her. …But, a person who is quote-unquote 'pure', who holds in all those dark thoughts, all that pain and anger, who represses and refuses to acknowledge their darker feelings and wishes… That type of person tends to spawn _exceptionally_ powerful 'shadows'. And I've come to 'harvest' one such shadow from someone here – someone who has repressed and denied their negative thoughts and emotions so much, for so long, who is so selfless and self-sacrificing as to never consider their own wants…"

Himei managed to break free of the 'presence' hold, positioning herself defensively in front of Seiki, glaring at Cobalt. "Not on your life…" she snarled softly.

Cobalt allowed himself a small smirk. "And did I ever say I was going after _him_ , Shōtan Himei?"

He flashed forward, now standing right in front of her, and thrusted his left palm forward. Himei gasped as she was caught in a constraint field, lifted a few inches off the ground. Now, her eyes went wide with horror as she realized that _she_ was Cobalt's target.

'A… A Yamiko from… m-me…?'

With his other hand, Cobalt formed a sequence of five hand-seals, each one forming a 'flash' of dark light around his hand – the Super-Yamiko creation spell. Then, he thrusted that hand forward, pressing it to the center of her chest.

" _Rise…_ " he commanded.

Himei's body twitched as she felt and heard her heart pound, and then she screamed as – to the shock and horror of everyone watching – a mass of jet-black 'shadow' began to surge out from her eyes, ears, nose, mouth, everywhere. It flowed upward, rapidly coalescing into a pitch-black orb floating a meter over her head… and it kept growing, and growing, and growing.

"What…?" Cobalt stepped back, an expression of deep shock on his face as he sensed just how much energy and darkness was coming out. "No… What is this? A newborn Yamiko _can't_ be this powerful! No-one can have that much…!"

The orb, now as big across as a person, 'pulsed'… and then expanded outward with incredible speed, taking only four or five seconds to engulf the entire school and everyone within. Mere seconds after it halted its expansion, Nanoha and the Sailor Guardians arrived on scene, but were too late.

"What is this?" Sailor Mars asked, trembling. "The power… the terrible darkness I'm sensing from it… Is… Is _this_ a Yamiko?-!"

"How could anyone have this much darkness inside?" Chibi-Moon murmured.

"It's not just that; it feels similar to that monstrous one from not too long ago – another boosted one. But even still… its power level is unreal…"

"…No" Dusty murmured, horror-stricken, as he extended his magical senses to 'inspect' the huge black dome that now engulfed nearly all of the school. "This darkness… This Yamiko… It's _Himei_ 's…"

- _Break_ -

"…Where… Where am I?" Aki's voice cut through the silent black void. "Himei…?"

The responding silence was deafening; the void seemed to swallow all light, all sound… Aki started running, looking everywhere.

"Himei! Where are you? Where are we? …It's so cold… Himei, answer me! Please, say something!"

"She can't hear you."

Startled, Aki turned around, finding Cobalt kneeling down beside Himei, who appeared to be asleep.

"This is her Super-Yamiko" he said. "Apparently, it's _not_ the standard 'claws and tentacles' type. I can't open a portal out of this… void. We're trapped."

"Himei!" Aki knelt down by her friend. "Wake up!"

"I don't know who you are, but would you mind terribly if I let it eat you while I try to figure a way out?"

" _Shut up_ for a minute, Cobalt!"

"…How do you know my name?"

Suddenly, a ghostly figure flicked in & out of visibility in front of them, then beside them, then behind them. The specter looked like Himei, but with all her color washed out. Her eyes were as black as the surrounding void.

"H… Himei?" Aki squeaked out.

The figure shook its head. " _No_ …" it spoke with a soft voice completely void of emotion. " _I am Sailor Nothing. Soldier in a meaningless war, slayer of Yamiko, the one who feels no pain and no emotion, moving from battle to battle… until the day I finally die._ "

It was at this point that Cobalt finally figured it out, realized exactly who he had 'harvested' from. The darkness borne of five years of violent, traumatizing battles and stress and loneliness and fear, plus the might and abilities of a veteran Sailor, plus the 'boosting' process of the Super-Yamiko creation spell…

"Oh, I've fucked us all…" he murmured, eyes wide with fearful realization.

"No, you're not" Aki snapped back at the dark being. "Himei is Sailor Nothing! You're just her 'shadow' – a Yamiko!"

" _I know. Just like Magnificent Kamen. That's okay. You don't have to be afraid anymore, Aki-chan. I'm going to give you peace. I'll give everyone the peace they deserve, especially my original self; she's suffered for too long, and has earned a nice, long eternal rest. I'll go on fighting in her place – in your place…_ "

Aki and Cobalt then both winced as the dark void pressed down on them, sapping their warmth and strength.

"S-So… cold…" Aki gasped out.

"This can't be happening…" Cobalt murmured.

" _Don't fight it. Just let go. It's not a bad way to die. You won't feel anything, soon. I care for you too much to see you suffer, Aki. As for you, Cobalt… You and your kind deserve death. Your existence is a wretched and pitiful one. Death will bring you peace as well._ "

"I can't… die yet… I haven't finished… the mission given to me…"

"Why are you doing this?-!" Aki shouted. "I thought you were my friend!"

" _You are cursed, just as Himei and Shin are – cursed to a life of pain and sorrow and endless fighting that will only end in death. It's better this way._ "

"…You're not my friend. You're not Himei. I'll fight you. Even if I die, I will _protect her_!"

With a whirling flash of rainbow light, Aki transformed into Sailor Beauty, and with a wave of her hand she launched an Amazing Grace attack at the Himei-form Yamiko… only for the humanoid monster to shrug it off with very little effect.

"That won't work" Cobalt spoke up, now lacking the mental energy to be surprised that Sailor Beauty was Aki. "Super-Yamiko are resistant to you girls' attacks."

" _I am Nothing. You cannot destroy Nothing. I feel no pain. It will be over soon. Just lie down and give in, and it will be painless. Himei's doing that right now._ "

"Hi… Himei…! Please, wake up! You're the only one who can stop this thing! Please!"

"…But… she's right…" Himei's voice was weak and 'drained' and sorrowful. "I'm cursed. All I have in my future is war and pain. Every morning, I have to fight the urge to grab my dad's razor and end everything. …Why bother fighting it any longer? I'm tired… I'm so tired…"

"If we don't put this thing down…" Cobalt spoke up, getting Himei's attention. "We won't be the only ones to die. I can sense it. This thing won't stop until it's _consumed_ every person on the entire planet. If not for yourself, then get up for the sake of your species. How could a 'Sailor Soldier' just lay down and die, especially with that much at stake?"

There were a few seconds of silence… and then Himei slowly got to her feet.

" _Why do you resist?_ "

"My life… doesn't matter. But there are people who _do_ matter… and I _will_ protect them."

"… _Foolish_ "

Himei's Yamiko held out its hand, firing a Nothingness shot…

"Rude Awakening!"

…only for the black orb to be blasted aside by a piercing beam of light. Sailor Truth leapt in, landing beside her teammates; she looked a little haggard, but the usual fire still burned in her eyes. Himei transformed as well, clad in the usual faded, worn and damaged-looking uniform of Sailor Nothing. Her Yamiko fired a piercing 'arrow' of dark magic, only for it to crash against a Dark Barrier, and the three Sailors were surprised to see Cobalt holding his hand out.

"This is partially my mistake…" he murmured. "Plus, no more people means no more Yamiko. So, although we have different reasons for opposing this monster, we _do_ share her as an enemy. I will do what I can, what little that is."

The quartet scattered as Himei's Yamiko swept its hand out and released a 'thin' wave of Darkness bolts. Sailor Truth leapt forward, attacking with a heel drop that the Super-Yamiko blocked. She flowed into a barrage of strikes, actually landing a few blows, but didn't seem to be doing any damage. The darkling's response, however, did – a darkness-charged uppercut that knocked the wind out of Shin, leaving her doubled over, and then a kick to the head that sent her tumbling across the 'ground'.

Sailors Beauty and Nothing attacked from two different angles, Himei tossing out a quick Nothingness shot that was swatted aside by her Yamiko. The dark being then moved fast and precise to block and dodge the two Sailors' blows, keeping up with both attackers at once. Eventually, it knocked Himei back with a palm strike to the face, and then an elbow to the neck from Aki that fortunately didn't do any major throat damage. Then, the Yamiko ducked to avoid decapitation, dodging one of Cobalt's Round Shields that had been turned on edge and launched as a spinning, slicing projectile. She then returned fire with a powerful shockwave of dark energies that bowled Cobalt over before he could react, leaving him stunned.

The three Sailors surrounded Himei's Yamiko, preparing to blast her from all sides. In response, the dark being raised her hand upward, and the Void 'deepened' as a crushing, choking presence forced the girls to their knees. Furthermore, as it was originally Himei's darkness, it had an additional effect on her, eating away at what little hope and will she'd managed to muster for this 'fight', leaving her increasingly taken by fatalistic despair, the desire to give in and die…

"We… We can't do this…" she murmured. "We can't win… Why… are we even trying? I'm… so…"

"H… Himei!" Aki mustered all her strength to shout out. "If you die… you can't go on your date tomorrow! You… You said you had to fight to stay alive… because you wanted to live. You want happiness and friends and love, no matter how hard it is to fight for! Please, don't… give up! I care about you too much to let you give in like this! We've come too far; we only have a little more ways to go! We can end this war! But only if you don't give in! _Please! Himei!-!_ "

" _No_ " the Yamiko spoke. " _You deserve peace, Himei. You've been hurt enough._ "

"Himei…" Shin grunted out through clenched teeth as she fought against the 'pressure'. "What… do you want…?"

"…I…" the petite girl's voice was trembling. "I… I w-want… to live… I don't want to become numb forever… I don't want to be alone… I want… to end this war, and move on with my life! I want happiness! … _I want to LIVE!-!_ "

Outside the 'Void Dome', as the DDF people still tried to figure out a way to get inside, Sailor Moon gasped as, from the brooch on the center of her chest, the heart opened up, and the Millennium Silver Crystal manifested. The ancient relic of divine Light 'pulsed', and a brilliant white beam shot out and into the inky darkness. Piercing through the endless shadows, it curled beautifully through the air, and shot into the center of Himei's chest.

Aki, Shin, and Cobalt watched in astonishment as Sailor Nothing floated up off the ground a short distance, suffused in a sparkling light. The light flared, and washed over her Sailor Soldier uniform, transforming it. The smudged, faded white boots became a gleaming, pristine white, with tiny black hearts at the front ankles. Ragged gloves that had lost their fingers and were in a mismatching mixture of grey shades transformed into clear white, with grey fingers and black hearts on the backs of the hands. The torn, stained blouse became a beautiful white, with a large silver bow on the front chest area and a pure white heart in the center of that, with the cloth portion of the top, once a barely-recognizable shredded rag, was repaired and given similar splendor. The frayed, ripped dirty-gray skirt became a pristine black with no signs of damage, and on her lower back was another large silver ribbon-bow with two 'streamers' that hung down beside her thighs. Finally, on Himei's forehead, a gleaming golden tiara formed, with a beautiful silver gem in the center. And, her power level had now taken a noticeable jump, with her energies feeling 'purer' and 'deeper'.

Revitalized and empowered by the Silver Crystal's energies, recognized by it as a true Guardian Sailor Soldier, 'Super Sailor Nothing' had been born.

As she floated back down, Himei marveled at the power that now filled her. Magic supercharged her body and senses the same way it did for the Sol Guardians, and she could 'feel' the Light pushing back against the dark void she and her friends were in, while filling her with… Hope. Aki, Shin, and even Cobalt stared in awe at what they beheld, while Himei's Yamiko now bore an expression of concern and worry.

" _Impossible…_ "

The human-form monster fired a Nothingness shot at the girl…

"Wall of Eternity"

A scintillating black & silver barrier of magic formed at Sailor Nothing's command, blocking the incoming attack with ease.

"Emptiness' Chains"

Black and white flowing 'tendrils' of energy shot out from the barrier, forcing the Super-Yamiko back. She tried to dodge or defend against them, but they grabbed hold, digging into her flesh and lifting her off the ground to slam around a couple of times, dealing further damage. The dark being's form was now 'wavering' slightly, as if struggling to stay coherent.

As she let her constructs drop, Himei then let her right arm hang down at her side, and then tightened the muscles of it, a fist forming and being wreathed in black energy.

"Fist of the Void…"

She then charged at her Yamiko, who panicked and fired two more energy blasts that were cleanly dodged. At the last moment, the entity formed an energy barrier… and Sailor Nothing's Void-charged fist tore straight through it, impacting her dark-side's chest with a bursting release of energy. There was an echoing cry as the dark being disintegrated out from the point of impact, vanishing from existence. From where it had been destroyed, a brilliant light shone forth, racing out to fill the black 'Void Dome', erasing it.

When the light faded, everyone was freed from the darkness, including all the other people present, stunned but still alive… and conscious… as they had been, watching and listening, for the whole debacle. Now, Sailor Nothing noticed people staring at her with wonder and awe, dead silent.

"S-So…" one person spoke up quietly. "She's been so 'weird' and quiet and mopey because she's traumatized and worn down by five years of hellish lone war against creatures of darkness created from the darkness of people's souls, leaving her with trauma and PTSD and that kinda stuff?"

"…Pretty much" Sailor Truth said.

"…Damn. Now I feel like a total heel."

Several other students also looked quite sheepish and guilty now, their gazes directed at Himei uncomfortable or apologetic or pitying, if they could even look her in the eye at all.

"Aki…?"

Sailor Beauty turned, and her eyes widened and body stiffened as she saw her parents looking right at her with awe and wonder. After a few seconds, she chuckled nervously.

"W-Well, I've only been… like this for a month or so, and she" she pointed at Sailor Truth "for about half that. Himei's the only one with five _years_ under her belt; she was all alone until I came along. …The events of that day, what my other self did to me, were a blessing in disguise. It helped me realize what a shallow person I had been, how I wasn't truly thinking for myself. Now, I know what's really important in life, I'm doing something that matters, and I have true friends who like me for me, and whom I want to see happy."

"Girls!"

The Sailor Guardians came running into the scene, though Nanoha – who did not have identity obfuscation magic in her transformed state – stayed on the rooftop to watch from afar. The confusion of the onlookers only increased.

"Um…" Sailor Truth spoke up to the people. "Long story short, the Yamiko usually live in a neighboring 'realm', and that other dimension is close enough to _these_ girls' Realm that they were able to faintly sense the fluctuations and corruption, and came to _our_ Earth to investigate. They've been here for, like, a week or so."

"That's… a pretty decent way to describe it, actually" Sailor Mars said.

"Aliens…?" one of the students said incredulously.

"No; humans, from Earth, but from _another_ Earth in another universe."

There was a muted sound, and the whole gang turned to see Cobalt limping toward a Dark Portal he'd just opened. A few of the Guardian Sailors stepped forward, about to incant attacks…

"Wait!" Sailor Beauty stopped them. "He… He helped us! For some reason, he's not like the other Yamiko; he has self-control!"

Sailor Moon tapped into the power of her crystal and her currently-dormant Keyblade, and gasped. "Well, I'll be…" she said. "All the other Yamiko we've met so far have been beings of pure darkness. But this guy… Somehow, there is Light in his Heart. He has Light and Darkness together in his soul – just like a normal human. He feels like a halfway point between Human and Yamiko… Let him go, girls. For now."

The others obeyed, and the surprised Cobalt took the chance given to him and made his exit. Then, another surprise took place – a whirl of black 'smoke' formed in a clear spot, and from it emerged a tall, dark, and frightening-looking figure; a few of the students and adults reacted with surprised fear.

"Relax, relax!" Sailor Pluto stopped the panic before it could start. "The Dark Templar may _look_ fearsome, but they are our allies. They hunt and expose injustices, spread messages of peace and open-mindedness, fight for justice and truth, and do whatever they can to make the galaxy a better place to live in. What brings you here, Ulan-sama?"

"I sensed an awakening…" the old teacher replied. He walked up to Sailor Nothing. "Though my people bear its power as a rule, it is rare for a human to be able to wield the power of the Void. …If you like, I can teach you new ways to wield it – cloaking, short-range teleportation, twisting space itself to temporarily bind and 'freeze' targets in place…"

"U-Um… Sure, okay…" Himei replied, a bit nervous but also feeling a spark of excitement at expanding her repertoire.

"This is… all kinda cool, actually" Emi thought out loud.

In response, Ami (the local Ami, not Sailor Mercury) rounded on her. "What are you saying?-!" the 'Queen Bitch' of the school snapped at her lackey. "T-They're freaks! All of them! And you heard what the guy in the coat said – the other-selves are born from people's repressed thoughts and feelings, the things they were never brave enough to say out loud. That means deep down, Aki always thought that fashion and popularity and making sure everyone knew their place were meaningless and stupid! And _Hen-mei_ is even more of a gloomy, depressing weirdo than we thought; she actually wanted to kill herself!"

"And even after witnessing everything," Ulan spoke up, "you still fail to understand _why_?"

The old Dark Templar strode toward Ami, who was frozen in place in shock and mild fear; to everyone, the 'vibe' the Protoss was overwhelmingly giving off was like a cross between a disappointed teacher and an angry father.

"Even after being met with such revelations," he continued, his glowing green eyes glaring down at her, "you refuse to feel empathy, you continue to reject and demean those whom you perceive to be 'different' from you, you refuse to truly understand the thoughts and feelings and pains of other people less fortunate then yourself… If you insist on remaining such a rotten person, then I will _make_ you understand _exactly_ what that poor, unfortunate soul has been through…"

His eyes flashed, and Ami's eyes went wide and unfocused, her whole body stiffening. Everyone somehow 'sensed' as, with her perception of time altered, she was psychically forced to experience, as if she were the one it was happening to, every single injury and pain, every moment of terror and despair and helplessness, every dark experience of Himei's entire five-year magical girl career… all at once.

Ami's breath caught in her throat, and then forced its way out as a long, terrible scream. She fell to her knees, hands tightly clutching her head, and then toppled over onto her side, lying on the ground. Her body trembled, shaken by sobs, her unfocused eyes wide as can be with tears streaming from them, an expression of horror, fear, and despair on her now-pale face. The people were shocked; everything Himei had been through… was really _that bad_ , to leave the Queen Bitch of the School in this sort of state? Her lackeys tried to tend to her, but she was pretty 'gone' for the moment, trembling and crying as the memories of experiencing Himei's physical and emotional pains bounced around in her brain.

Meanwhile, the Guardian Sailors turned their attention to Himei, seeing the significant changes in her uniform and the 'feel' of her power. Even the locals were able to notice differences between Sailor Nothing and the other two.

"Why does she seem… different?" one girl asked.

"The Sailors of this world were originally created by a rogue Yamiko," Sailor Moon replied, "to destroy that group's leadership so that _he_ could take over. _Our_ power, meanwhile, comes from bearing the reincarnated power of magic-wielding princesses of advanced, planet-spanning kingdoms thousands of years ago, and from the life-giving pure Light energies of the Millennium Silver Crystal. …That Himei-chan is now like this means that… despite her coming from a whole other Realm, the Crystal now recognizes her as a 'true' Sailor Guardian."

At this point, Himei was feeling a little tired. So, she disengaged her transformation, returning to her civilian form… and, through the combination of losing her transformed state's 'holding off' of her accumulated tiredness, and the adrenaline from the battle finally wearing off, she pretty much collapsed right there on the spot. As she started to fall, Seiki caught her, and when she opened her eyes and realized he was holding her up, giving her his warm smile, her face flushed bright red even as she struggled to stay awake. As those two had their little moment, Sailor Venus turned to address the crowd.

"You all realize the importance of keeping everything that's happened here a secret, right?"

She added a brief flare of her 'presence' to punctuate her statement. As one, the students and adults nodded, getting the message (and understanding that spreading the word would probably cause mass confusion and panic and uproar).

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **That Evening**

 **Shōtan Residence**

"…And, that's pretty much everything."

Himei sat, bowing slightly, in front of her mother and father, clad in her Sailor form that she'd transformed into during the lengthy explanation. Dusty sat by her side, having spoken his piece here & there. She was trembling slightly, scared of how her parents would take learning their daughter was a battle-scarred veteran magical girl…

She startled as her mother pulled her into a close hug, even rocking the petite teen back & forth a little; for the mother to learn that her baby girl had been through such _hell_ , so much pain and fear and hopelessness, all by herself, for _five years_ … Even as she was hugged tightly by her mom, Himei felt her father's hand atop her head as well.

"You never told us…" her mother murmured.

" _He_ wouldn't let me" the girl replied.

At the mention of Magnificent Kamen, now knowing what he'd done and why, the father's expression twisted into one of cold anger; for what that monster had done to his daughter and put her through, he would _pay_ …

"I think… we might actually be on the home stretch" Himei said. "At long last, I have allies. I have a brand-new, big upgrade to my powers. We have a whole other Sailor team from another _universe_ helping us. I think we can do this – we can finally end this war…"

"We'll do whatever you can to help you through it" her father replied.

After cuddling the girl for a while longer, her mother spoke again. "So~…" she started. "Tell me about this 'Seiki'…"

Himei was glad her face was pressed against her mother's chest and shoulder, hiding her ensuing blush.

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Next Time: Allies, Justice, Love, and Asskicking


	11. Light Piercing the Dark

Forgive me if I, a So-Cal native, get any things about Japanese law or victim culture heinously wrong at a certain point in this chapter.

 **SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Realm SN-03**

"Are you absolutely sure about this, kid? You know what you're getting into?"

At Dusty's question, Seiki nodded, a serious expression of resolve on his young face. "I've done a lot of thinking the past few days, especially after everything that went down two days ago. And… I want to help Himei. She… She means a lot to me. I want to fight beside her, help protect her… I'm ready to fight as a 'Kamen Soldier'. Go ahead, Dusty."

The 'uplifted' cat-Familiar let out a soft sigh, and then called upon the power he carried. A circle of magical power appeared at and around Seiki's feet, a soft upward 'wind' from it blowing at his hair and clothes. Sparks of light flowed upward, circling around him, and then they converged and flew into his chest. A second later, he felt as power flowed through him, while light 'wrapped' around his body and formed into a transformed state. The outfit was an odd mixture between his school uniform and a tuxedo, a blend of grey and white, together with a grey-rimmed domino mask over his eyes and a white elastic headband.

"I'll have to think of a superhero name later" he said. "Nothin's coming to me at the moment."

"You'll figure something out" the magic cat replied. "For now, you should find the Sol Guardians' Kamen Soldier so he can teach you some new tricks and help you figure out what powers you have… and let's hope Himei doesn't take you choosing to put yourself at risk like this _too_ badly…"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

Kongō Shin let out a breath as she leaned back in her chair of the apartment she lived in (after what her parents had done in the wake of her vile uncle's actions, she'd left them to live on her own, 'laws' against minors living alone be damned), taking a break from her attempts to dig up any leads on the Yamiko's origins; actually, she might've found something with this latest tale, or at least it seemed close enough that she was planning to bring it up with the others. That wasn't the only thing she'd been doing, actually; there'd also been something a bit more… personal. She had finally started admitting to herself that, just maybe, she and Kotashi had kind of a 'thing' going, and the two of them were presently 'testing the waters', so to speak. Thanks to various things, she was aware that he kinda-sorta felt for her in 'that way', and when she thought about him, she… well…

She was startled out of her musings (and her steadily increasing blush) by a knock on the door. She called for whoever it was to enter, and watched as Nanoha strolled in.

"Good morning, Shin-chan" she said, before then shifting into a more serious expression as she sat near the younger girl. "I've come to tell you about something we've been handling 'behind the scenes' since we arrived here. We've had the Phoenix League's Naval Intelligence Officer – the 'good counterpart to ONI', I believe you described it as? – using the Gates of Time with Sailor Pluto's assistance, to gather information and evidence from the present _and_ the past. Audio recordings, DNA evidence, computer files, paper trails, even security camera footage… And now, we've gathered enough ironclad evidence against your uncle for what he did to you and others, and against your parents for letting it happen and then shaming you and trying to cover it up, to take them _down_ for it."

Shin was frozen in shock and disbelief, barely remembering to breathe. She stiffened slightly as Nanoha placed a hand on her shoulder, and the young woman then brought up a holo-screen with the various data waiting to be perused. She let Shin have a look, the young truth-seeker sifting through the _reams_ of evidence and information. It was all made to look like it was in fact 'local' in origin instead of gathered by hyper-advanced magitech alien-humans (and in fact, the N.I.O. had mostly just hacked through security systems no match for future-tech cyberwarfare, placed (or reactivated present but deactivated) cameras and recorders, genuinely dove through present-day paper trails and deliberately hidden DNA test results and the like, and so forth), so it would be immediately recognized as genuine and admissible evidence.

"Shall we?" Nanoha asked softly.

After a few seconds, Shin gave a shaky nod.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

Within a few days, the scandal had shocked Tokyo and the surrounding areas. An undercover investigation by detectives & PIs (NIO Agents) had uncovered that Kongō Akira, one of the most powerful men in the capital, was not only a pedophile/ephebophile rapist with his then-12-year-old niece as only the most recent of at least three victims, but he also had several peoples of high import, including in the city and _national_ governments, in his pockets.

The ensuing storm was all over the news, as the man was exposed – via a mountain of undeniable evidence the 'investigators' had uncovered – and stripped of his position as CEO of his company, on the fast track to prison, to be joined by several other people (including city and state officials) on charges of corruption. Also in serious trouble were nearly all of the remaining Kongō family members, especially Akira's brother and that man's wife for not only leaving their daughter with a man known to have forced himself on other family members, but treating her as a shamed outcast once she tried to stick up for herself after the fact (the Americans who found out about this via internet or other sources were _particularly_ outraged, since Western culture saw this as _far_ more heinous than Japanese culture apparently did; many American and Western-European companies promptly severed all ties with Akira's company and any company connected to it, even though it was abundantly clear the man and his underlings would never work there again).

Seeing as there were literally no of-age living relatives not deemed implicit to some degree, Shin was legally declared emancipated, her record (basically manufactured by her uncle's lackeys four years ago) was wiped clean, and she'd finally gotten the justice denied to her years ago. Upon seeing her vile uncle being led away in disgrace and handcuffs, she'd impulsively kissed Kotashi. …Now they had a 'kinda-sorta date-like thing' planned in a couple of days.

In more fantastical topics, the Yamiko had been pretty quiet the past few days – only two new Yamiko, easily dealt with by Sailor Neptune and Tuxedo Kamen & his new 'student', respectively. Now, however, they received an anonymous offer/'tip', informing them of a chance to tip the scales further in their favor…

- _Break_ -

A dark portal swirled into existence, and Dark General Neon stepped through. Looking around, her quickly spotted his target from the file Cobalt had lent him, claiming it was a 'new discovery' and that he didn't have time to collect on it and so he was letting Neon have it. It was a tall late-teen girl with brown hair in a high ponytail, sitting on a bench and reading a book, seemingly unaware of his arrival. Smirking, he began to stroll leisurely toward the girl, calling the dark power of the Yamiko Creation spell up in his hands. As he drew close… the girl spoke.

"Hello, Neon…" she said as she looked up from her book with a smirk of her own.

The Dark General paused, shocked as he was addressed by name. Then, there was a sudden flare of magical power, and a barrier encircled the area; right away he could sense that it would prevent him from 'jumping' out. Then, the girl closed and set down her book, stood up, and was enveloped in surging green lightning and magic. When it faded, Sailor Jupiter was there, grinning.

"You're not going anywhere" she said, pounding her fist against her palm with a spark of green electricity and the faint sound of thunder.

Neon leapt back a few meters, drawing a curved scimitar-like blade. Just his rotten luck that the one new material Cobalt's sources had found turned out to be a Sailor! His aura 'flared', deep purple with wisps of black. Sailor Jupiter slowly brought one fist back, and then as she thrusted it forward she released a bright-green Lightning Hound, crackling and charging across the distance quite rapidly. Eyes widening, Neon leapt to the side to evade the construct, only for the hound to pivot and change direction, coming at him again from the side and behind. He swung with his sword, cleaving it in half, but its component Lightning chakra hit him, making him cry out as it surged through his body.

Trailing a little bit of smoke, Neon snarled, the sclera of his eyes turning black. He charged power to his scimitar, and roared as he swung it a few times, each swing releasing a fast slicing wave of dark magic. Makoto nimbly dodged them all, and then put magic into her legs and dashed straight toward Neon with frightening speed. As she moved, her right arm was pulled back and wreathed in Lightning chakra, crackling with a sound like birds chirping as she held her hand and fingers in a 'spear' shape. When she got close, she thrusted it forward, and when Neon used his blade to block the enchanted metal only held up for a second before shattered, the _Chidori_ breaking the sword in half and continuing on to cut across the upper arm of the Dark General as he frantically dodged to the side, leaving a spray of blood and Darkness particles.

Injured, and now even angrier, Neon leapt away to gain distance, and then his aura erupted in a roaring dark blaze. He brought his hands back, and fired a huge wave of dark energy bolts. In response…

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The green-clad Sailor Soldier released her own storm of leaf-shaped green mana bolts, impacting Neon's incoming ones and striking, canceling them out. A few of them got through, and Neon braced himself as they struck, hammering into his arms that he protected his face with. When it was over, he lowered his arms, wincing… and then glowing green Binds of magic took hold of his limbs, holding him in place. He looked, and his eyes widened as he saw Sailor Jupiter holding one hand high, as Lightning magic swirled in the air above her, coalescing and growing in power. Soon, the energy 'pulsed', and a roar sounded out as the huge mass of magical power formed into a giant dragon made of green lightning.

"Vanish with the thunderclap…" she said, and brought her hand down.

The 'Supreme Thunder Dragon' crashed down on Neon from above, a surging explosion of light and force engulfing him. The pillar of lightning surged and whirled, scorching everything close to it, for several seconds. When it dissipated in a final flash of lightning, the ground around Neon had been scorched black and torn up… and Neon himself had been reduced to a blackened, carbonized human-shaped lump, still standing in a pose of looking upward, nothing recognizable of the face that had recently been frozen in horror at the sight of his incoming doom. His corpse toppled over, breaking apart into black ashes and Darkness particles.

As the barrier was lifted, Sailor Jupiter turned as Sailors Mercury and Beauty emerged, the latter looking at her with awe. Jupiter grinned, giving a thumbs-up.

"Another one down" Ami M. said. "Let's hope the rest are as easy…"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Yami-Gaia – Royal Palace**

Argon and the Yamiko Queen watched and listened as Cobalt and his assistant Ohta tried to defend themselves against the accusations of treason levied against them by the newly-returned Dark General Radon, formerly known as 'Magnificent Kamen'. It wasn't looking good for the 'outlier' General and his cohort, as Radon listed off evidence after evidence against them. Finally, Cobalt snapped.

"I did what _you_ set out for me!" he shouted at the Dark Queen. "You gave me the order to 'restore the Yami-Gaia', and I worked tirelessly to carry that out! And when it all came crashing down, _you_ opened my eyes to the true nature of the Yamiko, told me how it had been a fool's errand you'd meant to teach me! You-"

The Queen's power reached out, and everyone 'saw' as she combed through Cobalt's memories, including of – apparently – her speaking with him, teaching him, turning him against the Yamiko. When it was done, there was silence… and then the Dark Queen's power and presence surged to life, chilling the air as she let out a deep, unholy snarl.

" _ **Her…**_ " the Dark Queen hissed.

"…'Her', ma'am?" Radon asked.

" _ **T**_ _he Priestess – the one from whom I was spawned!_ _ **I**_ _cursed her with immortality and set her to wander this Realm as a plaything for the Yamiko._ _ **B**_ _ut she has taken my form, altered and deceived Cobalt and his subordinate, used him against us all this time_ _ **!**_ "

Cobalt was in a state of stunned disbelief. All along… it hadn't been the Queen at all – it had been her Original?-! He was brought out of his stunned state as the Dark Queen stood up, pointing her palm at him and Ohta, charging and firing a blast of Darkness… that crashed against a suddenly-appearing barrier of Light. With a flash, a copy of the Dark Queen appeared… and then her colors shifted, revealing a human woman clad in an old, tattered _miko_ uniform. The immortal priestess glared at her Yamiko, who snarled at her in return.

" _ **A**_ _lways meddling…_ " the Dark Queen said. " _ **E**_ _ven turning one of my Dark Generals against me…_ "

"He was never 'yours'" the Priestess replied. "I 'nudged' Xenon forth to create him, and then promptly used my magic to clear his mind of the Yamiko's uncontrollable impulses. It was part of a plan decades in the making… and it may have worked, were it not for the living result of my _first_ plan's failure."

She turned to look at the recently-returned Radon. Argon and the Dark Queen looked to the man, who now appeared shocked.

"Radon, too, was purged of those impulses by me. I meant for him to be a weapon against the Queen. But even without those urges, his heart is still as black as coal – far too evil and wicked for me to use. So I gave up on that, and tried again. …Tell me, Radon, how goes _your_ plan to usurp the Queen and take over?"

In a flash of dark light, Radon vanished from the Yami-Gaia, fleeing for his life before Argon or the Queen could react to that bombshell.

"Damnit, am _I_ the only one left who's still actually _loyal_?" Argon muttered.

"So what now…?" Cobalt asked the Priestess.

"Simple, Cobalt: we run for our lives."

A dark barrier sprang up across the exit doors.

"Not gonna happen…" Argon said with a frown, he and the Dark Queen gathering their energies…

Suddenly, space-time twisted. Light bent, as Nanoha Takamachi emerged from an Instant Transmission jump. In a flash, she laid hands on Cobalt – whom Ohta had a hand on the shoulder of – and the Priestess. Then, with Nanoha homing in on Sailor Moon's energy signature, all four of them vanished again.

"…"

The Dark Queen sat down on her throne.

"…What do we do, My Queen?" Argon asked.

"… _ **P**_ _repare_ …"

- _Break_ -

There was a flash of movement, followed by a thud and a grunt as a few people fell to the floor. The Sailors – both DDF and local – watched as Nanoha emerged from her Instant Transmission, along with Dark General Cobalt, another man, and a woman in a tattered old priestess robe. The woman was the first to regain herself, seeing the curious and wary expressions on the Sailor Soldiers.

She sighed. "It is… somewhat of a long story…"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Later That Day**

Dark General Radon skulked through the alleys as the sun set, frowning as he tried to figure out a new plan now that the priestess had outed his intent to the Dark Queen. Moving behind an old warehouse, he watched with disgust as a pair of humans walked away through the area, chatting and laughing together about some insipid thing. Withdrawing his cane, he prepared to start charging an energy blast that would permanently rid these ugly beings from his sight…

Suddenly, he raised a Dark Shield to block a trio of mana bolts from above and to the right. As the oblivious 'mundane' humans left the area, a lone figure leapt down from the roof nearby, landing in front of the Rogue General.

"So your name is Radon?" Sailor Nothing asked, a soft frown on her face.

The 'man' once known as Magnificent Kamen looked at his former tool, noticing the changes in her Sailor Soldier uniform and in her magical signature. Himei pulled out a sort of crystal, and revealed it to be a single-use Dimension-Shift Barrier caster; the field encompassed the entire of this vacant area behind the warehouse, along with part of the warehouse itself. Then, she shifted into a fighting stance, glaring at the man who'd been the cause of so much pain and suffering in her young life, and – sensing that this field kept him from opening a Dark Gateway to escape – he snarled and readied his cane, channeling his dark power through it.

"You were my greatest mistake," he growled to her, "one that I will now rectify."

Radon waved his hand out, releasing a handful of small dark mana bolts, only for Himei's 'Wall of Eternity' to protect her from the attack. She then lunged forward with a magic-fueled punch, and he grunted as he blocked with his cane, surprised by the force behind it. She struck with a few more blows, pushing him back, until a leg sweep from him made her break off a little. He then went on the offense, striking and stabbing with his darkness-enchanted cane, but her speed had improved to the point she was able to block and dodge all of his blows.

Himei fired a double Nothingness shot, which Radon dodged and then returned fire with a wave of dark-crystal daggers, which were in turn swatted away by her Emptiness' Chains. Those thorn-like tendrils of black and white Void energy then gained spiked tips and surged out toward Radon, who leapt back while conjuring a Dark Shield that the chains eroded/pierced through, coiled around, and crushed. As the Void constructs dispelled, Radon fired a fairly powerful blast of Darkness at Sailor Nothing, who planted her feet, pulled her fist back while charging it with Void magic, and – to Radon's great and unpleasant surprise – _punched_ the energy blast back at him. The blast blew him back, leaving him noticeably scuffed and injured, and he growled like a feral beast as he got to his feet, his eyes glowing red.

"I will destroy everything you are!" he snarled.

"No…" she said calmly, with utter conviction. "You will never hurt _anyone_ , ever again…"

He roared and charged at her, his cane practically 'glowing' with dark power, and she silently ran to meet him, charging power into her hand. Even in his rage, he knew that Himei's willpower could manifest as a Yamiko-killing touch, so when they drew close and he made his strike, he simultaneously shifted to the side enough to dodge her hand… However, as she had close in, in the final second, her hand shape had shifted unconsciously, to the shape of gripping something cylindrical… like the hilt of a sword. Light sprang forth from her hands, forming into a long, thin fuzzy-edged 'rod' of magic which she swung as she passed. Both combatants came to a stop a few steps past/behind each other.

With a flash, the mass of Light/Holy magic extending from Himei's hand stabilized and revealed its form: a Keyblade, heart-themed in black, white, and silver. A split-second later, a 'slash' of white magic cleaved through Radon at mid-torso, and he let out an echoing cry as his body rapidly came apart into particles of energy that soon winked out into nothingness.

As she watched with grim satisfaction that the evil man who'd ruined her life was no more, Himei then finally noticed what she was holding, her expression changing to one of mild shock. She spent about a minute looking it over, getting a feel for it and of the powerful magic it carried. Then, she dispelled it, feeling its essence now 'resting' within her, linked to her soul – her Heart.

"Perhaps Tsukino-san's Silver Crystal giving me an upgrade somehow also had a pseudo-'Rite of Succession' effect…" she murmured. "…I need to report to the others now; between this, and Radon's death…"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Night – 9:45PM**

Seiki sat down on the couch beside Himei, the two of them presently the only people in the big, empty house he lived in, as they had a late-night snack before Himei left for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a very important day; using the group's Keyblades and Cobalt's power, they were going to open a gateway and assault Yami-Gaia, bring down the Dark Queen and her last surviving General and end this stupid war for good.

"…Seiki?" Himei's voice was whisper-quiet, as she shyly laid her hand atop his. "Thank you for… being here for me."

The boy nodded. "Same to you" he replied warmly, holding her hand.

"…We might die tomorrow" she said. "The final battle, assaulting the Yami-Gaia Palace, taking on the Dark Queen… W-We're so young, and yet this could possibly be it for us… I… I don't want to have any regrets when we got into that… So… Um… C-Can I… s-stay here with you… tonight…?"

After a couple seconds, Seiki blushed brightly, briefly forgetting to breathe, as he understood what she meant; Himei was similarly blushing, her head down as she shyly looked up at him from the corner of her eyes. He gulped nervously… and then stood up, helping her to her feet, and – still holding her hand – started toward his bedroom with her.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Next Day**

The whole combined DDF-Local gang, minus Kotashi, Ohta, the Priestess, and Dusty who would be watching via live magic-hologram feed safe at home base, stood together and ready. Even as she had spent the whole morning being very close and… 'cuddly' with Seiki, Himei couldn't help but notice the same thing with Shin & Kotashi. Good for them, she thought.

"Alright," Nanoha said, her Device at the ready, "let's do this. Go ahead, you three."

Cobalt extended his hand, and a few meters away a swirling shadowy portal formed. Sailors Moon and Nothing summoned their Keyblades (Usagi had given Himei a quick crash-course on handling the weapon and some of its abilities; a more detailed training would have to wait until later, from Aqua or Riku) and pointed them at it, firing twin beams of scintillating light into it. The portal 'convulsed', and then stabilized even as it widened to nearly three times its original size.

Everyone steeled themselves, and stepped through.

 _-Break_ -

On the other side of the portal, the group found themselves looking out over Yami-Gaia. It was, as Cobalt had said, in a permanent night-time state; presently, the moon and stars (the same sky as Earth's, due to the pocket dimension "not extending all the way up") were completely hidden by thick clouds overhead. In the distance was a huge, vaguely conch-shell-shaped white palace with a strange otherworldly beauty to it. Between them and that was a dark city – a perverted shadow of Tokyo, twisted and dilapidated, with barely any light other than simple fires made for basic warmth by the locals.

And, judging by what they could see and sense coming, 'the locals' were aware they were here and were upset about it… or gleeful at the chance to spill blood and cause terror… or both. Already the streets were visibly 'seething' with hundreds of Yamiko coming out of the shadows and starting to head toward the heroes' location.

"Damn it, we don't have time for this!" Sailor Venus said. "Wiping these guys out will take too long, _and_ it'll take up a lot of our energy that we're gonna _need_ to take on the Dark Queen and Argon!"

"…Power of Saturn…" Hotaru invoked, her voice echoing faintly. "Destruction and might… come to me…"

Several of the Sailor Soldiers grew nervous as they sensed their young member's energies flaring. Gripping her glaive and holding it up at an angle, Hotaru… began to form hand-seals around the shaft of the weapon. The gem of her tiara glowed faintly, and a small pitch-black orb appeared floating just above the tip of the polearm. At her command, it shot up & forward into the sky at great speed. As the horde continued to approach, the tiny orb took position hovering high over the center of the dark city. Sailor Saturn formed a few more seals, and then spoke with a soft voice that was _filled_ with silent power, heard across all of Yami-Gaia:

" _Chibaku Tensei_ "

'Augmenting' her original domain of Destruction, Sailor Saturn now called upon her newer, secondary domain of Gravity. The technique's core 'pulsed' with a dark light, and then the city began to come undone. Chunks of building and ground, along with many screaming, cursing Yamiko, broke free and were pulled up toward the technique's core, compacting against it and forming into a rough sphere around it. As more matter became part of the technique, its power increased, and larger chunks of material were ripped free from the ground and the dead city to fuel it – a positive feedback loop.

Sailor Saturn kept her hands clasped in a _Snake_ symbol around the staff of her glaive, intently focused. The others watched in open awe, as a titanic artificial satellite was formed by a 12-year-old girl. Finally, after about a minute and a half, it was complete; the entire Dark Tokyo, along with much of the ground it had stood on, had been ripped up from the earth, lifted into the sky, and made into part of an enormous sphere of rock and metal; only the Dark Imperial Palace remained untouched, half a kilometer away from the edge of the 'crater'. And of course, every Yamiko not in the palace had been caught in the area of effect, yanked up into the sky and crushed amongst the huge amounts of matter.

As the sphere stopped growing and simply stayed there, floating silently in the sky, Hotaru fell to her knees, gasping for breath and in a slight cold sweat; even for someone with her power, it had taken quite a bit of energy. "I won't…" she spoke between pants for breath "be able to… throw out anything big… in the coming fights… Not for a… couple days, at least…"

"I think you've done plenty…" Sailor Truth said quietly, still staring in awe up at the _Chibaku Tensei_ 'satellite'.

"I never knew gravity magic could be taken so far…" Cobalt murmured, similarly awed.

"…Okay" Sailor Moon tried to break everyone out of the shock. "Let's get over there and finish things."

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

They'd made their entrance by simply blasting down the front gates. They had then narrowly avoided a veritable _storm_ of projectile blades from Dark General Argon, crashing against the quick shields that Nanoha and Himei had tossed up. Argon had then engaged those two in battle while the others were held back by constructs.

Considering those girls' raw power and Nanoha's considerable combat experience, this had not been a wise move on his part.

"Divine Buster!-!"

Now, as the pink beam of death came surging at him, Argon formed as many barrier-shields as he could. The attack shattered half of them in less than a full second, now shoving against and through the remainder, slowly drawing closer. Groaning as he held it back against his final shield, Argon… then smiled… and let the shield drop. The Divine Buster engulfed his pure-Darkness body, consuming and obliterating him in the blink of an eye.

"That does it" Cobalt said. "All that's left is the Queen…"

The whole gang moved deeper into the palace, following Cobalt's directions. Finally, they reached the throne room, throwing the doors open and passing in. There, seated atop a cushioned throne, the Dark Queen of the Yamiko calmly glared at the intruders in her castle. Sailors Moon and Nothing summoned and pointed their Keyblades at her, with Nanoha following suit with her Device. In response, the Dark Queen… smirked, and her form seemed to waver and vanish.

"Cloaking?-!" Sailor Venus shouted, as she and the others went on guard.

"I don't think so" Sailor Pluto replied. "It actually felt like… Ah, so that's it."

"What?" Cobalt asked, as confused as the rest.

"All this time… she's been using a projected avatar body to interact with others. The Dark Queen's _real_ body must be elsewhere."

"Great, so now we have to hunt _that_ down, too?" Chibi-Moon asked.

"Actually," Mars replied, a shiver running through her body as she sensed a potent dark presence, "I think she's coming to us…"

Then, the far wall exploded, and a wave of howling darkness surged out. The girls (and two males) braced themselves, as a low contralto voice softly chuckled, tinged with a hint of insanity. The figure that floated out, at the heart of the maelstrom they now knew to be her aura, was clad in the dark parody of a _miko_ uniform, her long purple-streaked black hair wavering in her own 'wind'. The sclera of her eyes was black, the irises glowing red with no apparent pupils. Shadows danced and shifted at her command, forming into spiked and bladed tendrils that wavered around her.

" _ **T**_ _ime to die…_ " she hissed, a fanged grin appearing on her face.

She pointed both palms forward at the group, black energy gathering in front of them. A brief, 'wordless' telepathic command bade several people to grab hold of each other, and then Nanoha used one hand to grab hold of Sailor Beauty – making it so now everyone was in the 'link' – and brought the other hand with two fingertips to her forehead.

They vanished, and an instant later reappeared outside the castle, to one side from the main entrance. A second later, a huge destructive beam of black magic blasted out from within, blowing a sizable hole out through the wall on the _other_ side of the doors. Soon after, the Dark Queen flew out through the hole, making a sharp turn and coming straight at the heroes. Nanoha moved to intercept, and a shockwave rang out as she blocked a shadow-wreathed fist, wincing at how much power she could sense. She knew right away she'd likely need Sage Mode… but, to her unpleasant realization, this 'shadow realm' was so poor in natural energy that entering Sage Mode here would be virtually impossible.

"Amazing Grace!" "World Shaking!"

The two attacks hit the Dark Queen from either side in a pincer strike, but due to her protective barrier they didn't cause any damage; they just got her attention and annoyed her a little. She hit some of the other charging warriors with a 'sledgehammer' of force, blowing them all back, and a kick sent Nanoha skidding back on her heels. The Dark Queen then slammed her palm to the ground, and the shadows at her feet darkened and moved. From the earth, eight dark shapes began to emerge, rapidly taking form – pitch-black 'shades' of every single Dark General that had ever served the Queen in the centuries of the Yamiko's existence, stronger than the originals thanks to the Queen's energy.

" _ **D**_ _ivide and conquer…_ "

Obeying their queen's command, the Shades broke up and charged at the Sol Guardians and their local counterparts, while Nanoha and Sailors Moon & Nothing went for the Dark Queen. Spiky tendrils of Void magic were sliced away by a dark-purple energy blade formed around the Yamiko Ruler's left forearm and hand, while her right arm was fitted with condensed and hardened 'dark mana' in the form of a shield that left her hand free to strike or fire attacks with. She used that shield to block a few strikes from Usagi's Keyblade, and then leapt back to dodge a jumping downward strike from Himei's. Nanoha came in next, thrusting Raising Heart's Shooting Mode like a spear, only for the blow to be deflected by the shield, and then responded to with a stabbing thrust of her energy blade that Nanoha barely avoided.

Meanwhile, the 14-on-8 fight had broken up into multiple smaller skirmishes. Sailors Uranus & Neptune worked together against the Shade of Dark General Krypton (slain by Sailor Salvation #2), their combined Wind & Water attacks clashing with the blasts of Darkness it sent at them. Pluto and Cobalt were taking on the Shade of Argon, with Pluto firing her own Dark blasts and boosting Cobalt with her new Haste spell. Sailors Mercury and Jupiter took on the Shades of Neon & Xenon, matching them blow for blow. Venus, Mars, Saturn, and Chibi-Moon were taking on three more. And so on, and so forth.

Himei lashed out with a 'Fist of the Void', striking the Dark Queen's shield, which visibly 'rippled' as it struggled slightly to retain its form in the face of a Void-type attack of such power and focus. Sailor Moon's Keyblade hammered against it next, soon knocking small 'chips' off of the Dark Shield. The Dark Queen twisted and tried to stab Sailor Moon with her dark-mana sword… and Nanoha's Rasengan slammed into the base of the energy blade, disrupting and 'shattering' it. In response, the Dark Queen snarled as her fists were enveloped in dark power, and she unleashed a lightning-fast barrage of punishing blows that hammered against Nanoha's Barrier Jacket, blasting the veteran mage back several meters. A few powerful kicks then knocked Sailors Moon and Nothing back.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Sailor Mars' attack came streaking in. The Dark Queen raised her shield to block it, but – already taxed by the previous hits – the dark construct shattered, sacrificing itself to protect its wielder from the fire arrow. Most of the other heroes had managed to vanquish their opponents; only two Dark General Shades remained, being ganged up on by the four Outer Senshi, and from the looks of it the darklings wouldn't last much longer. The Dark Queen growled softly… and then roared out, a terrible beasty demon-sound in the low voice of a woman, as a mighty storm of dark aura surged out from her, nearly blowing everyone away. The two remaining Shades dissolved and flowed back into her, and her pupiless red irises glowed brightly. As she floated off the ground, what looked like wings of dark-purple and black energies formed behind her. She looked like an angel that had 'fallen' and become a demon.

"Is this… some kind of dark transformation or doomsday spell set-up?" Sailor Venus asked, nervous.

"No" Cobalt replied grimly. "She's just stopped holding back."

The voice that had recently been roaring out now rang with low, wicked laughter. Black energy crackled along the Dark Queen's upper body before coalescing into two masses of evil power at her hands. She then threw/fired both of them at the cluster of heroes, the twin black orbs spiraling around each other as they flew. Having recovered _some_ of her expended energy, Sailor Saturn extended her power and briefly formed a high-yield gravity singularity slightly 'above' the blasts' path. The altered gravity 'yanked' them upward, sailing high into the cloudy sky and hitting the underside of the partially-cloud-shrouded _Chibaku Tensei_. Compared to the size and mass of the whole thing, the resulting explosion was 'small', blasting out a proportionately small 'chunk' of the underside that began to repair itself by drawing what mass hadn't been vaporized back to itself. But the heroes knew that, had it gone off amongst them, it would have laid them all out and down for the count, and probably killed some of them.

Nanoha, _really_ wishing this shadow-world had enough natural energy for her to enter Sage Mode now, rushed at the Dark Queen, pink-hued aura blazing as her fists and feet crashed against the evil entity with steel-shattering force. Suddenly, one of her punches was caught by the Dark Queen's hand. The dark being grinned maliciously, and then roared out as a barrier-shattering punch and a stone-cracking shockwave simultaneously struck Nanoha, sending her flying back at great speed, into and through a lone Yami-Gaia skyscraper, damaged and tilting, that had been close enough to the palace to avoid the brunt of Saturn's technique. Sailor Moon charged in next, attacking with Keyblade and blasts of Light-type magic, but against the full-power Dark Queen they didn't do more than sting as she blocked some and ignored others. The Dark Queen then hit Usagi with an uppercut to the midsection that nearly ruptured an organ, followed by a point-blank dark energy blast that sent her hurtling away.

Everyone else attacked, blasts of pure and elemental magic rushing at the Dark Queen from multiple directions. The Dark Queen smirked, and then roared as her dark aura surged out, blowing away most of the attacks and weakening the few that got through enough that they did no real damage to her. She then charged in amongst them, flying low over the ground, and began to bring the pain.

Sailors Venus and Beauty barely avoided being decapitated by a slicing wave of dark-red energy, the backlash of the near-miss still sending them tumbling. A barrage of ice spears from Sailor Mercury, mixed in with a cluster of energy bolts from Seiki, crashed against the Dark Queen's one-handed dark barrier with little effect, and she returned fire by making her shield shatter and fly at them as a wave of razor-sharp fragments. Sailor Saturn intercepted the attack, casting Silence Wall to stop it and protect her allies, and then hit the Dark Queen with a gravitic 'hammer' strike that knocked her back a little but didn't seem to seriously harm her.

Sailors Jupiter, Uranus, and Truth fired a blast of swirling wind and thunder with a beam of piercing light at its core. The Dark Queen focused her power and, with a punching motion, released a spiraling column of black and red energy to meet it. The two attacks met in the middle, struggling against each other for a few moments, before the Queen's began to slowly prevail. The Sailor trio soon had to break off and scatter, letting the enemy's blast tear up the ground where they'd been standing.

The Dark Queen abruptly snapped her hand out, catching Sailor Nothing's Keyblade by the middle and stopping the stealth-strike. She savored the surprised look on Himei's face, before said face was struck by a knee blow that sent her tumbling away end over end. When Sailor Pluto hit her with a Slow spell, she simply crouched within a dark barrier and waited until it wore off, the shields successfully withstanding the barrage of attacks the heroes tried to hit her with in the meantime. A glowing golden chain of heart-shaped links then lanced in and wrapped around the Dark Queen's wrist, and Sailor Venus gave a mighty pull to yank her into a charged cane-strike from Tuxedo Kamen. …Or she would've, had the evil being not broken the chain with a chop of her darkness-wreathed hand, and turned her momentum into a flying kick that knocked both heroes for a loop.

For the next few minutes, it went the same – the Dark Queen shrugging off everything they threw at her, and dealing occasional crushingly powerful blows in return. What's more, she was beginning to attack more frequently, the damage to the heroes accumulating. …As they fought, they didn't quite notice that two members of the team had seemingly disappeared…

Now, the Dark Queen floated up into the air, grinning wickedly as she looked down at the insect who'd dared challenged her. She began to gather power, her red & black aura surging like an evil inferno as she made preparations to end this farce of a battle.

(MUSIC: _Sailor Moon Crystal_ OST 1 Track 25 (Moon Healing Escalation) – START)

"Nothing is working" Sailor Mars said. "We don't have anything that can hurt her; she's too powerful…"

"And," Pluto cut in, "I think she's actually getting _stronger_ , albeit at a rather slow rate."

"We need a game-changer" Cobalt said, holding a hand to his side while the other hand helped Sailor Nothing stay on her feet. "That Takamachi girl's nature-energy transformation could help, but the Yami-Gaia doesn't really _have_ much of that energy…"

Tuxedo Kamen spoke up, looking curious and stunned. "Then why do I sense it converging on the area… and a _lot_ of it? And something else… _ki_ , and mana?"

"…Where _is_ Nanoha-san, anyway?" Sailor Beauty asked.

"And where's Sailor Moon?" Mercury added.

Then, Sailor Jupiter turned her gaze further upward, away from the Dark Queen. "Why is the moonlight getting brighter? I can see it through the clouds…"

Everyone's gazes shifted upward, where the heavy clouds were beginning to swirl and part… and a few of their expressions changed to ones of shock and awe, even the Dark Queen's.

"That's not moonlight…" Himei murmured, her breath taken away.

(MUSIC AT 0:48)

The clouds parted to reveal a _massive_ surging sphere of light-blue and white energy, giving off a characteristic thrumming sound, composed of natural energy from not only the Moon high above, but also from the Sol Guardians' Earth and all its creatures, as well as power from the Millennium Silver Crystal that gave it a slight silvery tinge. And floating just below it, holding it up above outstretched hands, Sailor Moon and Nanoha gazed down at the battlefield, against the Dark Queen below, who now bore an expression of surprise and nervousness. Nanoha had taught it to Usagi, just as she had been taught it by Goku. Seiki's knees felt weak as he was the first to recognize this mighty power:

"Spirit Bomb…" he whispered.

- _Fade-Out Commercial Break – Go Get A Quick Snack or Something_ -

…

…

- _Back to the Show_ -

(MUSIC: _Sailor Moon Crystal_ OST 2 – Track 26 ( _Ai to Seigi no Sailor Senshi_ ))

The enormous sphere of _ki_ , mana, and natural energy hung in the sky, its blue and silver light illuminating the perpetual nighttime of Yami-Gaia more than the Moon ever could. Holding it aloft, Nanoha and Eternal Sailor Moon then threw their arms forward and downward. At their command, the Spirit Bomb began to fall, hurtling toward the ground, and right at the Dark Queen hovering a hundred meters or so in the air. The Dark Queen gasped in shock, fear appearing on her face for the first time, and she desperately reached her hands up, her energy flaring as high as it could go.

There was a shockwave like a thunderclap as the Spirit Bomb reached the Dark Queen, who groaned and growled as she desperately tried to push back at it, even as its holy Light and power began to burn at her, slowly shoving her downward and threatening to engulf and extinguish her. Down below, gale-force winds whipped across the battlefield. The heroes cleared the area, getting as much distance as they could. The Dark Queen's involuntary descent was still going, though it was slowing down as she put everything she had into trying to hold the Spirit Bomb back, to save herself.

In response, beams of pink and silver light from Nanoha and Usagi fired down and pushed against the Spirit Bomb, shoving it down with more force. This extra boost was too much for the Dark Queen to take; she struggled for a few more seconds, and then let out a final echoing scream as she lost the fight and was completely engulfed by the mass of energy, the enormous amount of Light and power utterly _erasing_ her.

The Spirit Bomb kept going, hitting the ground and bulldozing through the dark royal palace, obliterating it. It carved a long trench along the earth, before finally detonating in a tremendous and beautiful display, like a heavenly star bursting forth. When it faded, all that remained was a sizable crater, with nothing left of the Dark Queen or her palace.

(MUSIC END)

Soon, a shudder ran throughout this entire shadowy pocket realm – without the queen, the whole Yami-Gaia was about to come apart and cease to exist. Nanoha Instant-Transmitted down to the others, Sailor Moon in tow, and Moon & Nothing used their Keyblades to open a hole. Everyone piled through, returning to the Realm of Light where they'd entered from, and seconds after the last one went through and the rift closed, the entire Yami-Gaia came apart into nothingness.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

Nanoha sighed softly, still feeling a little tired, content as she finished up the after-action report. In the wake of everything, Himei had finally let herself break down, thanking and praising her and Sailor Moon; it was very similar to when Homura-chan had been freed of her own long 'burden', the veteran mage thought.

The 'local group' had chosen to become part of the Dimensional Defense Force and use their powers to help others, once they'd rested and recovered from the end of the Yamiko War. Even Cobalt wanted in, though he wanted a non-combat job, maybe as part of the Engineering Corps…

- _Break_ -

Meanwhile, Kongō Shin was interrupted from her own little musings about recent happenings as a holo-drone floated in through the window. She watched as it came online, projecting the 3D image of a woman in a tight black & white suit, with long wavy black hair.

" _Hello, Miss Kongō_ ," she said with an Australian accent, " _alias 'Sailor Truth'. My name is Miranda Lawson, and I represent the Phoenix League's Naval Intelligence Office. We'd like to offer you a job…_ "

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

So basically, I did the 'commercial break' thing because the first song ended in a very commercial-breaky way, and the second song wouldn't have 'flowed' as well otherwise.

And for those keeping track, among the DDF, those who can use the same gravity-type techniques that the Deva Path of Pain used are Sasuke & Teana (because of their Rinnegan), Princess Luna, Sailor Saturn, and Albireo Imma (though he doesn't have the reserves to pull off _Chibaku Tensei_ ).

Next Time: Back to Team Ange's world, to see how things are going there.


	12. Challengers

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Realm H4-L0 – Melodia System – Chorus – city of Armonia**

The fighting that had broken out between the Federal Army of Chorus and the New Republic was just starting to get bloody when every communication device, radio, and television screen came to life in a burst of static. The fighting stopped, Kimball and Doyle stopping their knife-grapple, as the familiar figure of Felix appeared on-screen… and Church's recordings began to broadcast.

" _You see, someone, somewhere, out in our galaxy, has their eyes set on this planet. It's got a fuckton of Forerunner relics on it, after all, and that's big money. The only problem… is the inhabitants. Now, if it were up to me, I'd just carpet-nuke this dirtball from orbit, but our employer has other ideas. We have to play this thing carefully, you understand? If an entire planet dies overnight, well, people ask questions. But, if you stumble across this rock and find out the settlers killed_ _each other_ _… Well, that's just an_ _awful tragedy_ _…_ "

"…Felix?" Kimball murmured, shock and anger filling her tone.

" _There will be no rescue for you_ " Locus' voice was played, showing him from the viewpoint of a figure standing beside him. " _You will die here today, along with the rest. No one will find your bodies. No one will know the truth. And_ _no one_ _is going to stop us from completing our mission and earning our paychecks by_ _killing every last person on this planet_ _!_ "

"My God…" Doyle murmured with utter horror. "It… It was all a setup… Someone hired those two to set us against each other and wipe ourselves out just so they could harvest the relics on Chorus?-!"

The screen changed, now showing Felix gloating in front of the recorder.

" _How did you convince Kimball to go to the capital?_ " Tucker's voice asked.B

" _Vanessa? Oh, she was easy! I just made up some story about how you all 'died heroically'. You shoulda seen it, man – I gave the performance of a fucking lifetime! Got all broken up, threw in a few dramatic pauses, and they just_ _ate it up_ _._ "

"Motherfucker…" Kimball snarled.

" _You still don't get it, do you? The entire reason you sim-troopers were allowed to live this long, (_ _chuckles_ _) is because you're all losers! Control was confident that you'd do more damage to these people than they could ever do to themselves. I mean, a bunch of idiots in charge of an army? Come on, it was a recipe for disaster! Locus and I figured we'd let you rack up the casualty count then kill you after a few weeks. Oh, but then you did something special! You gave these people_ _hope_ _! And with that came a new level of motivation. To fight harder, to_ _die_ _faster! All with the belief that their sacrifice might actually mean something. But you know what? It all means nothing! At the end of the day, if I'm stronger than you and I'm faster than you, then I can kill you! And that's better than_ _anything_ _money can buy…_ "

"He's a monster…" Bitters murmured.

And so, the civil war on Chorus came to an abrupt end, as the two sides realized they had another, greater enemy to fight…

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Realm CA-R8**

Vilkiss zipped through the sky, its white armor plating now turned a vibrant red as a reddish defensive aura clung to it. The barrier allowed it to shrug off the shots fired by the enemy-controlled Ragnamail sharing its airspace. Ange was quiet and intently focused as she piloted her upgraded and empowered mech in the battle against its counterpart – which was apparently not as powerful, its pilot not as skilled, though that was to be expected, considering…

For the past several days, the Awakened and their DDF allies had been fighting a new war on this world. All people who carried the 'Light of Mana' were now under Embryo's control, strengthened and corrupted by his dark power. They had powers best described as 'imitations' of what the Awakened could do – not as powerful or versatile, but still enough to give the good guys trouble, _especially_ in the sheer numbers they could tap into. There appeared to be nothing left of the people they once were, just shells filled with Embryo's power and will, as they threw themselves against the Awakened with cold ferocity, trying to wear them down.

None of the Awakened or the DDF yet knew that the people's minds were _not_ gone, that they were active and aware – helpless prisoners in their own bodies, forced to see and hear and feel everything but unable to exert even the briefest tiny instant of control over their own bodies.

As Vilkiss charged at the enemy Ragnamail, crimson light barrier protecting it from all harm, the enemy pilot tried to turn and run. Ange's mech was faster, though, reaching the enemy and drawing its blade. A single stab through the armor and cockpit killed the pilot near-instantly, while leaving the Ragnamail as a whole intact enough to be brought back to base, repaired, and made a part of the Awakened's fleet of 'mails' (everyone found this quicker to say than 'Paramails and Ragnamails', though it annoyed Zhao Mei). Hauling the now-offline Ragnamail along, Ange moved to return to base.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

Humiliated. Stripped of her power. Reduced to a common frontline grunt. Lost control of the things and people that once danced to her tune. And now _he_ had come out of hiding, enacting his grand plan, yet she was unable to make any headway towards gaining her revenge against him. No, it was Ange who had his attention, Ange who'd sworn a blood-oath against him, _Ange_ who'd come in and _ruined everything_.

This would not stand. Even in her new, lower state, she had been studying and training, furthering her skill and strength in the ways of the crimson-hued psionic power she now wielded. She had done her research, and now she had a way to reassert control, put everyone beneath her again where they belonged, and make pay the one who had cast her down…

- _Break_ -

Angelise and her 'core group' (her little sister (Ange had finally forgiven her and reforged their bonds; it only took a near-death to make it happen), Tusk, Momoka, Hildegard and _her_ little sister, and now Salia and Salamandinay) were in the castle courtyard that had been made into a sort of training ground. Also present were Ryūko Matoi (here to help her new friend Ange against Embryo's forces) and several Awakened and Protoss mulling about, making small-talk or having little spars (or watching those). They were trying to come up with ideas when…

"Ange!"

The deep woman voice, filled with contempt and cold fury, caught everyone's attention, but not as much as the sight of Jill stalking into the courtyard, her irises and aura glowing with red Tal'darim-style psionic power, as did the red gem set into the back of the hand of her synthetic right arm. She stepped forward, toward the main center of the wide, flat area, toward the leader of the Awakened.

"What now, Jill?" Ange said with a frown, her own eyes faintly glowing red and blue.

"You… You've ruined _everything_. I had everything under control – under _my_ control – until you came along. I was respected and feared, but you reduced me to a common grunt. But above all… you swore a blood-oath against _him_ … Embryo is _mine_ to kill – mine and mine alone! The things he has done to you are _nothing_ next to what he has done to _me_! His life is for me, and only me, to end! …You took my power and my revenge away from me… and I now know how to get it all back…"

She ignited her crimson psi-blades.

"Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi… By the code of the _Tal'darim_ whose energies and ways you and I both wield… I, Alektra Maria von Löwenherz, hereby invoke the Rite of _Rak'shir_ against you!"

Gasps of shock rang out, murmuring heard from here & there from the Awakened, especially the Tal'darim-types; the few Tal'darim Protoss present now watched the unfolding drama with mild shock and undivided attention. Angelise looked at the woman with surprise and shock, and then her expression changed to one of calm anger (with a hint of exasperation).

"You still can't let it go…" she said. "You're really going to do this, Alektra? …Very well."

Ange activated her own psi-blades, red and blue. Everyone else cleared the immediate area, setting up along the outer edges to observe; a few more Protoss and Awakened, psychically called by their present fellows, joined them.

There are no 'Pits of Sacrifice' here," Ange continued, "so we'll make this a standard duel. …I won't let you jeopardize everything I've worked for just because of your petty desire for control and power."

The two of them stared each other down for several seconds. Then, they sprang into action, charging at each other and meeting in the middle with a powerful clash. They flew into a rapid and furious exchange of psi-blade strikes, 'sparks' of psionic energy visible with each meeting of blades. 'Jill'/Alektra lashed out with a psionic 'push' that sent Ange skidding back on her feet, and then followed with a thrusting stab, but Ange had managed to keep her guard up, parrying the blow and hitting Alektra across the face with a backhand that knocked her off her feet. The older woman turned her tumble into a roll, ending in a crouch, and sprang forward for another attack, a low growl coming from her throat.

As Alektra made her next offensive, she channeled her red psionic lightning energy through her psi-blades, the 'shroud' of energy forming an extra inch or two in length as well as strengthening and weapons; each time Angelise blocked a strike from them, she felt split-second numbing 'tingles' in her arms, and so shifted to parrying and dodging them instead. Eventually she managed to give the same boost to her own psi-blades, evening things out again. In the middle of a clashing of blades, they each thrusted a palm forward simultaneously, trying to hit each other with a point-blank psionic shockwave. They both strained as they tried to overpower each other's attacks, the space between their palms visibly distorting as psychic power built and built, compressing and gathering. Finally, a mote of dust blowing in the wind drifted into the 'mass' of unstable energies, instantly triggering a cataclysmic destabilization in the form of a powerful shockwave that blew Ange and Alektra off their feet and away from each other. As soon as they were back on their feet and regained their bearings, they rushed back in at each other again.

The duel continued, the two warriors dealing gradual damage to each other's armor and to the battlefield, blade strikes and bolts & blasts of psionic energy filling the air. As they fought, Angelise could 'feel', via the Awakened's psionic link, the dangerous rage and hate fueling Alektra, to a degree worrying even by Tal'darim standards. She forced the link open a little further, taking a 'glance' at Alektra's mind… and saw how she meant to cement her planned takeover of the Awakened by killing Ange's inner circle, to keep them from trying to undermine her and to punish them for 'opposing' her by not being good little disposable drones in her mad vendetta against Embryo…

It was at this point, knowing what was at stake if she lost, that Ange stopped holding back.

The blue and red glow of Angelise's irises brightened as her attacks became stronger and faster, and Alektra looked shocked as she began to be overwhelmed. Alektra put everything she had in trying to fight back, trying to regain the upper hand, but it was no use, her desperate burning rage in sharp contrast to the quiet, icy-calm fury Ange was displaying. Alektra barely avoided being sliced in half, Ange's blue psi-blade leaving a burnt near-horizontal slash across the flesh below her breasts. Finally, Angelise managed to get a psi-blade within Alektra's defense, and for the second time she severed the older woman's synthetic right arm. As Alektra cried out in shocked pain, stunned and open, Ange pressed her attack. Deactivating her psi-blades, she instead struck with a furious barrage of psi-charged punches, hammering Alektra's body all over. Then, she unleashed two-toned red and blue psionic lightning, leaving Alektra crying out, twitching as the energies surged through her body. Finally, Ange cut off her attack, letting Alektra fall to the floor, still twitching and smoldering.

"Though the Rite's customs say I should kill you now," Angelise said as she stood over her foe, "I think that would be a waste. Letting you live in the state I have planned for you will be a greater punishment…"

She knelt down, grabbing Alektra's forehead in her hand, and the older woman gasped and went pale as her connection to the psionic collective was sealed, leaving her powerless.

"You will be locked away, forced to watch as _I_ slay Embryo, and the people you sought to kill and control live long, happy, productive lives free of your poisonous influence. Of course, considering I know now that you meant to _kill_ my friends after beating me, I am not going to let that slide with just stripping you of all power and locking you up. …I never did get revenge on you for what you did to me the night I was brought to Arzenal, _violating_ me until I was broken and bloody, to the point that the DDF's people had to use medical ninjutsu to completely repair what was left of the damage…"

Alektra felt as a great weight pressed down on her, pinning her to the ground. Ange reactivated her crimson psi-blade, forming it as a much smaller dagger-like projection. Then, there was the sound of sizzling flesh together with a horrible scream as Alektra's vaginal pathway was virtually _destroyed_ by the thin blade of superheated energy, piercing into her womb and rendering it forever unusable as well; the energy blade cauterized the wound even as it was made, preventing blood loss, but it also placed a curse that would ensure the wound would cause constant pain.

Ange stood back up, and turned to a pair of Tal'darim Protoss waiting nearby. "Take her to the dungeon" she told them.

The two Protoss complied, roughly dragging Alektra out of the area.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Galia Empire – somewhere in the mountains**

Embryo, 'operating' in one of his high-level combat bodies, sighed as he leisurely strolled through the sparse plants that grew in this little valley between peaks. Not too long ago, he'd had another, standard body silently observing the _Rak'shir_ duel at the Misurugi palace; to know that Alektra was so consumed by hatred of him that she would go so far, plan to do so much… Though stronger than most, it appeared her will and mind were still weak enough to be ruled by emotion (particularly hate). Her opponent, though… Beautiful, fierce, and with a near-superhuman willpower… He smiled a little as he thought of how he would find a way to make Angelise his, one way or another. The vision he'd had before the Awakened emerged, of a fiery female figure with golden hair and crimson eyes…

He was brought back to reality by the soft sound of footsteps as a silently flying/floating figure touched down several meters behind him. He turned, and was met with the sight of yet another beautiful young woman, though he could sense great power in her. Long reddish-orange hair that flowed in the mountain breeze, fair skin, piercing blue eyes, a gold-lined red & purple outfit of solidified 'true mana' that contained a stunning figure of shapely hips and very ample bosom, limbs that combined softness with lean, toned muscle…

"For this Realm's public enemy number one," she said (even her voice was naturally high and soft and feminine, he noticed), "you're not that easy to find."

He smiled. "Though I have resorted to such an overt means of fighting," he replied, "I still prefer discretion whenever practical. And who might you be?"

Embryo then got a notice that this was an off-worlder when her eyes changed; the blue irises turned a vibrant red, pupils shifting and 'shrinking' into black circles at the exact center, each surrounded by a trio of comma-like _tomoe_ marks. A calm frown formed on her pretty face, and what looked like a sword minus the actual blade appeared in her right hand, hanging by her side.

"Teana Uchiha-Lanstar, daughter of Sayuri Uchiha, once-heiress of Konohagakure's ancient and prestigious Uchiha clan, and Tarlis Lanstar, eldest son of the Saiyan warrior race's King Vegeta I; leader of the United Nations Space Command's special-ops shock-troop squad Gamma Team; known on Midchilda as the 'Crimson Ace'. I have aided in saving worlds and toppling empires. I have defied gods and demons. And by the end of this day, by my hand and blade you will have one less 'heavy combat' body."

To punctuate her statement, her Mirage Longsword sprang to life, a bright orange energy blade in a straight-sword shape. Embryo's eyebrows rose. Right away he could tell she was strong, in body and in mind. This would be interesting… Teana, meanwhile, was cautious; before the recent 'incident', Jill/Alektra had admitted that Embryo had the power to, with just a touch to the head, leave someone crippled by super-magnified pain or – if they were female – paralyzing pleasure and lust. Unlike Gaara, Teana didn't have a Tailed Beast or the like to shield her central nervous system from such a technique, so she would need to be careful. In addition, although Teana had been training in genjutsu quite a bit the past few months, she doubted they'd be very effective – if at all – against this 'man', what with the nature of his being. At least he couldn't use his pseudo-Izanagi effect with his finite heavy-combat bodies…

Embryo summoned his rapier-like blade, and made the first move – swinging his blade to release a slicing wave of energy. Teana formed a Round Shield that came away cracked almost clean through, and then dropped it and raised her blade to block a downward strike from Embryo's as he charged in close. As the two of them began to clash blades, he was surprised that she was actually able to match him blow for blow, something he hadn't encountered in a long time. He could feel the power in her _Sharingan_ eyes as she glared at him.

They broke apart, Teana flying up and backward while firing a Fire-type _Sagitta Magica_ barrage down at Embryo. He formed a dome-shield of dark-green mana around himself, withstanding the attack, and then took flight, closing with her rapidly. She brought her arms up to block his opening kick, and they then moved into a furious exchange of high-speed punches, kicks, and sword-strikes, each blocked attack sending a small shockwave through the air. Finally she knocked him back, forming her hands into two quick seals and firing off a _Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku_. The cannonball of compressed Wind-type chakra struck Embryo dead-on in the chest… but it didn't do much damage.

Embryo smirked as he came at her again. Teana felt alarm as she noticed that, mixed in with his normal attacks, he was making occasional two-finger strikes aimed at her head; forewarned exactly what those touches would do to her, she was very careful to dodge them. He landed a punch to her midsection, but she rolled with it to lessen the damage and countered with a blow to his face that knocked him back. Immediately she formed a _Tiger_ hand-seal and spat out a sizable fireball, the explosion engulfing him. Before the glow of the fire had even gone out, she let loose a storm of _ki_ blasts into the smoke cloud, keeping it up for several seconds.

Panting lightly as she recovered from the effort and energy expenditure, Teana's eyes widened as Embryo shot out of the smoke cloud, surrounded by a teal-colored aura of magical energy. Before she could react he was in her face, and a rapid barrage of powerful blows broke through her defense and hammered into her, finishing with a strike that sent her hurtling down into the rocks below. As the dust settled, her floated down to her, smirking calmly. She was already getting to her feet, wincing as she glared at him, bearing a few visible wounds.

"I applaud your determination," he said to her, "but I'm afraid you're just outmatched. …A fine lady like yourself shouldn't dirty your hands like this; why don't you come with me, and I can give you a more comfortable life than this?"

"No, thanks" she growled.

"Come now, dear. This is the peak of your power, is it not?"

Then, Teana smirked. "Hardly."

Her aura burst to life, red _ki_ like a flame around her, as she floated about a foot off the ground in what Marie called the 'standard power-up pose', letting out a mighty, steadily rising _kiai_ that bore an almost-ethereal 'echo' to it. Then, with an explosion of power, her aura increased in size and potency, changing to a shining golden color. Her long reddish-orange hair separated into multiple sharp spike-like locks and turned golden-yellow, as her released energies pulverized the rocks around and beneath her, a fierce gale forcing Embryo back a few meters and forcing him to shield his face. The 'Tuner of Worlds' gazed in astonishment at the mighty force before him, her transformed hair waving in the wind of her own power as her Sharingan slightly glowed above a calm and confident grin.

'Golden hair and crimson eyes…' he thought, amazed by the power he could sense emanating from her. 'Such fierce and terrifying beauty, like a goddess of war…'

" _This_ is the power granted to me by my father's blood" Teana's voice was low and calm. "Allow me to show you what it can do."

Faster than Embryo could even blink, Teana flashed forward, knocking him back with a punch like a lightning strike. The young Super Saiyan followed with a blistering barrage of blows, pushing Embryo back and leaving him helpless in the face of the sudden onslaught. This ended with a point-blank _ki_ blast that sent Embryo flying, the first attack to deal noticeable damage to him this fight.

Teana streaked through the air in pursuit, low over the ground. Embryo frowned as he regained control, firing a few energy blasts at her, but she batted them away without slowing down. Focusing his power, he charged forward to meet her, and again they met with a rapid exchange of powerful blows. However, this time it was clear Embryo was at a disadvantage, steadily being pushed back and overwhelmed. Briefly he considered summoning his Ragnamail as backup, but decided against it; with how powerful Teana was now, if he brought Hysterica in there was a chance she'd destroy it.

With its power boosted enough to affect him, Teana cast a brief minor genjutsu to disorient Embryo for just a second or two, and used that opportunity to quickly form a Rasengan. The solid-mana shield he quickly tossed up was bored through and shattered after less than a second, allowing the sphere of compressed, chaotically rotating chakra to strike him in the chest. The force left a bloody wound on Embryo's front, shredding a good portion of his suit, and sent him flying back a considerable distance. Snarling, he gathered a large amount of power and released it as a fairly huge wave of energy bolts, closing in rapidly from multiple angles…

" _Shinra Tensei_!"

A shockwave of repulsive force raced out from Teana's position, knocking away and nullifying the incoming blasts. He saw that her eyes had changed again, now a pale, almost metallic light purple with black concentric circles.

"And _this_ ," she said, "is the pinnacle of the power from my _mother_ 's bloodline, accessed with a little bit of genetic 'help' from a living imprint of The Librarian."

'Why do I feel like I've seen those eyes before?' Embryo wondered. 'And… how did merely _activating_ them make her power level increase even further?'

Then, Teana displayed a new trick. When one awakens the Rinnegan, they do not gain access to all of its myriad abilities at once; only the Deva Path's powers are available at the start, with the others gradually 'unlocking' one by one over the course of a few years. One of the Rinnegan's powers was that the wielder gained elemental conversion affinities for whichever of the five primary ones that they was not born with, each one awakening one by one 'mixed in' with the other Rinnegan powers…

" _Doton: Doryūheki_!"

Now, with her brand-newly awakened Earth Release affinity, Teana formed a trio of tall, thick walls of stone that shot up around Embryo, 'curving' at the tops to form a roof, boxing him in; they were heavily reinforced with chakra, such that even he would need a little time to break out… time that he wouldn't be getting. Teana flash-stepped into the air directly above him, rapidly gathering mana, and Embryo looked up in surprise as he sensed the amount and speed of the attack's formation even as he tried to break out of the stone prison. The stone began to crumble as he fought and struggled… but he was too slow.

"Divine _Buster!-!_ "

Supercharged by Super Saiyan power, Teana's attack shot down, engulfing Embryo just as he finally shattered the stone walls around him. The bright, surging energy quickly tore his enhanced body apart, shaking the earth for quick some distance around. When the SS Divine Buster faded, there was nothing left but a moderately deep hole that had been bored/burned straight down into the mountain rock. Fortunately it hadn't gone _too_ deep (well, actually, Uncle Vegeta had taught her that not just any magic-based or _ki_ attack could destroy a world; the energy not only had to be past a certain power threshold, but also had to be… 'tuned' the right way, he'd put it, in order to trigger the rapid cataclysmic reaction in a planet's core that would blow the planet up; that was why he and Goku could throw around blasts that theoretically were powerful enough to shatter worlds without serious worry, since they were 'set' to explode _well_ before breaching crust and weren't the right 'type/form' of energy needed for world-breaking. You had to know how to 'switch' your energy blasts to the right 'mode' to destroy a planet; it's why, for instance, the 10-Tails was able to toss out blasts capable of killing Super Saiyan 3s without resulting in anything worse than huge surface craters).

Teana released her transformation, her eyes also returning to their base state. Letting out a relieved sigh, she turned and started flying back to base.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

Embryo's thralls were making another attack on Misurugi's borders, and Hildegard was leading the force to repulse them. They'd received word that one of the thralls was particularly powerful and skilled, so Hild had gone to take care of that one in person… and met with the sight of her mother – enthralled and empowered by Embryo, wielding corrupted power and a dark-red mana blade, and kicking the crap out of a fireteam of Awakened soldiers. Hild had leapt in, giving the less-capable warriors the chance to escape as she engaged the enemy.

'The enemy'… It was much easier than it should have been for Hildegard to think of her mother as that. As she exchanged blasts and blade-strikes, mildly surprised by her opponent's naturally high skill and power (head and shoulders above the average, at least), she paid brief mind to her own thoughts as well, coming to a grim conclusion.

'She isn't my mother any longer…' She back-stepped, using her green psi-blade to block her enemy's strikes. 'This woman rejected me… called me a monster…' She went on the offensive again, pushing her foe back. 'Lost to the prejudice and hate of Embryo's 'World of Mana'… A perversion of what she once was…'

A kick from the enemy hit Hildegard at the same time as the young warrior's psionic 'push' hit, knocking both combatants away from each other a handful of meters. Both were panting; even though there was (apparently) no real mind, the bodies of Embryo's thralls could still tire. The two of them tensed, and then charged at each other, energy blades readied.

'I understand now…' Hildegard thought as she closed in. 'The kind, loving, understanding woman who raised and cared for me…'

The enemy swung their energy blade inward and down…

'The woman who was my mother…'

…and it was deflected aside by Hildegard's crimson psi-blade, while her emerald-hued blade was thrusted forward…

'…is already… dead.'

… and pierced through her opponent's chest. Face to face with the person who had once been her mother, seeing the solid-red glowing eyes, a single tear built up in the corner of Hild's right eye, shining in the green light of her iris. Then, she yanked the psi-blade back and out and stepped back, allowing the woman to slowly fall… into a wavering blue portal that bore a familiar evil energy.

" _It would be a waste to allow such an uncommon power and skill in my forces to be disposed of so easily…_ " Embryo's voice was heard echoing, as the rift swallowed up the mortally-wounded figure and whisked her away to be healed by him.

As the portal closed, Hild swore and stabbed her crimson psi-blade into the ground where it had been. Then, composing herself, she went to aid her fellows in repelling the rest of the attack.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

Looking at the tall, white-armored figure with the strange and brutish weapon, Embryo nodded. "At this point," he said, "I am in need of more raw strength. That is why I have gone to the trouble of calling you here. Aid me in crushing my enemies, and afterward I will give you even more power than you already possess – more than enough to strike down those whose blood you wish to shed. Do we have a deal?"

With a soft snarl, The Meta nodded.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

Humiliated. Defeated. Stripped of all power, by all definitions of the word 'power'. Left with wounds that caused a constant, burning ache. Imprisoned in some dark, cramped cell. Forbidden from having her revenge. Alektra seethed, the rage roiling within her.

"Well, what have we here?"

The woman startled at the new, unfamiliar voice. In the shadows outside the cell, someone stood, their features hidden by the darkness. His voice was low and gravely, an old man's tone.

"Even from here," he spoke to her, "I can sense the power within you – the great, strong Darkness that fuels your heart and soul. …You have been betrayed by so many, used as a tool, never allowed to develop your true potential, tossed aside once you were no longer of use. …Such a waste. The fool 'Embryo' had no idea of the treasure he so casually discarded – of how powerful you have the potential to become.

"But I can see your true worth. If you could _truly_ embrace that inner Darkness of yours, let it empower you, you could become more powerful than your myriad foes could ever expect of you. …I can teach you how to unlock that power, Miss Alektra. In you, I see parallels with my younger self. You could do truly great things… if you allow me to teach you how. And if you help me in vanquishing _my_ enemies, I and my fellows will help you against yours. What do you say?"

An hour later, when an Awakened guard came to check on Alektra, she found the cell empty, a faint trace of dark magic still within the cleanly-undone locks…

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

"Dear Chairman; it has come to our attention that you have declared war on the planet Chorus. We regret to inform you that this is a really _shitty_ idea. Not only have you managed to annoy the people that you have failed, time and time again, to kill, but you've also found a way to piss off an entire planet. Now, they may not have the best equipment, and they might not be the best fighters, but as you're aware, they've been fighting for a very long time. And now that they're not fighting each other, they're more than happy to dedicate all of their time and effort to fighting _you_.

"So, dear Chairman, to you and your idiotic mercenaries, we would like to say: _bring it on, motherfuckers_. We're not going _anywhere_. From your 'friends', the incredibly badass and sexually attractive Red and Blue soldiers of Project Freelancer.

"P.S.: Suck our balls."

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Next Time: Another little 'side' adventure for some of the DDF's heroes, to a world that one young member has a history on…


	13. Alzus

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Realm LN-34**

Goku was missing. The pure-hearted Saiyan hero had heard of how a few people had discovered their Summoning Jutsu 'affinities' by performing the summoning technique without a contract, and being reverse-summoned to whichever summon race they had an affinity for. He'd done so, and been whisked away. Now they needed to find out where.

The TSAB had been enlisted to help, collaborating with King Kai to try and track Goku down, seeking his energy signature across the known Realms. Theta Team presently sat together in a lounge in RF6's headquarters (repairs recently completed after the damage dealt in the Reapers' invasion). Suddenly, Marie popped in.

"We've found him" she said, getting everyone's attention. "He's in this Realm, actually. And we get to go get him!"

"Where is he?" Laicixa asked.

"Some world called Alzus"

Caro went pale.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Driga System – Alzus**

When she'd heard about where the team was heading, Fate had immediately volunteered to come along, to be there for Caro. She, Marie, and Sarah were thus accompanying Theta Team on this mission, the group of 10 moving across the snowy plains of the cool planet's mid-north latitude. This region of the world was rather mountainous and cold, and it was these mountains that were said to be where Voltaire called home, ruling over and guiding the other dragons while watching over this planet, as well as waiting for any instance where his power was called upon against particularly mighty foes… and occasionally going off on his own to explore or help out, as seen when he convinced the Dragon-people of the realm neighboring the Awakened's world to call an armistice with the Awakened.

As they advanced through the snow, magic keeping them warm, there was suddenly an alert from Bardiche, Charon, and Voulge.

"Combat detected ahead" Bardiche reported. "Defenders at a stationary position in a settlement are being assaulted."

"Scans of defenders' released energies identify them as members of the Lu-Rushe nomad tribe" Voulge added.

"Alert!" Charon said. "Hostiles' energy signatures identify them as Reaper Husks."

That last bit brought shock and a bit of panic, the group's members looking between each other. Then, they took off at full speed toward the battle.

- _Break_ -

The warriors of the Lu-Rushe tribe fought fiercely alongside their few summoned dragons against the attacking invaders. It was quickly clear that the attackers were not exactly alive; somebody had not only cybernetically enhanced and reanimated human corpses, but had apparently found the bodies of actual _aliens_ and then made _them_ into 'cyber-zombies', too! Many dead Husks lay in the snow, but the damn things just kept coming.

Suddenly, as a big hulking Brute roared and prepared to charge, several golden energy bolts flew in and slammed against its side, damaging it and knocking it off-balance. It turned to face where they'd come from, and a golden energy blade chopped its head in half. The Lu-Rushe guardians looked in surprise at the newcomer – a tall and buxom young woman, her long golden-blonde hair tied off by a big black bow at the end, wearing a black & gold Barrier Jacket with a white cape.

Following in Fate's wake, the rest of the group hit the Husk forces from the side. Anya's flaming chakrams buzz-sawed through the air, cutting through a group of basic Husks before returning to her. Several pink homing crystals from Erika's Needler stuck into a Marauder and chain-detonated, tearing the Turian Husk apart. Marie took out a couple more Marauders with a few charged Wave-Bolt shots from Charon, while Sarah's gravity hammer made short work of a pack of Cannibals.

Then, the tribe's warriors recognized one of the newcomers, with surprise: the little exile, Caro, fighting alongside a red-haired spear-wielding boy. The two children were displaying solid coordination, their movements and attacks combining or complimenting each other, with the boy making lightning-infused attacks while Caro fired pink mana bolts or blasts of fire, her little sealed-form dragon adding his own flames into the mix as well.

Before long, the attacking Husk forces were wiped out. As the DDF team checked the area to watch for any further signs of attack and to make sure the Husks scattered about were dead, more of the tribe's guardians came out to inspect, as well as a few civilians and even a couple of the elders. Upon spotting Caro, some of the tribe's people became belligerent.

"What's an _exile_ doing here?-!" one of them shouted.

"Her presence will bring ruin to us all!"

"Begone, ill omen, or we'll _make_ you leave!"

In response, the DDF group rallied around Caro, all of them glaring at the Lu-Rushe tribe, brandishing weapons or channeling magic.

"I am Caro's guardian," Fate announced herself as she embraced the little girl from behind while glaring at the tribe's people, "and the closest thing she has to a mother. Harm one hair on her little head, and I will _tear you in half_."

"And she's our teammate" Anya growled, chakrams readied. "Try to hurt her, and you won't live long enough to regret it."

"Stand down, all of you!" one of the elders ordered the other tribe-members. "What brings you people here? What were those… _things_?"

"They're called Husks" Sarah replied. "They're the foot-soldiers of the Reapers, a very dangerous enemy of our people, the Dimensional Defense Force. The Reapers were wiped out by a Class X3-S superweapon not too long ago, after a hellish war that enveloped the entire galaxy of their Realm. They also managed to open rifts and hit a few targets outside their home Realm, including Midchilda, though they were all driven off back to their home-Realms and the breaches sealed. …When they retreated from Midchilda, a troop-transport ship must have jumped to FTL and scattered instead of falling back through the rift, and found its way here."

[In TSAB/DDF codes, a Class-X3 superweapon is one able to cause galactic-scale destruction, like the Halos; the 'S' means a weapon with selective targeting capabilities, like how the Crucible's released energies only destroyed Reapers and Husks, as opposed to a subclass-'U' WMD which destroys/kills _everything_ in its range]

"We actually didn't come here to fight them, though" Marie chimed in. "In fact, we didn't even know they were here until our Devices detected the energy signatures from them attacking you guys. You see… Among the Dimensional Defense Force, there are a handful of people who have 'summoning contracts' that let them call upon powerful non-human allies, usually using a technique involving tributing a tiny portion of one's own blood and a 'donation' of chakra. Heck, one of them is the 'partner' of Fate here and one of Caro's trainers; Takamachi Nanoha is one of three DDF members possessing a summoning contract with the toads of _Myōbokuzan_."

A few of the more knowledgeable Lu-Rushe tribe members, including the elders, murmured in surprise as they recognized the summon-race that Marie referred to.

"Then there are the snakes of Ryūchi Cave, the slugs of Shikkotsu Forest, the hawks, the corvids, the hounds, the weasels… Anyway, the summoning technique I mentioned generally involves weaving a five-seal pattern of hand seals, together with a small donation of blood and an application of chakra. And if someone does not have a summon contract, performing that technique can 'reverse-summon' them to the land of whatever summon-race they have a deep natural affinity with."

"There is a member of the DDF named Goku" Fate picked up. "He is very powerful, kind-hearted, a champion of justice and defender of the weak, a warrior of light. He recently did what Marie just described, being whisked away by a reverse-summoning… and we've tracked his energy to _this_ planet."

"Impossible" one of the guards said. "How could an outsider, one from another _Realm_ , have an affinity with Alzus' dragons?"

"We don't know," Sarah replied, "but you can't deny what has clearly happened. He is here, somewhere; of that, we have absolutely no doubt. We've got to find him."

"We should also track down the Reaper transport ship," Caro spoke up, "destroy it and any remaining Husks before they can cause any major damage. …Maybe Voltaire-sama can help us; he helped us fight against the Reapers a few times."

"Excuse me, _what_?" an elder asked.

"Caro has summoned Voltaire more than once in her times with the DDF," Laicixa said, "each time against foes of such size and might that his power was _needed_ to win the day. A flight of hundreds of bombers set to obliterate a city and everyone in it; a massive monster with the power of a Tailed Beast and the mission of annihilating the humans of that world; an enormous creature of Darkness and chaos that sought to reduce the world to ruin; at least two Destroyer-class Reapers during the Reaper War; and, I believe she called upon him to hold off and kill a trio of Hybrid Titans during the recent war against Amon, the Fallen Xel'Naga, so as to give a nearby city's people time to evacuate from their besieged planet."

"Basically, we have some very powerful enemies" Timmy summed up. "More than once we've been up against foes of titanic size and extraordinary power, where Voltaire's might was one of the only things able to overcome them. Caro hasn't broken the tribe code of summoning him when he is not needed; we've just… needed him more times than you would expect. He's always seemed glad to help, at least, especially knowing that each time he took to the field he was defending and saving thousands or even millions of innocent lives."

"So," Sarah said, "we can't leave until we find Goku, and we really _shouldn't_ leave until we've dealt with the Husks. Sorry, but you're stuck with us being around until that's all done. And remember, an attack against any one of us is an attack against _all_ of us, so while we're here, _leave Caro alone_."

"Very well" the elder replied, cutting off the younger tribesmen's objections. "If these things are as serious a threat as you are implying, they must be dealt with. And, I am curious as to how someone from another Realm could have a summon affinity for our world's dragons… Plus, from the power I can sense in you all, I am well aware that you could easily _force_ your way in and plant yourselves with us having no help of dislodging you, and I would rather us _not_ be enemies. Come in, though I would advise you form a defensive 'perimeter' around Caro as you move; some of us are not as… reasonable as others."

"They touch her, we'll electrocute them" Erio said, gripping Strada.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

Fate, Laicixa, and Marie had sent out Area Search Drones to comb the surrounding several kilometers. In the meantime, the DDF group settled in to wait, some of them taking up guard duty for the village in case any more Husks showed up. Others were relaxing as they waited their turns for that, or did other things; Laicixa had shown the Lu-Rushe elders 'footage' of Theta Team's various battles and adventures together, showing just how far Caro had come. The two elder Swanson sisters were presently monitoring the northern approach, having small talk.

"I wouldn't call it a _major_ lisp…" Sarah was saying.

Marie grinned, and started singing " _I wiss you would step back fwom that ledge, my fwend…_ "

"It's not _that_ bad!" Sarah said, giggling.

"It totally is!" Marie replied, still grinning. "Pretty much any song by them that plays on the radio, you can hear it!"

Meanwhile, one of the tribe elders and a few guard-escorts were wandering through the village when they sensed power flares coming from within the training building, a large dome-shaped structure near the village's west end. Entering the structure, they found Caro and Anya engaged in a sparring match, exchanging physical strikes and blasts of magic. The two girls kicked off from each other, landing several meters apart and already weaving hand-seals as they reared back, gathering chakra in their lungs.

" _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_!"

The elder and his guards watched in awe as two sizable walls of fire were exhaled by the young girls, meeting in the middle and pushing against each other. Anya's was noticeably larger, and soon it started pushing Caro's back, slowly overpowering it despite the pinkette's efforts. Caro abruptly cut her technique off and focused her energies into a dense barrier-shield of pink magical light. Anya's fire broke against and flowed around it like a rock in a stream, and when it stopped the barrier was visibly scorched and damaged but still in place.

Caro let her barrier drop, and immediately leapt back to dodge a flaming heel-drop from Anya, firing off a wave of light-pink mana bolts at the red-haired girl. Anya formed and spun her chakrams in front, the flaming wheels deflecting Caro's attack, but one of the bolts circled around and hit her from behind, stunning her and giving Caro the chance to close in and land a punch. Anya rolled with the blow, and prepared to make her next counterattack…

"Alert" Kerykeion suddenly announced, the Device's gem flashing on the back of Caro's gloved hand. "Hostiles incoming from northeast of the village"

That announcement got everyone's attention, and the two girls joined the elder and his guards in running out of the training hall and toward the village's northeast end, meeting up with the rest of the DDF group. Sure enough, a sizable force of Husks – considerably more than last time – was approaching, some rushing headlong across the snowy plains while others moved from rock to rock, advancing under cover. A chilly light fog had settled over the area, reducing visibility to about 2-300 meters.

From within the mists, the low metallic screech of a Harvester was heard, and then the massive flyer's silhouette emerged into visibility, approaching the village. In response to that and the other heavy-type Husks approaching, Caro called upon her power, channeling it into Friedrich. The little bird-sized wyvern flew up into the air as his body glowed, power being unlocked, and with a burst of light he transformed into his 'unsealed' state. The now-huge blue & white wyvern roared as he flew to meet and engage the Harvester. The cyborg-revenant fired its head-mounted heavy cannons, but Fried twisted through the air as he approached, dodging the explosive shells. The dragon got in close, grappling with the Harvester, the talons of his feet digging into its synthetic flesh as it tried to shake him off. He reared back and exhaled a stream of superheated magic-fueled flames, engulfing the monster's head, and the Harvester's screech was soon extinguished as its body went limp. Friedrich released it, letting the now-dead flying Husk plummet, and turned his attention to roasting Brutes and Ravagers.

The humans made their own contributions; Anya carved through a pack of basic Husks, Caro and Mariko took out Cannibal squads, Erika & Timmy picked off Marauders, Fate and Laicixa took on a few 'Reavers' (Sangheili Husks) and whatever Ravagers & Brutes Friedrich didn't take… The Lu-Rushe tribe warriors did what they could, but it was clear they were outclassed by the Dimensional Defense Force's people.

"They're starting to thin out!" Timmy shouted. "I think this attack's almost done!"

Then, the ground rumbled. A few seconds later it rumbled again, and then again, each one slightly stronger and closer. The humans realized it felt like giant footsteps. And then, through the cold fog and mist, a shape became discernible – a huge, black, horribly familiar shape, the sight of it causing the DDF heroes to gasp and pale.

"Mother of shit…" Marie breathed out. "The thing that escaped and found its way to this planet isn't a Reaper troop-transport ship. It's an actual _Reaper_!"

The familiar shape of a Reaper Destroyer was now clearly visible through the mist, its single huge red photoreceptor glowing like the eye of a demon. It let out an impossibly deep and loud horn-like sound, rattling the bones and chilling the souls of all who heard it. The Reaper's eye began to increase in brightness, energy and matter converging, preparing to be fired… And then, a blue _ki_ blast flew in, hitting the Reaper in the 'face' and forcing it to stop the charging sequence. A familiar figure flew in for a landing amongst the heroes, tall and muscular, clad in orange & blue.

"Goku!" Sarah shouted, surprise and relief evident.

"Sorry I'm late, guys" he said. "But, I _did_ bring some help…"

Another massive shape became visible through the fog, this time coming down from the skies above. With a massive beat of his four huge wings, Voltaire landed just outside the village, the 100+-meter-tall Dragon Lord staring at the 160-meter mechanical monster threatening the humans. His power flared, blowing away much of the mist and fog. He held out his right hand, and a 'mass' of white dragonfire sprang forth and then formed into a long 'bar', and then it burst away to reveal a long, ornate, double-edged sword that the Dragon Lord took hold of.

The Reaper Destroyer fired its crimson beam, but Voltaire used his blade to deflect the blast. He then charged at the Destroyer, with Goku going Super Saiyan and flying in alongside him. Ki blasts from Goku forced the Reaper to protect its face, preventing it from attacking as Voltaire closed in. The Dragon-Lord's giant blade glowed with power as he swung it, cleaving through ancient metal and slicing the Destroyer's right front leg off. The Reaper 'roared' in rage, and tried to blast Voltaire point-blank with its main gun, but he hopped to the side to dodge it. He then used sword and claw to pry open the Reaper's 'faceplate', and though the Destroyer tried to charge and fire its main gun, Voltaire's attack charged faster, and he fired a _Geo Erga_ blast at point-blank range into the Reaper's body. The massively powerful energy gutted the ancient machine, explosions ripping through it as its lights went out. Voltaire stepped back, and allowed the dead Reaper to topple over.

"Didn't really need my help much after all…" Goku murmured with a smile as he returned to his base state.

After making sure the Reaper was dead, Voltaire walked over to the humans, who star up in awe as he knelt down. Caro's eyes were wide as he looked down at her, the hint of a smile on his armor-plated face. Then, however, as some of the Lu-Rushe tribesmen tried to approach, he glared at them, a 'low' growl issuing from his throat, leaving them near-paralyzed with terror.

"B-But… why…?" one of them said, the whole group stunned by the object of their worship displaying anger at them.

"…BECAUSE OUT OF IGNORANT FEAR, YOU CAST OUT AN INNOCENT CHILD." 

If the events of the day so far hadn't already left everyone stunned, hearing the Dragon Lord _speak_ (without his mouth visibly moving) certainly did, his voice a deep (and surprisingly 'smooth') baritone that reminded those who'd heard it of the Xel'Naga Ouros or (for the Terrans) Lugia from the second Pokémon movie. Turning his gaze away from the tribesmen, Voltaire spared a glance at the Reaper corpse.

"I WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT HARBINGER'S SPAWN HAD BEEN RENDERED EXTINCT…"

"S-So were we" Fate replied. "This lone one must have scattered instead of retreating through the rift when we drove them from Midchilda."

"…IT MAY NOT HAVE BEEN THE ONLY ONE. YOU SHOULD WARN YOUR SUPERIORS, ONCE YOUR BUSINESS HERE IS DONE, THAT THEY OUGHT TO BE VIGILANT FOR OTHER SURVIVING 'REAPERS'."

"Of course. …Sorry if Goku-san appearing the way he did may have…"

Voltaire gave off an amused 'air'. "NOT THE FIRST TIME IT HAS HAPPENED, ACTUALLY. THE PREVIOUS OTHER-REALM SIGNER OF THE DRAGON OATH, 400 YEARS AGO, FOUND US IN THE SAME MANNER. …GOKU. NOW THAT YOU HAVE SWORN THE OATH, AND PROVEN YOURSELF TO BE WORTHY, THERE IS A TECHNIQUE WE CAN TEACH YOU. …CARO. I AM SORRY, BUT ALTHOUGH YOUR HEART, YOUR SPIRIT, IS WORTHY OF THIS TECHNIQUE, YOUR YOUNG BODY CANNOT YET SAFELY HANDLE IT; YOUR BODY MUST MATURE AND STRENGTHEN A LITTLE MORE BEFORE WE CAN TEACH YOU."

"U-Understood, sir…" Caro nodded.

"AT YOUR CURRENT RATE OF DEVELOPMENT, I FEEL IT MAY NOT TAKE _TOO_ MUCH LONGER… THOUGH, I BELIEVE I CAN GIVE YOU A LITTLE SOMETHING TO 'TIDE YOU OVER'…"

He extended a fingertip toward Caro, and a spark of white light formed and 'shot' out, merging into Caro, who gasped as she felt the strange new power take root. Feeling an urge, she held out her hand, and everyone saw as a flame of pure, shining white fire formed.

"I HAVE BESTOWED UPON YOU THE POWER TO CALL UPON THIS WHITE FIRE. IT HAS BEEN CALLED 'HEAVEN'S FIRE' OR 'SACRED FIRE', A COUNTERPART TO THE BLACK HELLFIRE SUMMONED BY _AMATERASU_. IT CAN BURN **C** ONCEPTS, LEAVE ALLIES COMPLETELY UNHARMED AS IT BURNS AWAY AT ENEMIES AMONGST OR CLOSE TO THEM, CAN 'BURN AWAY' WOUNDS FROM ALLIES, HEALING THEM… BESIDES MYSELF, THE ALICORN KNOWN AS CELESTIA IS FAIRLY ADEPT AT WIELDING IT; YOU CAN SOLICIT HER FOR ASSISTANCE IN LEARNING TO USE IT. AND, OF COURSE…"

Following a brief 'urge' based on knowledge she didn't have before, Caro focused her will in the flames in her hand. They burst forth, extending and shaping, and then blew away to reveal her very own 'White Dragonfire Sword' now gripped in that hand, the blade seeming to shine with its own light. After dispelling it and working through the shock, Caro bowed in gratitude to the Dragon Lord.

"THE STORM ON THE HORIZON IS GROWING CLOSER, AND ANOTHER, LARGER ONE FOLLOWS IN ITS WAKE. ALL MUST BE READY FOR WHEN THEY COME. I AND MY PEOPLE SHALL DO WHAT WE CAN TO AID IN THAT. COME, GOKU; YOUR TRAINING AWAITS."

The pure-hearted Saiyan champion nodded, floating up off the ground. With a mighty gust of wind, Voltaire took to the air as well, flying off towards the mountains to the northwest, with Goku following. Watching them vanish from sight, the humans stood going over various emotions and thoughts, from Caro feeling the pleasant warmth inside her body from her new power, to her former tribe-members despondent over being condemned for their 'for the greater good' actions by the semi-divine entity who'd they always followed and worshipped.

"…Well…" Sarah said. "That was a thing…"

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Ain't Voltaire a swell guy? Anyway, next time, we go back to Ange's world for a few chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Realm CA-R8**

" _What the hell is he?-!_ "

" _Where did he go?-! He's too fast!_ "

" _He broke through Trisha's barrier with one punch!_ "

" _Come in, Command! This is Squad Zeta-3; we need assistance! We can't-AGH!-!_ "

As the sun disappeared beneath the horizon, the Awakened and their allies were defending the Rosenblum capital's northwest border from another attack by Embryo's thralls. A panicked cry from the battle-zone's eastern edge rang out over general comms, and a group of 'heavy hitters' was responding to it: Ange & Hild (who had been training to further their skill in chakra- and magic-based abilities), Ryūko, Asuna, and Yang.

When they arrived, they found no small amount of carnage – bullet holes, scorch marks from explosions, blood spatters… Most of the members of Zeta-3 lay about unmoving, either unconscious or dead; one was _definitely_ dead, her skull and its contents practically liquefied in the center of a small crater on the pavement beside the rest of her brutalized body. And at one side of the area, the lone alive/conscious member of the team, badly injured, frantically tried to crawl backwards away from the slowly-advancing tall figure, clad in blood-stained white power armor and hefting a gravity hammer stained with gore, a low beast-like growl issuing from behind its reflective gold visor.

Yang acted first, firing blasts from her gauntlets that hit The Meta in the side, knocking him off-balance briefly and getting his attention. Seeing greater threats, he turned to face them, stowing his gravity hammer against the magnetic clamps on his armor's back and pulling his Brute Shot from them. Then, however, Ryūko's power flared as she took her Stage-2 Tailed Beast Chakra form. Sensing the power she now bore, The Meta paused and moved as it startled, and then growled softly as he formed a Dark Portal behind himself and stepped backward through it, leaving the battlefield. Ryūko powered down.

"Great…" Yang said. "He's already back in action so soon after his Heartless was destroyed…"

"What the hell kind of monster is he to do _this_?" Angelise asked, looking at the bloodshed and carnage.

Asuna began walking towards the still-conscious wounded Awakened warrior… and then, warned by the Force, she abruptly leapt back, dodging the falling strike of a dark-red energy blade that stabbed into the ground where she'd just been standing. Everyone went on alert, as the figure – another of Embryo's thralls, body 'seething' with his evil power – was recognized.

'Hild's mother?' Ange thought. 'So Embryo healed her to continue using her against us…'

At this point, another Awakened squad arrived, with little Hilda among them. They stared at the blood and carnage with shock and horror, with the young girl trying not to be sick when she saw the one definitely-dead body.

"Did… _she_ do this?" one of the warriors pointed at the corrupted thrall.

"No" Yang shook her head. "The Meta was here; we chased him off. She only just now showed up."

Little Hilda finally noticed who was on the scene opposite her sister's group. She gasped, looking very upset, but then she closed her eyes and focused on her anger, at the memories of what this person had done. When she opened her eyes again, her irises had a green glow as she channeled her power, a serious look on her face, and she activated the green-hued psi-blade mounted on her right arm. At the same time, Hildegard activated her own green and red energy blades, her eyes gaining their different-colored glow.

The enthralled woman began charging up a blast of dark mana, but had to break it off and raise her dark-red energy blade to block a jumping downward strike from her youngest daughter. Little Hilda jumped/sprang up away from her, weaving a quick sequence of hand-seals and gathering chakra.

" _Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu_!"

A barrage of small fireballs forced the corrupted and controlled Ms. Schlievogt to dodge and backpedal, narrowly avoiding the blasts. As they stopped, she started charging up a dark blast…

" _Sagitta Magica: Series Ignis_!"

…and again, had to cancel the attack and take evasive maneuvers, as Hildegard's Fire-type magic bolts came flying in. She dodged and formed dark barriers, even deflecting a couple shots with her dark energy blade, but then Hild & Hilda both closed in, double-teaming their corrupted mother with a flurry of quick, powerful psi-blade strikes and excellent natural & practiced coordination between them. They blasted her back with a combined psionic 'Push', sending her skidding back on her feet a few meters, and were about to begin charging a combination psi-blast…

"Hold" a deep male voice telepathically echoed.

In front of the sisters, a whorl of black 'smoke' formed, revealing a Nerazim Protoss warrior. Upon recognizing him, the Nerazim-type Awakened showed shock, and then made gestures of respect.

"Z… Zeratul-sama…" Hildegard said, sounding a little in awe at meeting this living legend in person for the first time.

"I can sense the turmoil within the two of you," he said, "having to fight against the woman who gave you both life, even if she is not the one in control. …I will relieve you of this burden."

'Plus,' his telepathic voice was heard only by the nearby Awakened, 'perhaps by fighting a thrall of Embryo, I can get a sense of his energies, understand the nature of the controlling connection, and mayhap find a weakness…'

Hild nodded, and Zeratul stepped forward. The corrupted woman charged at him, dark energy blade swinging, and the veteran warrior ignited his own psi-blade and expertly blocked and parried her attacks, his eyes and his psychic senses expertly scanning her body language, her aura, the feel of her energies… Finally, he flowed from a dodge into a kick that struck her midsection, cracking the dark barrier she tossed up and sending her flying back a few meters.

Deactivating his green psi-blade, Zeratul held his arm out straight, hand open. Then, with a burst of motes of light, an object appeared in his grip – a smoothly-curving golden guard around a simple hilt, a small green gem set into the base of a long, bronze-hued shaft/blade tipped with a sharp, curving golden portion with fin-like 'teeth', another small green gem set into it. The DDF people present immediately realized:

Zeratul had awoken his Keyblade.

Brandishing his new weapon, the Nerazim hero charged. Now the Embryo-enthralled Ms. Schlievogt was the one on the defensive, slowly being pushed back despite her best efforts as Zeratul made a quick, skillful, and powerful assault, not letting up for even a moment. Then, he jumped back to get a bit more room, and channeled his Void energies into his Keyblade. He continued doing so as he rushed in again, pulling it back for a swing. As he drew in close, dodging the thrall's strike and beginning his own swing, the Keyblade seemed to vanish from visibility. There was a 'flash' of dark light, and Zeratul appeared on the other side of the corrupted woman, his Keyblade again visible.

[VISUALIZATION: A bundle of dark-red cords or cables twisted together into a larger 'rope'; it suddenly appears partially cut through, most of it severed with only a few on one side still connected]

Everyone felt the disturbance in the enemy's energy, saw the dark-red power that clung to and emanated from her wavering and unstable. They did not sense or understand exactly what Zeratul had just done, however, but he knew full well: like how the Protoss under Amon's control were freed by the severing of their nerve-cords, he had combined the Keyblade's ancient Holy energies with the power of the Void to "cut that which could not be cut", damaging the immaterial 'link' that enabled Embryo to possess, empower, and control his thralls. He hadn't managed to _completely_ sever it, but he would rectify that. …However, before he could, the corrupted woman vanished through a dark portal, retreating; at least, the Protoss reassured himself, he could sense it was not Embryo recalling her to him; the 'Tuner' likely wasn't even aware that his control over one of his 'tools' was now damaged.

"I don't know what you did, Prelate," Ange said, "but whatever it was, it was impressive."

"We will have to wait and see if anything comes of it…" Zeratul replied. "I suppose this… scene of brutality around me was _not_ of her doing?"

"No" Asuna replied. "With his Nobody and Heartless destroyed, The Meta has reconstituted. I don't know why he came here, but…"

"That one is a 'wild card', as the Terrans say. It is difficult to discern his goals, either short- or long-term. He seems to only desire gaining power, and leaving blood and carnage in his wake."

"We'll have to let everyone know he's back" Yang said. "For now, though, let's do what we can for these girls…"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

Another of Embryo's special 'high-power' bodies had been killed, burnt to ashes by a visiting Itachi Uchiha's _Amaterasu_. Now, he only had one left. Ange and her group had stepped up their training, hoping it would be enough.

As another attack by Embryo's thralls battered against Misurugi's defenses, an enemy Ragnamail made a crash landing, its pilot out of commission. Overhead, Vilkiss circled a couple of times, confirming a mission-kill, and then set down not too far away. The battle was almost over, the defenders and auto-defenses whittling away the attackers and forcing the remainder to retreat. Angelise sighed as she got down from her ride…

"Hello, beautiful."

Startled, Ange spun around to see Embryo leaning against the side of Vilkiss, arms crossed and that usual insufferable smirk on his face. Immediately she jumped back, igniting both psi-blades and channeling power through her body, glaring with teeth bared.

"Must we do this, Angelise?" he said as he casually strolled a few steps to the side of the Ragnamail. "All this fighting and anger and negative energy… It must be terribly stressful for you; to think and live for one's self is a great burden, after all… Why not take a rest? I can give you a life of comfort and pleasure…"

For a moment, Angelise began to consider his offer… but then, her psionic power recognized and repelled the hypnosis attempt. "No way in hell…" she growled.

The man sighed. "Very well; the hard way, then…"

And then he flared with power. Ange was startled; this was his last 'heavy combat' body, and it felt stronger than the others.

"If you will not join me willingly," he formed his sword, "then I will bring you to heel."

Ange's own aura surged to life. "Let's see you try…"

- _Break_ -

Elsewhere in the battle-zone, Salia was leading a squad of Awakened were trying to hold off another assault; the key word was 'trying', as it had been made rather difficult by how Embryo's thralls had somehow fielded a damned _tank_. The armored vehicle's attacks kept their heads down, as none of them had the firepower on hand to break through its armor, and a few infantry were guarding it to slow down attempted borders long enough for the tank to turn its guns on them.

Suddenly, a trio of rockets flew in from above and behind the tank, impacting the less-armored rear section and breaking through to gut the vehicle, secondary explosions tearing through it. Everyone looked up, and saw as what looked like a Paramail was flying in toward the scene; its armor was a mixture of black, gunmetal-grey, and dark green, slightly 'bulkier' than normal Paramails but still sleek and attractive, and armed to the teeth. The mech fired its chin-mounted gun, shooting down a few thralls and sending the rest scattering.

An enemy Ragnamail flew into the area, heading for the new arrival. In response, the black & green Paramail shifted to humanoid form, pulling from its back a mid-sized scoped rifle. With every pull of the trigger, a three-round burst was fired at the incoming Ragnamail, beating away at its armor until it too assumed humanoid form and brought up an arm-mounted shield. The black & green machine charged forward, a heavy punch cracking and denting the shield, and then a kick swept around and hit it in the side, damaging the armor. The enemy mech was pushed back as the new Paramail's close-combat assault continued. Then, the black & green mech pulled some sort of device from its lower back, looking like a club or a bat with a proportionately short handle. After a few more strikes, it swung the odd device, and the wide portion adhered to the outside base of the enemy Ragnamail's right leg. The Ragnamail kicked it back…

…And then, at the new Paramail's signal, the magneto-adhesive explosive detonated, scorching & damaging the enemy Ragnamail's armor & systems up the right side and blowing the right leg off. The now-crippled enemy machine formed an energy blade and charged, but the new Paramail deftly dodged the swings and strikes, and then pulled out another weapon, one Salia had never seen the likes of: a Paramail-scale shotgun. One blast tore into and through the Ragnamail's arm shield and sent it off-balance, and the following close-in shot blew its head to bits. The wrecked machine toppled over with a thud, and the Paramail set down nimbly on its feet nearby. As Salia's group ran up, the cockpit opened up, revealing…

"Spartan Texas?-!"

"Hey, girls!" Tex waved. "How do ya like my new ride?"

"How do you have a Paramail?-!"

"I built it myself – all UNSC hardware and materials, armor and weapons and safety features and energy shields and a couple of other stuff. The folks upstairs are starting to consider making a few more for elite Spartan teams; with Spartans' enhanced reflexes and such in control, they could be serious force-multipliers. Though, most of the Spartans are away with the _Infinity_ on Requiem at the moment, so that kinda testing & trials will still be a little while off…"

She shifted her Paramail to its flight mode and hopped out, the cockpit hatch sealing behind her. Just then, the thrall who'd been piloting the enemy Ragnamail leapt out of the machine – a nondescript-looking young man whose body and eyes glowed with Embryo's evil power as he lunged at Tex with dark-red energy blade swinging. The Freelancer-turned-Spartan formed an Omniblade, blocking the attack, and then swept his legs out from under him. As he fell, she made a downward punch that knocked him out cold.

"Anyhow," Tex said, "how are things going today?"

"Nothing major besides the tank, so far" Salia replied.

And then, as if to spite her for saying that, the air itself seemed to rumble as two large clashing powers were finally sensed a ways away in the city. Sharing a look with each other, Salia and Tex then took off running toward the disturbance.

- _Break_ -

(BATTLE MUSIC: _Kill La Kill_ OST 1 – " _k1ll wa iLL_ (Track 10)")

Blasts of chakra, magic, and psionic power filled the air, blades and fists exchanging strikes. Angelise fired a few _Sagitta Magica_ bolts, only for Embryo to swat them aside as he came at her. They clashed blades again, Embryo moving his single sword with enough speed and strength that Ange had to use both of her arm-mounted psi-blades to defend and attack. He ducked under a swing of the blue blade but was sent skidding back by a kick to the midsection, and Ange then weaved a few quick hand-seals and sent out a Lightning Beast Tracking Fang technique, only for the gold-hued lightning hound to crash against a shimmering blue barrier that sprang up from Embryo's outstretched hand. He then sent Ange flying back with a directed 'shockwave' of power.

Gathering herself, Angelise released a continuous torrent of red psionic lightning, pushing against Embryo's barrier, fueling it with her anger at him. This was the man who formed this world's twisted society, orchestrated the institutionalized racial hatred of Norma, which had led her and so, so many others to suffering and despair, kidnapped the Dragon-folks' leader Aura and siphoned her life-force to make the 'Light of Mana', drawing the Dragons' ire and leading to the war that claimed countless lives on both sides… Her attack gradually grew in intensity, in parallel with her righteous rage.

Suddenly, Ange had to break off her attack and cast a barrier to block a shot from a lone thrall a short distance away. She hit the thrall with a psionic blast that knocked him out cold, but it had been enough time for Embryo to recover and close the distance, landing a kick powerful enough to damage her armor. He landed a couple more blows before being knocked back by an all-directions shockwave pulse of power.

Angelise's aura flared, larger and a bit darker than before, as glowing markings appeared on her hands and forearms, the power of _Magia Erebea_ flowing through her. She charged, the ground buckling where she'd kicked off from, and Embryo went on the defensive as she unleashed a furious barrage of Darkness-strengthened blows, hammering at his guard and pushing him back. Soon, though, he got a feel for her newly boosted abilities and started fighting back, matching her blow for blow. He used his enchanted blade to parry a few more strikes from Ange's psi-blades, and then leapt backward several meters, firing a cluster of dark mana bolts as he 'flew'.

Casting a crimson psi-barrier to block the shots, Ange cast _Fulguratio Albicans_ and then absorbed it, letting _Magia Ereba_ fuse it with her, leaving her with somewhat 'whited-out' colors and her body crackling with lightning. She rushed at him, moving noticeably faster than before; Embryo barely brought his arms up in time to block her super-speed opening punch, and noticed how the arm that took the blow tingled and went numb briefly as the Lightning-type magic hit it. Ange then proceeded to unleash a furious lightning-fast storm of blows, soon breaking through and around Embryo's guard and hammering him directly. She ended it with an overhead double-fist blow into the dirt, and then leapt high and back, pointing her palm at the downed foe and unleashing the stored spell, a cascade of white lightning impacting with full force. She landed several meters away, panting lightly.

"I will admit," Embryo's voice was heard from within the dust, "that actually stung."

The smoke cleared to reveal him standing there, showing only minor wounds from the attack.

"However," he continued, "it seems this battle is still a foregone conclusion. Why do you continue to resist me, Ange? You could come with me, live in peace and comfort as my bride and one of the mothers of the new humanity! …Is it that you still have 'interest' in someone else? Perhaps that Old-World filth who calls himself your 'Knight', or your red-haired partner? She'll make another fine mother for the next humanity once I've made her more compliant, but as for him… well, a dangerous, useless old relic of my last failure will have to go. Perhaps I'll do it in front of you, show you the cowardice he'll display in the face of death…"

In response, Ange cried out in a roar of rage as her aura flared up even stronger and darkened even further, startling Embryo with how she called upon even more power. Both irises glowed red, and her whole body looked unnaturally darkened, as she entered the 'Erebus Berserker' state. She charged, the glow of her red psi-blade brighter while the blue one was now red-tinted, attacking with newfound ferocity and strength. Embryo frowned as he had to move faster than ever to block or avoid her strikes, while feeling the Darkness and fury rolling off of her.

Angelise could feel the rage merging with her mind, steadily overpowering complex thoughts, but she kept that at bay as best she could, focusing all of the berserk fury on her opponent. All the same, though, her blood was boiling in response to the threats against two of her most precious people, and the _Magia Erebea_ corruptive effect was bolstering that. …She let it do so. She had to kill him. He had to die!

Embryo was giving it his all; even in this, the strongest of his heavy-combat bodies, Ange's current power level was only a little bit below his. Combine that with her newfound ferocious rage and he was actually having to use his full power and skill. …It was _exhilarating_. To think this beautiful, fierce creature could give him such a challenge… However, it was also a disappointment; the shining gem that was Ange's fierce soul was forever tainted by this primordial chaotic power she had learned; any children she had in the future may end up carrying a fragment of this energy, and that 'taint' could, in the long run, lead to another 'failed' human race. He couldn't use her like this.

As Ange switched from energy blades to bare Darkness-charged fists, Embryo put everything he had into fending her off and matching her blows while waiting and looking for an opening. Finally, he saw his chance and struck, reaching a hand in through her defenses and tapping two fingers against the side of her head. Pain exploded throughout Ange's entire body, sending her into twitching spasms. Her scream was cut off by a fist to the face, followed by several more heavy strikes and an overhead blow that slammed her into the ground. Then, before she could gather herself, he pointed his palm down at her, charging a flashing spark of energy and then unleashing it was a powerful, destructive blast that engulfed her, the smoke and dust billowing upward in a small mushroom.

When it faded, Ange was barely visible beneath the rubble, bearing obvious serious wounds and seeming unresponsive. Lowering his hand, Embryo turned, wincing as he began to walk away. He would have to think of something else, find someone else, to mother the next humanity. …About 20 meters away, a group of people – Hild, Salia, Text, Asuna, Yang, Ryūko – arrived, and they looked in shock and horror at the battleground and its result.

" _Ange_!-!" Hildegard cried out.

…

' _ **I**_ _… wI_ _ **l**_ _L Ki_ _ **lL**_ _… th_ _ **E**_ _eN_ _ **E**_ _mY… Ev_ _ **eR**_ _y_ _ **LAst onE of tHem**_ _…_ '

(MUSIC: _Attack On Titan_ OST 2 – " _Shingeki_ st-hrn-egt20130629 _Kyojin_ " (Track 1) Part 2 (from 2:18 on))

There was an explosion of dark power, a black flare that shook the earth. A good distance away, Embryo stopped and turned to look, and his eyes widened in shock as, with a mighty, bestial, feral roar, a _demon_ leapt out of the smoke and dust. A jet-black body, the air around it wavering with heat, with ridges and spikes here and there, with glowing blood-red lines tracing arcane, sharp-pointed patterns along the arms and shoulders; featureless eyes that were a solid, baleful glowing red; a jagged maw that was open to reveal nothing but a deep-red glow from inside the body; deep-yellow hair that transitioned and extended back into flowing black mist; arms with blades sticking back from the elbows and the hands transformed into large, steel-rending claws; digitigrade legs ending in similar claws, the ground having shattered and partially melted from where they kicked off; a long, thick tail with an arrowhead tip; and an aura, a Presence, that felt like the very Concept of feral all-consuming rage.

The Erebus Daemon had awoken.

As the demonic abomination that Angelise had become charged toward him on all fours, Embryo, frightened by the horrendous dark power he sensed, quickly fired a few energy blasts. The monster nimbly dodged the blasts without breaking stride, and with a roar it pounced forward. Embryo raised a powerful blue-hued barrier, ringing like a bell when the daemon hit and bounced off it, but the creature immediately rebounded and leapt at it, foot claws digging in as it began to tear and pound at the barrier, making it warp and fracture. Finally, a spearing tail-strike shattered it, and Embryo leapt back as claws ripped across his chest, tearing his suit and his flesh; had he not leapt back, it would've torn him in half.

Over on the far edge, outside the rather large barrier that Embryo had erected around the battlefield at the start to prevent interference or escape, the group of Ange's supporters watched in shock and horror.

"I-Is that… Ange…?" Hild whispered, eyes wide, her body trembling slightly from the immense dark power she sensed.

"Erebus Daemon…" Asuna murmured. "It's what happens when someone with _Magia Erebea_ is completely consumed with rage, though the last time it happened to Negi he'd just been impaled, so it might also trigger as a survival mechanism in case of serious injury, especially if they already have _M.E._ active when it happens."

"Can… Can we get her back to normal?" Salia asked.

"Not easily. I can break this barrier with some work, but she can't tell friend from foe in her current state. …Ryūko-chan, be ready to use Senketsu's chakra; you might even need to go to your cloak's Second Stage."

Embryo was now fighting for his life, desperately trying to fend off the raging black beast he had inadvertently unleashed. The Erebus Daemon conjured and fired a wave of _Jaculatio Fulgoris_ spears composed of pitch-black Lightning magic, and he narrowly dodged, one of them tearing a jagged cut across his side while another nearly took his leg off at the hip. He summoned and let fly a wave of solid-energy lances, but the beast swatted them aside with a single wide swing of her Darkness-armored arm. With another, faster and wider swing, she let loose a tearing shockwave of hot wind, blowing Embryo off his feet and sending him tumbling across the broken ground.

As Embryo pulled himself to a stop, landing on his feet, he growled and fired another cluster of energy blasts at the daemon, but as they crashed against her they did no discernible damage at all. Then it was her turn. The monster dug her claws into the earth, opened her jagged glowing mouth, and started firing fast and powerful compressed blasts of red & black energy. The first one narrowly sailed over Embryo's head, kept going and slammed into the base of a 10-story building; the resulting explosion was so powerful that the building soon started coming down, crashing to the ground behind the 'Tuner of Worlds' even as he frantically tried to dodge the following blasts or intercept and prematurely detonate them with his own, weaker blasts.

The Erebus Daemon abruptly stopped firing energy blasts and moved with such speed that, even to Embryo's enhanced senses, she appeared to vanish. An instant later, she reappeared directly in front of him, and he barely reacted in time, jumping back to avoid a swinging strike of her arrowhead-shaped tail tip that would've torn him open; instead, it tore through the top of his suit, exposing part of his chest. Gritting his teeth, Embryo thrusted his palm forward, releasing a close-range hammer-blow shockwave that sent the monster flying up and back with great force. However, she hooked her tail around a streetlight post and swung back around toward him, and as she came at him she curled up and started rapidly rolling forward, the spikes of her body acting like a giant black & red buzzsaw. Embryo tossed up the strongest barrier he could manage, grimacing and trying to hold it up as the enemy ground against it, 'sparks' flying as the barrier was steadily worn through, fractures spreading. Finally, the defense shattered, and dust was kicked up as the daemon crashed into him, slamming him to and pinning him to the ground.

(3:38)

With a roar, the Erebus Daemon pulled her fist back & up, and then slammed it down with such force that the earth shook. Blood flew, and one of Embryo's arms, half-pulverized, flew out amongst the dust and debris.

' _ **I wILl desTroY tHIs EntIrE wORlD!**_ '

The monster unleashed a flurry of downward blows, each strike accompanied by spraying blood and cracking bones, savagely brutalizing her target. There was nothing resembling strategy or reason, just pure, all-encompassing fury and hatred and Darkness and RED. Some of the onlookers felt sickened and completely horrified by the brutal bloody beatdown, or by knowing that, deep inside, Ange was the one doing it.

Then, the Erebus Daemon's mouth opened wide, and began to open wider than a human's mouth should be capable of doing, more jagged triangular shark-like teeth forming and growing larger and sharper. The daemon slowly knelt her head down, the very air around her shuddering from the power and intent rolling off of her. There was a horrible wet tearing sound, a huge burst of blood, as the monster came away with most of Embryo's throat and neck between its jaws, as well as some of his upper chest.

(4:16)

Suddenly, bluish-white light burst forth from within Embryo's mangled body, 'flying' around the immediate area. The demon and the onlookers watched with curiosity as the motes of light traced complex, arcane patterns through the air. …Then, the three-dimensional rune they had just finished tracing lit up, Embryo at the center, and wind began to howl as energy began surging inward, toward what was left of Embryo's body. One bright string of light connected to the Erebus Daemon's chest, and she roared as it began pulling her, her form beginning to visibly distort.

"It's a trap!" Asuna called out. "A sealing array! We have to get her out!"

She summoned her Artifact, using the anti-magic-imbued greatsword to cleave through the barrier. Hildegard leapt through first, faster than anyone… but then she startled at a flash of gold & blue movement.

(4:40)

With a burst of brilliant blue light, a sapphire-hued psi-blade cleaved through the 'cord' of dense connecting mana, freeing the transformed Angelise from it. Even as he placed one hand on his transformed student's head, beginning to use Khalai and Nerazim energies in tandem to force the corruptive power into recession, Hierarch Artanis used his other hand to release a pulse of power that _shattered_ the sealing array, the backlash of energy causing Embryo's mangled body to disintegrate into raw mana particles.

"Not today, dark one…"

(END)

A few minutes later, Tal'darim Highlord Alarak knelt by where Embryo's last heavy-combat body had been, psychometrically 'reading' the traces of the dead-man's sealing spell he'd set off. A short distance away, the rest of the group was gathered around where Angelise had been sat leaning against a chunk of building; she was limp, didn't seem to be conscious, and her eyes – barely open, not seeing anything – were still 'tainted' yellow and red, as Artanis and Asuna continued working to carefully reverse the 'damage'. By all accounts, she would be okay, but she would also be out of commission for a day or two to fully recover.

'We'll need to let Eva-chan and Negi know about this…' Asuna thought.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Hours Later**

Under the light of the rising moon, Hildegard sat/leaned against the side of a building, panting for breath, moderately injured and quite exhausted. The Meta had shown up again, and for some reason, he seemed to be working with Embryo; perhaps the 'Tuner' had promised him power… Hild had just managed to drive The Meta off, but it had cost her half of the squad she'd been working with, and the rest were injured and exhausted; she was the only one presently conscious.

Suddenly, she heard the thud of landing feet, and sensed a dark power appear nearby, coming closer. She opened her eyes and looked up, and saw her enthralled mother stalking towards her, the dark power emanating from her now looking and feeling ever so slightly unstable. Hild gritted her teeth as she tried to straighten up, igniting her green psi-blade, but she was so banged up and exhausted that she knew she wouldn't be able to win a fight right now. She watched helplessly as the Embryo-controlled woman came close, one foot pinning her arm to the ground, pulling a dark-red energy blade up and back… and stopped, freezing in place. The woman's body almost seemed to be twitching suddenly.

'… _No…_ '

' _Oh? Are you actually still under the impression that you have any say in what you do whilst under my control? This one will make quite a lovely addition to my plans for the next humanity, once she's been separated from a few limbs and brought to me…_ '

' _Not her… I've hurt… her enough already… I won't… You won't make me hurt… my_ _daughter_ _…_ '

' _Obey me._ _ **Do it**_ _._ '

Hild watched as her possessed mother stumbled back a couple of steps, clutching at her head, her dark aura wavering… and brief flashes of green visible amongst the deep red and black. And then…

[VISUALIZATION: A damaged, partially cut-through braided rope straining, more strands snapping… and then the whole thing breaking completely]

' _I!_ _SAID!_ _ **NO!-!**_ '

The wounded Awakened warrior shielded her face as, with a violent continuous 'blast' and a sound like howling wind, a mass of dark power was forcibly expelled from the woman's body, forced out from within. When the last of it faded away, the woman collapsed to her knees, and then fell forward, landing beside Hild. She looked up at the shocked and confused girl, and her eyes were normal again… except for the faint green glow of Nerazim-type psionic power. She smiled weakly, and slowly reached a lightly shaking hand up and caressed the girl's cheek. Then, her arm and head fell, her eyes closed, and her breathing became deep and slow as she slipped into unconscious slumber. Within moments, Hildegard joined her in that.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

At the Misurugi palace/base's medical center, as Ange – having already regained consciousness – rested and recovered in one room, being fussed over by Momoka and a couple of TSAB doctors, Hildegard and her mother were placed in another, with little Hilda half-asleep in a chair as she waited for either of them to come around. Both would recover after some rest and treatment for non-serious injuries.

A psi-scan performed on Ms. Schlievogt by Zeratul had revealed to the Awakened and their allies a horrifying fact: all of Embryo's thralls, the millions of people who'd wielded the False Light, whom the Awakened had thought long gone… their consciousness were still alive and aware, trapped as helpless prisoners in their own bodies, forced to see and hear and feel everything as their externally-controlled and darkness-empowered bodies fought and killed and died…

Learning of this new level of Embryo's depravity, the Awakened and the DDF were horrified. They were being forced to kill yet more innocent victims, who in turn had no method of escaping the living Hell they were now caught in. It was Amon's enthrallment of the Khalai Protoss all over again.

Speaking of the Protoss, Artanis and Alarak had chosen to stick around, and help Angelise and her Awakened finish their war against Embryo. Vorazun and Talandar were back on Aiur, but Zeratul had chosen to stay and see things through as well, as had Ange's DDF friends who were already present. As she sat in the bed, the med-scan finishing up the examination of her Linker Core, Ange looked up at the door as Vivian – or 'Mii', as it turned out her birth-name was, now with the restored size-changing wings and prehensile tail of a dragon-folk – popped in.

"Ange!" she said. "Quiz time! Guess what Salamandinay just found in a giant secret chamber underneath the Dawn Pillars?-!"

"…An ancient secret tome of lore that will tell us how to kill Embryo for good?"

"No! We've found _Aura_! She's been kept in stasis under the Pillars all this time!"

"What?-! …Damn it, so _that's_ why he's trying so hard to take this city; he needs those Pillars, and Aura, to activate the dimensional merge! …Can we wake her up?"

Vivian/Mii shook her head. "There's some kinda seal-spell. From what Artanis-sama can gather via examining it, it'll only come undone once Embryo is dead – and I mean _dead_ -dead, for real, not the multiple 'avatar' bodies we've been dealing with all this time."

"So we need to figure out where his real body is, and how to kill it. Just great. But where in the world can he be? We need to start searching."

" _After_ you've recovered a little" one of the TSAB doctors spoke up. "You're still weak from the overstrain of _Magia Erebea_ 's corruption, Misurugi-san. You can direct your people from here via relaying commands, but you yourself are not leaving this room for another 24-30 hours, I'd wager."

Ange groaned, gritting her teeth. "…I guess I'll let Artanis-sama take command of the Awakened for now. He knows a thing or two about this kind of situation, to say the least. Let's hope this all ends soon; I'm not sure how much more I can take of that smug bastard and this stupid war…"

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Next Time (hopefully): the conclusion of the _Cross Ange_ arc (but not necessarily of this Book).


	15. Showdowns

…I'm a bit embarrassed to realize that, maybe, I use "Suddenly," too much…

 **SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Realm H4-L0 – Melodia City – Chorus – city of Armonia**

"Any last words, 'General'?"

General Donald Doyle sighed. "I'd like to quote the great William Shakespeare… but, to tell the truth, I don't think he actually said it.

"What the… Fuck! Felix! Locus! There's a goddamn _bomb_ on the reactor!"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Realm CA-R8**

The past few days had been (relatively) quiet. Ange and Hild had recovered by now, and the latter's mother had regained consciousness the morning after freeing herself; she was falling over herself apologizing to her daughters, especially the eldest, admitting that what she did while her thoughts and eyes were 'clouded' by the False Light was unforgivable, and that she would use every last bit of all that she was in atoning however possible. …Both girls still weren't entirely sure about being ready to forgive her yet.

From 'outside', reports had come in regarding further happenings. For the UNSC _Infinity_ and its attachment, there was some good news and some bad news. The good news was that they had escaped Requiem. The bad news was that Requiem had been _destroyed_ , sent hurtling into its sun, taking its various relics and intelligence with it. Good news was that, thanks to Halsey & Roland's trickery, they'd come away with half of an artifact called the Janus Key that, when complete, would supposedly provide the coordinates for every intact Forerunner relic in the galaxy. Bad news was that Jul Mdama, who'd also gotten away, had the other half. And the last good news was that the specifications for various Promethean weapons had been 'rescued' from the Shield World, to be uploaded to the foundries on the _Infinity_ and the _Starshot_ ; the Boltshot, Suppressor, Lightrifle, Scattershot, Binary Rifle, Incineration Cannon, and Pulse Grenade would now be available for mass-production and dissemination amongst various DDF warriors and soldiers.

Elsewhere in that same Realm, the debacle involving the (re)discovered Rejuve-using colony world had been… _mostly_ resolved. ONI had been reined in (for now), though the colony's policy regarding offworlders would have to be heavily modified to avoid further diplomatic incidents. In addition, the three 'captured' ONI Prowler crewmembers (they'd been stuck doing the job in a rickety old Prowler with outdated systems; that was how they'd been detected and captured) had discovered that their standard-issue UNSC ONI neural-lace implants were still in them and intact and functional, and had gotten their freedom by threatening to activate the implants' kill-switches and fry their own brainstems unless their 'caretakers'/jailers released them; they were still on the planet, being watched over by those people, but free from any punishments not directly earned, and with Phoenix League tech reversing the thought-altering effects of the 'nano-webs' and their own de-aged bodies, basically giving them their adult minds back more or less.

Back to the world of the Awakened… Angelise and Artanis had been brainstorming, trying to come up with a plan. Alarak had theorized that, most likely, Embryo's 'true' body wasn't even on this world, was instead safe & sound in another 'neighboring' realm; they would have to find out where, and figure out how to reach it. Then, there was the issue of his thralls/slaves, innocent people made prisoners in their own bodies, charged with dark power and thrown at the Awakened. If only there was a way to do what Artanis and his people had done with the Keystone on Aiur, but that relic had been destroyed in the process…

Suddenly, the leader of the Awakened was interrupted from her musings by Salamandinay entering the room at a brisk pace.

"Ange! I was just talking with Momoka-chan, and I found out that you still don't know how to unlock your Vilkiss' true potential. You already know of the red-hued, extra-durable and boosted-attack mode, and the blue teleporting mode? Well, there are two more modes you haven't seen yet!"

"Really?" Ange was genuinely shocked; her Ragnamail had even more power?

"The ultimate mode of the Vilkiss, as well as of Embryo's Ragnamail 'Hysterica' and my _Ryūshinki_ 'Enryūgō', is a golden mode that grants a massive boost in power and capability as well as access to a pair of shoulder-mounted cannons that… well, basically think of a 'micro'-scale version of the TSAB's Arc-en-Ciel cannons. But there's a _fourth_ form, one we recently discovered, technically 'lesser' than the golden form… but I think it might be the answer to one of our biggest problems."

"Well, what is it?"

Sala smiled. "Green. _Energy absorption_. …You've got a couple Ragnamails 'rescued' and salvaged from the enemy, right?"

Ange nodded. "Hild and Salia already have theirs, brought up to DDF standards, and we have a couple more under repair & refit meant for Rosalie & Chris, and a couple others… though, the one Tex totaled is gonna take a while to repair… What are you thinking?"

"If we can activate the four 'green' forms of our 'mails, combine their energies and get the right runes and spells set up, have Artanis and his people add some of their tech and expertise… the Templar and I think we can replicate the Xel'Naga Keystone's effect, rip Embryo's corruption and consciousness right out of all of his thralls… Of course, then comes the hard part: enabling and convincing the people to part with the False Light."

"…How soon do you think preparations can be made?"

"A day, two at most."

"Beautiful. It's a long shot, but it's our best bet. Let's make it happen."

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Next Morning**

Hildegard sat on the palace balcony overlooking the capital, watching as the morning sun slowly climbed higher into the sky. She was lost in thought, about the upcoming plan and about… focusing on memories of what had happened last night, bringing color to her cheeks and a little smile to her face. She was pulled from her thoughts, though, as she heard and sensed someone come up behind her, and as she felt the psi-signature and recognized them, her good mood faded away, replaced by conflicting emotions, insecurity, from not knowing what to think or how to feel.

"Mom…" she murmured.

The recently-freed woman quietly sat down beside her estranged eldest daughter, her irises now bearing a faint green glow from the 'true' power that now flowed through her. For the next couple of minutes, they sat together in silence, both of them trying and failing to work up the nerve to say something at least once each.

"There aren't enough apologies in the world for what I did…"

"…I wanted to die…" Hild's voice was small and weak, like a little girl's. "When you rejected me…"

Her mother winced, trying not to cry, as the guilt stabbed at her heart. "Beyond forgiveness…" she murmured, despondent.

"… …No… Just… not yet…"

The mother's eyes widened slightly. After several seconds, she slowly, cautiously placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Hild startled and stiffened a bit, but did not try to shake her off and showed no major signs of discomfort.

"…You think the plan will work?" the woman asked.

"It's our best, and probably last, hope – the last chance for us to have peace, freedom, a chance at true happiness…"

"From what I've seen, you have some of that last one already. You're powerful and skilled, respected, your little sister loves you, so much she cut herself out of my life for you, and from what I've seen, you're… quite close with Princess Angelise, and that boy she'd bonded with…"

Again Hildegard turned her head away, but this time it was to hide a blush. Her mother had no idea _how_ close she'd become with those two, and she didn't exactly feel like telling her. She couldn't just outright admit, to her _mother_ , that 'Ange, Tusk, & I had a threesome last night'…

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Realm H4-L0 – Melodia City – Chorus**

"I never thought this truce would last…" Vanessa Kimball, now acting leader of Chorus' forces, admitted to the two united factions. "I expected that if we managed to survive Charon, that it would only be a matter of time before we were back at each other's throats. I believed this because in my eyes, the Federal Army of Chorus was still the enemy.

"When you spend every day fighting a war, you learn to demonize your enemies. To you, they're evil, they're sub-human. Because if they're not, then what would that make _you_? What I'm trying to say is… I've been afraid to see you for what you really are. You're our brothers, our sisters… and the things we've done to each other are unforgivable. But General Doyle was able to see past that. In the end, he understood that now isn't the time for pride, or anger; now is the time for unity.

"Every day, I ask myself, 'what do you fight for?' And every day, I answer, 'for a better tomorrow'. Well, if we can't set aside our past and start trusting one another, there won't _be_ a tomorrow.

"So please, fight with me! Fight to see Malcolm Hargrove locked away for the rest of his life! Fight to see that _stupid grin_ wiped off of Felix's face! FIGHT BECAUSE YOU DESERVE TO _FUCKING WIN!-!_ "

"…Well, shit! _I'll_ fight for that!"

And then the entire crowd of weary soldiers broke out into cheering.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Realm CA-R8 – Misurugi Empire Capital – Evening**

Preparations were complete. The sizable plaza at the heart of the city had been fortified, hundreds of Awakened and Protoss warriors and battle-drones stationed all around with accompanying vehicles and hardware, along with a volunteering regiment of TSAB soldiers; they were ready to use weapons & attacks set to deal magical, 'non-lethal' damage, as were what others were capable of doing so; this was in line with the plan, and would reduce the amount of fatalities amongst the thralls (though not eliminate them altogether, unfortunately). The four Ragnamails of Ange, Sala, Salia, and Hild stood facing inward in the center of the plaza, in the middle of a sizable complex rune of hybrid TSAB, Vetus, and Protoss style that was nearly a third as big across as the entire plaza, etched into the ground; specially-calibrated Khaydarin Pylons were positioned at other points in the rune, with a larger one at the center between the four Ragnamails.

Slowly, the last portion of the sun's disk slipped below the western horizon, and everyone went on the alert; that was the signal. It was time. Moments later, long-range scanners detected the _tremendous_ force of enthralled people approaching from all directions – what looked like all of the remaining non-Awakened population of the whole damn _continent_. Near the center, Artanis gave a signal, and the four Ragnamails' armors changed to a green color, facing toward each other and the big central crystal. The enormous rune on the ground began to faintly glow, and psionic, nature,  & Void energies began to slowly be drawn into the rune, the crystals, and the Ragnamails – a charging sequence, during which they would need to be defended.

"Protoss and Awakened warriors, stand firm!" Artanis psionically called out. "For the sake of this world's freedom, we shall hold against the tide of the enthralled, and show the so-called 'Tuner of Worlds' the purity and strength of our true unity!"

" _Ki nala atum…_ " Angelise murmured within her cockpit – 'We are as one'.

Within a few minutes, the first wave of thralls arrived and attacked, throwing themselves at the allied defenders. Blasts, beams, bolts, and waves of magical and psionic energy flew at the charging hordes, knocking out some and killing others. Psi-blades clashed with swords of corrupted dark-red & black power, and snipers' guns rang. Bureau mages fired Shooter and low-level Breaker attacks, putting thralls down for the count. When Embryo spawned in a 'normal' avatar on the battlefield's edge to see things for himself, he only lasted two seconds before a particle-beam shot from a Dark Templar sniper burned through his skull (many talented Nerazim had become quite familiar with the Sangheili T50 beam rifle). And through it all, the charging process continued.

As the second wave of thralls began to join up with (what remained of) the first, they brought war vehicles and heavy weapons into the equation, and the allied defenders began to struggle. Then, however, a large circular portal appeared in the air overhead, and from it came a very large 'swarm' of dragons – reinforcements from Salamandinay's people, including many of the large, powerful male dragons. They began to add their considerable might to the fray, easing the load on the Awakened and their allies.

Toward the center, Embryo manifested in another avatar and attempted to kill Tusk, only to be decapitated by Zeratul. Embryo had teleported a few of his thralls in with him, but Yang and Asuna left them beaten and out cold quickly and easily, while Ryūko dealt with a couple higher-level ones. A large squadron of attack drones flew in from the north, but the dragons and the Awakened's upgraded Paramails worked with anti-air defenses to swat them out of the sky. The crystal at the heart of the rune thrummed with power, its glow steadily brightening, its energies interwoven with those of the four green-form Ragnamails surrounding it.

For the next 10 or so minutes, the battle rolled on, the enemy throwing themselves at the defenders. As time passed, it at first looked like the defenders were being worn away, the lines shrinking closer to the center, but they were in fact 'condensing', pulling closer to the core of the defended area and closing ranks, making the defensive lines harder to penetrate and also steadily luring the thralls in closer…

Finally, the huge rune began to pulse with light, in time with pulsing from the prime crystal and the secondary crystals. The four Ragnamails extended their arms to each other, forming a square, linking their energies, and the glow intensified. Then, with a soft *whump*, a dome of transparent energy expanded out from the rune at the speed of sound, passing over the battlefield and the city, not stopping until every last remaining thrall on the whole continent had been passed through (granted, this wasn't very far, since they were all within a few miles being made to attack the capital en masse). The sphere's expansion abruptly halted, and then began to reverse at the same speed, racing back inward. As it did, the dark corruptive energies were yanked out of every thrall, along with the spun-off tiny fragments of Embryo's essence. The four Ragnamails strained to endure the dark power, until it was safely taken from them and stored in the central crystal, which turned a deep red color.

As the people, now freed but still disoriented, still feeling the now-weakened connection with the 'Light of Mana', began to murmur and stir (with all unconscious ones revived by the pulse), Ange hopped out of Vilkiss' cockpit and began to speak, projecting her voice psionically.

"Everyone! As you are now, once the rune wears off Embryo could still gain control of you! There is only one way to be free of him! Awaken to the true power of our race! Sever yourselves from the False Light!"

Behind her, as the three other pilots hopped out, the darkened crystal began to fracture and warp, the volatile energies trying to escape. The people looked to/toward Angelise… and opened their minds to her. She floated up off the ground, her eyes glowing blue and red, as she linked minds with her fellows, the network boosting power. Touching the minds of every freed thrall, she released the gathering power, and two words:

" _Embrace eternity!-!_ "

As one, the people mustered their willpower and, aided by the power awakening inside them, _pushed_ the False Light out of themselves. Sparks of sickly green light were ejected from their bodies, and then thousands of new flaring lights of ruby red, emerald green, and sapphire blue came to life, people connecting to the psionic gestalt and awakening to the true power of this world's people. As the darkness-holding crystal grew unstable, Asuna summoned her _Excis Exorcisans_ and, with a mighty swing, cleaved through it, her anti-magic nullifying the unstable corruptive power with a burst of light and force.

Feeling the strength of the collective larger and brighter than ever, in awe at this greatest of successes, Hildegard gave into an urge, igniting her psi-blade and holding it high, and shouting out:

" _En Taro Angelise!-!_ "

At that, the entire massive throng of people began to cheer, with many Awakened and even a few Protoss answering Hild's call, while at least a few of the freed cried out "Long Live the Queen". Beside and behind Ange, Artanis welled with pride; his young student had brought an end to the stagnant complacency that had plagued this world's people, toppled an evil dictator, exposed the hidden injustices of the world to the light for all to see and reject, awakened her people to their true power and glory, and finally freed an entire world from a villain's corruption and control, setting her people on the path toward what would be a true Golden Age.

Suddenly, dark red lightning curled through the sky and then struck downward, forming into a spectral, dark-red figure with an oppressive Presence.

" _You think you have_ _won_ _?_ " Embryo's voice echoed from the avatar. " _This is merely a temporary setback. This world_ _will_ _be purged, and none of you can stop it. You can't even_ _reach_ _me…_ "

With a crack of lightning, the avatar faded/dispersed.

"…Don't be so sure about that, Dark One" Artanis growled. "We will find a way."

"We may already _have_ a way" Zeratul spoke up. "If we can combine the powers of Vilkiss and Enryūgō's golden modes with the power of my Keyblade, we may be able to force open a rift to wherever the scoundrel hides. I have been tracking his energies, following the faint links through space and time connecting his consciousness to his avatar bodies and his thralls, and I believe I have determined where his _true_ body hides: another section of the Void Between Worlds, connected chiefly to this world and the Realm that Salamandinay's people call home."

Ange and Sala looked to each other, and nodded. "Let's do this" the dragon princess said.

"I will accompany you to help deal with him" Artanis said.

"I'm coming, too" Alarak spoke up. "I want to shut him up."

"Count us in as well" Tex said from beside Ryūko, Asuna, and Yang.

"And us" Tusk stood beside Hild.

"I will stay behind," Zeratul said, "and ensure the portal remains stable."

"…I'll help him" Salia decided.

Ange & Sala got into their mechs. Then, they began to sing – the 'Song of Stars'. Soon, Vilkiss and Enryūgō turned gold, the panels on their shoulders opening up to reveal the energy cannons that would unleash the space-time distortion waves, now pointed at a single point. Between them, Zeratul stood, charging power into his Keyblade. As the verses reached their crescendo, five beams of energy – two from each mech, one from the Keyblade – fired out, all converging at a single point. Space-time lurched and tore, and a swirling portal formed.

Ange's, Sala's, and Hild's Ragnamails shifted to flight mode, while Tex called in her Paramail. Artanis, Alarak, Tusk, Ryūko, Asuna, and Yang hitched a ride on the tops of them, and the mechs flew through the portal, destined for a space outside of space…

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

[The following two segments take place simultaneously, so we will be watching both at the same time, cutting back & forth between them]

 **Void Between Realms – 'Closest' to Realm CA-R8 and CA-R7 – 'True' Arzenal**

 **Realm H4-L0 – Chorus – The Purge**

(MUSIC: _Red vs. Blue Season 13_ OST – "Showdown")

On a large, flat, grassy plain on the large island floating through the starry void, the team of 10 heroes came to a stop as, about 20 meters ahead, they were faced with Embryo, The Meta, and Julio who was wearing some sort of gray & red armor; it appeared to be powered by and infused with the dark power that Embryo wielded, granting a boost to his capabilities. / Worlds and Realms away, approaching the temple that held the Forerunner weapon known as 'The Purge', a 'micro'-scale version of the Halo effect, the mercenaries known as Locus and Felix stopped at one end of the light-bridge leading to the structure as they saw who was standing at the other end.

"No way…" Felix groaned. /

"I should have expected that you lot would find your way here sooner or later…" Embryo said. "But, you will go no further. By entering this realm, you have forfeited your lives." /

"Hello, boys" Carolina said, Wash standing beside her and Epsilon's hologram floating between them.

"So," Locus said, "you've chosen to make a final stand. Admirable, but hopeless." /

"We've already taken your army away from you" Tusk replied. "All that's left is you and your two lackeys."

"Ah, but here I can fight at full strength. And I have given my two allies a 'boost' to help them keep up."

Julio smirked as his mana-infused armor glowed faintly, while The Meta growled softly and revealed his newest weapons: grey & white versions of Yang's blaster-gauntlets, to the blonde's surprise. /

"Think about what you're doing here" Washington tried to reason with them. "If you activate this tower, it kills _everyone_ – our soldiers _and_ yours."

"That's war, Wash" Felix replied casually. "Not everyone makes it back."

"They can if you turn away. You can choose to end this!"

"…No" Felix put a hand on Locus' shoulder as the 'darker' merc began to waver. "We can't. We have our orders. Right, partner?" /

"Fancy new toys won't save you now" Ryūko said, as she placed her hands against Tex, Yang, Asuna, and Tusk, giving them a power boost with Senketsu's chakra. "They'll just make this take a little longer." /

"If you three are here," Locus steadied himself, "I can only assume the rest are attempting to activate the Communication Temple."

"That's right" Carolina replied.

"You'd really put that much faith in them?"

"We're not too worried" Church said. /

"It ends here, dark one" Artanis proclaimed.

"On the contrary, 'Hierarch'," Embryo conjured his sword, "we are only just beginning…"

Alarak chuckled. "Such hubris… I will enjoy breaking that pride of yours."

"It's time to bring our 'sibling rivalry' to a final close, Angelise…" Julio activated his armor's energy blades. /

" _Comm. temple is under attack!_ " a space pirate's panicked voice cut in over the comm. channel. " _We're being hit hard! They've got loads of Covenant and Forerunner weapons, Ghosts and Wraiths, even some kinda Forerunner attack VTOL!_ "

" _Felix, Locus! Whatever secret weapon you two are activating, you'd better do it fast!_ "

"Sounds like you're the ones who should be worried" Carolina said with a smirk, as Epsilon disappeared into her armor.

(DOUBLE BATTLE MUSIC: _Red vs. Blue Season 13_ OST – "Fatum Iustum Stultorum I")

Felix scoffed. "As if…"

Then, the two mercenary leaders knelt and opened fire, Felix's DMR and Locus' Sniper Rifle forcing Wash & Carolina into cover. / The Meta made the first move, firing rounds from his Brute Shot. Yang fired her own energy blasts, intercepting the incoming high-velocity grenades. Through the resulting smoke, the evil trio came charging, and the heroes rushed to meet them – Tex, Yang, Tusk, and Asuna at The Meta; Hildegard, Alarak, and Ryūko at Julio; and Angelise, Artanis, and Salamandinay at Embryo. /

"Damn it!" Carolina shouted as her pistol was shot out of her hand by Locus. "He's a hell of a shot!"

"Yeah, he is…" Wash murmured, thinking.

A frag grenade sailed up and over from behind the Freelancer-Spartans' cover. Locus immediately aimed up and blew it out of the sky… and then a shot from Wash's BR85 destroyed the scope of his sniper rifle.

Locus growled. "We need to restrategize" he tossed the rifle aside.

"Well," Felix looked out & up at the floating platforms that slowly orbited the facility, "if we can't go _through_ them…"

The duo looked out from cover… and saw Felix charging forward with Hardlight Shield active. He crouched, skidding to a stop, and Locus used him as a springboard, tossing out a pair of grenades, forcing Wash & Carolina to evade as he landed on one of the moving platforms. /

(0:54)

Embryo's and Salamandinay's swords clashed with 'sparks' of shed power, until he abruptly leapt back to avoid a falling strike from Artanis. The Daelaam Hierarch then fired an orb of psionic energy, only for it to crash against a Barrier that Embryo tossed up; Embryo then narrowly avoided being decapitated as Ange leapt at him, charging his sword with power to meet her blades. / Carolina came swinging in using her grappling hook, landing a double-kick that knocked Locus almost all the way off the floating platform. He fired his shotgun, and she dodged and drew her M6 magnum as he got back to his feet. /

Hild and Julio locked blades, trying to outmuscle each other. He tried to kick at her leg to knock her off-balance, but Ryūko stuck her Scissor Blade in so that the attack hit the weapon's broad side instead. As Hild hopped back, Alarak knocked the youth back with a psionic push, but then winced as his shields flared from taking a stray shot from The Meta's grenade launcher. / Locus dodged a few more shots, before then knocking Carolina's pistol aside and smacking her across the helmeted face with his shotgun, but she then grabbed the weapon and turned it on him. / The Meta was taking on four people at once and holding his own. He fired a few shells from his new blaster-gauntlets, nearly hitting Texas in the face, and then used his Brute Shot to block a swing of Asuna's greatsword. He shoved her back, ducked under Tusk's psi-blade strike, and smacked Yang's fists aside when she tried to blast him point-blank. Then, though, Tex managed to land a hit to his midsection, actually causing his armor some visible damage. He snarled, and charged at her. / Knocking Carolina back off of the floating platform, the broken shotgun falling over the edge, Locus moved close to confirm the kill… and, having used her mag-boots to cling to the underside, Carolina sprang back up with a surprise attack, knocking him back and nearly cracking his faceplate.

(1:38)

Wash popped out of cover and fired the last rounds in his current clip at the slowly approaching Felix, only to see them bounce off of the merc's hardlight shield. / Ange & Hild switched, the leader of the Awakened dueling against her evil brother while her red-haired partner exchanged blade strikes with Embryo while smoothly dodging his attempted finger-touches against the sides and front of her forehead. / Knocking Wash back with a melee combo, Felix pulled out a set of butterfly knives and tossed them with a flourish. Washington dodged the first three, and actually managed to _catch_ the fourth.

"You think you're the only one who's good with knives?" he taunted.

And then Felix drew and activated his Forerunner energy sword.

(2:14)

"Damn it!" the XO of the _Tartarus_ pounded the control panel. "We're losing men too fast!"

"If they manage to transmit an SOS," Aiden Price, the former Counselor for Project Freelancer and now co-conspirator with Charon's plot for Chorus, "we're finished."

"You think I don't know that?" the man rounded on him.

"I think we need to start considering alternate solutions."

"Like what?"

"…There's nothing to stop us from taking the _Tartarus_ and leaving."

"…Abandon the mission…" He scoffed. "Y'know, Felix told me you might try to start trouble. Fortunately, he also told me what to do if you…" He stopped, as the hand grabbing for his sidearm found nothing. "Hey! Where's my-"

At such close range, the .45-caliber round pierced through his reinforced helmet and tore through his brain, killing him instantly.

"W-What are you doing?-!" the pilot looked to the Counselor and the smoking gun in his hand.

"Surviving" Price replied, turning his pistol on the pilot. "To Hell with this mission, and to Hell with Chorus! _Get. Us. Out of here!_ "

(2:51)

Sparks flew as Felix's energy sword clashed with Wash's Omniblade, the two soldiers engaged in a deadly dance. / A similar fast-paced duel was unfolding between Alarak and Embryo, skill and agility melded with overwhelming force and dazzling speed. The Tal'darim Highlord pressed his attack, but then broke off to avoid a quick-fired 'shotgun' cluster-shot of energy blasts from Embryo; Artanis moved in his place. / Kicking Wash away, Felix made a mad dash for the temple.

"Carolina!"

At Washington's call, Carolina – still dueling Locus atop one of the floating platforms – looked over as the platform passed over the main light-bridge. She drew and fired her grappling-hook pistol, grabbing Felix by the ankle, tripping him and starting to pull him away.

"Oh, _come on!_ " he shouted exasperatedly. /

There was a sound of clanging metal as The Meta used the blade of his Brute Shot to block strikes from Ryūko's Scissor Blade. Tusk came in close, stabbing his psi-blade at the white-armored demon's chest, only for The Meta to twist out of the way, draw his Gravity Hammer, and swing with a blow that fractured the quick barrier Tusk tossed up and send him flying. He then blasted Ryūko with a couple of shells from his gauntlet, and she fell back to let her healing factor repair the damage. / As Felix neared the edge, he grabbed hold of Wash's ankle. Now, as Carolina stood on the edge of the floating platform, holding onto her grapple-pistol, Felix and Wash dangled below over the deep pit of red crystals.

"You drop me, you drop us both!" Felix shouted up.

" _Do! Not! Drop him!_ " Wash added. /

Julio ducked and weaved around Yang's shots as he closed in on her, only to have to snap his energy blade up to block a strike from Asuna's lightsaber. The red-haired girl pressed her assault, pushing the dark prince back. / With a heave, Carolina recalled the grappling line, and there were two quick thuds as Wash and Felix's grav-boots grabbed onto the bottom of the same floating platform that Carolina and Locus were squaring off on the top of.

"Oh, now this is just _ridiculous_ " Felix griped.

"We've had worse" Wash replied casually.

(3:29)

The two pairs resumed their duels as the platform moved. / Ange released a wave of blue-hued psionic lightning at Embryo, who deflected it with his magic-charged blade, gritting his teeth as he struggled to push against the force of it. Ange was forced to stop, though, to dodge a fired grenade from The Meta, the super-soldier's hammer trying to crush her. / Wash redirected Felix's sword, stabbing it up through the platform and nearly missing Carolina's head.

"Wash…?"

"I am _working_ on it!" the man replied as he popped back up on top of the platform and attacked Locus before the merc could deliver a finishing blow to Carolina as she got back to her feet. / Embryo went on the defensive as Alarak and Hildegard double-teamed him, pushing him back but not yet managing to get around or break through his guard. / As the two Freelancer-Spartans stared down the merc duo, Carolina suddenly pulled Wash down into a crouch, barely avoiding another, thicker floating platform going the other way as it passed overhead.

(4:00)

When they looked back, Locus & Felix were on the other platform, the latter flipping them off ("Really?" Wash said flatly).

"Hold on," Carolina pulled him close with one arm and drew & aimed her grapple-pistol with the other, "we'll cut them off."

"Wait, no, not _agaaain~!_ " /

Hild's psi-blades swung and stabbed at Embryo, a glancing thrust leaving a burning cut along his upper arm; the 'Tuner of Worlds' frowned, blasted her back with a shockwave, and was interrupted from his follow-up by Yang and Tusk coming at him, the 'mild' supercharge from Ryūko's Tailed-Beast chakra letting them keep up with him. / As Felix's launched grenade cut the grapple line, and Wash & Carolina fell onto a thin floating platform approaching the mercs' one, Felix drew his energy blade and slid forward, letting the energy sword slice the thinner platform in two. Wash & Carolina jumped as it came apart, with Carolina landing near Felix; she dodged a swing from the sociopathic mercenary and got in close, engaging him within his reach. /

Deflecting Yang's shots with his blade, Embryo then focused his attention on Tusk, trying to kill the 'old-world filth'. Tusk managed to hold his own, though, and soon Artanis came to his rescue, the Hierarch pushing Embryo back again. Nearby, Julio growled as a punch from Asuna drew blood, and he tried to blast her with a mana burst only for her anti-magic to protect her. / Being beaten around by the cloaked Locus, Washington calmed himself and put his Spartan-augmented eyes to good use. …There. Drawing the knife he'd taken from Felix earlier, he threw it at the briefly-visible moving shimmer/distortion, the blade sinking into a gap in Locus' chestplate and disengaging his camo. Wash moved in, unleashing a few crushing blows, but Locus endured them and returned fire with his own strikes, overpowering Wash. /

A powerful one-two hit from The Meta and Embryo blew Yang back, dealing significant damage. Then, however, as she got to her feet, her golden hair glowed as her irises turned red. Her Semblance's supercharge kicked in, stacking with the other boost granted by Senketu's chakra. The result was a roaring red blaze of an aura, and she charged at the villains with newfound speed. /

(4:50)

"Just _die_!" Locus growled, trying to push the knife down.

"Killing me won't make you feel better" Wash grunted, trying to hold the blade back from his faceplate. "It'll just prove my point!"

"…Felix!" /

The Meta barely had time to react before Yang's hypercharged strikes knocked him for a loop, damaging his armor and knocking him back. Next, she turned on Julio, shrugging off the mana bolts he fired at her and then letting out a yell as she put all of her double-boosted strength into a strike that _shattered_ his precious mana-infused armor, pieces of it going everywhere as he was sent tumbling back. /

"Wash!"

Warned by Carolina, Washington rolled out of the way, dodging the downward stab of Felix's sword aimed for his head… and letting it puncture deep into the mechanisms of the floating platform they were all on.

(5:07)

"Ohhhh…" Felix slowly pulled his blade out, as the platform's lights went dark. "Shit…"

A second later, the platform lurched and began to fall… /

Ryūko flared up into her Stage-1 Tailed Beast Cloak, brandishing her Scissor Blade and charging at Julio. The dark prince panicked, firing mana blasts at her, but she batted them aside with her red blade. /

"Hold on…" Carolina said, she and Wash trying to steady themselves as the platform drifted down toward the light-bridge ahead. "Hold on…" /

"W-Wait! Don't come any closer, you offworld bitch!" /

"…Now!"

The two Freelancer-Spartans and the two mercs leapt off of the plummeting platform, landing on the light-bridge. /

Julio's final scream was cut off as the Scissor Blade sliced through his neck. As Ryūko came to a stop past him, his body hit the ground, followed by his head a second later.

(END)

[And now, back to one scene at a time…]

"Alright, guys," Felix got to his feet, panting, "this has been fun, but if you could just keel over and _die_ already, that'd be _great_."

"What's the matter, buddy?" Wash taunted, also panting. "Gettin' tired?"

"I'm not tired! _You're_ tired! I can do this all day!"

"We know. In fact, we kinda planned on it."

"…The fuck's _that_ supposed to mean?-! _Christ_ , man, _always_ with the cryptic one-liners!"

Carolina chuckled. "We don't have to beat you. We just have to waste your time."

"What are you talking about?" Locus asked.

"What she's trying to say," Church said as he appeared, "is that you two have already lost."

"Oh, really?" Felix asked. "And when, exactly, did that happen?"

"The moment Donald Doyle blew half your troops to Hell."

(MUSIC: _Red vs. Blue Season 13_ OST – "Fatum Iustum Stultorum II")

In orbit, the _Tartarus_ suddenly jerked.

"What was that?" Counselor Price asked.

"Uh, my controls aren't responding!" the pilot shouted.

"See," Church continued, "we may have lost _our_ home base… but you left _yours_ wide open."

 **At the Tractor-Beam Temple**

*BANG* "Nailed it."

"And that's hook…" "Line…" "…and sinker!"

"Bitters to Lancer Team! Hope you guys are ready! Palomo, Grey, reel 'em in!"

A bright orange beam of light shot upwards into the sky. In the _Tartarus_ , the entire ship began to shudder, an orange glow covering the forward window as the nav-computers sparked.

"…Oh no"

(0:40)

Felix and Locus looked up as a shape became visible in the red clouds overhead, and soon broke through: the _Tartarus_ , plummeting uncontrollably right toward the Purge Temple.

"What?-!"

"You crash our ship," Church said, "we crash yours."

"Run!"

The quartet hurried away from the temple as fast as their augmented bodies could carry them. Felix formed his Hardlight Shield, Locus crouching behind him, while Carolina and Wash got under the former's Bubble Shield. Seconds later, the prison ship slammed into the tower, producing an enormous explosion and flash of light, fierce winds tearing through the whole area.

- _Break_ -

Getting in close to the wounded Meta, Salamandinay managed to get around his defenses and slice one of his arms off at the elbow. The beast roared, trying to crush her with his Gravity Hammer, but then Tex moved in, catching the hammer by the hilt and ripping it out of his remaining hand's grip. Asuna managed to use the Force to yank his Brute Shot away, and Tex unleashed a storm of full-strength blows, bringing him to his knees. She drew her shotgun, pointing it at his face as he looked up at her… and his body relaxed a little.

"…Do it" he growled in a deep, quiet voice.

There was a deep, loud bang, and at last The Meta was no more. Kneeling over his corpse, Texas pulled free the gauntlets he'd been wearing, and tried them on; they were a perfect fit. She looked over to Yang, and punched her fists together.

"That's a good look" the blonde told her, grinning.

Meanwhile, Embryo was being tripled-teamed by Angelise, Artanis, and Alarak. The three psionic leaders were working in tandem, pushing Embryo back and wearing him down. Finally, he made a mistake – a split-second overextension. Ange hit him with a compact psionic 'Push' that acted as an uppercut to his jaw, stunning him, and then Alarak lunged forward, stabbing his two crimson psi-blades through Embryo's midsection and lifting him off the ground. With a grunt, the Tal'darim Highlord then sliced Embryo in half vertically.

"That was easy enough" he said.

" _Too_ easy…" Artanis replied. "I can still sense an echo of his presence. I do believe we are not finished yet."

" _How right you are, Hierarch_ "

Embryo's echoing voice filled the battlefield. Everyone looked up, as a purple and black Ragnamail appeared overhead: Hysterica, the first Ragnamail.

"…I think I get it" Tex said. "He had _two_ 'true' bodies – one we just killed, and one piloting that thing."

"So now we just need to wreck that thing" Salamandinay said. "Easier said than done, I'd presume."

"Indeed…" Embryo replied. "With this, the power of the mightiest Ragnamail, I will strike you all down; among you 10, the girls shall be made mothers of the next humanity, and the men's heads shall be placed upon stakes outside the castle I shall build!"

"We'll see about that…" Angelise replied, her ring glowing as she called Vilkiss to her.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Chorus – Comm. Temple Control Room**

"Oh god," Tucker groaned, "I forgot how much teleporting _sucks_!"

"You don't know the half of it…" Doc sighed.

"Wimps" Church said. "Synthetic body for life, yo."

"Truth" Lopez replied.

"So this the place?" Sarge asked.

"I'm gonna put my money on 'yes'" Grif replied, looking around.

With a flash of red, the planet's Forerunner Ancilla (dubbed 'Santa' by Caboose) appeared. "Lavernius Tucker," it spoke, "welcome to the Control Room!"

"Santa!" Caboose cried joyously. "If I knew you were here, I would've brought cookies!"

"Do you wish to transmit a message?"

"You're darn right we do!" Sarge replied.

"I've got all the data the UNSC needs to find us _and_ enough files to place Hargrove under arrest" Church said. "You sure this is gonna reach Earth?"

"It will be heard by every device in the galaxy," 'Santa' replied, "if that is what you wish."

"Let's restrict that to UNSC and Sangheili space, but extend it to some DDF locations."

"Very well. I shall begin the charging sequence."

"How long is that gonna take?" Simmons asked.

"Hmm… The process if brief, however you may soon find yourselves preoccupied."

"Preoccupied with… what?" Donut asked nervously.

The Ancilla's hologram faded, allowing the Blood-Gulch crew to see something approaching from the skies: a damaged UH-144 Falcon aircraft. And at the controls…

"I thought you said they were _dead_!" Simmons shouted to Church.

"We dropped a fucking _spaceship_ on them!" the AI replied. "It was kinda assumed!"

The team scattered as the Falcon approached, and then with a crunch it landed on the control room's lower level. Locus 'exited' first, falling out and landing in a heap, and then Felix climbed out of the cockpit, turning and reaching back in to pull out an M739 Squad Automatic Weapon.

"Wake up" he snapped, throwing the SAW down into Locus' lap. "I told you we'd make it."

"Felix…" Locus groaned. "It's over…"

"Run your camo, and stick to the shadows. I'll draw them out."

"The _Tartarus_ is destroyed. Our numbers are falling. The mission-"

" _FUCK_ the mission!-!" Felix rounded on him. "Jesus Christ, for _once_ in your life, would you _forget_ about _following goddamn orders?-!_ I'm not doing this for the reward" he referred to the promised full Spartan upgrade suite and Mjolnir Mark-VII armor. "I'm not doing this because Hargrove told me to. I'm doing this for _me_."

He trudged off, leaving Locus leaning against a bulkhead.

"Wash!" Tucker whispered into the comm. "Locus and Felix are alive! They're _here_!"

" _What?-!_ "

"We need help!"

" _Damn it! This VI-driven Mantis has me pinned. Tucker, I hate to say it, but you're on your own._ "

"But-"

" _I believe in you…_ _all_ _of you. You can do this._ "

"…He thinks we're gonna die" Doc whimpered.

"No" Sarge replied. "This time, he meant it."

"Tucker!" Felix roared out. "Where are you?-!"

Down below, Locus slowly limped toward the center of the lower level, and then collapsed, rolling himself onto his back in exhaustion. Above him, the Forerunner Ancilla 'Santa' appeared.

"Why are you here, _meddler_?" it asked him.

"To kill the simulation troopers" Locus responded, as if automatic.

"Will this secure your victory over their forces?"

"No…"

"Then what purpose will it serve?"

"I don't know…"

"Then why are you trying?"

"I don't know…"

"What _do_ you know?"

"I _don't know_!"

"…Then what do you _want_ to know?"

"I… I want to know… what Felix is afraid of."

"You were broken by war. It was his goal to see that you never healed… because despite what he may claim, only _one_ of you needs the other to survive."

Locus groaned. "What are you saying?"

"Ignorant creature…" the Ancilla said with pity. "Your 'partner' is afraid of _you_."

"You think you're _smart_ , Tucker?-!" Felix ranted at the center of the control room. "You think you're all better than me?-! Well, you're _not_! You're all a bunch of pathetic, _stupid losers!-!_ "

The _snap-hiss_ of an activating plasma sword. "Then come get me."

Turning, Felix snarled as he charged at Tucker, his own blade activating. Tucker showed the results of his training, blocking and parrying Felix's wild attacks and beginning to push the merc back. Felix managed to land a kick to his gut, though, knocking him back, but then Caboose appeared off to the side, his VI-equipped assault rifle opening fire. Felix formed his Hardlight Shield, blocking the bullets, and as soon as the gunfire stopped he pulled out his Sticky Detonator… and it was shot out of his hand by a Carbine round.

"Double-O Donut always gets his man!" the flamboyant Red Team member cheered as he and Lopez helped Tucker to his feet.

Felix growled. "Locus, I need suppo-AGH!"

"Over here, dirtbag!" Sarge shouted.

"You give orange dudes a bad name!" Grif chimed in, holding the Needler that had just fired a round into Felix's shoulder.

Felix quickly yanked the Needler shard out of his shoulder (he'd seen in the Covenant War what even one of those could do if it went off while inside someone), and started to run for it… only to be clotheslined by the M41 rocket launcher wielded by Doc.

"Oh, _please_ " Doc's "O'Malley" persona scoffed. "I'm the _original_ 'bad boy'. Muahaha…"

Even with the Hardlight Shield he tossed up, Felix was still sent flying by the resulting rocket's blast, skidding to a stop at Caboose's feet. Quickly, he swept Caboose's legs out from under him, knocking him down, and grabbed the assault rifle, standing up and over Caboose and raising his shield to block a few shots from Donut.

"Say goodbye to your stupid blue moron!" Felix said, pointing the assault rifle down at Caboose's head, and firing… a burst of confetti, complete with party favor noise. "…The fuck is _wrong_ with you people?-!" He lifted the rifle up to examine it.

"HANDS OFF" Freckles the VI announced. The AR fired a single bullet, the recoil making the gun smack Felix in the faceplate. As Felix fell, Caboose sprang to his feet and caught the rifle, moving over to Tucker.

"We might be 'losers', Felix," Church said from Tucker's armor, "but we're the 'losers' who kicked your ass."

Doc, Donut, and Lopez approached Felix from one side, while Sarge, Simmons, and Grif flanked from the other. Felix got to his knees… and laughed.

"Think again!" he shouted.

He kept laughing… until a SAW clattered to the floor in front of him.

"…Huh?"

Then, Locus decloaked, standing right between Tucker and Caboose, staring down at the other merc. The Blood-Gulchers panicked, shifting aim.

"…Locus… What are you doing? You're supposed to kill them!"

"…No. No more killing."

"What are you talking about? You're a _soldier_ , remember?-!"

"I'm not a soldier; I'm a _monster_ … like you."

"Locus," Felix got to his feet, "we're… partners – survivors. We _need_ each other. W-What about our orders? Our reward?-! Becoming an ultimate weapon!"

"I'm not doing this for the reward. I'm not doing this because someone told me to. …I'm doing this for _me_."

Felix looked around, and then sighed. "…Then you can die with the rest of them."

With a flash of movement, he kicked the SAW upward and caught it, firing at the two trios flanking him, pushing them back as their shields flared. He then turned and activated his sword, blocking Tucker's lunging strike and engaging the teal-armored soldier in another duel. The sociopathic mercenary fought like a cornered animal, desperate ferocity actually pushing Tucker back. …And then, he was nearly blindsided as Locus came in. The other merc ducked under a horizontal swing and caught Felix's wrist, twisting it until the sword dropped from his grip. He then followed with a series of punches and knee-strikes, knocking Felix back and disorienting him. Finally, Lopez came in from the side, grabbing Felix by the shoulder and turning him to face a robot-strength punch that knocked him clear off his feet.

Felix groaned as he began to struggle to his feet. On the right, he saw Grif aiming his Needler, and raised a Hardlight Shield to block the shots. …And then, a round from his dropped Sticky Detonator, fired by Sarge, adhered to the shield, preventing it from being dismissed lest that set the charge off.

"Guess we learned a thing or two from you villains after all" Sarge remarked.

"Hey, Felix" Tucker called, palming a frag grenade. "Catch."

He gave the activated grenade an underhand toss, landing it at Felix's feet, while the sticky bomb's beeping grew higher in pitch. Felix didn't even have time to move before both charges went off at the same time. Trailing blood and armor parts, the mercenary screamed as he was blown over the edge, plummeting to his death.

"Holy shit…" Grif said. "…That was _way_ better than incineration!"

"Did we do it?" Donut asked.

They heard an energy sword activate, and turned to see Locus holding the blade, standing by the holo-lock of the main control panel.

"Yeah," Church said uneasily, "I think we did…"

"It's said that only a true warrior can activate these temples…" Locus said… and then stuck the blade into the holo-lock, calling forth the Ancilla.

"The tower is ready" 'Santa' announced. "You may now transmit your message."

As Locus deactivated the sword and turned to leave…

"Hey," Tucker called out, "just 'cuz you saved us doesn't mean you can just _leave_ , asshole. You killed innocent people!"

"…I know" Locus replied. "And I'm going to make things right. But not from inside a cell."

"If you run," Church said, "we'll find you."

"…No" Locus replied with a hint of mirth as his cloaking device engaged. "You won't…"

"…If I ever see another mercenary again," Grif said after a short period of silence, "it'll be too damn soon."

"Amen…" Simmons agreed.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Simultaneous With Chorus Control Room Showdown**

Mechs and projectiles flew through the sky as the battle raged. Even with Ange, Hild, and Sala triple-teaming Embryo's Hysterica with their own Ragnamails, they were only managing to break even; in fact, he still seemed to have a slight advantage. Tex, in her UNSC-grade Paramail, and Ryūko, who had the best grasp of _ki_ -based flight of the DDF group and was in her Stage-1 Chakra Cloak, were doing their best to pitch in, but the First Ragnamail was proving to be a very tough nut to crack, especially when it was trying to crack _them_ at the same time.

As Ryūko, stunned by a glancing heavy hit, plummeted toward the ground, Ange shifted Vilkiss to jet mode and flew in to catch her; the cockpit seat, slightly larger since the upgrades, was able to fit the dark-haired girl squeezed in behind Ange as the Ragnamail returned to fighter mode. Ryūko groaned, shaking her head.

"Damn it… What's it gonna take to beat this guy? We're hitting him as hard as we can!"

'FROM WHAT I CAN SENSE," Senketsu's voice rang out, 'HE IS SOMEHOW DRAWING ON POWER FROM ALTERNATE 'SELVES'… HE IS FIGHTING WITH THE STRENGTH OF MANY IN ONE.'

Slowly, Ryūko's eyes lit up with an idea. "Then… Why don't we try the same?"

"What do you mean?" Angelise asked, looking back over her shoulder.

In response, Ryūko closed her eyes, focusing, extending her 'senses'.

" _You all really are foolish, aren't you?_ " Embryo's voice echoed from within his Ragnamail. " _Fighting on so desperately for a lost cause… This is one of humanity's intrinsic flaws, I suppose: not knowing when to quit in the face of impossible odds. Such stubborn creatures… I'll have to try breeding that out of the next incarnation, make some 'adjustments' to you lovely ladies' genes to ensure that…_ "

"Would _you SHUT UP ALREADY?-!_ "

(MUSIC: Eir Aoi – "Sanbika")

Ryūko's shout was accompanied by a sudden flare of power, her energies flowing out and enveloping Vilkiss in a blazing red aura. Within the mech, her and Ange's eyes glowed with power and will, their minds linking.

"We will _not_ allow your mad whims to become reality!" Ange shouted. "We're putting a stop to you once and for all! The rotten cycle you've set in motion will finally be _ended_!"

The power flowing from the both of them surged around and through Vilkiss. The mech's armor began to change in color, turning to a striking mix of red, gold, and black. The cannons on the now-open shoulder panels changed to an eyespot-like pattern of red and gold.

Ange & Ryūko: " _Tailed Beast Synchronize! KAMUI VILKISS!-!_ "

A burst of red and gold light accompanied the supercharged mech releasing a flare of power, large, ethereal wings of red and gold energy forming behind it. The jets emerging from its back and limbs, looking at first like focused jet flames, turned into torrents of shining red star-stuff. Brandishing a pair of wrist-blades, Kamui Vilkiss flew at Hysterica with startling speed.

"What?-!" Embryo's smug composure was shattered as he saw and sensed what was coming at him.

The three minds now controlling Vilkiss worked as one, unleashing a storm of powerful strikes, pushing Hysterica back.

"Having what it takes to never give up…" Ryūko growled. "You're a damned _moron_ if you think that's a 'deficiency'! That's part of what makes humans what they are!"

Hysterica flashed backward, firing energy blasts, but Kamui-Vilkiss fired its own energy wave, swallowing up the incoming shots and continuing on to blast the First Ragnamail back. Embryo snarled, and his mech formed a long, thin lance of hardened magical energy, charging forward like a joust. Vilkiss charged to meet it, wrist-blades at the ready, and the air shook with booming shockwaves as they collided, flowing into a blinding-fast exchange of blows.

"I will put you both down like the mad dogs you are!" Embryo roared.

" _You're_ the one who's insane!" Angelise shot back. "A creepy, conniving, backstabbing, molesting _monster_ with a god complex and an ego the size of a damn _planet_! Well, it's time someone cut you down to size!"

"YOU TOYED WITH THE LIVES OF AN ENTIRE PEOPLE," Senketsu chimed in, "TURNED INNOCENTS INTO SCAPEGOATS AND TARGETS OF UNDESERVED HATRED, VIOLATED PEOPLE'S BODIES AND MINDS, TRIED TO EXTERMINATE ENTIRE WORLDS! AND NOW YOU WILL FACE _JUSTICE_ FOR ALL OF YOUR CRIMES!"

Kamui-Vilkiss blasted Hysterica back a considerable distance. Now showing significant damage, the purple-hued First Ragnamail then shifted gold, and Embryo roared out as power began to charge for its ultimate attack.

"Let's finish this! Ange, Senketsu!"

"Got it!" "RIGHT!"

The Scissor Blade appeared in the mech's outstretched right hand. It glowed bright red, growing in size and shifting in shape. Soon, it was a Vilkiss-scaled longsword ending in a two-pronged tip, glowing bright with power.

Ange, Ryūko, & Senketsu: "Rending Scissors! God-Cutting Mode!" { _Tachikiri Basami: Kamigiri Mōdo!_ ; 断ち斬りバサミ・神切りモード!}

Gripping the mighty blade with both hands, Kamui-Vilkiss charged into the spacetime-distortion cannon fired by Hysterica, whole body shining with light as it pierced through the attack like nothing. Embryo watched in helpless shock as the mech approached, Ange & Ryūko letting out a fierce rising war cry.

There was a brilliant flash of red and gold light, along with Embryo's final scream. As Kamui-Vilkiss appeared behind its target, sparks shot out from and around Hysterica, and then the entire construct went up in a huge explosion, it and its pilot utterly obliterated.

(END)

Sparks of beautiful white light, released by Embryo's final death, flew towards the waiting Vilkiss, gathering together in front of its outstretched hands.

"This is… Embryo's power…" Angelise whispered.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Ryūko asked.

"…I'm gonna undo some of the damage he caused."

Combining the cast-off energies with Vilkiss' own hidden powers, Ange extended her will and her wishes into the power. After several seconds, the mass of energies shone like a star and then released a wave of beautiful light that raced out across this pocket realm and across their home-world. And en masse, people began to come back to life. Victims of Embryo's enthrallment, slain under his control; Dragon-folk killed in the recent conflicts; Paramail pilots slain in the line of duty, including Zola, Miranda, and Coco; and last but not least, the kind-hearted King and Queen of Misurugi, Jurai and Sophia. All of the resurrected were cleansed of the False Light and awakened to the psionic collective, filled with the knowledge of what had come to pass, and knew just who they had to thank for being brought back.

In the 'void', Vilkiss set down near the others of the group, returning to its normal state. As Ange & Ryūko hopped out, Artanis and Alarak gave the former small nods of approval, proud of their human student. Hildegard and Tusk gathered round Ange in a three-way hug, and she smiled widely.

"Let's go home."

- _Break_ -

As the team emerged through the portal, letting it close behind them, they were met with thousands of voices cheering wildly, celebrating an end to the long nightmare. Ange was almost knocked over by a tackle-hug from a crying Sylvia, while behind the girl their freshly-revived parents – both glowing faintly with blue Khalai-style psionic power – looked upon her with pride and gratitude. Seeing them again, Ange couldn't help but shed a few tears of her own. Nearby, Hildegard – in a group hug with her family – looked over at Coco, Miranda, and Zola, the latter of whom gave a small "Hmph" and a smile.

"I guess she _did_ turn out good after all…" she remarked, glancing at Ange.

Suddenly, the whole crowd was silenced and surprised as, nearby, a very large holoscreen formed floating in the air. It buzzed with static, and then the picture cleared to show a lone blue-armored figure against a white background.

" _Hi there. You may not know me, but my name is Epsilon._ "

"Church…?" Tex murmured.

" _Some time ago, my friends and I were shipwrecked on a planet called Chorus, on the edge of the UNSC's Outer Colonies._ "

-X-

In the headquarters of RF6 on Midchilda, Nanoha and her 'family' looked at the screens projected from their Devices.

" _If you haven't heard of Chorus, I… don't blame you at all. But, all of us who survived the crash, as well as the planet's inhabitants, are in dire need of assistance._ "

-X-

In the human councilor office on the Citadel, Commander Shepard and Tali joined Anderson and Aethyta in watching the main screen.

" _If this is transmitting to your computer, please examine the files that I have attached to this transmission. They include our coordinates, as well as information on the survivors of the crash, who you may recognize as the heroes of the UNSC who went missing during their flight home._ "

-X-

In the UNSC headquarters main office, FADM Hood and the visiting Arbiter Vadam kept their eyes on the screen.

" _Most importantly, however, are the files that prove the undeniable guilt, for various actions, of Malcolm Hargrove, CEO of Charon Industries and Chairman of the UNSC Oversight Sub-Committee._ "

Hood clenched his fist.

-X-

Aboard his flagship, Hargrove tightened his grip on his coffee mug.

" _Orchestrating our shipwreck, instigating a civil war to wipe out Chorus' population so that he could harvest the valuable Forerunner artifacts here that we_ _barely_ _managed to halt, and hiring an army of mercenaries from a captured UNSC prison ship to wipe the population out the old-fashioned way are but the latest on an_ _impressively_ _long list of crimes the dear Chairman has committed in the past few years. Once we are rescued, we'd be happy to discuss the list in greater detail, as well as answer any other questions that you may have, so long as it ensures that Mr. Hargrove never sees the light of day again._ '

-X-

"Thank you for your time, and please… Hurry the fuck up, and just come help us."

Across the area surrounding the comm. temple, the united armies of Chorus cheered. At the top of the tower, Church emerged from the interface.

"Well said, Church" Tucker said.

"Eh, I like to hear myself talk."

" _I can't believe it…_ " Kimball's voice came in. " _We're picking up a slipspace rupture; a ship's already on its way!_ "

"Holy crap, that was fast!" Simmons exclaimed.

"Dude, do you think they'll let us fly first-class?" Grif asked.

In the sky overhead, a slipspace portal opened, a UNSC _Halberd_ -class destroyer emerging… bearing the name ' _Staff of Charon_ '.

" _YOU HAVE MADE A TERRIBLE MISTAKE!_ " Hargrove's voice echoed out from the ship's external loudspeakers, with barely-restrained fury.

Then, drop pods started raining down from the ship's underside, depositing scores of Charon Industries' personal militia forces ready to kill in cold blood, along with several Mantises both pilot- and VI-controlled, and a few Scorpions.

"Oh, this is _bullshit_!-!" Tucker shouted.

A multi-man drop pod landed right across the from Blood-Gulch group on the top of the tower. A squad of half a dozen soldiers emerged, carrying various heavy weapons that they proceeded to open fire with. The Blood-Gulchers dove for cover, energy shields barely managing to protect them. Donut managed to take one down with a Carbine shot to the head, but the others pushed him back into cover with focused fire.

"What the fuck do we do now?-!" Grif shouted.

One of the Charon soldiers took an M57 'Pilum' rocket launcher from the pod, preparing to fire a rocket close enough to Donut and Caboose that the splash damage would be enough to kill them. Suddenly, however, a particle-beam shot pierced through his helmet and skull. A second later, a Keyblade flew in a Strike Raid, cutting through two more soldiers and drawing the attention of everyone. The hero group's eyes widened.

"Hey, guys" Riku said, standing at the head of a very large and well-armed group – Master Chief, Shepard, Nanoha, Gamma Team, Artanis & Alarak, Ange & Hild, Zeratul, Aqua, Piccolo… "Heard you needed some help?"

In the skies above, multiple slipspace ruptures opened up, as the cavalry arrived. In the control room of his flagship, Hargrove stared out at the arriving reinforcements.

"Son of a bitch…"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

With the arrival of the Dimensional Defense Force, the battle didn't last very long; Hargrove's forces were quickly overwhelmed, killed or captured (including Grif hijacking an enemy pilot-controlled Mantis and turning its guns on the enemy infantry and armor). A TSAB/UNSC strike team had stormed the _Staff of Charon_ , carving through the guards and capturing Hargrove, even foiling his attempt at suicide to avoid said capture. The data inside the ship's secured computers revealed _years_ of gross misconduct, misappropriation of resources, instigation of unlawful conflicts, grand theft of artifacts, killing of civilians and of UNSC personnel… More than enough to ensure Malcolm Hargrove would be locked up for the rest of his long, miserable life.

Felix's body was recovered, the valuable components of (what was left of) his armor salvaged. Locus was never found, though during the battle a few of Charon's goons were killed by an unknown sniper…

The DDF would help mediate and ensure that Chorus' people settled down peacefully and would be able to put their bloody past behind them. Meanwhile, the Blood Gulchers and two Freelancer-Spartans got to fill the higher-ups in on everything that had happened, and in turn learned of everything that had taken place outside of Chorus.

"So we've got a whole new civilization of psychic-powered humans now?" Simmons had said. "Bitchin'."

As cleanup proceeded, Tucker sat on a cliff-face overlooking the comm. temple as UNSC technicians swarmed over it. He was distracted from the view by armored footsteps behind him.

"Lavernius Tucker?" a man in Spartan-IV armor said. "Spartan-IV Jared Miller. I've been sent to offer you a proposition… and no, not _that_ kind."

"What's up?"

"We've finished reviewing your performance here on Chorus, and we've decided… How'd you like to become a Spartan?"

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Next Time: a visit to the planet Remnant… as all Hell breaks loose.


	16. When It Falls

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Realm LN-34 - Midchilda**

Gamma Team lazed about in one of the loungers, resting after a couple hours of training. Things seemed to have quieted down the past few days; the Awakened were setting up a new society to replace the old, corrupted one, the Chorus debacle was all wrapped up, bloodshed had been averted regarding that outer colony, the three elf boys Negi rescued and those mage girls Setsuna & Konoka had met were settling in nicely, the new mage teams from those three worlds were training well… The Vytal Festival was going on over on Remnant, though Gamma Team hadn't gotten to go, being too busy with other assignments. They'd be able to catch the fights later on scryed 'video', thankfully, and see how Teams RWBY and JNPR did.

"Hey, kid"

Ahsoka looked up from her book, smiling as one of her oldest friends came in. "Rex" she nodded.

In the past few months, Rex and Cody had both been inducted into the UNSC's Spartan-IV program, and they'd flourished. Cody was, in fact, one of the five 'head' Spartan-IVs, the same level as Palmer and Carolina. And Rex had built up an impressive CSR of his own, especially in the Requiem Campaign.

"Got some news" he said. "I've been selected to be part of an elite team of Spartans, to handle special ops a cut above the norm. It'll be me, these two gals named Vale and Tanaka, and this guy Locke in charge; we'll be called 'Fireteam Osiris'."

"Congratulations" Ahsoka said with a slightly bigger smile. "Sounds like you're doing pretty well for yourself."

"Let's hope it lasts…"

"Ah, of course it will" Teana said from her position lounging on one of the nearby couches, Kaede's head on her shoulder and Marie's head in Kaede's lap. She sighed contentedly. "After everything that's happened recently, it's nice to get a few days of peace and qui-"

Suddenly, _everyone's_ Omnitools began to chime. Annoyed, Teana called hers up… and as she read the emergency report, her expression gradually changed to one of shock and dismay, even going a little pale.

"What is it?" Mai asked.

"It's from Remnant," she replied, "from Vale. They're in a giant _clusterfuck_ – worldwide communications cut, a ton of giant Grimm attacking the city, White Fang soldiers working _with_ the Grimm, Atlas' battle droids hacked and turned against the city's defenders… We've gotta get there – _now_. The Hokage's already preparing a few troops; I'm gonna go find Nanoha…"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Realm R38Y – Remnant – Vale**

It was chaos. Kyōko Sakura gritted her teeth as she used her chain-staff to slice apart a trio of Beowolves. The five 'core' members of Team Madoka had come to watch the show, and then all Hell had broken loose. Now, they were amongst the Hunters and soldiers fighting against _hordes_ of enemies. And then, as if the robots and terrorists and Grimm weren't enough, a _giant goddamn dragon_ had burst free from a nearby mountain, the 'Elder Grimm' letting out a deep, bone-shaking roar that made Kyōko think of the big dinosaur with a fin from the third movie. The damn thing was _enormous_ , about 90 meters long from tip of snout to tip of tail, and its 'sweat' formed shadowy pools that spawned _more_ Grimm. For reference over the comms, Homura – 'closet nerd' that she was – had dubbed the thing 'Typhon'.

Elsewhere, Ruby was having her own difficulties. Her smaller foe had just been taught the hard way why carrying a parasol atop a ship flying high in the windy skies was a bad idea, but Roman was still beating her around, skilled enough that even though he was monologuing at her she couldn't take advantage of that because he reacted too fast.

"As for me," he shouted as he smacked her in the face with his cane, "I'll do what I do best: Lie! Steal! Cheat! And _survive!-!_ "

Suddenly, a thick pink beam of magical power engulfed Torchwick, and the Alpha Griffon that had been sneaking up on him. When it faded, the Grimm had been destroyed, and Torchwick lay stunned and groaning. Bright pink Binds sprang up around him, as the caster flew in.

"Hey, Ruby!" Nanoha said. "Sorry we're late."

Meanwhile, in the ruined cafeteria of Beacon Academy, Adam Taurus smirked as he stalked toward his prey: Blake, one hand held to the stab wound he'd left in her midsection, huddled over the barely-conscious Yang, whose severed arm lay on the ground a few meters away. Then, however, a new figure suddenly appeared in his path, blocking him from the wounded girls: a woman, rather tall and very 'gifted', with long pink hair tied in a high ponytail, clad in a two-toned-pink outfit/armor, a large sword hanging low in one hand, and the eyes of an experienced warrior calmly glaring at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I ask you the same" she replied in a dangerous contralto voice.

"Hmph. Adam Taurus, General of the White Fang."

"Signum, leader of the _Wolkenritter_ , Knight of Ancient Belka, 'Violet Ace' of the Time-Space Administration Bureau. Leave now, or suffer the consequences."

"I will not stop until these humans have been _broken_ , and my _traitorous_ former subordinate has lost everything and everyone she cares about."

"Then we have nothing to discuss. I am sympathetic to the plight of the Faunus in general, but _you_ , Mr. Taurus, are a mad animal. And I will put you down."

"You will try…"

Adam made the first move, a lightning-fast and powerful strike, but Signum was fast enough to block the attack, and strong enough that his strength didn't even make her budge. He made a series of rapid strikes from various angles, the grin fading from his face, and her movements blurred as she blocked them all. Then, Adam's eyes widened behind his mask as Signum made her own attack, a single swing of Laevantein. He blocked with his blade, and grunted as he was sent skidding back on his feet a few meters, his arms left aching.

Signum went on the offensive. He was caught off-guard by the strength of her blows, how they cleanly flowed into each other with no openings between, and faster than strikes that powerful had right to be. He was still (slightly) tired from fighting Blake, but every time he tried to give ground or fall back she pursued him relentlessly, not letting up. On the sidelines, Blake watched in awe as, for once, Adam was the one being outclassed.

Adam dug his blade into the ground, stopping the tumble he'd been sent on by Signum's kick. She was beating him around, and she hadn't even broken a sweat. …He needed to restrategize. If he couldn't get to his target by going _through_ the pink-haired knight… Focusing energy into his blade, he swung it at a downward angle, releasing a slicing wave of power that struck the ground and debris with great force, tossing up a thick cloud of dust and detritus. Moving through that, he flash-stepped to by Blake, a psychotic fanged grin on his face as he prepared to decapitate the fallen Yang…

There was a flash of movement and light, a sizzling sound, and a cry of surprised pain. Adam staggered back, right hand dragging his sword along the ground as he moved, his left arm sliced off at the shoulder. Signum stood over Blake & Yang, Leavantein still glowing with heat.

"You'll not be spilling any more blood here" she said.

Suddenly, a small pack of Beowolves happened upon the scene. They rushed at Signum, who slew them in seconds, but by the time she did Adam was gone, fled and taken his severed arm with him. Sheathing her sword, Signum turned to the two wounded Huntresses.

"Let's get you two to Shamal & Shizune, and quickly."

 **-** _Break_ -

In Ozpin's office at the top of the academy's tower, Cinder Fall – now bearing the full power of the Fall Maiden – was distracted from her attempt to 'call' the Dragon Grimm by the sound of footsteps that bore a wooden 'clacking' sound to them. She turned, and saw a man, somewhat aged, with long spiky white hair, clad in a red coat over a light-grey shirt & pants, with odd red sandals on his feet, and a dead-serious look on his face.

"So _you're_ the one behind all this…" he said.

"Who are you?" Cinder asked.

"Jiraiya of the Hidden Leaf Village" he replied. "Normally, I'd do this whole introductory number with poses and stuff, especially for an attractive woman… but you've caused so much destruction and death, I don't feel like doing that today. Let's just cut to the chase."

He took a ready stance, feet planted wide, one hand extended palm out toward her with the other pulled back in a fist. Cinder let out a brief chuckle at the foolhardy bravery of this old man… and then he _moved_. The smirk dropped off of Cinder's face very quickly as she brought her arms up to block the first lightning-fast shin strike, and she grunted as she was sent skidding back almost to the large window, her arms tingling. Now she realized that she was fighting an 'old master' type, likely with decades of combat experience and training. Even with the Maiden power she'd barely come out on top in her showdown with Ozpin, and this 'Jiraiya' felt like he was actually a little _stronger_ than the Headmaster.

Cinder conjured and fired a sizable ball of flames at Jiraiya. The old sage weaved a couple of quick hand-seals and spat out his own fireball, meeting Cinder's in the middle, the two canceling each other out… and then his _second_ fireball burst through the smoke, crashing against the Shield spell Cinder tossed up which just barely withstood it. She formed and fired a pair of black-glass arrows, but he smacked them aside with the chakra-infused armored plates strapped to his forearm. She then formed her enchanted Dust-glass into a dagger, and Jiraiya pulled out a kunai in response. Gripping their weapons, they charged toward each other.

- _Break_ -

Down below, in Beacon Academy's courtyard, a Konoha/TSAB joint team had set up a medical area, guarded by their soldiers and by volunteering uninjured Hunters. Inside, Shamal was working on stopping Yang's blood loss, Shizune was repairing the damage to Blake's midsection from the stab wound Adam had given her, Ren and Nora were being treated for moderate internal injuries, and Weiss, though uninjured, was too exhausted and low on mana to contribute any further to the battle; pulling off a partial Revenant Summoning in the battle against hacked Paladin mechs had taken most of what she had left.

Among the outside defenders guarding the triage unit were Ruby, Pyrrha & Jaune, and Teams SSSN & CFVY. All of them were in varying states of exhausted, bearing minor wounds, from fighting off the near-constant attacks by Grimm and White Fang. Fortunately, the hacked Atlesian battle droids had all been deactivated by the Bureau's recapturing of the air-fleet flagship.

Then, however, things got worse. Drawn by the hints of negativity from the wounded and mental weariness of the soldiers, 'Typhon' took notice of the med-station and the troops guarding it. The enormous dragon-form Grimm swooped down, roaring as it flapped its massive wings at the group, releasing a hot wind that battered the guards and tore at the reinforced tarp that formed the walls & roofs of the medical structures. At its call, a 'flock' of Giant Nevermores flew in, hissing and screeching as they waited for its permission to be unleashed. At the same time, dark pools formed beneath the dragon, spawning new Grimm.

Ruby looked around. Her friends, wounded and exhausted; her _teammates_ , fighting for their lives in the med-tent behind her; the horde of huge monsters bearing down on them… They couldn't fight these things in this state. Her friends… were going… to _die_ … At Typhon's roar, the Nevermores and lesser Grimm charged…

… _NO_

Ruby's eyes flared with a brilliant silver light, a long-slumbering power awakening, and a huge 'dome' of silver magical energy suddenly sprang up around the area. On contact with it, the 'lesser' Grimm disintegrated into motes of light. Curious, the Grimm Dragon made a tail-strike against it, and then hissed as the 'flesh' of its tail sizzled and burned. It started firing dark energy blasts from its massive mouth, hammering at the barrier, and Ruby fell to her knees, feeling the increased drain.

Then, however, the Dragon heard Cinder's telepathic call. Giving a final annoyed snort, it took off, flying up toward the tower. The barrier fell, and Ruby keeled over, completely exhausted.

-X-

The battle between Jiraiya and Cinder was not going as the latter had hoped at all. It had quickly become clear that, even with a Maiden's power flowing through her, the old sage had her sorely outclassed. He shrugged off or countered every attack she made, and his own attacks hit like a damned truck. It was all she could do just to keep up, and she had a feeling this wasn't his full ability. She needed to wrap things up.

Fortunately for Cinder, she didn't need to beat him to accomplish her objectives here. She sent out her call, and the Elder Grimm answered, getting some distance and then turning around and flying towards the tower, picking up speed as it came closer. Seeing it coming, Jiraiya broke off his next planned attack and used the bit of Midchildan magic he'd studied to form a 'cage' of durable barriers around himself, hunkering down.

With a mighty crash, the Grimm Dragon slammed through the top of the tower, obliterating the fortified antenna at the very top. With this, the entire CCT network across the planet was now down – long-range communication would be effectively impossible, further dividing the four kingdoms. Just as planned.

Brushing herself off as she stood in the rubble that was once Ozpin's office, Cinder suddenly heard an odd noise. She turned… just in time for Jiraiya to slam a Rasengan into her midsection. She cried out in shock and pain as she was blasted back with significant force, slamming into Ozpin's desk. Soon, she staggered out, one hand to the serious wound in her front, glaring death at Jiraiya. Then, a red & black portal formed beneath her feet, and she dropped through.

'That wasn't too bad,' the sage thought, 'but then, that was only _one_ Maiden's worth of power. If she gets hold of the other three… even in Sage Mode, it'd be a tough battle…'

Overhead, 'Typhon' continued raining death down onto the city. But it would not last. After using his Form-1 _Susanō_ to kill a pair of Deathstalkers, Itachi looked up at the dark behemoth ruling the skies.

"Hm… As good a time to reveal it as any…" he murmured, as his Eternal Mangekyō eyes glowed.

The handful of flight-capable Bureau mages engaging the dragon, watching as the Elder Grimm's tough hide shrugged off what attacks they hit it with, got a big surprise as, with a burst of light, an enormous glowing spectral humanoid figure appeared – red-orange in color, clad in what looked like samurai-style armor, flying on two huge pairs of plated wings that doubled as hands holding sheathed blades, with upward-spiking flaming 'hair' behind an oddly-shaped mask. In the center of the gem set into the forehead, Itachi floated, his eyes shining red.

Itachi's Form-4 'Perfect' _Susanō_ formed and threw a handful of huge magatama-shuriken, crashing against the Elder Grimm and cutting deep gashes in its thick black hide. The beast roared, and began flying right at the spectral warrior. In response, Itachi flew forward to meet it, and a burst of orange flame formed into a huge longsword gripped in his _Susanō_ 's hands. An energy blast from the dragon slammed into the _Susanō_ with no effect, and then at just the right moment Itachi swung. In one go, the massive orange blade sliced clean through the Elder Grimm, bisecting it vertically. The two halves fell to the grounds of Beacon Academy with two earth-shaking thuds, tearing up some trees and crushing a building (that was already so badly damaged it would've been condemned and demolished anyway).

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

Cleanup was underway; the city was still in human hands, but Beacon Academy belonged to the monsters for now; the corpse of 'Typhon' had not faded away, at least not yet, and even dead it seemed to be acting as a beacon to other Grimm. Amity Colosseum had been reclaimed, but it was significantly damaged.

In a hospital secured by the DDF, Taiyang Xiaolong burst into the room where his daughters and their teammates were – two for injuries, two for heavy exhaustion. They were, at the moment, either asleep or unconscious.

"Mr. Xiaolong?"

He turned to see a woman with light-blonde hair.

"My name is Shamal, a high-level doctor with the TSAB. Your daughters and their teammates will be fine."

The man relaxed a little. "How are they?"

"Yang's right arm is now a 'bio-synth' replacement, after the original was sliced off in battle against a White Fang General; it is fully capable, and over the next few months natural tissue will merge with and replace the synthetic cells and structures, though she won't be able to do any 'heavy lifting' with that arm for a week or two."

"Why did Yang challenge a White Fang _General_?"

Shamal looked to Blake. "That girl, Yang's teammate, is a cat-type Faunus… and a former member of the White Fang's peaceful incarnation. When it changed into the 'Bloody Fang', she left, disgusted by the turn to violence and extremism. Her old partner, the General she and Yang fought, didn't take that well. He swore to make her suffer by destroying everything and everyone she holds dear… and right after he made that vow, Yang came by, calling out for Blake…"

Taiyang winced as the magnitude of his eldest daughter's bad timing sank in. "And… what about Ruby?"

"Apparently, to protect her injured comrades from the Grimm Dragon, she awakened some sort of… bloodline ability. Her eyes flashed with light, according to eyewitnesses, and a large dome-barrier of silver energy formed and kept the monster back."

At that, Taiyang went pale as a ghost. That accursed power, the one that had gotten Summer killed because someone saw it as a threat… and now his baby girl had it, too?

"Ruby will probably have some emotional trauma to sort through when she wakes up, though. The robot girl, Penny? The one who was torn apart on live television? …She was a close friend of Ruby's. And Ruby arrived mere seconds too late to save her."

Taiyang sat down, resting his head in his hands. "The others?"

"The fourth team member, Weiss Schnee, is just exhausted and with a few minor wounds, the type that can heal with band-aids and be gone in a week; she'll be fine. Your old teammate Qrow has relatively minor injuries; he's helping secure the area. However, Headmaster Ozpin has vanished; all we found was his cane, down where he'd engaged the Fall Maiden power's thief in battle. The Dimensional Defense Force will make preparations to search for him."

Suddenly, Shamal turned to face one of the beds. "And just where do you think _you're_ going, dear?"

Taiyang looked, seeing Blake now awake and caught trying to silently sneak out of her bed and toward the nearby window.

"I… I can't stay here…"

"And why not?"

"…He'll kill them all. I'm… It's not safe for them to be around me…"

"He already knows my daughters are important to you" Taiyang spoke up, getting Blake's attention. "So, you not being around them won't stop him from going after them again. It'll just leave them confused and upset about you leaving and not telling them why, and they'll be less prepared if – _when_ – he shows up again."

"I-I… I'm…"

"…Relax; I do not blame you for what your psychopathic ex-partner did to my daughter, especially since – judging by those bandages – he did a hell of a number on you, too. …So. You are gonna stick around, get stronger, and then you & I are gonna team up and make that asshole pay for what he did to Yang. Sound good?"

Shocked, Blake could only nod.

"As for the 'getting stronger' part," Shamal picked up, "you already have someone volunteering to teach you, dear."

On cue, the door opened, and a black-haired youth with a sheathed sword walked in.

"Hey Blake" Sasuke greeted. "You look a bit worse for wear."

"You'd actually…"

"I've already taken one student recently; another won't hurt. Yang's gonna get one, too; Might Guy has offered to train her." He turned to Taiyang. "Guy is a close-combat specialist of incredible power and skill; he and his student Rock Lee are some of Konoha's strongest fighters. …A bit eccentric, though – always going on about the 'power of youth' and 'hot blood'; you get used to it, really."

"I do believe Ms. Nikhos is also set to receive extra training" Shamal said. "Aqua, leader of Sigma Team, has offered to help her swordsmanship, and Sunagakure has some Magnet Release users who can help her broaden her skill set. Her teammates will also receive training."

"…What happened to the enemy leaders?" Blake asked.

"Roman Torchwick has been captured alive, though his associate Neo is still unaccounted for. The Grimm Dragon was slain by Itachi Uchiha using his recently-awakened Form-4 _Susanō_. Jiraiya-sama fought Cinder Fall, badly wounded her and forced her to retreat, though not before she disabled the CCT network; communication between the four kingdoms will be very difficult from now on, unfortunately. And after Signum chopped off his left arm at the shoulder, your homicidal former partner Adam Taurus will need time to recover and find a combat-suitable prosthetic, so he will be out of the picture for a while as well, giving you and your friends time to train and learn. …Now, get back in bed and _rest_ – doctor's orders. You were stabbed in the midsection, Blake – not something you can just 'walk off'. It missed your uterus by less than a full centimeter."

Feeling tired, Blake nodded and – with Taiyang's help – settled back into bed. The man smiled paternally down at her, resting his hand on her head, earning a faint blush from the girl.

"I'll stay here until the others wake up" he told Shamal. "…I have a feeling my girls and I will have a lot to talk about…"

 **-** _ **BOOK 32 END**_ **-**

And so ends "Seeking Lights". Now, there will be a break/hiatus before Book 33 shows up. How _long_ that break is will depend on something:

I am _considering_ writing a Book based on the _Fate/Stay_ universes, which I recently discovered. I need to take some time to look through the various media ( _Fate/Stay_ , _Fate/Zero_ , and _Fate/Kaleid_ ), and see if I can make something out of it. If I can, it will likely only be a couple of months before I start it.

However… If I decide not to, then the wait will be a lot longer; there won't be another Book of 'Teana's Travels' until _Kingdom Hearts III_ comes out, and that looks to be a long time from now. …I actually already have the Book _after_ that one planned out, following the _Halo 5_ storyline but with some changes (and a big twist planned for the end), but in the chronology I've laid out, the final battles against Xehanort will happen first.

So, until either a few months from now or the over-a-year period leading up to _KH3_ 's release, this is DKN signing off.


	17. Bonus: Commercial

Here's a little bitty bonus-thing I just came up with, just for the hell of it…

 **SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **The following is an in-universe commercial recently introduced for the DDF Armed Forces; it was approved by various military brass, and directed & put together by UNSC AIs 'Roland' and 'Epsilon-Church'**

 **-X-**

A deep, echoing bass-drum beat flows into a low, foreboding tune. We see dark, faded images of the inside of an abandoned base, sparks shooting from damaged old machinery and water flowing from broken pipes. There is the clicking of weapons being loaded and readied, and we see what looks like a Mjolnir-armored figure – an S-IV – readying an assault rifle. However, even in the dark the rifle does not look quite like normal… The foreboding music begins to build…

…And then stops, with the sound of a record needle scratching. A moment later, the screen becomes bright and eye-grabbing, as a siren-like techno music begins to play, accompanied by close-up 'flashes' of an M7 Predator with dark-red flame designs on it held in an N7 soldier's hands, C. Carmine's arms and hands holding a deep-blue COG Lancer rifle with a shark's-head pattern near the muzzle, a BR85 battle rifle with blue & silver 'skin' held by a member of Fireteam Majestic, and finally Mana Kirishima, Sigma-4, making a slide forward, holding an MA5D assault rifle patterned to look like…

Somewhat-Distorted Deep-Voice Announcer: "PIIIIIZZAAAAAA~…"

Mana begins firing at an offscreen target, and we switch to a brief view of Kaede Kanade firing a few rounds from a Sangheili Carbine with a bronze, 'steam-punk' design theme, and then to Zaeed Massani firing an M97 'Viper' with black and silver angular coloring on it.

Text on Screen: 'Weapon Skins! Customize your guns!'

Alisa of Fireteam Crimson wielding an assault rifle that's bright red with 'BoomCo' printed on the side, and then a still image of Mai of Gamma Team holding and pointing an M6 pistol with the 'Fracture' design pattern. A quick clip of Fireteam Kestrel's Mickey firing an SMG with orange & white coloring ('Last Dawn'), and then a still frame of Yang Xiaolong in midair, fist pulled back and ready to smash down into the ground, a grin on her face and Aviator sunglasses over her eyes, as one hand is gripping an MA5 assault rifle with a screeching eagle on it (the majestic call of an 'eagle' (red-tailed hawk) is heard).

'Use your personal terminal or Omnitool to switch between whatever designs you've purchased!'

A Sangheili Major wielding a Carbine with blood-red plating on it, followed by an Asari carrying a Disciple shotgun with glowing purple curving lines painted on it.

'Free replacements if your gun is lost/destroyed in battle (so long as the records show you've already purchased the requested design)!'

The music briefly stops, the camera focusing on a green-armored boot. Then, the opening guitar riffs of the 'Halo Theme Gungnir Mix' play as Master Chief 117 himself appears, his legendary helmeted visage filling the screen, as he pulls out an assault rifle with the 'Blue Team' skin/design.

The techno music resumes, showing Commander Shepard firing an N7 Hurricane SMG with red, orange, and yellow colors, and then Teana dual-wielding Mirage Pistol and an M6H with the 'Noble Team' design. A female UNSC marine is wielding a battle rifle in pink and blood-red, with a 'lips' mark in blood-dripping red and the words "Kiss Of Death" printed on the rifle's side.

'Some 'skins' come in sets, and you can get discounts by purchasing an entire 'set' together!'

An image is shown of five Spartan-IVs wielding a pistol, SMG, battle rifle, assault rifle, and DMR all with the same orange & green design on them. Next is a picture of COG Delta Squad wielding a Lancer, Gnasher, Boltshot, and Hammerburst all in black with the crimson Gear symbol on them. Then a clip is shown of Erika in full Keyblade Armor firing a Needler that is midnight-blue with a shooting star on the side of it, and then Nana, also in armor, shouldering her plasma-repeater with a blue & green 'sea' theme. A slow-motion shot of Kaede K. and Hildegard, taking aim with their Sangheili Carbines, which are rapidly cycling through some of the design-skins available for that weapon. The screen now shows Teana, Shepard, and Chief charging toward each other in the middle of an _Infinity_ simulation match, and right when they meet in the middle the screen flashes white and then shifts to more text on a starry background with a raging sun in the back-right.

'Weapon Skins! Buy yours today so you can take to the simulator or the battlefield in _style_! Dozens of options available now, with more to be released in the future!'

The screen now shows Sarge of Blood-Gulch team loading a shell into a red & yellow shotgun with the ODST emblem printed on the side of the barrel. He fires it, and the screen goes black with the echo of the gun's boom, ending the commercial.

- _ **END**_ **-**

Just something I put together based on my favorite Halo 5 Content Update Release Trailer…


End file.
